Trinity Seven - The Dragon King
by Unknown fortuneteller
Summary: The Demon Lord, is someone whose goal is to be destroying earth, but what if there was a King? And his goal was to defend Earth and kill the Demon Lord? That is the Dragon King! Arata and Yami are best friends, Arata is the Demon Lord, Yami is the Dragon King, will these two stay Friends? or will they end up killing each other? (Rated M for Violence, Cussing, Nudity... lemon?)
1. Prologue - I'm a King?

_YO, How ya'll doing?, Anyway, this was a story I was working on for a while, And I think it_'s_ ready to be presented to this site, This is my 3rd story, Hope it turns out well, Are you ready to join the adventure with the 'Dragon King'? Then let's shut up and begin_

_Also, Do except that there might a bit of spelling mistakes, I'm not a perfect writer, Anyway, ENJOY!_

* * *

**(Arata POV)**

That day... I thought the world ended, everything was collapsing. My friends, I see them disappearing like dust right in front of me. The sun changed into black, I didn't know what to do. But my main focus was to find my cousin.

"J-Just.. Wait.., I'll find you...Hijiri.." I said, as I slowly got up, running like someone was following me with a stick. I kept looking, turning over at every location, to find her... or at least.. _Him _"HIJIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed my lungs off, Hijiri was all I had left, including _Him _as well. Even though he isn't related to us, He was like a family to me and Hijiri, then suddenly...

***BOOM***

A huge explosion happened, getting me to turn my head to see it. Flames, There were nothing but flames in the sky for a couple of seconds. And, call me weird, but I saw a figure that resembled a Dragon, just for a second, But then... I thought occurred to me "These two...!" I started running to the place where the explosion happened "THESE TWO BETTER NOT BE THERE!" I shouted, I hoped that the two were not there, yet, Why did I go to the that direction? I don't know.. Something tells me I better head there as soon as possible.

I reached it, it was the center of the town "...What in the world...?" I asked out load as I look around, I was still running, but when I looked in front of me... I slowed my pace with my eyes widen... Then I stopped... And I saw him... My best friend, lying there, **Bloody**. There was a hole in his stomach, I stood there, with my eyes widened due to shock. After a second or two, I got my senses back and rushed over to Him "YAMIII!" I screamed, worried for my.. no, his life, I grabbed him by his shoulders "YAMI! WAKE UP!" I was shacking him like crazy, but... Nothing, No movement, No twitching, Nothing. He... He was... Dead... before I realized it, I was in tears, pouring like a sink, "No..." I muttered "No... This can't be..." I muttered again, what can I say? My best friend, who was like a brother to me and Hijiri, is here... **Dead**, I hugged him, as my tears were pouring down his shoulder.

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" I screamed, so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear me... Who am I kidding? Nobody can hear me, everyone is Dea-

***Gag***

"Huh?" My thoughts were cut off, when I unhugged Yami and looked at him, He was coughing a lot of blood, to the point where he looked like he was throwing up. It's bad, REALLY Bad, but you know what this means? HE IS ALIVE!

"YAMI! Speak to me Buddy! Speak to me!" after I said that, Yami slowly opened his left eye.

"Ara...ta?.." Yami slowly spoke, a big smile formed on my face. Even though tears were still pouring down my face, it doesn't matter, My Friend is alive, and that's all that matters.

"Thank god! You're alive!" I said, he then slowly looks around.

"What... Happened?" He asked me, I didn't know how to answer that if I'm honest.

"Were in the center of the town. And If I'm honest, I don't know what happened, but everything started collapsing, a lot of people died, an-" I was cut off by a grab on my shoulder by Yami.

"Li..sten. R-Right now, that doesn't... matter.." He then turns his head to his side, pointing at a direction "Sh-She's.. there... hurry and.. help her..."

"She?..." I raised a brow in confusion. But then eyes widen as I came in realization "HIJIRI?!" I raised my voice a bit.

"Y-Yeah.. Go.. to her.. Quic-*GAG*" Yami was then cut off by a cough of blood.

"Yami!" As he stopped coughing, he looked at he with a serious look.

"D-Don't worry about me...H-Hurry and go help Hijiri.."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" I shouted. Yes, I was worried about Hijiri, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried about my best friend now, can I?

"I-I'll be fine.." is what he said, which got me a little pissed.

"DON'T ACT TOUGH! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, AND I WON'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE AND DIE!" Yami was always a strong person, in fact, he's the strongest person I know. But, even a dumb ass like me can tell that he is suffering more then anybody right now, and acting tough wasn't really his thing, but sometimes he does that to not worry us when something happens to him. For some reason, Yami started to chuckle a bit as he looked at the ground, I raised a brow in confusion "Yami?' I asked, he then looks at me with a weak smirk.

"Are you really... my best friend?" He asked me. I was so confused, but of course I knew the answer to that.

"Duh! We've been friends for 7 years, **7!**"

"T-Then you should know... That something... like this.. won't kill me easily..." He said, which got me by surprise. I know, I know something like this can't kill him, but can't a friend be worried Dammit!

"T-That may be true.. But-"

"NO BUTS!" Yami screamed, ended up coughing blood in the process. I was scared for a second, I never seen him this angry before. When he stopped coughing, he looks at me seriously "Arata.. I appreciate your con...cern... B-But, H-Hijiri is more important now... P-Please... Go save her..." Yami then let goes of me and fell on the ground, with his eyes closed.

"Yami?" I put my fingers on his neck, to check if he was alive or not, He had a pulse "Thank god.. Don't scare me like that" I said as I let out a sigh of relief. I gently lay him on the ground, then got up, and looked at the direction Yami pointed at earlier. I then look back at Yami "Just wait, I promise you I'll get Hijiri back, and then come back to you" I then start running at the direction and I thought (_Besides, She hasn't confessed to you yet_) Yes, Hijiri did love Yami, it's no surprise, Yami has always been with us ever since we were kids. He's the same age as us, helped us out a lot, not to mention, He was really a cool guy, And that's not the reason Hijiri loves him, He's really kind and nice, The best brother anybody can ask for.

After A while, I made it, I found Hijiri lying on the ground, I quickly rush over to her, I then grab her and try to wake her up "Hijiri, Hijiri, HIJIRI!" She then slowly opens both of her eyes.

"..Arata...san?"

I let out a sigh of relief, Not just because she was awake, But because she had no injures on her what so ever "Thank god you're alright" I then get up "Common, Yami is over there" I then pointed at a direction "He's badly injured, We gotta help him" Hijiris' Eyes widen in shock.

"Wait.. Yami-kun is alive?" I raise a brow in confusion, Why did she ask that question in the first place?

"Huh?! Of course he's alive, He's not gonna die and leave us behind is he?" I smiled at that last part, Hijiri then looked down, With a... Kinda disappointed look on her face.

"I...See.." She muttered, Which got me confused

"Do you want him to die?!" I asked, She then looked up quickly

"NO!" She raised her voice a bit "It's just..." (_There is no doubt about it now... Yami-kun... You are..._) Hijiri thought

"Hijiru?" I asked, Then out of nowhere, Hijiri started to look like what happened to my friends, Dust started to raise little by little from her, My eyes widened in shock, I then grab her shoulders "OI, HIJIRI, WHAT'S WRONG?!" I raised my voice, And then out of nowhere, The place around us started to look, like, How do i describe it, It's all becoming black, Hijiri then grabbed my arm.

"Arata-san, There's no time" I raise a brow in confusion

"No time? What do you mean?" Hijiri then pulls something out from her necklace, It was a small book, That had a silver cross in the middle of it, She then wrapped it around my neck "Hijiri, What's going on?!" Hijiri then moved her face closer to the book.

"Please, Protect Arata-san"

"For the last time, What's going on!?" I screamed, She then moved her face closer mine.

"This the last thing I could do"

"Wha-" I was then cut off by a kiss on the cheek, It was Hijiri, My face and hers were bright red, She then takes her lips away from my cheeks.

"I had a lot of fun with you and Yami-kun, That Grimoire will grant you're wish"

"Wha-What do you mean, Hiji-" Half of Hijiris body disappeared, As my eyes widened in shock.

"Please.." Hijiri muttered, I look at her as tears poured down from her eyes

"Huh!?" I said, She holds her hand out

"Don't forget about me"

"HIJIRI!" I went to grab her hand, But she disappeared before i could, I felt horrible pain in my chest, I couldn't save her..

"DAMMIT!" I punch the ground out of anger and frustration , As tears poured down from my eyes "...Hijiri.." I look around, When suddenly the whole area around me turned black "What in the..." Then I remembered, The Grimoire, Or whatever it's called, I hold it by the chain "OI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU CAN, THEN GRANT MY WISH, TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL, NOW!"

The Grimoire then started shining.

* * *

(**A while earlier, Yamis' POV**)

"J-Jeez" Were the only words that came out of my mouth, When I saw what was in front of me, People began to disappear, The sun became black, I was on my way back home from shopping, Usually I go back with my 2 friends, Arata and Hijiri...Oh, Sorry, I Didn't introduce myself yet, Have I?

The Name's **Yagami Migaku**, Call me Yami for short (AN:Details at the end)

"W-What the hell happened? it's like... Humanity is gonna end?" I held my chin, Then i widen my eyes a bit "Wait, If it's gonna end, Then why am I alive? ... Could it be" I look at my right hand "I'm alive because of you?!" All of you are probably confused, You see, I have a silver ring that looks like a dragon in my middle finger, I don't know why, But I feel like I'm alive because of this thing, But after a second or 2, My eyes Widened a bit "THAT'S RIGHT, ARATA AND HIJIRI!" I threw my groceries on the ground along with my school bag, I started running to search for them "Their aura.. It's close by, Hijiri is at least" You may not believe me, But i can sense other people by their aura, Or spiritual energy, Or whatever you wanna call it, I learned it form my sister...Who passed away 8 years ago.

"Hijiri, Her aura is close, But where is Arata?... No.. He can't be, NO HE BETTER NOT BE!" I thought that Arata was gone, I slapped myself as a result to it, Why the hell would I think that about my best friend? I look around me, For my eyes to widen in shock, The building, Houses, hotels, Everything was being destroyed or collapsed "T-The buildings as well? Oi, Oi, Oi, Don't tell me..." I thought came to my head, That I thought was impossible, Well... considering everything that's going on, It can't be wrong "..Not only humanity is gonna end... But earth as well?!" THAT thought crossed my mind, As Hijiri is now closer to me, I charge as Fast as I can to her location.

"Under a highway? Guess she was hiding" I went there, Their was a lot of metal on top of the highway, Which is pretty weird "Why would Hijiri hide in a place like this? The metal could fall at any moment" Arata and Hijiri, These 2 had amazing auras ever since i met them, There was no way i could mistake them for regular people, But why do I feel 2 more auras that are similar to these 2 here?.

"What's the matter, Ilias?" A familiar voice was heard from A distance, I realized who it was, And I ran as fast as possible.

"Hijiri!" I said, i found her, Crouching and... She was talking to a book? It was green book that had a diamond shape in the center, I raise a brow in confusion, As I slowly approached them, Then... I started hearing someone crying, It was defiantly not Hijiri, Since her mouth was shut, Not to be mean of course (_This aura, The person crying is... That book? NO WAY!_) I decided to stop and listen, Being far away, Of course, So they don't notice me, I do sense another aura, Though I don't know who it belongs to.

"*Sniff* I-I am scared, Hijiri, W-What will happen to us?" The book asked, I think her name was Ilias, Since Hijiri said so

"D-Don't worry, Leave it to me" Hijiri then stood up and had a smile on her face.

"WHOSE THERE?!" Another voice came and caught me by surprise, Looks like someone knows i'm here, But who is it? Hijiri then turned her head around and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Y-Yami-kun?"

"Y-Yo.. Hijiri" I went over to her, And if I'm honest, I was scared, Not from Hijiri, But from the books, How were they able to talk? Was the first question that popped on my head.

"Why are you here?" She asked me

"To look for you, Duh!" I replied, As i approached her, I then pat her head "You made me worry, I thought you were a goner like everyone else" I had a smile on my face when i said those words, She then blushed, Looking away in the process.

"T-Thank.. you" She muttered, But then I get serious.

"Hijiri, I wanna ask you something"

"What is it?" I then point at her book, The green one to be exact, She then raised a brow in confusion.

"How in the world was this book able to talk?" Hijiris' eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"You can hear us stranger?" The other book said, It was gray with a cross in the middle

"The name's Yami, Not stranger" I replied as I looked at the book

"Heeh... So you're the one, Huh?" The Gray book said, Making me confused

"The one?" I asked

"S-Should we tell him, Hijiri?" The green one talked this time, As Hijiri looked at the book, After a moment of silence, Hijiri sighed, She then looked at me with an expression, I've never seen before, Serious, Now i know i saw her serious before, But not this serious.

"If I tell you the truth, Would you believe me?" Hijiri asked me, Causing me to raise a brow

"Yeah sure, I mean, That's what are friends for, Right?" I replied as sweat trailed down my cheek

"Alright.. All of this, Is the work of magic"

"Magic?"

"Yes, The people disappearing, The buildings collapsing, The black sun, Everything is because of something called The Breakdown Phenomenon" She then looked down a bit "Well.. You might not believe me, bu-"

"So earth isn't getting destroyed?" I spoke up, She looked at with a shocked expression on her face

"You... Believe me?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head "Yeah I do, Why wouldn't I?"

"Heeh, He's a smart one, Unlike that cousin of yours" The gray book said

"T-That's true..." The green book said with a soft voice

(_These two know Arata?_) I thought

"Anyway.." Hijiri said getting my attention back at her "To answer your question, Earth isn't destroyed YET" The YET part got my eyes widen.

"Yet?! You mean it will be destroyed soon?"

"Unfortunately... Yes" Hijiri said with a kind of sad expression on her face, I then look down..

"I see..." I then look up at her with a serious expression on my face "Is there anyway we can stop this?"

"Huh?" Hijiri said with a confused expression on her face

"Is there anyway we can stop this?" I repeated myself, But then, Hijiri looked down with a sad expression on her face

"Well..." Suddenly, My eyes widen due to shock, I turn around, Hijiri looks at me "W-What's the matter?"

"Someones aura just skyrocketed" Its true, I've never felt such aura before, It feels similar, REALLY Similar.

"...Arata-san"

"Huh!?" I look back at Hijiri, She was clutching on the books and gritted her teeth in anger, After a small moment of silence, My widen due to realization "...Oi, Hijiri... Don't tell me..."

"That's right..." She then lifts up her head and looks at me "All of this, Is the work of Arata-san" I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say, Arata, A dumb idiot But also my best friend and the nicest guy I know, Did all of this?!

"W-Why?!" I said, Causing Hijiri to raise a brow in confusion.

"Why what?" She said

"Why would Arata do this? He won't kill people just for fun, Or destroy the earth... in.. the.. process" My words slowly reached out, As I widened my eyes in realization "Oi... Is he..."

"Exactly, Arata-san... can't control it..." Hijiri said, Causing me to look on the ground and hardening my fist, I then lift my head up and look at Hijiri

"Tell me, Is there any single way we can stop Arata? Or at least stop the Phenomenon or whatever it's called?" I said with a serious tone.

"...Well.." She then looks up at me with a serious look "There is one wa-"

"Why do you even care?!" The gray book cut off Hijiri, Causing Me and the others to turn our attention over to her, Or it, Seriously what is this thing? "You'll soon die anyway, So why bother, huh?" She said, I then look down, With my white hair covering my left eye, I gritted my teeth in anger, And harden both of my hands, The three of them then noticed my right hand with their eyes widen... Well... Only Hijiri's eyes, Cause the books don't have eyes, My ring, Was shining, I didn't noticed.

"...I.." I muttered, They then turn their attention over to me, I look up at them with a serious and determination look on my face "I WANT TO PROTECT THIS WORLD DAMMIT!" I shouted, And then all of the sudden the highway started to collapse, We all look around us.

'UWAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The green book shouted.

"This is bad!" Hijiri exclaimed, I quickly grabbed her wrist

"Anyway! We gotta Get out of here!" I exclaimed as I turned around and started running.

A couple of seconds later, We hear a loud 'thud' Next to us, We all look around with widen eyes, To see, A giant metal piece.

"W-Where did that come from?" Hijiri asked still shocked

"ABOVE!" I shouted as I look up.

"Huh?!" Hijiri did the same, Her eyes were widen due to shock "T-This is bad!" She exclaimed

"No shit!" I exclaimed back as we continued running... But luck didn't seem to be in our side

"UWAH!" Hijiri exclaimed, I quickly turn around, To see her face first on the ground, I rush over to her.

"HIJIRI!" I exclaimed, As i crouched to and grab her "You ok?!" I ask, As she opens her eyes

"Y-Yeah.." She muttered, As she got up, My eyes widen, I then look above, To see metal about to fall on top of us, I grabbed Hijiri by the waist "Heh!?" Hijiri said, Before I jumped backwards, The metal fell and it made a huge thud... But boy this was far from the end, I, for some reason, look above, To see another one about to fall, I throw Hijiri away, She then looks back at me.

"W-What are y-!" Hijiri widened her eyes, To see a metal pierced through my stomach.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed, As blood came out of my mouth, Hijiri rushed over to me

"**YAMI-KUN!**" She raised her voice, As she rushed over to me "Yami-Kun! Yami-Kun!" She said, As she was shacking me, I open my left eye slowly.

"G-Get out of he-here..." I slowly said, As I grab her shoulder.

"W-What are you talking about?! Let's get out of here together!" She exclaimed

"...A-Ara..ta..." It caused Hijiri to raise a brow.

"Huh?"

"..Go.. Stop Arata..." I slowly said

"NO! WHAT ABOUT YO-"

"**I'M NOT GONNA DIE!**" I shouted, As it got Hijiri a scared for a second "H...Hijiri... Plea..se.. Go.." I said, As my eyes started watering from the pain, Hijiri on the other hand, Started crying.

"... I'll take you with me" Hijiri said, As she was trying to give me a shoulder.

"H-Hijiri.. What are you doing?!" I said with all the power I had left, She then looks at me with a serious look, But her tears are still pouring.

"I'm not letting you die here!" She exclaimed, I then close my eyes and smile

"... I see..." Hijiri smiled when I said that, She looked in front of her.

"Common, Le-" Hijiri was cut off, As I pushed her, She then fell on her knees, She quickly looked back at me "W-What are yo-" She was then cut off, By her eyes widen due to shock, While i stood there with a smile on my face.

"I'm counting on you... See ya" I said with a smirk, Above me, Was nothing but metal, A bunch of them are about to fall on top of me, They fell on me, And I felt terrible.

"**YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**" Where the last words i heard, As i was under a lot of metal, And I was slowly passing out.

A minute or two passed... "Hijiri's aura... She's finally leaving huh?" I muttered, I was on my back, Looking up with one eye, Well... I don't see anything, All I see is darkness, The metal is covering me, Hijiri stayed here for a while, I guess she was concerned about me, Won't blame her (_... But for real... Arata, That bastard is actually the cause of all of this_) That thought quickly crossed my mind, As i should worry about myself a bit now (_...Is this gonna be my grave... Is this who i'm gonna die?..._) I then held up my right arm, Trying to reach "I-I wan...t.. to li-ve..." I muttered, Then my ring started to shine, Shining red, I didn't notice "I'LL PROTECT EARTH!" I screamed, And then...

Flames, My ring started to produce fire and flames, I felt like my body started to change, And then, BOOM! A big explosion happened.

After that, I don't remember anything, I think i passed out, Until i heard a loud noise of someone I'm familiar with.

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" I hear

(AN:The same scenario as the beginning, No need to write it again, We left off with Yami passing out)

I believe i passed out again, After Arata left, I don't know how long i was passed out for, But soon, I regained consciousness, I was still feeling awful, My body hurts like hell, I move my left eye, So i can see the situation (_It's still the same huh?_) I thought to myself, the whole area was still a mess, Everything was actually worse then before, And before i realized it, I came into contact with my Dragon ring, It was silver, And it had a head of the dragon with it's mouth open a bit, The eyes were simply purple, It's arms and legs are small and are sitting on my finger, I try to move my hand closer to my face (_I don't know what happened back there, But thanks, So there is really someone inside of this huh?_) I thought to myself, And yes, I always sensed auras inside of this ring, Not just one, But around, You won't believe it, **7**, Ever since i found this ring, Which was 8 years ago, I always sensed something was inside of it. Something powerful, But through out the years, It did nothing, Until now, I remembered that it made flames, And i felt like my body changed for some reason.

But my thoughts were gone, When i noticed what was going on around me, Everything turned dark, There is nothing, No light, No buildings, Nothing, (_...Did Hijiri fail?_) I thought to myself (_No, She couldn't have failed, If she did, I would be... Stupid... The ring... Is earth gone now?... Am i the only one left?..._) those were the questions that ran through my head, I then close my eyes (_... I failed my promise, Nee-ch-_) (AN:Nee-chan means older sister, Just in case you didn't know)

"OI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I open my eyes in shocked, And look around me, And I see a dumb ass I'm familiar with in the distance, It was Arata

"ARA-" I was cut off by a cough of blood, I then look back at him, And i recognized something (_T-That book, It's the same one Hijiri had..._) A smile then formed on my face (_... So she did it, huh?_) I thought to myself.

"IF YOU CAN, THEN GRANT MY WISH, TURN EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL, NOW!" Arata shouted, The book started to shine, So did my ring, I look at it shocked.

"W-What's the matter?!" I asked, And then, Light, All i saw was light, And then...

* * *

(**Yami's POV**)

"WAH!" I get up, and i look around "... I'm back home?" I was in my bed in my PJ's "... Was that a nightmare?" I asked myself as i put my hand on my head "... No, It can't be" I started to see flashback "The buildings, The black sun, Hijiri and Arata's expressions, The hole in my stomach..." Speaking of which, I check my stomach, To see that it's fine, No blood, Nothing "What's going on?" I ask myself, Then i widen my eyes a bit and look at my right hand to look at my ring "...What the hell did you do back there?" I asked, I wasn't expecting a response, The ring probably didn't do anything, The one who did though, Was probably that book, I got off of my bed, And went to open the window, Everything looked normal, The birds singing, People walking, Normal, I then look up at the sky.

"... It's morning time.." I widen my eyes in shock after a second "W-What the?!" The sun... is black! "H-How?! I thought everything turned back to normal!?" i exclaimed, I then look back at the people "None of them are aware? Or are they ok with it?!" I asked myself, How did no one notice? "Heh" I sigh "Should worry about that later, I'll change, Get ready for school and meet up with those 2..." I said, I then widen my eyes "Arata and Hijiri!" I calm myself down "Don't throw the gun, Their probably ok, If everything's back to normal, Then these two are probably back as well" I said as i took a deep breath, And went ahead and changed.

I took a step outside, And right off the bat, I felt something was off, Mostly, The people, Birds, And plants, All felt different, Their aura at least (_It feels much more bigger and stronger then normal_) I thought to myself (_Something defiantly is off_).

I went to the usual spot where I meet Arata and Hijiri, But they weren't their (_Did Arata oversleep?_) I thought to myself, He would be the kind of guy who would do that, I then sighed, After that I smiled and decided to wait, Until..

"GET AWAY FROM US YOU JERK!" I heard someone shout, It was Arata, I turn around, He wasn't there

"Must be around the corner" I told myself, As I went to the direction where the sound came from.

"You bump into me and then leave?" I reached the place, I found Arata and Hijiri, They were surrounded by 3 men, One of the men said that to Arata.

"I already said sorry" Arata replied with his eyes narrowed and gritted teeth, Hijiri was hiding behind him, The same man then puts his hand on Arata's shoulder,

"I see, Sorry about that bro" The man said, He then let goes of Arata's shoulder, Arata then sighs, But then was cut off by a punch in the gut by the man.

"GAH!" Arata exclaimed as he gagged a bit, He then fell on his knees and was clutching onto his , That got me pissed and Hijiri was scared

"DUMB ASS! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE COOL WITH YA THAT EASILY?!" The man exclaimed

"Idiot" The other man said

"His IQ must be low!" The third man said.

"Arata-san!" Hijiri said as she was grabbing on onto his shoulder, Worried.

"Heh?" The same man who punched Arata then noticed Hijiri, A creepy smiled then formed on his face "OI, This one is a beauty!" He exclaimed, His two friends did the same, As they made their faces closer to Hijiri's.

Now, I'm pretty sure your all wondering, Why am i not helping? Simple, I want to see what Arata can do, So he can defend himself and not rely on others, Which was me, Don't worry, I'll help eventually.

"Your right, She's a good one" The other man said

"Why don't you come and have a bit of fun with us?" The third man said, Hijiri looked scared, Terrified even, She then shook her head.

"Don't be like that' The first guy said, As he slowly was about to put his filthy hands on her "Come with us an-" I've had it, I grabbed the bastard's shoulder.

* * *

"Huh?" The guy turned over to Yami, Yami had a pissed look on his face, The other two turned their attention to Yami, Hijiri couldn't see who was behind them because the first guy was blocking the view "What do ya wa-" The thug was cut off by a punch straight to the face, And was sent flying, He had a tooth knocked out and blood dripping from his nose and mouth, He was knocked out, Hijiri's face lit up with joy and happiness.

"Yami-kun!" She exclaimed happily, The other thugs gritted their teeth in anger and narrowed their eyes.

"YA BASTARD!" The second one aimed a punch from behind, But it missed "H-He disappeared?!" The man exclaimed.

"Down hear" Yami said, He just ducked really fast, Yami then did a sweep kick, Which made the thug fall, Yami then stood up.

"YOU LITTLE!" The third one then pulled out a small knife and rushed at Yami.

"WATCH OUT!" Hijiri exclaimed with worry on her face, As the thug was about to pierce Yami, Yami quickly grabbed his hand.

"Heh?!" The thug exclaimed, Yami then breaks his hand "AAHHHHHHH!" The thug exclaimed, As the knife fell out of his hand, Yami then uppercuts from underneath the thugs chin, The thug then fell on his back, Knocked out with blood dripping from his mouth.

Yami smiles and goes over to Hijiri and pats her head "Sorry I'm late" Yami said, Hijiri just blushed, She then pushed his hand away.

"D-Don't treat me like a child" Hijiri said as she looked away, Yami could only smile

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN FOOL!" The thug, Who got sweep kicked, Rushed at Yami, Ready to punch "TAKE TH-" His words were cut off by a punch in the face, But it wasn't from Yami, It was from Arata, Arata then smirked

"HEH, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?" Arata exclaimed, Standing proudly, Yami could only smile at his bravery, Hijiri was happy that he was alright, Yami then went over to Arata and grabbed his shoulder, It got Arata to turn around and Raise a brow.

"Nice one, Dude" Yami said.

"Yami!" Arata said with a smile on his face, But after a second or two, Arata widen his eyes in shock, As he remembers a flashback, From where Yami had a hole pierced through his stomach and was all bloodied up, Arata then grabs Yami by the shoulders, Which caught Yami by surprise "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Arata exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked as he raised a brow.

"H-Huh?" Arata said with a confused expression "D-Don't you remember?" Arata said, Yami knows what he was talking about, But he's not sure "About the Hole that was in your stomach" Both Yami and Hijiri widen their eyes in shock, Yami's eyes turned back to normal, As he did a chop on Arata's head, Which caused him a bit confused.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Yami asked, Causing Arata to raise a brow, After a short while, Arata spoke up

"Y-yeah... Probably.." he said as he looked down, He then looks up with a smile on his face and scratches the back of his head "Sorry for the confusion" Arata said, Yami and Hijiri smiled.

"No problem man" Yami said, As he let goes of his hands "Besides, Even if that was true, I wouldn't die from something like that and leave you two behind now, Would I?" Yami said, Causing both Arata and Hijiri to lit up, Yami then turns "Alright then, Let's go or we'll be late" all three of them went to school, They kept chatting and giggling through out the whole thing, Yami was still confused as no one was able to tell that the sun changed color from yellow/orange into black, But that's not the only confusing part, 1st off.

(_Arata seems to remember what happened, But not fully, So either A. The Book was able to grant Aratas wish but in exchange he forgets what happened, Or B. This is still a dream, But I highly doubt its the second one, Since all of this feels so real..._) Yami thought, 2nd off, Yami then looks at Hijiri with a bit serious look on his face, Hijiri was busy chatting with Arata, So both of them didn't notice (_Hijiri's aura, It's completely different, It resembles...!_) Yami then widen his eyes in shock (_N-No way! I-It's... that green Book! H-How!?_) Yami thought, Hijiri (Ilias) then noticed him and had a confused expression her face, She then moved her face closer to his, Without Yami noticing for a second.

"What's the matter? Yami-kun?" Hijiri asked.

"O-Oh.." Yami smiled "N-Nothing.." He said, As he and the other two continued walking, Hijiri (Ilias) was still confused, But part of her thought of something.

(_Did he figure me out?_) Was her thought.

(_How in the world did that book turn into Hijiri?_) Yami thought again, After a short while of thinking, He remembered something Hijiri told him.

**_"All of this, Is the work of magic"_**

(_Is what she said, So maybe..._) Yami then looked back at Hijiri (Ilias) She smiled at him and he did the same (_The book used magic to turn herself into Hijiri and copy everything she does_) Yami then widen his eyes in realization (_Wait wait wait, If that's true, Then where is the real Hijiri!? D-DON'T TELL ME... No... She can't be dead, She better not be, But how can I be so sure?_) Yami then held his chin and looked deep in thought, Arata noticed this, He then whispered to Hijiri.

"_Oi_" He whispered, Getting her attention.

"_Nani?_" She whispers back.

"_Is it me? Or is Yami acting strange today?_" Both of them then did a quick look at Yami, As he was still holding his chin and was in deep thought, Hijiri (Ilias) then looks back Arata.

"_Maybe he's tired_" She whispered, Arata raised a bow in confusion.

"_Tired? It's not like he gets that easily?_" He whispered.

"_He's not immortal, Everyone get's tired, You, me, Him, Everyone has tired or lazy day_" She whispered back, Arata then looks back at Yami.

"_Hmm... Maybe your right.._"

Yami was still in deep though, And he only had one idea on how to be sure about Hijiri's safety (_I got no choice, The only way i can conform her safety is... I have to ask her.. The green book directly, Both her..._) Yami then looks back at Arata (_And the gray book, That's invincible, Around Arata's neck_) Arata then notices him

"Hm? What's wrong" Yami then breaks out of his thoughts

"O-Oh nothing, Just.. What did you do to get those men's attention?" Yami said, Arata then looks away pissed and then shrugs

"We were walking normally to our meeting spot, And then I just, By some mere coincidence, Bump into that shaved headed asshole by accident, He then pushed me into a wall, And you know the rest" He said pissed, Yami then sighs

* * *

(**School lunch time, Arata's POV**)

School was boring as usual, The teacher, The classes, Everything was boring, The only part where it wasn't boring, Was when you talk to your buddies between classes, Everything was all fun and games... Until lunch time came..

_**"YOU DUMB BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"**_

_**"HUH!? SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"**_

The first person who screamed was Yami, The second one was yours truly, Fights, Something Yami and I usually get into almost everyday, Most of the time it's for stupid reasons, The fights I'm talking about, Are ones where we end up punching each other, But not like with full strength, Ya get what I mean? Now, I bet your all wondering why we got into a fight now? Food... I'm being serious, You don't mess with Yami's food! It's not like he eats a lot, He's not Goku is what I'm saying, But he needs his food, So what happened was... We always sit next to each other and wait for Hijiri so we can go and hang out at the roof, We always do this, But now... I kinda missed up, But I'm not one to blame for Ok? So what happened was... I accidentally pushed his bento into the ground, And it was all ruined, Everyone then stopped, and slowly stared at Yami, His eyes were shadowed, I just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oi, Yami?" I asked, After a second or two, He slowly turned to me, He was narrowing his eyes and was angry (_Ohh boy..._) I thought to myself, He then grabs me by the chest, Getting up from the chair and raising me up with him.

"YOU DUMB BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Yami shouted, While gritting his teeth

"HUH!? SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted back While doing the same thing.

"ACCIDENT!? HOW CAN YOU PUSH SOMETHING OFF A DESK A BIT HEAVY OUT THAT EASILY AND CALLED IT A ACCIDENT?!" Yami shouted.

"Oh... It's starting!" A boy announced

"These two again..." A girl muttered.

"Who do you wanna bet on?" Another student said

"Not gonna lie, Yami will win, How many times has he kicked Arata's ass?"

"The score is currently 219 - 74 to Yami" A geek announced

"I'ma bet on Arata! A man gotta show another man that he got the guts!" A bodybuilder student announced, And thanks for that Btw.

And before we know it, BAM! I got punched in the stomach by Yami _(Damn that hurt_!) I thought to myself, As a bit of spit got out of my mouth, I then gritted my teeth in frustration.

"You bastard!" I shouted and then kicked him in the face, He quickly looks back at me with a bit of blood dripping from his mouth, I raised a brow in confusion (_How in the world was I able to hit him so hard that he had blood dripping?_) I then smirk and look at him "DID YOU GET WEAKER YAMI!?" I shouted at him, He then smirked back.

"No" He said, And quickly rushed over to me "YOU JUST GOT STRONGER!" He exclaimed, And aimed a uppercut underneath my chin, I tried to block it, But luck didn't seem to be on my side, As I got hit and was sent a bit distance away form him, As i slowly got up, And looked in front of me, To see that Yami was approaching me "I guess i should praise you for getting stronger" Yami said, I then got up and got into a fighting stance.

"Heh, Don't underestimate me! This time i'll win!" I said with a smirk and determination on my face, For a single second, Yami widened his eyes in shock (_Is he scared to me...?_) I thought to myself, Yami then closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, Which caused my brow to be raised, He then opened them and gave me a smirk.

"Interesting.." He said, He then got into his fighting stance "Don't hold back and come at me!" When he said that, Everyone then went silence, Even i did, What the hell did he just say? "... No homo" He said (AN: Soo sorry, I just did some cringe, Forgive me, I wouldn't do it again I promise) Everyone then started cheering again and I smirked.

(_No way, He can't be scared from me_) I thought, It's true, I look up to Yami, He's my best friend and a brother figure to me, He also taught me how to fight and defend myself, But not much, Since he was a lot stronger then me and his training was hard, He started teaching me when i was 12, But after 3 months i told him to stop, I quit basically, Cause it really was hard, But thanks to him, I was able to defend myself and fight off bullies... And fight him as well, But I know for sure, That he can never be scared from me, Or anyone, And Me and Hijiri aren't scared from him either, But still... Was I just imagining things?... Yeah, Probably.

As we were both about to dock it out. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" Someone exclaimed, Getting our attention "Do you two always have to fight?" It was Hijiri, She was mad at us, And i could tell, She had the expression she does every time when we both fight.

"Hijiri? When did you arrive?" Yami asked while sweat trailed down his cheek.

"Just a second ago, And can someone tell me Why I'm not surprised that you two are fighting?" She replied

"Look! It's Yami's Bride!" Someone announced, Causing Yami and Hijiri to blush.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Hijiri exclaimed

"T-That's right, She aint my Bride!" Yami exclaimed

(_Those guys..._) I thought then sighed "Alright, That's enough" I announced, Getting everybody's attention "Leave my friends alone" I said, All three of us then stepped outside "Common, Let's head to the roof"

"Gee, That's a savior, Thanks man" Yami said, I look back at him at a smile.

"Heh, You owe me one" I said, He sighs

"Yeah yeah whatever" He said, While Hijiri still looked embarrassed from earlier.

(_These two really are good for each other_)

"By the way" Hijiri said, Getting our attention, She wasn't blushing anymore "Why did you two get into a fight again?"

"He threw the bento you made for me onto the ground" Yami said while his eyes were closed, I was pissed a bit.

"Ehhh... I worked so hard on that though..." She said

"Like i said, It was an accident" I said

"Meanie..." Hijiri said with a puffed face, And, To my surprise, Yami began to pat her head, Getting her attention.

"Well, It's alright, Sorry that it wasted" He said with a smile on his face, Hijiri blushed again, After a sec or two, She looked away and moved his hand away.

"I-I told you stop treating me like a kid" Both me and Yami then began to laugh.

We reached the roof, We always hanged out here, It's really fun if I'm honest. "Uhhh... I'm hungry...' I said, As i was holding onto my stomach "That fight was something... It got me hungry"

"Yeah, It got me hungry as well" Yami said

"Yosh! Lets eat!" I said, As i was about to sit down, But then "UH!" I felt pain in my neck, And then, I started to lose consciousness, I was blacking out...

* * *

(**Roof, Yami's POV**)

"Yosh! Lets eat!" Arata announced.

(_Sorry_) I thought, As I quickly went behind him, And did a neck chop "UH!" Arata exclaimed, Before he passed out, I grabbed him by his shirt so he doesn't fall face first.

"W-What are you doing? Yami-kun?" Hijiri (Ilias) Said, I look back at her, After I laid Arata on the ground.

"Quit the acting" I said with a serious tone, Hijiri (Ilias) Was confused.

"W-What do you mean?" She asks.

"You know exactly what I mean" I then smirk "Green Book-San" I replied, Causing the one disguised as Hijiri to widen her eyes in shock.

"G-Green book? What are yo-"

"You can change your appearance, But you can never change your Aura" I said with determination on my face, After a while, 'Hijiri' Looks down.

"... I see..." She then looks up at me "Hijiri did say that your one to be careful around" Her voice started to change, A bit but not too much, She then turned into what seems green light, I had to cover my eyes 'cause of how bright it was, After a second or two, The light stopped, And appeared before me, A girl who seems younger then all of us by a bit, She has long light green hair that's held by dark cloth hairband, She has a dark ling-sleeved mini dress with a cape collar that has white hems and tied together with a red ribbon, She also has black thigh socks and brown shoes, She then opened her eyes, They were pinkish-purple eyes "This is what my human form is like, I guess you've already seen my true form already" She says with a soft voice.

"By true form, You mean the book right?" I said, She then nods

"Yeah, My name is Ilias Fragment, I'm a Grimoire, The one you a call a book" She says to me, I wasn't really that surprised if I'm honest with you

"I see... Wait, you said the one I call a book, Does that mean not all Grimoires look the same?" I asked her

"Correct, It doesn't necessarily have to book, It can be anything" i then held my chin

"I see, Interesting..." Which got Ilias to tilt her head, I then noticed her "Nani?" I ask, She then asks

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"Huh?" She then gets closer to me, Which caused to have sweat trail down my cheek

"Why aren't you surprised? Usually if someone saw something like this, They should go like 'NO WAY"' She then started to mimic some stuff "'THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM' or 'MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST' stuff like that you know? Yet why aren't you surprised?" I then look down, With a sad expression on my face, She raised a brow then come closer to me "Yami-san?" She asked, But i ignored, As i started to have flashbacks of Nee-chan.

"**_RUN YAMI! LIVE!"_**

Those were the last words i heard from her before she got... "Yami-san!" Ilias raised her voice, As I look up, Her face was in front of me, Which got me by surprise, As I backed off a bit

"O-Oh, Sorry... I just spaced out for a second" I said as i scratched the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, And to answer your question, How can i be surprised? Considering all the shit that happened recently, Anything that happens now won't be surprising if I'm honest, Like if you told me something like 'I'm a legendary Grimoire' I won't be surprised" She then widen her eyes in shock and surprise.

"Amazing!" She said, I then notice her.

"Nani?" She then lit up with happiness

"Your right! I am a legendary Grimoire! How did you know?"

...

...

"... Heh?" (_I WAS RIGHT?!_)

"Can you read minds!? How did you do that?!" She said, As she closed her face to mine, Sweat trailed down my cheek

"N-No.. I just guessed, Really" I said, She then holds back

"I see, Sorry, I got bit excited back there" She said as she scratched the back of her neck, I giggle a bit, But then got serious a bit again.

"Alright, Let's be real" I said, She then got serious as well.

"You got a lot of questions surrounding your head right now, Right?" She asked, I then nod.

"That's right, Ilias-san"

"I knew it, Go ahead, Ask away" She said

"Alright, But before that-" I look back at Arata, Ilias raised a brow in confusion "Why don't you come out and join in? Gray Grimoire-san?" I asked, As Ilias widen her eyes in surprise, Arata's neck then began to shine white light, As the Gray Boo- Excuse me, Gray Grimoire appeared.

"Interesting, I'm pretty sure I hid my aura so you can't find me, Yet how were you able to do it?" She asked me, I then help 2 fingers.

"2 Reasons, First off, It doesn't matter if you're able to hide you aura or not, Arata had a sudden boost in his aura, But it wasn't his, it was something else, At first, I thought it was the side effect from the wish he granted, After we fought those thugs, He was able to knock someone out with just one punch, And I know for a fact that Arata Can't knock someone out, Yet he was able to do it in just one punch, I got curious so I checked his Aura again, It turns out that your aura appeared around his neck, And I can never forget anyone's aura... Besides the ones that are gone"

"I see, What's the 2nd reason?"

"In our fight, For a moment, Just for a single moment, You showed up around Arata's neck then disappeared"

"Gah..." She said, I guess she was shocked "Jee, I need to be careful around you? Don't I?" She said

"It's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything, Miss...?" I didn't get her name, She then sighs.

"Well, Since you've already seen me, i guess it won't hurt to tell you my name, Astil Manuscript, That's my name, Nice meeting ya, Yagami"

"Nice to meet you as well, Astil-San, And please call me Yami" I said.

"Got it, Yami" I smiled, But then i got serious

"Alright then, Can I ask?" I said

"Go ahead, Were not stopping you" Astil-san said

"Yosh, First off, Is Hijiri alright?" I asked, After that, It was a small moment of silence.

"Well..." Astil-san said

"She's alright" I turn around, And it was Ilias-san

"Really?" I asked, She then nodded

"Yes, She's alright, But we don't know where she is..." She looked down at the last part "Sorry..." She muttered, I then went over to her and pat her head, Which caught her by surprise "Yami-san?" She asks with a confused expression on her face, I just smiled

"Don't blame yourself, As long she's alright, Then there's no one to blame for, Right?" After I said that, She blushed a bit, She then nodded a bit.

"T-Thank you..." She muttered.

"No need" I said, I then turned back at Astil-san and got serious again "Astil-san"

"Nani?"

"... Are we living in a fake world?" I said

"What makes you say that?" She responded, I then scratched the back of my neck.

"How do I say this... Everything... Feels off.. I guess?"

"Off how?"

"... The auras"

"Auras?" She questions

"Yeah, The people, The birds, Plants, Everything has somewhat different aura then normal, Not to mention" I look up at the sky "The sun is black, Like it was with the Breakdown Phenomenon thing that Hijiri talked about" After a small while, Astil-san then sighs

"Nothing gets past you, Does it?" She says "You're not wrong, But your not right either"

"Huh?" That got me confused, But then she started shining, I had to cover my eyes, After a couple seconds, She stopped shining, As I remove my arm, Only for my eyes to widen a bit due to shock.

"Oh my god" I muttered a bit, If you want to me to describe what I'm seeing in one word, It's... Destruction, Literally, Nothing but pure Destruction, Everything is destroyed, Demolished, People are gone.

"You see this?" Astil-san said, Getting my attention "All of things you saw through out this morning up until now, Was just an illusion i made"

"You made this?" I said with a raised brow

"Astil Manuscript is a legendary Grimoire like me" Ilias-san said, While i was turning around over to her, I then sigh.

"I'm guessing the 'wrong' part is that i thought it was a fake world, right? Astil-san?" I asked as i turn over to her

"Got that right, But, Not all of the world is like this, Only this town is destroyed" After she said that, I looked down with a sad expression.

"... I see..." I muttered, Ilias-san was now standing next to me without me noticing at first, She then puts her hand on my shoulder, Getting my attention, She was smiling and I was confused "Ilias-san?" I asked confused.

"Yami-san, Back when you met us, You said something about protecting earth, Why is that? Can you answer us?" She asked me, I was confused by the question.

"I'm also interested" Astil-san said, Getting my attention, After a second or two, I look at them.

"Well.. You see, I made a promise"

"Promise?" Ilias-san said with a raised brow, I then look at her with a smile and nod

"Yeah, To my Nee-chan" I said

"Nee-chan?" Astil-san said

"Yeah, To protect this world and make it a better place for everyone, I know it might be stupid, But i loved my sister, And i want to make that promise come true" Astil-san and Ilias-san were kinda surprised at my determination.

"Heeh? So where is that Nee-chan of yours?" Astil-san asked me, I then went silent, And i looked at the ground.

"..Yami-san?" Ilias-san asked, I was still silent and had a sad expression on my face.

"O-Oh... Sorry, I didn't know" Astil-san said, Seems she figured it out, Ilias-san still confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked Astil-san

"She's dead" I said with a sad tone, Ilias-san then widen her eyes in shock.

"S-Sorry, Yami-san..." She said in realization, I then lift up my head and have a smile on my face and pat her head.

"It's alright, Don't worry about it, Besides-" I was still patting her head, It felt good for some reason "I never knew Hijiri had such amazing stuff, By the way" I let go of Ilias-san's head" What's you're relationship with Hijiri?" I asked both of them.

"She was our master" Ilias-san said

"Master?" I asked

"Yeah" Astil-san now said, Got me to turn over to her "Hijiri was a Magus"

"Magus?"

"They are people who have the ability to use magic" Ilias-san continued, Now standing next to me.

"Hijiri did mention that the thing Arata did was Magic, So does that make him a Magus?"

"Probably, But since he can't control his magic, He can't be considered one" Astil-san answered my question

"I see... So what is Arata anyway?" I asked

"A Demon Lord Candidate" Astil-san answered

"Demon Lord Candidate?" I asked with a raised brow, Ilias-san nods

"Yes, They are ones who have the power to destroy the world" She said, Which caught me by surprise.

"You serious?" I then turn over to Arata, Who was still unconscious "This guy has to destroy earth? Sounds unbelievable" I said with a silly smile.

"True, And I have a dumb Master now" Astil-san said, Causing me to turn over to her with a confused expression.

"New master?...!" I then widen my eyes in realization "No way... He's your new master now?" I said

"Correct, And he still can't seem to remember anything" Astil-san then sighs

"I see now... Wait, if Astil-san has a master now" I turn over to Ilias-san "Then what about you?" I asked her.

'I-I don't have one.. H-Hijiri was my previous master, And she asked me to take care of Arata-san while she's away"

"Hmm, I see" A idea then popped in my head "Then, I'll take care of you" Ilias-san then widen her eyes a bit, She then looks at the ground.

"I-I would love that.. But sorry, I can't"

"Why?" I asked with a raised brow.

"We're not allowed to" Astil-san said, Causing me to turn over to her.

"Orders from Hijiri?" I asked

"No, We can't work for another king" THAT got me by surprise.

"Another King? Does that mean I'm also a Demon Lord Candidate?" I said as I point at myself

"N-Not a Demon Lord.." Ilias-san said, This is getting even more confused now.

"Ok I'm getting confused, Can one of you explain what am I?" I asked, It was then a small moment of silence, Until Astil-san spoke up.

"Fuck it, We told everything, So why not?" She said, I then turn over to her "True, You are a King Candidate, But not The Magic one"

"So what am I?"

"... **A Dragon King**" She said, It caught me by shock and surprise.

"D-Dragon King?" I questioned

"Yeah, There is no single Grimoire that can be given to the Dragon King" She said "The Dragon King is someone whose destiny and Goal, Is to Protect earth from every single threat, It doesn't matter who it is or what it is, They must protect it" After she said that, I held my chin, After a second or two, I began to speak up.

"I see, So that's why Ilias-san can't be my partner" I said, I then look up at Astil-san when A question popped in my head "Wait, If I'm suppose to protect earth, Then how Am i suppose to do it without any powers...!" I then widen my eyes in realization, And look at my right hand, At my Ring "D-Don't tell me!..."

"That's right" Astil-san spoke up "That ring grants you the power to do so, It also proves that your the Dragon King" I was shocked at what she told me, It felt like I was dreaming when i heard all of this, But of course, It wasn't, I stared at the ring for, Quiet a while now, Since Astil-san Said all those things, Like How I'm a Dragon king and i'm destined to protect earth, Which was something i wanted to do ever since I promised Nee-chan, But it looks like it can be done, With this Ring.

"But, I'm surprised Actually" Astil-san said, Getting my attention.

"Surprised at what?"

"That a human was chosen by the Dragon ring" Astil-san said, Which should cause ME to be surprised.

"H-human?" I questioned

"We don't know much about the Dragon king-" Ilias-san said, Causing me to turn over to her "But we know for sure, That there was no human in history, That was chosen by the Dragon ring, Usually it's creatures, Supernatural beings, Ect.."

"The Dragon ring, Is serious when it comes to choosing it's master, Means you must be something special if it chose you, Yami" Astil-san said, I then looked back at my Ring.

(_So yesterday, Those flames were actually from you, I owe you a lot_) I thought, I then look back up at Astil-san "How do i use it?"

"Don't ask us, We only serve Magus, We have no clue how to activate that complicated thing" She said, Receiving a sigh from me.

"I see, It's not like there's anything you can do about it" I then look up, And there was nothing but silence, I had no more questions, Beside 1 "So?" I got there attention "What will happen now?" Again, There was nothing but silence, Maybe they had no idea Either, I understand There's nothing we can do.

"I don't know..." Ilias-san muttered

"I don't either" Astil-san said "I guess we could just wait, Until something interesting happens"

"I guess so, But-" I then look at Arata, Who was about to wake up any second now "As long it's not Arata's Breakdown Phenomenon-" Ilias-san and Astil-san began to shine, To turn back how things looked like this morning "Then were clear" Everything turned back the way it was earlier, Ilias-san turned into Hijiri again, Astil-san Magic made the town turned back to normal and made herself invincible, And Arata was slowly getting up.

"Ow..." Arata mumbled, As he was scratching the back of his neck, He then opened his eyes "Wh-What the hell happened?" He asked, Hijiri (Ilias-san) and I smiled and act normal.

"You slept dude" I said, He then looked confused.

"Slept? I had a nice sleep last night, So how...?" He questioned

"Maybe you were tired" Hijiri (Ilias-san) said with a cheerful voice.

"But i didn't feel tired at all today" He said

"Maybe i punched you that hard that you had to sleep" I said

"HEY!" He exclaims, After a short while, We all laughed

(_Well, For now, All we have to do is act normal and have fun, Because I know for a fact, That these fun days won't last for long_)

* * *

(**Night time**)

Arata was sleeping in his bed, While Hijiri (Ilias) comes into his room.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Astil appeared around Aratas neck, She said that to Ilias, Ilia had a confused expression on her face

"Good idea? About what?" Ilia said with her real voice

"That you lied about not having a master" Ilia then looks at her with a small smile

"Well, Hijiri said that we should be careful around Yami-san, And we should lie about her being gone"

"Yeah, Your right, But, If he wasn't the Dragon king, Would you let him be your Master?" Astil asked, Ilia then blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah... Probably..." Ilia mutters a bit at the last part, She then looks up at Astil "By the way-" She said unblushing, Getting the attention of Astil.

"Hm? Nani?"

"Did YOU think it was a good idea? To not tell him the the other Goal? That a Dragon King suppose to do?" Astil then went quiet for a small while.

"... I don't know... Maybe I didn't have the heart to tell him... That his 2nd goal,** Is to Kill the Demon Lord**"

* * *

(**Unknown Office**)

A man, Who looks like in his late 20s, Was sitting in office, He had Long white hair that's tied into a ponytail style, He was also wearing glasses, In front of him, Were Five high school girls.

"Thank you all for gathering here" The man announced

"It's no problem, Headmaster" A girl with long red hair that reaches her waist replied, She was also wearing a Dark beret.

"This better be important" A girl with blonde hair said

"Oh it is" The man said, As he pulled out a picture of a destroyed town, As all 5 of the girls make their faces closer to the photo.

"What a horrible sight" A girl with short light blue-gray hair said

"It seems this town was attacked or something" A girl with long black hair said

"Yesterday, This town suffered the breakdown Phenomenon" The man said, Causing the girls to widen their eyes in shock at that part.

"THE BREAKDOWN PHENOMENON!?" The red haired girl exclaimed

"Then a Demon Lord Candidate is in that area?" The last girl questioned, She had brown hair ponytail style, Her bangs are covering her right eye.

"Exactly" The man said "But apparently, The town is back to normal, But it's impossible for that to happen overnight, Correct?" The man asked, The girls nodded "So it's probably the work of a legendary Grimoire"

"Legendary Grimoire?" The blonde haired girl asked with a raised brow.

"Yes"

"Headmaster, Is there any idea on who this Demon Lord Candidate may be?" The red haired girl asked.

"Indeed there is" The man then pulls out another photo, It was a picture of Arata.

"This kid?" The long black haired girl questioned, The headmaster nodded

"Yes, His name is Kasuga Arata, And Lilith-Chan" The man turns over to the red haired girl, Whose name appeared to be Lilith

"Hai?" She respond

"2 days from now, I want you to go to this town and investigate this individual"

"2 days? Why not now?" Lilith said with a raised brow.

"1st off, It's night time, And secondly, Were gonna see if he'll do anything suspicious, If he does, We'll send you right away and you'll have permission to kill him" After a second or two, Lilith closes her eyes.

"Understood"

"Is this all? Then were leaving" The arrogant Blonde haired girl said as she was about to leave "Let's go, Akio" She said to the long black haired girl.

"Yeah Yeah, Leader" Akio said as both of them about to leave.

"I'm not finished" The headmaster said, Getting their attention

"Nani?" The blonde haired girl questioned

"Look at this" The two then came closer to the desk, The headmaster pulled out another photo, This one, Had explosion and flames.

"It's just a picture of an explosion from that same city, What's so special about it?" The pony tailed girl questioned

"Look closely inside of those flames" The headmaster pointed at the flames, Everyone looked closer, To see a pair of Golden eyes and Dragon figure that was hard to spot, The Gray-light blue haired girl then widened her eyes in realization.

"The Fire Dragon Pyralis!?" She exclaimed, Causing everyone but the headmaster to widen their eyes.

"Nani!?" Akio exclaimed

"H-How? Pyralis is sealed inside of the Dragon ri-" The blonde haired said, But then widen her eyes in realization "Don't tell me!"

"The Dragon King" The headmaster answered her

"So he was there huh?" The pony tailed girl asked, The headmaster nodded

"Yes, But he appeared for just a single moment then turned back to normal"

"We could use this to our advantage" Lilith said, Getting everyone's attention "The Dragon King can help us take care of the Demon Lord, And if we take him in, It'll be even better"

"But he or she might not know that their kings or have abilities" The light blue-Gray haired girl said "And the fact that he or she appeared just for a single moment, Meaning that their powers are slowly awakening, If they knew who they are and had control over their powers, Then they would've taken care of the Demon Lord from the beginning" She said

"I see, That may be true, But if we took him in, We could teach him, Right everyone?" She looked at everyone else at the last part.

"True, With the Dragon King on our side, Earth would be saved" The blonde said while holding her chin

"Plus, Adding him to help us beat the Demon Lord up would be a lot easier" Akio said

"I'm afraid that it will be a lot harder then you all think" The Headmaster said, Causing everyone to raise a brow a bit.

"Is he dead?" The light blue-gray haired girl said, Caused the Headmaster to shack his head.

"No, He's not, The problem is, The Dragon King is a really close friend to Kasuga Arata" He said the news, Which caused everyone to widen their eyes a bit due to disappointment.

"Shoot..." The pony tailed girl said, As she gritted her teeth a bit

"How bad luck..." The gray haired girl muttered

"Headmaster' Lilith said, As she also had a disappointment expression

"Nani?"

"Do you have any photos on who he might be as well?" She asked

"Are you still planning on enrolling him into our school?" The headmaster said, She then nodded

"Yes, I'll try to convince him to join us if I find him" She said, The headmaster then hummed.

"Alright then" He pulls out another photo, And puts it on the table, After he did, One of the 5 girls widen their eyes in complete utter shock "His name is Yagami Migaku"

"I see..." The blonde haired girl said "He doesn't look much, But he does have the Dragon ring, But it's surprising, That a human was actually chosen by the Dragon ring... Huh?" The blonde then noticed one of the girls, Have a complete shock expression on her face, The blonde then goes over to her "Oi, What's the matter?" She asks, The girl just kept looking at the photo with her face still shocked, After a small while, She mutters

"... Mi... gaku..." She mutters, Causing the blonde and everyone else but the headmaster to be confused.

"Yami?" The blonde says.

"I knew it" The headmaster says, Causing everyone but the shocked girl to turn over to him, While the headmaster looked at the shocked girl "He's your brother, Isn't he?" He said, Causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock and surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The 4 girls exclaimed

'B-Brother?" The blonde says, The shocked girl then formed a smile and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"..Yeah... Thank God..."

_Prologue End_

* * *

_Hope you'll enjoyed this prologue, Tell me your thoughts._

_I just wanna get this out of here real quick, Yami And Arata have nothing between each other, They just have really amazing bromance, Plus, if Arata was Gay, it would not be Trinity Seven._

_So? What did you think of the idea? That One of the trinity sevens is Yamis sister, Who she is, You might ask?, Well I'd like to keep it a secret for now._

_Here's Yami's Profile_

Name:Yagami Migaku (Take the Ya from Yagami and the Mi from Migaku, Combine them, They make Yami)

Age:17

Height:Average

Hair color/Style: He has white hair with a long fringe undercut haircut on the left side that reaches his neck, completely covering almost the left side of his face. While the right side of his head is completely shaved and is colored black, He also has a single kinda big bang leaning on the right side of his head, Covering a bit of his right eye.

Eye color:Violet

Gender:Male

Relatives-

Father (Deceased)  
Mother (Deceased)  
Sister (Alive)

Affiliations

Kasuga Arata (Best friend)  
Kasuga Hijiri (Crush)

Appearance: Yami has a lean body build, He has white hair with a long fringe undercut haircut, Usually he wears normal school clothes, But he always rolls up both his sleeves to his shoulder. (An:If you want to have a better look at him, Check my twitter in my profile bio, Or go to UFortuneteller on twitter)

Personality: Yami looks like a delinquent, But he's not, He's a really nice guy and a nice/strong fighter, He helped his friends every time they need him, He's really smart as he is able to tell a lot of differences of something or can tell something is bothering someone, He can sense aura's (An:I'm not good with personality writing, So sorry)

_Also, I have a small problem... Parings, Now of course Arata will get most of the girls, But i want to Yami to at least 2 girls, I have them in mind, But on of them is his sister, Insect anyone? That's kinda messed up now that i think about it, I'll try find another one... Hopefully._

_I probably should explain some stuff about the Dragon King, The Dragon king doesn't have any sort of Magic inside of him, He can learn, But it will be difficult if he really wants to learn, His only source of power is the Dragon ring, The Dragon ring has 7 Dragons inside of it, Right now, I'll tell you that he has Pyralis, The Fire dragon_ (An:Also, All the dragons are females, They have human forms) _He can never ever wield a Grimoire, He can only use his dragons power, I'll explain more in the Next chapter._

**_That's all for today, Leave a fav/follow, And a review (If you like, Of course, I'm not ordering you) SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	2. Ch 1 - A Magus is in town

_ 2 months... Seriously me? Anyway, I'm sorry that this was late, I was focused on other stories, Hopefully they'll be more then 1 chapter a month, It's because i do quiet long chapters, So do expect that, Also_

**_LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!_ There will be a small sex scene in this chapter! I will put a small AN before it begins, You can skip it if you want, The sex scene NOT THE CHAPTER! And quick note for those wondering, It's Yuri.**

_So, I need something other then that real quick, People are gonna hate me, For the some of the girls i chose for Yami's harem. One of them is obviuasly Hijiri, Two that will appear in the chapter are... Uh... People are gonna kill me when they find out, Please don't, My gut suggested them not... Ok it's me._

_Anyhow, Enough chit-chat, Let's get on with the story_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Seven_

* * *

(**Morning time, Yami's POV**)

It's been 2 days ever since that 'Incident', If you like to call it that, Astil-san has done a very good job with her illusion magic, And Ilias-san is really damn good at playing Hijiri's character, Dang someone give this book an Oscar... Get it? It's because she's a book... Anyway, Everything feels so real, Like I'm having my normal life back... But not really, Every once in a while i ask the books questions, So i learn information about the supernatural world more, And it really is interesting, I must say, How magic can make anything from impossible, To possible, Sounds unbelievable right? It sucks that i can't do any magic though, All my powers can come only from the Dragons inside of my Dragon ring, And by the, 7, I was right when i thought their were 7 auras inside of this thing, Cause there are 7 Dragons inside of it, That's cool and scary at the same time, Like for real, I never thought this would happen in my life, I knew i was going to get involved with the supernatural one day, Ever since... Nee-chan... That aside, According to Astil-san, There are a total of 2 Dragon rings, One has the 7 Dragons, While the other one has only 1, The 7 Dragons Ring is my partner and I'm it's host, It's unknown who the other one is.

Now you may be thinking, Wait, 7 Dragons and 1 Dragon? Obviously the 7 Dragons will win, Right? Well... It turns out that the 1 Dragon in that other ring Is actually pretty tough and Strong to fight the 7 Dragons at once... What the Fuck? That's OP! Well that's according to them, Their not 100% accurate is what they told me, So the Dragon may be strong, But their's no way you can take on 7 People on once, Let alone 7 DRAGONS! But i shouldn't say that, That might be true, You never now.

I got off from my bed and let out a big yawn, I go over to my window and open it up, I take long breath and let out a good sigh "This morning feels awesome!" I said to myself, I then looked up at the sky "I'm starting to get used to that black sun" I said, As the black sun looked scary like always, I didn't mind it at all now, Since it doesn't have a real purpose, The only purpose for it according to Astil-san is that A Demon Lord is near by, And guess who it is? That's right, good old Arata, I still can't believe how a dumbass like him has to destroy earth, Well, He has the power to destroy earth, But i don't think he would go that far.

I dress up, And head outside, Everything feels the same... Well, Technically the same, Since the auras of everything feels different thanks to Astil-san's Illusion.

"I feel like something bizarre is going to happen today" I said to myself, For some reason I actually feel like that is going to happen, I then look at my Ring with a smile "Don't you think so?" I didn't expect a respond, The past 2 days I would try to communicate with it, Or listen to anything to it, Yet, Nothing, It didn't do anything, I didn't expect anything, So i just sigh "Nothing huh?" I said

I put both my hands in my pocket, But before that **"You might be right" **Is what i heard, It got me to widen my eyes due to shock, The voice was a female that's for sure, I quickly look back at my Ring.

"Eh!?" I exclaim, as I look at it widen eyes (_Did it just talk?! No way, It was just for a single moment_) I thought to myself (_Does it mean i'm getting closer to unlocking it's power?_) I thought again, I stood their for a couple of seconds, I then chuckle "Thanks for agreeing" I said with a grin, I then puts my hands back on my pocket, And was about to head to our meeting spot.

After i couple of minutes, As i was almost to our meeting spot, I stopped in my tracks, And felt a bit of shivers ran through my spine (_What kind of aura is this!?_) I thought to myself, As i felt a strong, Yet calming aura around the area, It wasn't the work of Astil-san, That's for sure, Since i could tell by now if it was her or not, Her aura gave off this silver like color, It wasn't Ilias-san, Since she is currently with Arata and her aura gave off a green color, And you can bet my left toe, That it sure as hell wasn't Arata, His Aura, For some awful reason, Has skulls surrounding it, Kinda creepy i must say, Maybe it's because he's the Demon Lord? I don't know...

But one thing i do know for sure is that the aura is coming behind me, I narrowed my eyes a bit, I was about to call them out, But i had a better idea, I quickly turned around, And rushed over to that aura, It was right around the corner, I reached it, And... "Nobody is here?" I mutter with a raised brow, I then look left and right "Not to mention, The aura is gone?" I said, I then held my chin "They either, Disappeared via teleportation magic, Which according to Ilias-san and Astil-san does indeed exist" I said "Or..." I let go of my chin and left up my head "They hid their aura" I found my answer, As it's the only answer i could think of.

I close my eyes, And began to search for every single aura there is, Nobody can hide their aura like My Nee-chan and I, Not to brag of course, But we two are the only ones who are good at hiding our auras completely, I search and search, Until i found it, It was really small, I open my eyes and smirk a bit.

"How about you come out from behind that tree so we could have a small chat?" I simply said as i was still facing forward, And to my expectation, The individual came out from his or her hiding spot.

"How did you know i was here?" The person asked, I turn around, And i saw a girl who seems to be around my age, She had long red hair that reaches her waist, Below it actually, She had a dark beret on, Something i don't see everyday, I do a small smirk and was ready to answer her question.

"From your aura, Duh" I simply answered, She widened her eyes a bit, I think she's shocked

"Impossible..." She mutters, She then holds her chin "But I'm pretty sure i hid my aura so you wont find me, Yet how...?" She seems to be in deep thought, I'll just answer her before she loses her brain with all that thinking.

"It's true, You did hide your aura" I got her attention "It was actually quiet difficult to find if I'm honest, Not bad I must say, But unfortunately, No matter how much you hide it, I'll always find you" I said, She was kinda speechless, But then i realized something "Wait, Why does the last part sounds like i'm being a pedophile?" I said as i held my chin.

"As expected from the Dragon King" She suddenly said, As i look back at her "Your search for other presence is something not to be underestimated, I feel kinda weak compared to you"

"Whoa whoa whoa" I said "I just knew i was the Dragon King just a couple days ago, And i could tell, You could literally destroy, No, Annihilate me in an instant, Right?" I knew that from her aura, Aura like that means someone is strong, She looks at me with a quite surprised look.

"Wow, You could tell that much, And yes, In your current state, You are no match to me, Not to be bragging and mean of course to the Dragon King" She said

"A-Alright, But please stop calling me 'Dragon King', My name is Yagami Migaku, Just call me Yami" I said as sweat trailed down my cheeks, For a second, For a single second, She widen her eyes due to what seems to be shock (_Why did she do that?_) I thought, As i was genuinely curious, But after that she got back to normal and looked at me.

"Is that's what you want, Then shall be it, Yami-san" She said

"If you don't mind, Please remove the suffix" I said, As i personally hate someone calling me with suffix's in my name

"W-Well, If you don't mind, Ya-Yami..." She muttered at the last part, She then looks at me "My name is Azami Lilith, A Magus" My eyes widen due to shock when I heard her say that.

"A Magus?" I then narrow my eyes a bit and get serious expression on "Are you here to investigate the Breakdown Phenomenon?" I ask

"So you know about it, That's true, This whole area is currently-"

"An illusion that is made by a Legendary Grimore, Yeah i know" I finish her sentence

"So there is a Legendary Grimore in this area, It makes a lot more sense now" She said "I believe it's in the hands of the Demon Lord candidate" Wow, She's right, But lets tease her a bit

"How can you be so sure?" I said, Causing her to raise a brow

"I beg your pardon?"

"It can be anywhere, It could be hidden somewhere that were not aware of, It doesn't specifically has to be in the hands of this so called 'Demon Lord' You speak of" Arata is my friend, He may be one of the biggest idiots you'll ever meet in your life, But he's a cool and a nice guy, I wont let harm get to him, And you go crazy, No, I'm not a yandere, And i sure as hell I'm not into guys, I into chicks, And I love Hijiri, I admit it Alright.

Lilith-san then held her chin "That may be true" After a second or two, She lifts up her head ''But can't you simply just search for her aura right? If you can find mine, You can simply find the Grimore, Right?"

...

...

...

I let out a sigh "... You got me, It's true, I can sense her anytime, As long as she is close"

"She?" She said with a raised bro... Oh shit, I blew Astil-san's cover, Goddammit, Well... I think she's gonna find out sooner or later

"Well... You know what, Screw it, Yes, I met the Grimore, And she's a female, And she's hanging around my friends neck, She's currently hiding her presence so nobody finds her, The only one who knows about her and the illusion, Is me" I decided to leave Ilias-san out of this, Since she doesn't seem to be this Lilith-san's target.

"By your friend" She got my attention "Do you mean Kasuga Arata?" I narrow my eyes, As i feel like she's going to do something.

"What are you planning to do to him?"

''Execute him" She answered, I narrow my eyes even more and grit my teeth due to anger

"What!?" I raise my voice a bit, She shivered for a second "Tell me one reason on why you would want to do that?! And i swear if it's something stupid, I will personally stop you" I said with a bit of anger in my voice

"His powers keeps growing through out the time without him realizing it, If this keeps up, Then the world might end destroyed and his powers would take over him soon, That's the reasoning, Hope you understand"

We stood staring at each other for small moment of silence, I broke it with a smirk.

"I see, Lilith-san was it?"

"That's my name, What's up?"

"Are you into bets?"

"Bets? I'm not really into those kind of things, Why do you ask?"

"Would you be willing to do a bet with me?"

"Nani?" She raise a brow due to confusion, I turn around and head over to a wall

"I already know your plan" I said as i walk over to the wall and lean against it with my arms crossed

"My plan?" She wonders

"Your planning on encountering Arata this evening after school right? You plan to attack the Grimore that's disguised as Hijiri so you can make her remove the illusion so Arata could see what he had done, He'll probably feel a headache as he remembers what happened 3 days ago, And you" I point at her "Your going to give him 2 options, The 1st one is that you tell him to hand over the Grimore and and make her disable the spell, And also erase his memory about all of us and make him live, The 2nd option is that you'll kill him, Right?"

She looked at me with widen eyes due to shock, As I seem to be right "Y-Your right...'' She mutters

"Here's where the Bet begins, I'm gonna bet that Arata, As dumb as he may be, When he finds out that Hijiri is alive, He's going to tell you that he will make a third choice, He will chose to become a Magician and learn to master his power"

"Nani?!" She still had her widened eyes "How can you be so sure?" She asked, I put my hands in my pockets and smirk

"It's just a guess, But there is a 90% chance that it will happen" I said, She sweat trail down her cheek

"Ok... But what would happen to the winner of the Bet?"

"If what i said happens, Then your going to accept his choice and teach him and Me magic, Even though I cant use magic, I'll learn how to use the Dragon Ring, Alright?"

"I see, What would happen if he doesn't make the choice?" She said

"You'll kill him, Simple as that"

"W-What?! I mean i got no problem with it, But are you really sure you should bet something this risky?" She said, I get off the walk and approach her.

"As i said earlier, There might be a 90% chance that I'll win, But that doesn't mean that your 10% might beat mine" I was now in front of her "So? Do you accept the bet?" I reach my hand to her as I wait for her to shake my hand, Or not, Depends on her answer.

She looked stunt for a couple of seconds, Before she broke it with a smile "Interesting, Don't mind if i accept it" She shook my hand and the challenge began, As we let go of her hand, I turn around.

"Well then, See you this evening" I said

"Before you leave" She said, Causing me to turn back at her

"Hm? What's up?" I ask, She had her eyes narrow a bit

"... Um..."

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, As it was getting a bit awkward, And it stayed like this for a small moment

"... No, Nothing, Sorry for that"

"O-Ok...?" I respond with a raised brow and sweat trail down my cheek, She turns her back and does one last glance at me.

"We will cross paths again, Dragon King, Yami" Those were her last words before she left and went on her way

"Weird girl..." I mutter "But no denying she's cute, She's defiantly Arata's type" I said, As I was heading to our meeting spot

(_Hey, I just realized, I was actually right, I said this morning that something bizarre will happen... Which means, Our happy fun days come to an end today huh?_) I thought to myself, Cause if a Magus is here, Their probably after Arata and the Breakdown Phenomenon thing that he did, I mean it would make sense if they were after him now that i think about it, Cause he could've destroyed earth, So it would make sense.

I look at my Dragon Ring with a grin, It's still the same as ever "So, Today is the day that you and I are gonna train huh? How long has it been since fused yourself with my finger... If I remember, It was around 8 years ago or so, Right?... Well, I hope we get along, Dragons" I went to put my hands in my pockets

**"We hope so as well, Master" **I widen my eyes, As i look at my ring once again, This time there were multiple voices, Around 4 or 5, I'm not sure, I'm sure of one thing though, All of these voices were girls.

"Y-You talked..." I smile then formed in my face "Hehe, I'm closer aren't I?" I said, I stayed like this for a small couple of seconds, Until i remembered something "O-Oh right, I'm late to our meeting spot, Have to hurry or the two will get mad at me" I said with sweat trailing down my cheek, I quickly rush over to our meeting spot.

I found both Arata and Hijiri, Or i should say Ilias-san, There, They both notice me "Yo, Did you oversleep or something?" That was Arata, He said that with a stupid smirk in his face.

"Nah, Just some stuff tha... What the hell happened to your face?" I changed the subject mid-way and point at him, As their was a slap mark on his right cheek, He had sweat trail down his cheek and Ilias-san looked embarrassed.

"W-Well..." Arata scratches his cheek "Y-You see, This morning...

* * *

"Are you serious?" I do a facepalm

"D-Don't get the wrong idea Yami-kun, It was.." Hijiri(Ilias-san) stuttered a bit, Guess what happened... this morning Arata touched, I'm sorry, GRABBED Hijiri's (Ilias-san) boob

"I'm not getting the wrong idea" I said as i let go of my face "I just didn't expect this guy to have the guts to do such a thing"

"Hey, Like you have them!" Arata said to me

"I do, Except I have respect for women unlike you, Hentai-san" I point at him, I approach Hijiri and pat her head "How could you do such a thing to an angel, Arata-kun?" I teased him, Hijiri (Ilias-san) blushed

"What? When did you become a knight?" Arata teased back

"Ever since you said that you touched her breast" I replied

"W-WOULD YOU DO STOP TALKING ABOUT SUCH THINGS!?" Hijiri (Ilias-san) shouted, We both look back at her, And i was still patting her head.

"Nah, Were gonna be done until this guy apologizes to our angel" Scenes like this are common between the three of us, It was always fun to do, Teasing Hijiri was the fun part, Or Ilias-san in this case, But teasing her is pretty much the same, I heard Arata letting out a sigh.

"Fine Fine, I'm sorry Hijiri" Arata said with a grin, I smile, And Hijiri puts her hands up

"I-It's fine Arata-san, It was an accident after all" She said, I then let go of her head and look back at Arata with a smile.

"Perfect, Now that's over, Lets head out, Or else we'll be late" I said, Hijiri(Ilias-san) then turned around and moved forward ahead of us a bit.

"_Oi_" Arata mutters, Getting my attention, I turn my head to the side, And he waved his hand and did a 'Come closer' wave, I move closer to the side, Next to him.

"_What's up?_" I mutter back

"_Is it me? Or does the sun look weird?_" After he said that, My eyes widen due to shock

"_You finally notice!?_" I mutter with a bit of narrowed eyes, Arata then had sweat trailing down his cheek

"_You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?_"

"_I thought you didn't knew, And the fact that your that your talking about it now means you just noticed it today, right?_" Arata nods in response

"_Yeah, I actually don't mind it that much, But here's the thing, Hijiri says there is nothing wrong with it, And through out the day, I didn't see anyone worried about it, Something like this would blow up the media_" Yeah right, If the media ever existed here anymore, You destroyed it you little bastard "_Do you think were the only ones who could see the difference?_" I shook my head

"_Of course not, There might be plenty of other people beside us who could see the sun_" And two them are surrounding us "Lets talk about that after school, Alright?" I said without muttering as i but my arm over his shoulder, After a couple of seconds, Arata smiles

"Ok, Sure" He replied, Hijiri(Ilias-san) then turns around and looks at us with a smile.

"Nani Nani? What are you two hiding from me?" She said with a smile

"Nothing, Just about how dumb this guy is" I said with a wink, As i send her a message, She seemed to understand.

"OI!" Arata screamed, After a couple of seconds, We all smiled, And Hijiri(Ilias-san) even giggled a bit, After that, We all headed to school "Oh, Now that I think about it" Arata suddenly said, Getting my attention "I bumped into this red haired girl this morning" He said, Causing me to widen my eyes a bit.

(_Lilith-san, Why are you impatient?_) I thought to myself, I think I should explain everything to him, Yeah, I probably should, I look at Arata with a serious look

"O-Oi, What's with that look, Your scaring me..." Arata said

"I'll explain everything to you after school, This is serious, Better show up, Alright?" I said, Causing Arata to raise a brow.

"Explain? You know that girl?"

"More or less, You need to know everything, Afterall, Today might be the last day we have fun"

"Eh?!" Arata widened his eyes at my last comment, I speed up my pace a bit "What do you..." Arata was about to say, But I ignore it as I know what he was going to say, I was now next to Hijiri(Ilias-san) I then felt a slight punch on my waist, I look to the side, To see it was Hijiri(Ilias-san) who did it, She looked at me with a serious face.

_"What are you thinking_?" She whispered to me, I look at her with a bit of narrowed eyes

"_A few moments ago, I encountered a Magus, That goes by the name of Lilith, The same girl who bumped into Arata earlier_" I explained

"_Nani?! She didn't do anything bad to you did she?_" She asked, I shook my head in response

"_No, We just talked, And she said that she is going to execute Arata_" I respond, Ilias-san widened her eyes at this

"_Execute him?! This is bad, We have to do something_"

"_I already did_"

"_You already did? What did you do? Fight her?_"

"_If I fought her, Wouldn't you and Astil-san would've sensed it? Not to mention, I don't know how to control the power of the ring, If I did, I would've done so along time ago_''

"_T-Thats true... So what exactly did you do?_"

"_We made a bet_"

"_A bet?_" I nod in response

"_Yeah, She's planning to confront Arata after school, I bet that he was going to join her and learn how to control his power, Therefore she wont kill him, But if he doesn't join her, She'll kill him_"

"_That's to risky Yami-san!, Arata-san isn't the... smartest person, So he might not join her_"

"_Your right, He's a dumbass, But when he learns the truth about Hijiri, He'll definitely join her_"

"_Yami-san..._" Hijiri(Ilias-san) then sighs "_Alright, If you say so, Then I got no choice but to believe you_" Ilias-san said, I then smile, "Um... Yami-san" She suddenly said, Getting my attention

"Hm? What's up?"

"W-Well... You see, Today, Hij-"

"AAHHHH, I HAD ENOUGH!" Arata suddenly screamed, Getting our attention, We then felt him wrapping his arm around both of us, We look to the side to see he was in the middle between us "Let me in! I'm board! I wanna join dammit"

Hijiri and I had sweat drops "That's what your mad?" I ask

"I-Its something private, Arata-san" Hijiri said

"Private?" He questions, After a second or two, A smug appeared on his face "A-huh, I see what's going on here, Are you two finally confessing to each other?" He qu... WHAT?!

"EH?!" Both Hijiri and I exclaim as both of our faces turned red

"Hm.. I see I see, I'll leave both you alo-"

"WERE NOT CONFESSING TO EACH OTHER!" Both of us screamed

"Oh, Seriously? Then what are two discussing about? Is it something I should be worried about? Cause if it is, Tell me, Were like the best trio in the entire town, If we don't trust each other, Who else are we suppose to trust?"

"Arata..." I mumbled, As my eyes were widened due to shock, Hijiri(Ilias-san) also had her eyes widened, I then smirked "When the hell were you good at talking?" I asked

"Ever since I came out the womb" I couldn't help but grin at that

"Heh, Well, I guess I can't argue with that" I turn my back and began walking "Hijiri just asked me to help her homework, There was a question she didn't understand, So we decided to so it at school"

"That's it?" Arata then let out a sigh of relief "You guys scared me, For a second there I thought it was something serious, So it was just homework? Well I guess that makes sense, You are the smartest out of all of us" He said, I look back with a smirk

"You bet i am" I aint someone for bragging, But I am quiet smart *cough**cough* Top of the class *cough**cough* I then look back and continued walking "Lets go, We can't afford to be late again'' I said, And after that, We all headed to school

* * *

(**School**)

Being the smartest sometimes sucks if you ask me, There are times where everything is easy, TOO easy, I haven't had a challenge in years, Give me a puzzle or one of the hardest questions you damn teacher... Oh wait, I forgot that this was Astil-san's magic, But even before this old teacher passed away, He was still giving easy questions, I swear most of the times i never study on his tests, But today, Was different, There was a test today, Which, The one and only Astil-san made, Everyone in the class including Arata, All had the same test, Besides me, Yours truly is having a test about magic, You think I'm kidding? I wish i was, 'Cause this shit, WAS HARD! (PAUSE!) Like legit, This is a real challenge, Every question was extremely difficult, This is beyond college level if you ask me, But when there is a challenge or something difficult in front of me, I get excited.

I'm really thankful for Astil-san for taking her time for making this, And it seemed like Ilias-san also helped on making this, Man I'm glad i met these two, I need to thank them later... In fact, I need to thank them by getting a good score on this test, So it wont make their time wasted, But the question is, Can i get that or not? These questions are difficult, They are questions about the stuff i asked them, And they gave some, Quiet long questions, Of course, There are easy questions, Like.

(What are things only Magic can do? Give 2 answers, 4 points)

I'm guessing i should come up with something for the second one, Because the first one is easy, It can turn the impossible into possible, I wrote that, And the second one, I... Oh shoot, I just realized that's actually a good question, Things only magic can do... Defending yourself, No, That's something you can do normally... I got it, It's kinda cliche, But hey, Don't judge me.

'Protect the people I care about, including you and everyone else' I wrote my answer, And added the last part as a bit of teasing, Now, The questions get difficult.

(What is the source power of the Magus? If he/she doesn't have the source, How can he/her use their power? 5 points)

Seriously?! 5 points?! Well I guess i cant argue with that, The first part was easy, It was a Grimoire, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THE SECOND ANSWER!? If it was me, It would be the Dragon Ring, Other Magus cant use... Is she trying to trick me?

'They cant, If they don't have thema or any magic inside of them, They cant use magic, Unless their me and the other holder of the Dragon ring' I wrote the answer.

I answered all the questions, I'm pretty sure i got some of them wrong, Now finally, The last qu-... Wait, What?

(This is a riddle Yami, I want you to answer me with all honesty, You have to figure it out the riddle on your own, And answer this question with all honesty, Have fun!)

A riddle huh? Very interesting, And i have to answer with all honesty? That's strange for someone like her to ask me something like this, But the fact that she wrote my name in the question, Means i go no choice but to do it.

'In a world where everything exists, Warriors, Magic, Dragons, Devils, Angels, Beasts, Etc, However, There are things the beings fear the most in that world, And that is the Demon lord, The Demon lord is someone brutal, He (It could be a she as well) Kills, Tortures, Rules, Everything, Everyone feared him, Hated him, Wished him to die, And the list goes on, However, The Demon lord always says that '' IF YOU PISS ME OFF! OR IGNORE MY ORDERS! I WILL DESTROY THIS PATHETIC WORLD!'' He demands. And from that day, Everyone had no choice but to follow the Demon lord... Until, One day, One strong and dumb warrior, Choose to stop the Demon lord alone, Without any help from anyone, Cause he was afraid those close to him would get hurt, The warrior loved earth, He chose to confront the Demon lord on his own, And as a result, The two powerful beings chose to fight, The two fought for what seemed like decades (But in reality, It only took like 20 minutes) But in the end, The warrior was the one who came out victorious, Or so it seemed, The Demon lord began to use the last of his power to enchant a spell to destroy earth, The warrior stood there shocked, As he has no idea what to do, The planet was about to be destroyed, What should the Warrior do?'

Damn, This story was actually amazing, I want more of it, But that aside, What should the Warrior do? He cant run away, Since earth will be long gone no matter how much he runs away, I guess he can stop him, But how? The only way i can think of is to kill him, I mean, The warrior loves earth so much, And the Demon lord is trying to destroy it, So the warrior has to kill the Demon lord in order to... Protect... Earth... the Dragon King protects Earth, The Demon Lord Destroys it... A weak smirk appeared on my face, Are you serious?

* * *

(**Lunch time**)

Lunch time came, Arata and I both turned in our exams, When the bell rang, We met up with Hijiri, And we went up to the roof, As we were heading to the roof, Arata, Who was in front of us, Looked up and stopped in his tracks, Which caused Hijiri(Ilias-san) To bump her head.

"Ow!" She said, She then held her head due to the pain.

"Why did you stop?" I asked with a raised brow, But then i realized that i was busy thinking about something else, That i forgot to check the auras surrounding us, I widen my eyes when i recognize the aura, I look up, And i see her looking down on us, It was Lilith, Why? Why are you impatient?

"Is it someone you know Arata-san?" Hijiri asked, Well, Ilias-san already knew who she was, But she's acting so Lilith doesn't question/suspect her, Plus, According to Astil-san, I'm one of the few beings in the world who can sense auras, So there is no need for Ilias-san to hide her aura.

"Yeah, I bumped into her this morning, I remember her by those outrages boobies" Arata replied, And the result, I facepalm myself

"Seriously? That's how you remember her?" I said, Lilith-san then covers her chest with her arms, Even though their already covered, And she was blushing, Hijiri (Ilias-san) then, Does something i'm really proud of, She slammed a punch on the back of Arata's head.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Hijiri(Ilias-san) Said as she slightly embarrassed

"Nice one" I said with a smirk

"Jeez" Arata said as he was rubbing the back of his head "At least it's better then saying 'I'll kill you' Out of the blue"

"K-Kill you?!" Hijiri(Ilias-san) Said as she was having her eyes widen due to shock.

"Don't get the wrong idea" Lilith-san said "I said I'll kill you if you don't wake up soon" After she said that, Arata had a sweat drop

"I'm already awake though..." He says, I, On the other hand, Had a bit of narrowed eyes and my hands in my pocket.

"U-Um..." I look to my side, To see Hijiri(Ilias-san) Looking worried "W-Who are you?"

"Lilith, Azama Lilith" She replied

"Azama Lilith-san..." Hijiri(Ilias-san) muttered, Lilith-san then walked down the stairs

"Hurry up and get rid of that black sun" she said as she walked down, When she reached, We glanced at each other from the side for a quick second, She then walked passed me like nothing happened.

"What's her problem?" Arata asked as he watched her walk away.

"I don't know..." Hijiri(Ilias-san) replied, I look back at them with a smile.

"Lets not worry about her now, Lets just head up and talk about it later" I said

"Well... If you say so" Arata said

"Ah! I remembered something!" Hijiri(Ilias-san) Said, Getting our attention "The teacher asked me to move some equipment to the gym" She said, But she looked me with a face, I then realized that face means she was asking me to come with her, I smirk

"In that case, I'll come help you, You aren't the strongest one around here"

"BE QUIET!" She exclaimed with her face turning red, I couldn't help but giggle at that, I then look at Arata.

"Sorry man, It seems were gonna be a bit late" I said

"It's alright, I understand, Hurry up and go and come back safely ok?" He said with a smile, I nod

"Got it" I replied, Hijiri(Ilias-san) Was now next to me, I turn my back and look at her "Lets ago" She smiled and nodded

"Ok" We began walking "We'll be back soon Arata-san" She said

"Alright" Arata said, He then went to the roof, After he left, The smile on my face turned into a smirk, I look at Ilias-san

"Wanna discuss now? Or at the gym?" I asked, Ilias-san looked at me with a smile and nodded

"Yeah" It was her original voice, She was being serious "Lets talk in the gym" She said.

"Alright th-" I widen my eyes a bit, As i turn my head and look back, Suddenly, A bright light appeared, I closed my eyes cause of how bright it was, And then it stopped, Then, I felt something wrapping around my neck and waist, I opened my eyes, And i was met face to face with a girl with long gray-silver hair and a large black bow and it top of it, Not to mention a cute face smirking at me, I think I'm giving this girl a piggyback or something, Why is she... No wait, This is aura is!

"Yo, Yami" The girl said

"A-Astil...san?" I ask with a sweat drop, Why is she in my back?

"Aren't I cute?" She asked, I have a really slight blush appearing in my face

''I-I aint gonna lie, You are" I replied

"W-WHY ARE YOU RIDING HIM?!" Ilias-san came up with her face completely red, And... Oh my god, I just realized the way she said that came out wrong.

"Heh, Are you jealous? I might be seducing him without knowing it" What the hell are you saying?! You just came up, Gave yourself a piggyback, Her legs were surrounding my waist

"Grr... Stop it!" Ilias-san said with a puffy face

"Can i ask why you are giving yourself a piggyback? On me to be exact?" I ask as i cut to the point, Then, Out of nowhere, She rests her head on my shoulder and looks at me

"No reason" Seriously?

"Really? You just did it because your bored?" I asked

"Hmm... Well, If you want a reason, Then how about its a way to repay me for making that test" I then widen my eyes a bit

"Oh right, About that, Thanks, It must've been quiet hard coming up with such questions" I said with a smile

"What? Nah, It wasn't hard at all, I haven't marked it yet, I better see them all correct" She said with a smile

"Anyway!" Ilias-san said getting our attention "Lets continue our talk when we walk" She said, As she began walking with a puffy face, I look back at Astil-san

"Is there something bothering her?" I asked, Astil-san did a smug, She then makes her face closer to mine, Which caused me to slightly blush.

"Maybe she's jealous that i'm close to you"

"E-Eh? Sh-She can't be..."

"She is, And I might be as well" O-Oh shit, My son is acting up! Calm down CALM DOWN! We started walking, Well, I started walking, Astil-san was holding onto my back.

"B-But aren't you Arata's, Like... I don't know how to say it, Source of power or something? You can't be with someone else" I ask

"Ok, First off" Astil-san holds up her finger "Master has his own power inside of him, I also may be a source of power to him, But not his main one, Also, Hijiri chose me to protect him, Not to be his servant or something, Well, Technically" She then suddenly made her face closer to me "But that doesn't mean i can't chose my man, Right?'' After she said that, I look down with a bit of sad look on my face, Which caused Astil-san to raise a brow "Yami?"

''... Well, Aren't I suppose to-"

"We're here!" Ilias-san suddenly announced. I lift up my head and look at her

"Wow, I didn't notice we walked this fast! Time is flying really quick'' Astil-san said

"That's true" I said, All three of us then went inside the gym, Ilias-san then turned into her original form, I turn my head and look at Astil-san "Mind getting off me now?" I ask, She then clutches onto me tighter

"Ehh~ C'mon~ It feels good being here, Don't you agree?" Uh-oh, Her... Boobs, Their touching me now, Shoot! My son! CALM DOWN!

"J-Just please... There are a lot of other times you could do it ok? We have something important to discuss right now"

"Oh is that so?" She said, She then made her face closer to mine, Specifically, My ear "I wanted to stay longer~" I, Felt chills running down my spine, But also, For some reason, I felt some pleasure running through my neck.

"W-WOULD YOU GET OFF HIM ALREADY?!" Suddenly, Ilias-san said, Getting our attention, Her face was entirely red.

"Fine fine'' Astil-san replied, She then jumped from my back and landed on the ground, I turn around and look at her, She was wearing a black strapless camisole with white stripes connected to a black choker with a metal ring, She also had a red skirt and white clothes underneath them, She had black stockings and black shoes, She also has sports black arm sleeves held together with white bands, a black grommet belt, small black belts on both legs with the right one on the upper thigh and left one on her ankle.

Or, To sum it all up, A black lolita outfit.

"Dang, You seem to know about fashion" I said, It caused her to raise a brow

''Fashion? These are my natural clothes, I usually never wear anything beside it" Astil replied

"Same here" Ilias-san said, Getting my and i turn around and look at her with a bit of seriousness on my face.

"All jokes aside" I said, Causing them to get serious as well

"Azama Lilith, That girl is without a doubt a Magus, And i can feel she is a strong one" Astil-san said

"That's true, She's planning to confront Arata-san after school'' Ilias-san said, Which caused Astil-san to slightly widen her eyes

"Confront him?! Wait, How do you know that?" Astil-san asked

"I met her this morning" I answer

"Nani!?" Astil-san widens her eyes even more due to shock, She then rushed up to me "She didn't do anything bad to you, Did she?!" She asked with narrowed eyes, I then, For some reason, Raise my hand and pat her head, Which caused her to be confused, I smile on the other hand.

''Don't worry, We just had a little chat, And we ended up making a Bet"

"A bet?" Astil-san asks with a raised brow, Then, Out of no where, Ilias-san appeared next to Astil-san and pushed my hand away, She looked at Astil-san with a puffy face, What the hell is going on?

"D-DON'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!" Keep what?!

"Heeh" Astil-san had a smug on her face "Are you perhaps, Jealous?" Astil-san asked, Causing Ilias-san face to burn up

"I-I'M NOT!"

"Would you two please take this seriously?" I ask, They both quickly turn their heads towards me

"SHE STARTED IT!" Both of them scream, They then quickly back at each other

"**I **started it?! How?! Your the one who came up to me and removed the nice feeling on my head!" Nice feeling? It's a hand, Not a tool.

"That! Because of that! If you didn't get to continue on, Then this wouldn't have happened!" Ilias-san responded, And my god, I just realized something In front of me, Are two girl, fighting, Over me... Ladies and Gentlemen, I got two girls who have a crush on me, Yo, Who wrote this?!

(An: I did

Yami:... May God bless you)

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! And plus, Your just mad because I'm seducing Yami aren't you!?"

"GRR..." Oh shit, Their auras are growing, Their getting serious! Their about to duke it out! I honestly wanna sit down, Grab myself some popcorn, And watch the battle between two legendary Grimores, But now, Is not the time, There is a Magus in town, We cant afford to let her know that there are 2 Legendary Grimores instead of one, I have to come up with something... I know, I approach the two, Raise both my hands, And place both my hands on top of their heads, Patting their heads rather nicely.

"Would you two stop it already? Your acting like a bunch of kids" I said, Both of them then look at me.

* * *

(**3RD POV, Same place, Same time**)

Both girls are having their heads patted by Yami.

(_W-What the hell Yami... This feels too good_) Astil thought, As she was having a slight blush appearing on her face.

(_A-Ahh... Y-Yami-san_) Ilias thought, As she was having a blush appear on her face as well, Yami wasn't just simply patting their heads, He was using his fingers to make them good, And what's more, Make them feel pleasure.

"It feels nice~~~" Both girls moaned as they both put their hands on Yami's arm.

(_Yosh, Their auras is cooling down, This is my secret technique, Make a girl feel pleasure just from patting heads, I first did it on my Nee-chan, And she LOVED it_) Yami thought, This continued on for a couple of minutes, Before Yami removes his hands away from their heads "Are you two calm now?" Yami asks, Both girls were panting heavenly, And were sweating a lot, Not buckets level though.

"W-Why di... did you stop? Ilias asked

"T-That felt amazing you know, I almost came from that"

"Whoa Whoa, I know its effective, But not THIS effective" Yami said as he sweat dropped, After a couple of seconds, They both were able to catch their breath.

"Well, Now that's out of the way-'' Astil said, She then narrowed her eyes a bit "What was the bet you two made?" She asked Yami

"Simple, She plans on confronting Arata after school, She plans on giving him two choices, Either giving up the Grimore, Aka you, And deleting his memory about everything, And make him live, Or, Just kill him, However, I bet that Arata is going to give himself a third choice, Where he trains and master his Grimore powers, Aka your powers, And with that, I win the bet, The way Lilith-san wins, Is that Arata just doesn't make the choice and gets killed"

"I see, That is a risky bet, But, I believe your going to win it" Astil said with a smirk

"I know I will" Yami said

"A-Are you two sure about this?!" Ilias suddenly said, Getting their attention "I do trust that Yami-san will win, But something tells me that their might be chance that he wont make that 3rd choice" She said with worryness in her voice

"Hmm..." Astil then crossed her arms "That may be true... That could hap-"

"IF that does happen" Yami suddenly cut her off, Getting their attention, Yami was smirking "There is one trigger to it"

"Trigger?" Astil asks with a raised brow

"Hijiri"

"Hijri-san?'' Ilias asked with a raised brow

"Yeah, He'll believe that he killed Hijiri in that Breakdown phenomenon thing that he did, So if one of us says that Hijiri is alive but she's missing or something, Then he'll convince Lilith-san to join her"

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me" Astil said with her usual expression

"So its 100% you'll win, Isn't that kinda like cheating?" Ilias asks

"No, As long as i'm not the one who says it, So its fair" Yami replies

"I see, So that way he can't die" Ilias said

"It seems Yami over here has the brains" Astil said with a smug, Yami smirks back at her.

"You bet i have them" Yami replies

"Speaking of which" Astil said, As she pulled out a paper from inside her clothes, And somehow has a pen "It's time to mark your test~" She said

"Oh, So i should leave then so i don't bother" Yami said

"Bother? You know it wont be, You could stay here and watch your marks in an instant" Astil replied

"Nah, I really need to go, Or else Arata will have suspicious thoughts"

"Thoughts? Like you and Hijiri DOING IT!?" Astil teased, Causing Yami to blush

"WH- NO... Ok, Maybe that's what he will think with his dirty mind, But i can assure him that we didn't any thing of such" Yami said, He then walked towards the door, But did one quick look back at them "See ya later, And have fun marking"

"Oh i will" Astil replied

"Wait! Yami-san!" Ilia suddenly said, Getting Yami's attention

"Hm? What's up?" Yami asks, Ilias looks down with a sad look on her face, Yami approached her "Is there something wrong?" He asks, Ilias stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, She then looked up at him.

''W-Well... Y-You see-"

"Hijiri called her back" Astil suddenly said, Causing Yami to look back at her

"Nani?" He asked with a bit of widen eyes

''H-Hijiri-san-" Ilias-san gets his attention "I-I'm still Hijiri-san's Grimore, She asked me to take care of Arata-san and you, But she told be to be quiet about it, But now she asked me to come back to her for a reason"

"So you know where she was?" Yami asks with a bit of narrowed eyes. Which caused her to be scared for a second

"Y-Yes.. She's on a mission, And summoned me this morning, I'm suppose to be leaving in an hour or so" She then looked down with a sad look on her face "I...I'm sorry..." She muttered

"Ilias..." Yami muttered, He then smiled, Raised his hand, And patted her, Which caught her by surprise, She looked up at Yami.

"Yami-san?" She muttered with a raised brow

"Don't blame yourself for this, Plus. Thank you for taking care of us, I kinda owe you don't I?" Yami said with a smile on his face, Which caused Ilias to blush a bit

"OI!" Astil shouted, As she appeared next to Ilias and looked at Yami "You aren't doing THAT on her, Are you!?"

"If i did that, She'd be moaning now" Yami said, As he understood what she meant, About his ability to make someone feel pleasure just from a head pat, He looks back at Ilias "Come back safely, And have a good one out there, Ok?" He said to Ilias, To which caused to smile and blush

"Yeah! I will!" Ilias responded, Which caused Yami to smile even wider, He then let goes of Ilias's head and looks at her

"Anyway, What are we gonna do about the 'Fake' Hijiri?" He asks

"I'll take over" Astil said

"Isn't that a bit of troubling for you?" Yami asks, Astil then did a smug

"Oh~ It's too tiring~ Maybe my power will recharge if you gave me pleasure~" She said, As she licked her lips at the last part

"I'll take that as a no" Yami responded

"MEANY!" Astil said with a puffy face, Yami grinned at this, He then went to the door and looked back at them

"Anyway, I should head back, Arata is still waiting, And he said he wants to skip classes, So I'd be there with him skipping classes, That should be easier for you right?" He asked Astil

"Duh! I just have to get rid of the students and that wont cost a thing" Astil replied

"That made no sense" Yami said

"She means that she's not using that much magical power to create this illusion, So removing the students would be easy for her" Ilias responded, Causing Yami to widen his eyes

"Not using that much!?" He then turned his head to Astil "Jeez, It seems you aren't called a legendary Grimore for nothing" He said, Astil then puts her finger on top of her lips.

"Magic isn't the only thing I'm good at, I'm even better in be-"

"Bye Bye" Yami cut her off by leaving the door, Astil then leaned on her right arm

"Chee, I wanted to tease him more" Astil said

"Hey!-" Ilias was about to say but she couldn't finish her sentence

"We fell for the same guy huh?" Astil said to Ilias, Which caused Ilia to be lost for words for a second

"I-Is that bad?" She asks, Astil looks back at her

"No, Of course it's not, As long as we share him nicely, And carry his kids" Astil responded, Causing Ilias to blush

"I DON'T WANT TO SHA..." She then stopped in her tracks, And looked confused, But then she blushed widely "... C... Car... CARRY HIS KIDS!?" She screamed at the last part, Astil looked at her normally and a bit confused

"What? It's gonna happen in the future, Or probably sooner then we expect, Hell, It could happen tomorrow"

"STOP IT! Plus, Wont your mother be disappointment in you? I mean, Your suppose to kill hi-" Ilias then quickly stopped her speech and widened her eyes due to shock, She looked at Astil, Astil had a sad look on her face "I-I'M SORRY ASTIL-SAN, I DIDN'T MEAN T-"

"Stop it right there" Astil said, Causing Ilias to stop and look at her, Astil looked at her, With a fake smile "I know my mother isn't the... Best, Lets just say, But I hope she understands, I'm not a kid anymore, I wont allow her to tell me what or what not to do, I chose what i want to do, What i want to accomplish, Who i want to love, All of those, Are my decisions" Astil announced (AN:If you haven't read the manga, Sora does actually have a mother named Radix)

"Astil-san..." Ilias muttered with her eyes widen a bit, She then smiled and nodded "Hm, Your right, I'm sorry" She said, But Astil responded with shacking her head

"No, Don't worry about it, But if you want to be truly forgiven, You have to do something for me" After she said that, Ilias had sweat dropping from her cheek, It seems she knows what Astil was talking about.

"B-By the way, Did you think he solved the riddle?" Ilias changed the subject

"Oh right" Astil said, As she looked at the exam with a pen in her other hand, She then smirked "Now then Yami, YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME!" She shouted at the last part, Then after a couple of seconds of observing the paper, She quickly moved the pen, Marking everything she sees marked, She was soo fast that Ilias couldn't tell how much she marked already.

"A-Amazing.." Ilias muttered, After a second or two, Astil stopped and looked at a question, Ilias then stood next to her and looked at the paper "What's wrong?" Ilias asked, Astil was focused on the paper

"I have my eyes on three questions, First its this one" Astil then points her pen at the question, Ilias looked at it.

"What are things only Magic can do? This is one of them?" Ilias questioned with a raised brow

'''That's right, I wanted to see the second one he put, The first one was obvious, He answered (Making the impossible possible) Which is correct, And the second one he put was..." Astil then widened her eyes at this, Ilias looked closer and blushed a bit due to the answer, The answer was

(Protect the people I care about, including you and everyone else)

"Wow, He's one heck of a guy isn't he?" Astil said with a smug

"Y-Your right" Ilias muttered "So? Is it correct or not?"

"Normally there are other thing that only magic can do, But this one is an exception and it is correct for someone who doesn't use magic" Astil replied, She did a check next to the answer "Now then, The second one i have my eyes on is this one" Astil said, She then points her pen at the question underneath the previous one, Ilias looked at it.

"What is the source power of the Magus? Hey, I wrote this question" Ilias said as she had her eyes widen a bit

"That's right!" Astil said with a smug as she turned her head to Ilias "That was actually a good question you thought of, And i kinda liked it" She said, She then looked back at the question "And the answer he wrote was... (They cant, If they don't have thema or any magic inside of them, They cant use magic, Unless their me and the other holder of the Dragon ring) And... CORRECT!" She did a check with her pen

"Clever one huh?" Ilias said with a smile

"Exactly! Right now he has 50% out of 100% right now in the quiz! Or 25 out of 50!" She then raised up her pen, And began marking as fast as possible again.

(_I cant get used to her speed_) Ilias thought, After a couple of seconds, Astil stopped, And Ilias looked at her "I'm guessing the last question your interested in is..." She muttered, To which Astil nodded

"Yeah, Its the last question, The riddle that I, No, WE gave him" Astil responded

"Part of me doesn't want to think he solved it" Ilias said

"I feel the same way" Astil responded, She then held up the paper with both her hands and looked at it "Now then, He answered wi-!" Astil widened her eyes due to shock, She was lost for words on what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Ilias asked, Astil's eyes were shadowed by her hair, She then passed the paper to Ilias, Which caused Ilias to raise a brow, Ilia took the paper, She looked at the answer, And widened her eyes a bit.

(So I'm suppose to kill him? You could've just told me that i had to kill him, Well, I understand why you wont say it, Either way, This is interesting, I don't know why, But i'm getting excited, But i wont kill him instantly, Until him and I get stronger, And the time is right, I, Will, Kill him)

This was the answer Yami puts.

"N-No way... He solved it... And this answer..." Ilias mumbled

"I expected him to solve it" Astil suddenly said, Getting Ilias's attention, Astil was grinning, Astil then snatched the paper from Ilia, She got the pen, Landed it on the answer "Check" She said, As she did a check mark next to the answer, She then flipped the paper, And wrote the mark "41 out of 50, Not bad, Not bad Yami" She said with a smile

"Astil-san..." Ilias mumbled with a worried look on her face, Astil then puts the paper inside of her clothes

"Well, We can worry about that later" Astil said, She then looked at Ilias with a lusty face "Now then" She got up, And approached Ilias

"W-What are you doin- No, NOT THAT!" Ilias panicked a bit as she stepped back a bit, Astil had a even more lusty look on her face

"C'mon. I'd be board if your gone, At least make us do it before you LEAVE!" She then tackled Ilias, And made her fall on the floor, She was now on top of Ilias, But one more thing, Astil was grabbing onto Ilias boobs, BOTH OF THEM!, And Ilias was blushing, A lot!

"N-No... S-Stop" Ilias moaned out "KYA!" She moaned, As Astil began moving/Jiggling the boobs

"What's wrong? You love it when we do this you know?" Astil said with a bit of lust on her face as well as a smug

"D-Don't spit nonsen-KAH!" Ilias was cut off by a moan of pleasure.

"Hehe" Astil giggled a bit with a smug "Now it's time for one of your favorite things we do" Astil said

"Eh?" Ilias was confused, Astil then made her face closer to Ilias's, Ilia then widened her eyes a bit "N-NO-'' Ilias was cut off by a kiss, Astil was kissing her, Moving her tongue inside of Ilia's mouth, Licking all the juices from inside of it, After a small moment, It kept going, And then Ilias joined in, Licking Astil's tongue back, Getting every sort of spit to her mouth, Both of them finished it off by connecting their lips together, Doing a simple kiss, It stayed like this for a couple of seconds, Until they stopped and Astil removed her lips from Ilia's, Astil then licked her own lips.

"See? I told you love this stuff, Not to mention, You seem to enjoy it more then me, What a little pervert you are" Astil said with a smug, While Ilias was breathing heavenly, Not to mention she was blushing, Astil was also blushing.

"I...It's your fault... I'm like this..." Ilias said with a weak smile, While Astil giggled

''Now then..." Astil said, She then looked down, At Ilias legs, To be exact, Her covered pussy "Lets get down to business" She said, Causing Ilias to raise a brow.

"Eh? W-What do-" Ilias was cut off by Astil her fingers towards Ilia's legs, She then made her way up to between the legs, Causing Ilias to widen her eyes a bit, "W-WAIT- KYAAAA!"

* * *

(**Rooftop, Arata's POV**)

"Man, What's taking these two so long?" I asked myself as I look up in the sky, Glancing at the Black sun, What's is up with that thing anyway? And why can't anyone beside Me and Yami, Other then that, There's that girl, Azami Lilith, She the only one besides us that thinks the sun is weird, Why us though? Are we special or something? I mean, Yami is special, The man was able to survive through some horrifying stuff, He lost his older sister at a young age, And saw her die in front of him.

"I can't imagine going through that" I told myself, I lost my mom around 2 or 3 years ago, But i was kinda mature at the time, And was growing, But Yami wasn't when he lost his sister, He lost her when he was 9, 9! Not to mention, Right in front of him he saw her die, That's scary, Really scary if I'm honest, I'm kinda surprised a kid like him didn't go emotionless, Or mad, Or something like that, Cause if i was in his shoes, I'll probably distance myself from anyone, But I'm glad I approached him 7 years ago, And I got to say, That was probably one of the best, If not, THE Best decision I've ever made, Cause thanks to that, I made one of the best friends anybody could ask for, Like legit, He helped me a lot through out the years, And I haven't paid him back.

I feel kinda bad that i never did, But he always said it was ok, I don't get how someone like him can be this cool and nice, Not to mention he's perfect for Hijiri. Can't wait to see these two confessing to each other... Now that i think about it, When these two get married, Which will happen in the future, Wouldn't he technically be my brother in law? I mean, Hijiri is my cousin, But i treat her like a sister more... So... You know what, I'm not gonna even get into it, Or else my brain will explode

"Skipping classes?" A voice occurred next to me, A rather familiar one, I turn my head to the side, And saw him, Yami, My homie, I smile.

"Yeah, There really boring, Not to mention that old teacher is really boring" I said

"Yep, You said it" Yami replied, He then came over and sat next to me.

"Your planning to skip with me are you?" I asked, As I knew what he was planning, He looked at me with a smirk

"Duh, I don't want to learn anything today, And I'm quiet tired" He replied

"Yeah" I said, I then looked back at the sun "I'm with ya" I said, It then stayed quiet for a small moment, Until

'RING RING RING!'

The bell rang, And my god it's annoying, Both Yami and I had to cover our ears 'cause of how loud it is.

"JEEZ THAT'S LOUD!" I screamed, After a small moment, It stopped "Dang" I uncover my ears, So did Yami "Man, Why is it louder then usual? It's been like that for the past few days" I ask

"T-True, It's kinda annoying, Hope they fix it soon" Yami said, But then i realized something

"By the way" I said, Getting his attention "Where's Hijiri?" I ask, As i noticed she wasn't there

"Oh, She has something else to take care of, Something that doesn't requires yours truly" He answered

"Oh, Ok, Jeez"

"Jeez? What's wrong?" He asked me, I gave him a smug

"I thought you two were having Sex" I actually thought these were having it, Or rather, Doing i- "OWW!" Next thing i knew, I felt pain on my head, So i clutch onto it due to how much it hurts "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I look at Yami and asked him with an angry voice, I pretty sure he's the one who punched my head.

"That's what you get for spitting nonsense" He replied

"Well Je, Sorry it was a joke" I said

"I know it was, But I guess this way you can learn easier"

"Learn? Learn what?"

"How to be respectful''

"Dude, I've always been like this, Ever since we met i stayed the same"

"I know, But punching you sometimes is satisfying"

"I'M NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG!"

"I know man, I was just teasin' ya" He replied with a wink, I then sigh

"Man, I think i need to go to the hospital because of this" I said as i grabbed onto my head

''Be real, I wasn't even serious when i punched" THIS got my eyes to widen

''YOU WEREN'T EVEN SERIOUS?! Damn, I'd be surprised if there was someone out there who can beat you"

"... There is" He suddenly said, Getting my attention

''There is?! Who could it be?" I ask, As i was genuinely curious

"Heh... Well... There was" Oh, Why did i ask, I should've known

"O-Oh... Right, Your sister" When we were kids, Yami would always talk about how awesome and strong his sister was, But every time he cried, I wouldn't blame him, He was young at the time

"Sorry that i brought it up" I told him

''Nah man, it's cool, Plus I'm over it already, Can't let a death of someone hold me back"

"Yami...'' I mutter as i feel bad, Plus, I know he's lying, I know deep down, He's hiding the fact that he's sad, I look back up at the sun, I thought of changing the subject

"Why does the sun look like that?" I ask, Causing him to look up at the sky

"Not gonna lie, That sun looks kinda cool" He said, I look at him with a sweat drop

"That's not what i mean'' I said, Getting his attention, I then look back at the sun "Just... Why are the three of us the only ones who can see the difference in the sun?" I asked

"You, Lilith-san and I are the only ones huh?" Yami said, I then nod

"Yeah, Who is she anyway? Saying weird shit like 'I'll kill you' out of the blue, Can she even do that?" I ask

"She can" What?! I turn my head to the side and looked at him with widen eyes

"N-NANI?! SHE CAN?! HOW? IS SHE IN THE MILITARY OR SOMETHING?" I shouted, Yami looked at me with a confused look

"Really? How can a cute girl like her be in the military?" He said, I then was lost for words

"T-That's right... Not to mention she has those big melons" I said, O-Oh jeez, I'm picturing it, Her being naked, "Damn, Look at those boobs, LET ME TOUCH THEM!"

"Arata, Your losing it" O-Oh shit, I sweat dropped, I said that out load didn't I? I then scratch the back of my head.

"E-Eheheh, Sorry sorry, By the way" I change the subject, As i stop scratching my head and look at him "How can you tell she's strong enough to kill me?" I was curious, Yami looks at the sun.

"Rose"

"Nani?" I raised a brow due to confusion

"Her aura, It had the color of a red rose, It was beautiful if I'm honest, Not to mention, It was quiet big and was surrounding her amazingly, Aura I've never seen before" He answered

"Oh right, I forgot that your able to sense aura, You supernatural freak" I joked at the last part, He then giggled

"Yeah, I guess I am, But i can tell you one thing though, Nee-chan's aura, Was the most beautiful aura I've seen" Wow, I remembered he told something like that back in the day

"What was it like?" I ask, As i don't remember him saying something about it

"I don't remember"

"FOR REAL!?"

"Yeah, I can't remember anything about it, But i do remember it was extremely beautiful, I wish i had it'' He said

"Did something happen between you two?" I ask, Then. For some reason, Yami blushes, Wait, Why is he blushing?

* * *

(**Yami's POV**)

"Did something happen between you two?" Arata suddenly asked, Causing me to remember some memories from the past, A lot of stuff happened between Nee-chan and I, I can't remember most of it, But, I do remember one thing, One, Particular scene, That happened between the both of us, One that will piss off the readers, Or maybe not.

(AN:DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL DAMMIT!)

Jee sorry, That scene is running through my mind right now, And i remember her saying those words right in my ear

_**''You know what's funny? Kids your age don't have dicks this big"**_

Yeah, You heard that right, Nee-chan and I DID IT! She raped me! Well... Not really, I did it up the butt, That way both her and I are still virgins, So it technically doesn't really count, Damn, It was really scary because I was 8 at the time, O...Oh crap, I just realized that we did it when we were KIDS! She was just 1 Year older then me, God dammit, But for real, Damn, I can't believe I remember it now, But i remember it felt good, Too good to be exact, Thank god she didn't let do it with her vagina, She would have been so pissed and I would've lost my virginity.

"Are you ok man?" Arata got my attention, I snap back to the real world and looked at him

''N-Nani?" I ask

"You're blushing"

"Eh?" I ask, As I touch my cheek, SHIT! I AM BLUSHING! "W-Whoa, W-Why am i blushing?" I act like i don't know why

"Something did happen between you two, Right?"

"NO!" Oh shoot, I snapped

"Hai hai, Sorry sorry" He said with a shrug "Anyway" He said, Getting my attention "You said something about explaining things to me or something like that, What did you mean by that?" Oh, Ohhhhh shit, I did say that didn't I? Shitttttttttttttttttttttttttt, What should i do? I lean onto my right hand and i looked at the sun.

(_Shit, Should i tell him everything? I mean, I don't want to make this bet unfair, So its better if i don't tell him, But... What should i do?_) I thought, As i was curious

"**Don't tell him, Make it interesting master**" W-What the?! I look at my right hand, It was the ring?! But i heard it in my head, Arata doesn't seem to notice, Nor even hear it, I heard it alone, And it was also just one person that talked this time, So i can telepathically talk with the dragons? That's cool! But, If it suggests it, Then fine, I'll trust it, I look at Arata with the smile.

"It wouldn't be interesting if i just told you, Would it?" I said, Which caused Arata to raise a brow

"Eh?"

''It's better if you see thing other then explaining it" I said

"C'mon~ Don't leave me hanging" Arata begged

"Nah'' I said looking at the sun "Just wait, Everything will be explained soon, Cool or not?" I ask, Causing him to sweat drop, He then sighs.

"Fine" He said, Looking back at the sun.

* * *

(AN:SEX SCENE! SEX SCENE! AstilXIlias! If you want to skip it, Go to the next line)

"A-Ah... A-Astil-san..." Ilias moaned as she was blushing, She was being touched in the pussy by Astil's fingers, Astil was touching it as the panty was still on, The pussy was covered to be exact, Astil was feeling the pussy, Moving her fingers up and down up and down, Making Ilias moan, Nobody was around to watch it anyway, So Ilias was letting out her voice, Her voice was echoing through the gym. It was a bit loud, Astil was now moving the pussy with her entire hand.

"KAHH~" Ilias moaned again, As she felt a lot of pleasure from her hand, Astil was smugging, And she was blushing hardly.

"Damn, You really love this don't you?" Astil asks, As she began to move her hand faster, Causing a lot of pre-cum to leave the pussy, Socking a bit of the panties, Astil herself was getting wet by this, She then moved her hand faster

"YOU LOVE THIS RIGHT?! TELL ME YOU LOVE THIS!" Astil raised her voice, She began having her face seem to be over excited, Ilias began squirting a lot of pre-cum

"A-Astil! I-I love this, More... MORE! DO IT MORE!" Ilias moaned, As she began smiling.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE A PERVERT!" Astil moaned "ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL GRANT YOUR WISH!" Astil said, She then moved her face closer, And kissed Ilias, Astil was on top of Ilias and she was kissing her, Tongue on tongue action, Ilias was getting into it more, She puts her hands on Astil's face, And responds with licking her tongue, Both of them were exchanging silva (AN:Or whatever its called, The spit you know?) Astil was moving her hands faster, But it seemed she didn't notice because she was focused on the kiss, Astil then began sucking Ilias tongue, Moving her head backwards and forwards, Sucking the tongue and everything about it, Ilias doesn't seem concerned, If anything, She was enjoying it, After a couple of seconds, Ilias shocked Astil, By sucking Astil's tongue instead for a second, Ilia then crossed her legs behind Astil's back, And grabbed her head, And made Astil's face closer to hers.

It made a kiss, Ilia kissed Astil, Hardcore edition, Both their eyes were closed, Focusing on the kiss, They went on for a couple of minutes.

"I-Im gowa cun~" Ilias said as she was still kissing, Not removing her lips from Astil's

"Rewlly? Come! CUM!" Astil said, As she now moved her hand to the max! After a couple of seconds, An orgasm happened, A bunch of cum scattered and socked the panty, It even got a bit of Astil's hand, Astil and Ilias moaned through their lips, After a couple of seconds, Both of them released their lips from each other, As a bit pf spit fell from each others tip of their tongues, Both of them were breathing heavenly, Staring at each others eyes with their faces being red.

"T-That... Was.. fantastic" Ilia said with a weak smile, While Astil was grinning.

"I see..." She muttered "Now then" She said, As she began reaching to remove her panties... Until

* * *

A magic circle appeared next to Ilia, Causing both girls to raise a brow, Ilias answered it

"Is that you Hijiri?" Ilias asked

_"Yes, And where the hell are you? Hurry up and come back" _Hijiri said through the magic circle

"Y-Yes" Ilias replied, She then got up, Causing Astil to be a bit disappointed "I'll be there soon" Ilia said, She then disabled the magic circle and looked at Astil

"Really? We were about to get to the best part" Astil said disappointed

"Are you talking about the dildo part or the scissor part?" Ilias asked

"I was planning on doing both, But, That doesn't seem possible now" Astil replied

"B-Both!?" Ilias asked as she seemed a bit excited

"You're a pervert" Astil said, Which caused Ilia to blush

"I-I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are, The fact that you were getting into the kiss already proves it" Astil said with a smug

"W-Whatever" Ilias said, Then, She suddenly disappeared

"Man, This girl seems to have a lewd side to her, She always had, I mean, Everyone has" Astil said, She then sighed "Now then" Astil's entire body then shined, Changing her entire appearance into Hijiri "Its almost time for that Magus to show up, Better hurry up or else that master of mine will die, I'm counting on you Yami, Don't let him die" She said, As she walked out the door.

* * *

(**Rooftop**)

"So the answer to that was 58.21 huh?" Arata asked Yami, Arata was asking some questions about the exam, He wanted to make sure if he got the answers right or not, Luckily, Yami could figure out the answers to the questions since they were to easy for him.

"That's right, It was simple, I can't believe you got it wrong" Yami said

"Yeah, For you, Mr.I'm so smart" Arata replied

"Jealous? Pervert-san?" Yami shot back, Both of them then glared at each other "Trying to fire shots, You suck at that you know?" Yami said with a smirk

''At least i have the balls to confess to a girl i liked for years" Arata shot back

"Really~?" Yami replied, Then, Out of nowhere, He pulled a small notebook from his chest-pocket, He opened it

"Oh no, Not that!" Arata said as he seemed to panic a bit

"Lets see here" Yami said, As he was scrolling through the pages "Hijiri asked me to keep a record of how many girls have rejected you through out the years" Yami explained

"Please don't" Arata said as he began to feel embarrassed, Yami then suddenly stopped at a page and pointed at it

"Here it is" Yami announced "In 5th grade, You confessed your feelings to Sakuna-chan, She rejected you and said that she liked Aachi-kun, The soccer player, In 6th grade, You confessed to Warabi-chan, She turned you down and she said she had feelings for another girl named Yoshina-chan, She was into girls, No problem with that, In 7th grade, You asked out Rumia, She turned you down and she had feelings for me... Y-Yeah... Were not gonna get into that" Yami sounded a bit sad a the end

"You two dated right?" Arata asked

"No, We just had one simple date together, Ad somehow, We ended up kissing ACCIDENTALLY! And after that, We never spoke to each other ever again" Yami replied

"That's because she moved to another town the day right after you kissed her" Arata announced, Yami then turns to him

"WE KISSED ACCIDENTALLY!" Yami raised his voice a bit and had bit of fake narrowed eyes

'Yeah Yeah we get it" Arata said with a shrug "But if you two meet each other again, Would you two be dating?"

"I..." Yami then looks back at the sun and leans his arm on the top of his knee "I don't know, I have feelings for Hijiri, And I do have a bit of feelings for Rumia, But i don't know its right to have more then one girl to myself, It wont be fair for the other girl"

"Then why not make it a harem?"

''A harem?" Yami raised a brow "Oh, Right, That, Is it still right though?" Yami questioned

"Of course it is, It's not illegal or anything like that, As long as you share the girls nicely, Then its perfectly fine" Arata said with a smile, A wink and a thumps up, This caused Yami to look at him with a grin

"Well, If you say so, Hentai expert-san" Yami replied with a tease at the end

"Shut up" Arata said

"Right back at you"

"You underestimating me?!" Arata snapped jokingly, As he narrowed his eyes at Yami, Yami looked back at Arata with narrowed eyes as well

"I never underestimate my opponent, Even you, But i don't have to waste my time on the weakest man on earth" Yami shot

"What was that?!" Arata snapped, Both of them then glared at each other, As sparks appeared from glares

''You two better not be fighting when I'm around" Another voice occurred out of nowhere, Causing the boys to look at the source, It was Hijiri(Astil)

''Uh, Hijiri? Why are you here?" Arata asked with a raised brow, Hijiri(Astil) was looking at them with disappointment in her face

"The school day is over, Did you two lost track of time or something?" Hijiri(Astil) Asked as she crossed her arms

(_Dang, Nice acting Astil_) Yami thought with a smile, Arata then scratches the back of his head

"Seriously? Time is going by fast, Isn't it?" Arata asked

"Probably because you were thinking about how you were doing 'The naughty' With that Lilith-san in your mind, Right?" Yami teased

"Haha, Funny joke" Arata said

"You would do that, Wouldn't you?" Hijiri said, Arata then sweat dropped and scratches his cheek with his finger

''Well... Maybe...'' Arata said, Causing the other two to sigh

"Your disgusting some times" Hijiri(Astil) said

"Some times? I'm pretty sure you mean, All the time" Yami said

"HEY!" Arata shouted, Causing Astil to giggle, Arata then suddenly looked at the sun

"Hey, Hijiri?" Arata asked, Causing Hijiri(Astil) to raise a brow

"Nani?" She said, Arata then looked back at the sun

"Are you sure the sun and moon haven't gone black? In my memory, The sun was soo bright you couldn't look at it for long, And the moon was a white light, I may be dumb, But I know for a fact that they're not black" Arata asked, Causing Hijiri(Astil) to giggle.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, Causing Arata to be confused "The sun and moon have always been black, Ever since you were born and even before you were born" Hijiri said with a face that... Quiet terrified the two boys a bit

"... Are you serious?" Arata asked

"Of course, You live a normal life, Walking up to a black sun and sleeping to a black moon"

(_Yeah i only had that experience for like 3 days already, Kinda getting used to it if I'm honest_) Yami thought, As he was observing the two (_Oh, And by the way, Your acting became worse Astil-san_)

"After all, That is the world your in, The world of your desire" Hijiri(Astil) said

"The world i desire?" Arata questioned

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, Well, Pretended to ask, As he know the answer to this question.

"Exactly what i said" She replied, She then leaned over next to Arata's ear "A world with me, Yami, Your classmates, Having ordinary school days and ordinary fun, So, There is no reason to care about the sun and moon being black, Right?" She asked Arata. She then moved away from him and looked at him with her arms behind her back ''If it bothers you that much, Just forget like it ever excited"

"Forget...!" Arata muttered, Then all of the sudden, He widens his eyes due to shock as he remembered something

**_"Please, Don't forget about me" _**

A flashback of Hijiri flashed through his mind, As he remembered those exact words from her

"You... Aren't Hijiri, Are you?" Arata said, Causing 'Hijiri' To widen her eyes due to shock, While Yami smirked on the other hand

(_Yosh Arata, Just like that, Your one step closer for finding the truth_) Yami thought

"W-What are you talking about?! I'm obviously Hijiri, Your childhood friend and cousin"

(_Please, Anyway you look at it, That looks suspicious_) Yami thought

"When's my birthday?" Arata asked

"June 18th" She answered

"Favorite food?"

"Fried type food"

"Where do I hide my porn collection?"

"Under your bed"

(_Damn, She knows that much?_) Yami thought, Arata looked at Astil, Aka fake Hijiri, Suspiciously

"Wh-What? You still don't believe me?! You know there is no way I'd lie to you right?" She said

"Really now?" He said

(_Does he have a plan?_) Yami thought

"Then what color is the sun?" Arata asked

"What are you- It's obviously bla-"

"Liar" Arata cut her off, As he got up and reached into his pocket, He then got his phone out and showed her his phone wallpaper, It was a picture, More like a drawing, Of both Arata and Hijiri with an apple tree in the background and a red sun.

"This is a picture Hijiri drew of both me and her, It was before we met Yami, And if you don't mind me asking, Tell if you notice anything wrong with it?"

"A-Anything wrong...?"

"I see" Yami muttered with a smirk appearing on his face

"I had this as a wallpaper ever since I got this phone, You understand now don't you? The sun in this drawing is Red, RED!" He shouted at the last word, He then puts his phone back to his pocket "Hijiri would never lie to me! No matter what! Who are you!? And where is the real Hij-" Arata was cut off by a slap on his back, He then looked around and saw Yami smirking "What the- What was that for!?"

"Nice one! Who would ever thought you would solve this with something so simple, Not bad Arata!" Yami said with a smirk

"What the? Yami! Do you know her?!" Arata asked, As he seemed to lose it a bit

"More or less" Yami replied, He then looked at her "Come out already, He already figured you out" Yami said to Hijiri(Astil), Her eyes were shadowed by her hair, After a couple of seconds, She giggled

"Hehe, HAHAHAHHA!" She busted out of laughter "I completely lost! I didn't expect him to figure me out just by a drawing!" She then calmed down a bit, And looked at the boys, Yami specifically "I guess he's not one of these guys who just take whatever he's given, Huh Yami?" She said

"Yeah, He's like that sometimes, Sometimes only" Yami said

"Oi Yami! Who the hell is she!? And where is Hijiri!?" Arata snapped

"Whoa Whoa, Calm down man, I'll explain everything shortly" Yami said, Arata then rushed up to him and grabbed him by his collar, He looked at Yami with narrowed eyes and a serious look.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND YAMI! EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME NOW!" Arata shouted

"Don't get too full of yourself" Yami said, He then pushed Arata's hands "Fine then, If you insist that much, I'll explain everything to you" Yami said, He then points at Hijiri(Astil) "That over is-" Yami then cuts his sentence half way, He then widened his eyes due to shock, Both him and Astil look at the top of roof, Well, They're already on the roof, But like on top of the door... Y-Ya get what I mean.

Suddenly, A blast was aimed at Astil, Astil didn't seem concerned about it, As she made a barrier around herself to block the attack, The blast was blocked and Astil wasn't harmed .

"Wow, That was one rude entrance don't you think? Magus-san?" Astil asked with a grin, The one who shoot the blast was Lilith, She was wearing glasses, As well as holding a big ass gun, Or rifle, Or whatever it is.

"You finally revealed yourself, Cracker" Lilith said, As she then jumps and lands next to Arata

"Lilith? What are you...?" Arata asked as he looked at her

"Calling me by my first name already? You sure are rude" She said as she looked at him

"N-Nah, More importunately, What the hell are you wearing? Isn't it a bit too extreme?" Arata asked

"Extreme? What are you talking about? This is a combat style outfit that magicians use"

"Outfits? Seriously?" Yami said with a sweat drop

"Yami over here understands" Astil said, Causing everyone to look at her "You don't need outfits just so you can battle" She said with a smug

"Mind your own business, Cracker" Lilith said with narrowed eyes

"Stop calling me that" Astil said "Well, I know what your here for anyway" She said, As she lifted up her hand, And snapped her fingers, When she did that, The town turned back to normal, By that I mean it turned back to it's destruction form

Arata looked shocked at this, As he can't believe what his poor eyes are seeing "W-What the hell... Happened?" He asked himself

"3 Days ago, This entire area suffered a massive gravitational impact, We don't know the cause of it, But we call it the 'Breakdown Phenomenon', What we do know is that this entire area was destroyed in one single night" Lilith answered

"O-One single night!?" Arata said with a shocked expression

"You don't remember?" Yami suddenly said, Getting his attention "The one who caused all of this'' Yami then points at Arata "Is you!" Yami said with narrowed eyes at the last part, This caused Arata to widen his eyes, He then felt pain in his head, Which caused him to clutch onto his head and fell on his knees

"Do you remember now?" Astil asked, The entire then quickly ran through Arata's mind

"I... Made it?" Arata questioned as he widened his eyes

"Yep, I was told to grant your wish, So i cast a a big illusion magic spell, But you must have a sister complex if you keep that drawing with ya, Well, Technically with ya, But even if you had that, It wont effect my spell"

"And only us 3 survived" Yami said, Arata looked at him with shocked eyes

"Only us!?" Arata said with widen eyes "Then what abou-"

"To be honest, I was surprised" Lilith cut him off "I am a magician sent to investigate this area, But when i came here, Everything looked normal, As if nothing happened"

"HAH! Something like this is as simple as making breakfast for me!" Astil said with a smug

"Is that so?" Lilith said as she lifted up her rifle and walked towards Arata "You are such a dangerous magician, If you kept going, You would've made the impact larger" She said

"Seriously?" Yami said, Causing Lilith to look at him "This guy is dangerous just because he caused something he couldn't control? How is that fair? some magician you are" Yami said

"What did you say!?" Lilith said with narrowed eyes

"Damn Yami, You know your shit'' Astil said as she looked at him

"W-Wait a second!" Arata suddenly said getting their attention "Magician!? Magic? Spell? Power?! What the hell is going on here?!" He said as he seemed to panic

"You didn't tell him?" Astil said as she looked at Yami

"Nah, I thought It'll be more interesting this way, Well, More like WE thought this way"

"We? Both of us didn't agree on this" Astil said

"Not with you" Yami then lifted up his right hand and showed his ring "With them!" Yami said, As the ring did a simple spark

"Them?!" Astil gasped with widen eyes

(_The Dragons?! He can hear them already?! Impossible..._) Lilith thought with a sweat drop

(_Yami, Your one dangerous guy... Damn, I'm actually liking you more_) Astil thought

"That doesn't explain a thing!" Arata shouted, Getting their attention "What the hell is going!? And don't tell you knew about all of this Yami!" He shouted as he looked at Yami

"I didn't know what was going at first either, But when I met her" He points at Astil "Everything became clear, To sum it all up for your dumb brain, Supernatural exists, And your suppose to be a demon lord or something"

"D-Demon lord, Me?" Arata questioned

"That's right" Lilith said, She then lifted up her rifle and aimed the gun right next to his head "Now chose Kasuga Arata, First, You could give up the Grimoire responsible for creating this world, If you do that, You'll be able to live a normal peaceful life, However, The Grimoire will be taking to our custody, And you'll forget everything, About your friends, Family, Everything, And live a normal lonely life"

(_She's too harsh, That's one messed up choice_) Yami thought with narrowed eyes

"If you don't wish to hand over the Grimoire, You will die right here this moment, Since it was you who wished for this world" Lilith continued

(_This little... Both choices are messed up, C'mon Arata, I know you aren't this stupid to pick one of those dumb choices, Make your own like you did in the past years_) Yami thought, After a couple of seconds, Arata giggles

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arata asked "So you're simply saying that, If i want to live, I have to forget everyone?" He said as a tear trailed down his cheek "Everyone from class... Yami... And Hijiri... Wait" He looked up when he realized something "Lilith! Is Hijiri alright?!" He asked as he seemed shocked, Lilith looked confused, Or rather, Complicated.

"W-Well..."

"She's alive!" Both Yami and Astil answered, Causing the two to look at them

"This form of mine is a projection of that girls shadow, Crossing time and space. She could be in the future, The past, Hell, She could be in another dimension, But there's no doubt she's still alive" Astil replied, Arata then looked at Yami

"I-Is it true?" He asks Yami, Yami nodded

"Yeah, I'm not sure where she is either, But she is indeed alive, She wouldn't just die like that you know" Yami answered with a grin at the end, Arata then looked at the ground

"So she's alive.. Huh..." He then smiled "I've decided!" He then got up and looked at Lilith "I'm not handing over the Grimoire" He said, Causing Lilith to widen her eyes

"Wait, So you-"

"But! I wont die either! I chose option 3!" He said as he held up three fingers, This caused Yami and Astil to smirk "I'll become a Magician!"

"YOU'LL BECOME A MAGICIAN!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lilith raised her voice as she seemed shocked

"I am serious, I mean, I have a Grimoire, So do magicians right? So there might be a chance that I'll become one" Arata said as he held up his Grimoire

''W-Well, That might be true, But I've never heard of something like this, B-but i can't be certain that it never happened before, Since it does have the power to create a new world" Lilith said as she held her chin

"Then, I'll become one, No matter how small the possibility is!" Arata announced as he smiled and looked at the sky, Then he felt a slap on his back, Which caused him to move forward a bit "Ow!" He said, Arata then got on his feet and looked behind him "Yami? What the-"

"I knew you'd make a choice on your own" Yami said with a smirk, It caused Arata to be confused

"Wait, What?" Arata said confused, Yami looked back at Lilith

"I won the bet" Yami said with a smirk, Causing Lilith to sigh

"Well, I guess that's true" Lilith replied

"You'll keep your promise right?" Yami asked as he puts his hands in his pockets

"... Alright then, I'll enroll you into the school alongside Arata" She replied, Causing Yami to smirk a tiny bit wider

"Heh?" Arata seemed confused with sweat trailing down his cheek, And having a, What seems to be, Worried face "W-Wait a sec" He said, Getting The attention of the three "Yami, Don't tell me, You're a magician like us?" He asked, Yami turn around and looked at him with a smirk

"Nah, I'm kinda of the opposite" Yami said, Causing Arata to raise a brow

"The opposite? How exactly?" Arata asked

"Yami..." Astil muttered as she had a sad look on her face, Yami then lifted up his right hand, Showing the Dragon ring, As it did a small RED spark, Causing the three to be quiet shocked

''I just found out three days ago, I'm the Dragon King, The Demon lord's, Aka your, Arch nemesis" This got Arata to widen his eyes sue to shock

"A-Arch nemesis? W-What do you mean by that"

"Simple, We just have to kill each other"

_**Chapter 1, End**_

* * *

_A cliff hanger at its finest ladies and Gentlemen, It wasn't suppose to be one._

_That aside, I'm extremely sorry for the wait, Right now I'm busy with school, Getting the needed equipment and what not, So I might update a bit late then usual, Aka NOT TWO MONTHS LONG! If i have time, I promise to update these as soon as i have it._

_Y'all hate me right now, Right? Because i made Sora and Illia part of Yami's harem, It was something that instantly came into to my mind when i wrote this, And I was like, F**k it, Why not, Now for the rest of the harem, I have Hijiri and Mira, I'm gonna receive hate for this aren't I?_

_As for the lemon, That's probably the only one I'm gonna do, It was really embarrassing writing it, Not to mention I was bad at it, But hey, Want more? Say in a review or PM me._

**_Anyhow, Thanks for reading, Don't forget to Fav, Follow, And Review (DON'T HOLD BACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF THIS STORY), You can PM if you want to discuss something about this story, Always open... Well, Not always, Get what i mean?_**

**Fortuneteller, OUT!**


	3. Ch 2 - Welcome to Biblia Academy

_... Y-Yeah... Hey guys._

_LOOK__! BEFORE YOU'LL START SPAMMING S**T LIKE 'WHERE ARE YOU!?' 'IS THIS GUY DEAD?!', LET ME EXPLAIN!_

_Pretty much one thing, Depression. I've been suffering a lot of depression for a couple of months now, like for real, this is probably my darkest time of 2019. Also, because of it, I began to hate writing, I stopped writing for a two whole months, even if I did force myself to write the chapters, it would only make the story suck ass, and my humor (Which is something you guys seem to enjoy) wont be added that much in the story. Not to mention, it would only make the story short and boring._

_But no worries, I'm awake now, I kicked the depression outside the window so it doesn't piss me off any longer, and I began enjoying writing again. Hopefully that informed everything for ya'll. Now, without any other distraction, LETS GET TO THE STORY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity seven._

* * *

"This is... a school?" Yami asked.

"Looks like it" Arata responded.

Both teens were standing in front of a big gate to a 'school' as Yami says, it looks like a huge mansion if anything. Both of them were wearing the schools uniform, which consisted of a black School like black suit and underneath it was a white shirt, there was also this funny looking tie they were wearing. Yami however, has the black suit unbuttoned, the top button of the white shirt undone, the tie a bit loosed and his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Pretty much his style.

"Welb, lets get goin'." Arata said as he opened up the gate, Yami then sighs.

"... It's now or never I guess" He said as he followed Arata. He then smiled as he thought of something (_This is it Nee-chan, my new life begins_) He thought.

"But damn, this school sure is a big ass area" Arata said.

"I think we already established that the moment we walked through the gate" Yami responded with a sweat drop

"Yeah, I think your right" Arata responded.

"You little..." Yami mutters, He then sighs.

**"I'm kinda surprised that he still acts like that, even after what you said yesterday" **A female voice appeared in Yami's mind again, which caused him to widen his eyes a bit, but he remained calm cause he's kinda getting used to the voices of his dragons.

_(Yeah, its surprising me as well)_ Yami thought/responded in his mind.

Both boys then reached the school's main door, Arata went in to open the door, until suddenly the door opened by itself, Both teens looked behind the door to see, The one and only Lilith

"Oh, Lilith-san" Yami said

"Wassup?" Arata greeted with his dumb smile, Lilith then sighs at this

"Well, Welcome to Royal Biblia Academy, Yami-san, Arata" Lilith greeted back

(_Funny how she calls me with a synonym while she calls Arata normally... These two..._) Yami thought, He then sighs

"Well, That's cool and all, But could you explain something to me real quick?" Yami asked Lilith, Getting her attention

"Hm? What is it?"

"Are we in a school? Or are we entering someones mansion or something?" He asked, Which caused the other two to sweat drop

"D-Did you really have to ask that?" Arata said while looking at Yami

"At least it isn't something perverted like yours" Yami responded, Which caused a tick to appear on Arata's head

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Arata shouted as he went up to Yami

"You heard me right" Yami responded as he looked back at him, Both of them then have sparks appearing between their glares

"You little...!" Arata said as he about to snap and about to attack, And Yami about to do the same, Of course, This is typically them, Not about to punch seriously.

"Seriously, This is unheard of" Lilith suddenly said, Getting the boys attention, As they stop and look at her normally "To think they'd let you two get away with this, Kind of hilarious if you think about it" She said "Not to mention, Letting you two, Who are suppose to kill each other, And probably the most dangerous people in this entire world, To roam around freely is even more hilarious" She continued, Arata then went back to normal, So did Yami, Arata then smiled

"Well, If its for our goal, Then we'll leave everything behind until we achieved it" Arata said with a smile

"Got that right" Yami said as well with a smile, Lilith then sighed again

"Well, As long as you two are ok with it, Then there wont be a problem" She responded, She then turned around "This way please, And to answer your question Yami-san, Yes, This is indeed a school, It may not look like it, But stuff like this wont surprise you from now on" She said as she continued walking

Yami then looks at Arata "You ready?" He asked with a smirk

"Damn right I am, Lets Go!" He responded with a smirk, And both of them followed Lilith

* * *

(**Inside the Academy, Yami's POV**)

"Our class will begin in around 15 Minutes, In the meantime, You can go around and check the place" Lilith-san told us, "I already told you where the class is, Make sure not to be late, Alright?"

"Got it" Arata responded

"We'll be there in time" I responded, Lilith-san then turned around and walked off somewhere, I don't know where she's heading though, Basically what happened was that Lilith-san instructed us on which class were assigned to _(Which is the same class btw_) That's all there was to it at the moment, I then look around, And my god is this place humongous.

"So-" Arata suddenly said, Causing me to turn my head towards him "Where should we go first?" He asked, I then turned my head looking left and right

"To be honest, I have no idea, And not to mention-" I then lifted up my head and looked upwards "THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE!" I raised my voice, Which echoed through those halls

"Can agree with you on that" Arata said "If that's the case, Lets look for girls fi-"

"No" I interrupted, I know what he's thinking "Do you really want to get expelled on the first day?" I asked, I don't need to fully explain what he's trying to do right?

"I-I guess your right.." Arata said with a sweat drop, "If that's the case" He turned his head and looked around, After a couple of seconds, He widens his eyes a bit, "Oh!" He looks back at me and points forward ''Look, There's a pack of students over there, Why don't we check out what they're up to?" He said, And my God is that a suggestion I didn't expect to hear from Arata

"That's a good idea, Not bad Arata" I said with a smile, He then looks at me with a smirk

"Heh, Your not the only one with good ideas you know?" Arata said, I then sigh

"Yeah Yeah, I know" I replied "Lets go" I said.

Both of us began walking towards the pack of students, They seem to gathering for something

"What are they up to?" Arata asked

"I don't know" I replied, As we reached the students, They all seem to be holding a piece of paper, What's up with tha-

"THERE'S EXTRA THERE'S EXTRA!" Someone suddenly shouted, I look at the source, And, To my surprise, I wasn't really that shocked at what I looked at due to the voice, In front of me was a young girl, Or sorry, A girl whose rather short, She has blonde hair tied into a twin tail style with glasses on top of her head and she has light blue/Aqua Eyes, She was wearing the Academy's girl uniform, And, If your wondering about what i mean about the voice, It was kind of childish feminine, Not to be rude of course

"Two new exchange students are transferring to our school, And according to the rumors, Both of them have amazing talent and one of them has power that rivals the Demon lord!" She announ... Wait what?! THERE'S RUMORS ABOUT US ALREADY!?

And before we know it, The girl bumped into Arata "Owyy!" She exclaimed, I guess i can't blame her, Immediately, I pick up a paper and look at it, And...

"Wow, He sure does look like one heck of a dude" Arata said, As he stood next to me and looked at the paper, I turn towards him

"You know there's more then one right?" I ask sarcastically, The paper had a picture of both me and Arata, It has information written down on it for each of us

"But this looks like it took a lot of effort" Arata commented, I then looked back at it, And i must admit, It's not bad

"This actually looks pretty damn good I'm not gonna lie" I commented

"Eh!? The Transfer students!?" The girl suddenly said, As I looked at her, And- Wow, I didn't expect her to look this cute... Wait what?

"Did you make this?" I asked with a smile

"Y-Yes! I turned out better then I thought!" She said excitedly, Which is a respond I didn't expect if I'm honest

"Why the hell does Yami's picture looks better then mine?" Arata suddenly said, I then looked at him with a smug

"Uhh... Because I really do look better then you in real life" I responded

"No you don't!" He looked at me with an annoyed face, You know what? Let's mess with him a bit

"Hooh~" I then made my face closer "Arata, Could it be your jealous?"

"W-What? No I'm not!" Arata resisted

"You do kinda sound jealous if I'm honest" The blonde girl said as she came closer

"Mah girl!" I said as I put my hand up and she gave me a high-five

''Jeez" Arata said, He then turned his head "Whatever..." He ignored us, I then giggle at this, So did the girl, I then look back at her and give her the paper

"Are you a Reporter?" I ask, She then reaches out and takes back her paper

"Yes, I am" She replied "I'm Selina Sherlock, The one that reports most of the stuff going on around the academy" Oh shit, That's amazing if you think about it, Just one person doing it on their own, I personally wouldn't do it, If I were, I would've probably wrote something like 'No School today 'cause Mrs Williams got hit by a car' That sorta thing... T-That's pretty messed up

"Wow, Alone? That's awesome!" I said with a grin, Selina-san then slightly blushed, She then began scratching her cheek

"R-Really?!"

"Of course it is! Being able to provide everyone reports by yourself, Is something beyond impressive" I complimented, She then smiled and her face seems brighter, And t-

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! No one complemented my hard work this much before!" What the!?, Ok. You'll probably confused, Did (my stupid) writer forget something again? You're asking. right?

(An:... Wow man, I told you millions of times- TO STOP BREAKING, THE MOTHERFU-)

DON'T! continue that... ok? I'm sorry, Anyway, Back to where we were, Selina-san, Is currently hugging me, And she's hugging tighter then I thought

"I-I'm glad to hear that" I said, M-My God, What is this? Her boobs are touching me, I can feel them, Now now my son! Don't you fucking dare! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!

"What the hell Yami?!" Suddenly Arata shouted, Not a big one, I turn my head and look towards him, His face screams jealousy, It's kinda hilarious if I'm honest ''And you're the one who said we shouldn't flirt with girls on the first day!" Dude, For real? She hugged me! I didn't ask her to do it

"If that's the case, I'll flirt with other girls!" Arata announced, This just annoyed me really

"Really? Your gonna do that cause she gave me a hug!?" I said with narrowed eyes and a tick appearing on my forehead

Arata then turned around and walked to some girls waving to them. BITCH YOU IGNORING ME?!, I quickly looked back at Selina-san "Excuse me for a second" I said as I try to keep my cool, I quickly get off her, Went, And grabbed the pervert from the back of his collar, Which caught him by surprise I assume.

"Heh?!" Arata said, I then started dragging him, And I looked forward not looking back at him "O-Oi Yami! What are you doing man?" He asked me, But seriously, Anybody can answer that stupid question.

"I told you we can't do this on the first day!" I responded

"C'mon man! I was talking to two!" Wait Two? Damn alright Arata, I see you, But we for real don't have time for this, But I can't help it but I had to take a peek, So I looked back, And saw th-... W-What the hell? I widened my eyes due to a bit of shock, Immediately when I saw them, I felt daggers aimed at me with their eyes, Not like ones that are like jokes, Their actually looking like they want to kill me, Their eyes were terrifying, Want their description? Sure.

The one on the left has long pink hair that reaches her waist that has 2 stands sticking out from the front and her bangs cover her forehead a bit, At the end of her hair, It's highlighted purple. Her skin is pale and she has purple colored eyes, That are looking at me like daggers, And... Wait, Is it just me or does one of her pupils look like a cross, The hell? Last I recently checked, A pupil has a circle shape, Not a cross! It looks awesome and weird at the same time, It was her right pupil to be exact. She has a Normal figure, You know, Normal sized Boobs, A nice behind, Normal height, And that's it, She was wearing the academy's uniform, Along with a cross necklace around her neck.

Now for the other one, She was a lot shorter then the first girl, pretty much a loli. She has spiky dark blue hair that goes upwards, Her hair reaches her neck, She has two spikes of her hair that stretch from the side of her hair onto her cheeks. She has tan skin and she has light blue colored eyes and... What the Fuck? Why does her right pupil look like a cross? Are they related or something? I don't know anymore, Anyway, She has tiny boobs, A tiny body, And a normal booty, School Uniform, Also wears a cross necklace. That's it, And again, She looks like she wants to kill me.

You know what? I have nothing to do with this, I don't know what I've done to them, I'm just gonna look back like nothing happened and continue on with my life.

"Well Congratufuckinglations, Want a fucking cookie or something?" I asked. Were back with Arata if you forget.

"Maybe I do!" Really bro?

"That was sarcasm you dumbass!" I shouted

"I KNEW THAT!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY!"

"I AINT LISTENING TO YOU!" He shouted, I then pull the bastard up, Turn him around to look at me, And hold him by his shirt this time

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU SARCASM BASTARD!"

"WELL I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU HENTAI-SAN YO!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT SHITTY ASS HAIR OF YOURS, LIKE WHAT THE IS THAT THING STICKING OUT OF THE FRONT!?"

"WELL I THINK ITS BADASS, UNLIKE YOUR LESBIAN HAIRCUT YOU MAIN CHARACTER WANNA BE!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

"NOT IN THIS STORY!"

"YES I AM!

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

(AN: Uh guys-)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AUTHOR!" Both of us shouted as we looked at him

(AN: Jesus! Uh Selina I'll leave this to you!)

"Yes sir!... What!?" Selina said, And then sweat dropped

* * *

"U-Uh guys, C-Calm down please!" Selina said, As she in the middle behind them, And having her hands as to calm each of them

"SO WHAT IF I'M A DUMBASS?! I CAN DO A SHIT TON OF STUFF YOU CAN'T DO!" Arata shouted that

"NAME ME ONE THING!" Yami shouted

"Uh.. Guys?" Selina began questioning

"I CAN PICK UP A SHIT TON OF WOMEN!" Arata began shouting ignoring Selina

"LIAR~ I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH YOU FOR 7 GODDAMN YEARS AND YOU HAVEN'T PICKED UP A SINGLE ONE" Yami shouted as he also ignored Selina

"Umm..." Selina muttered as she now has her eyes closed with a tick appearing on her head

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YAMI! FUCK YOU!"

"OH RUNNING OUT OF SHOTS ARE YA?"

"Erm.." Selina has another tick appearing on her forehead

"GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR A DUMBASS!", Selina after this, Snapped, She lifted her head up and looked at the two with a serious look

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!? PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT YOU AND YOUR MAKING A HUGE FUSS OVER NOTHING!" Selina shouted at the both of them, Arata and Yami then stopped and their expression turned back to normal

''Eh?!" They both said, As they both looked around them, To notice all of the students are looking at them with a shocked expression on their faces, Arata and Yami sweat dropped at this and felt extremely embarrassed showing their nature for the first time in front of people they don't know, They did it normally in their older school because everyone at the time knew them and it was a daily thing, Here is different, They're doing it in front of People they knew nothing of.

"Uhh..." Yami said as he began feel awkward, He then looked back at Arata "Yo Arata?" Arata then looked back, Getting his attention

"Yeah?" Arata said,

"How about we don't fight for the first couple of days until the People around here get used to us?"

"Y-You know what? Sure, Why the hell not"

"Cool" Yami responded as he then let goes of Arata's shirt, They looked away from each other for a couple of seconds, The other students then stopped looking at them and started whispering.

"_These are the new students?_"

"_They're like wild animals_"

"_I think the rumors about them being strong are just rumors, There's no way idiots like those can be strong_"

(_Uh shit, We messed up_) Both Yami and Arata thought, But immediatly, Both of them felt someone grabbing their wrists, They both turned their head towards the source, To see it was Selina

"Lets get out of here! Or else the atmosphere will get worse!" She said, And immediatly-

"Wait wha-?!" Yami said, Before he could finish, They both were dragged by Selina's running! How the hell is she able to run while holding these two bastards?

"W-Whoa! Hol' up!" Arata said, But Selina couldn't answer since she was still running

The 2 girls from earlier were still staring with death intent at Yami.

"Tch!" The blue haired clicked her teeth and was angry "Out of all the places, Why did the Ryuu ou have to be here?!" She asked with an angered expression (AN: Ryuu ou means 'Dragon King' in Japanese, The others usually called him 'Doragon kingu' Get what I mean?)

"Calm down Riki" The other girl said to the short girl, Whose called 'Riki' now

"Calm down?! Are you crazy?!" Riki said as she looked up at the other girl with narrowed eyes, She then points at the running Yami "That guy is our enemy! Our objective is to kill him! And he's right in front of us, Probably has no control of the dragon ring! It's a perfect chance to execute him, You think the same, Right Chidori?"

"I understand what your saying" Chidori, The pink haired girl now named responded, "But, Killing him now would bring unwanted attention, And we can't let the students around here find out about us, You know that one of our top proprieties is to keep our group a secret, You didn't forget that did you?" She said, Riki then startled a bit and slightly blushed, She then looked away.

"N-No I didn't! I-It's just that.." Her words flew off, Not wanting to embarrass herself further, Chidori then sighed.

"You know you don't need to act tough all the time, Right?" Chidori asked.

"S-Shut up!" Riki said as she snapped a bit.

"That aside, About the Ryuu ou, I think we need to tell the Leader about this" She said, Riki was pretty much annoyed about this, But she couldn't simply just ignore her friend's request, So she just turned around and walked away, Chidori sighs again "For Gods sake, I swear you're still a child"

* * *

(**Back with the gang, Yami's POV**)

***Breathing heavily X3***

All of us stopped on some random hallway which somehow doesn't have any students, Wow, How convenient, All three of us stopped and were breathing heavily, We all had our hands on our knees, Tired as fuck, You get the picture, But you know, It's actually amazing that Selina-san was running while holding the both of us... Pause on that, Anyway, I was able to recover first, As I slowly was able to recover my breath, When I was done, I lifted myself up, and looked upwards, While my hands on the waist, While sighing.

"God dang it!" I said with a raised voice a bit, Causing the other two to look at me "I can't believe this was first thing that happened on the first day, What a way to start school!" I said angrily, As i still look up at the sky

"S-Sorry..." Someone muttered, I look down and notice where it came from, And I smirk

"Hm~ What was that?" I said pretending as I heard nothing, Arata then turned around and looked at me with his dumb look and scratching his head

"I-I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean for us to fight, I just got a bit nervous when I saw all these new people, And a bit perverted when I saw all these girls, I guess I really should take your advice seriously about not flirting with them..." Arata responded, I just smiled at this, I walked over to him and did a smack on his back "Ow!" He said releasing his pain

"Don't worry about that, At least we got away from the trouble" I said, I mean if the trouble is gone, Then were gucci "Speaking of which" I turn around, And walk towards Selina-san, To which startled her a bit, I did something you guys probably never expected me to do, I bowed, Which is the reason she startled

"I'm sorry, Selina-san, I didn't mean for you to get involved in this, And sorry for the trouble you went through to save us" I apologized, She deserves it if I'm honest, She just handled something only one other girl in this world could've handled

"U-Uh! No No No! There's no need to apologize for that, Yagami-san!" She said as she puts her hands and starts shacking them... Wait a second, I look up at her

"Yagami?" I asked with a raised brow, No one has called me that for years! Same with Migaku, My real name, Nobody called me that since like, Forever.

"Eh? Isn't your name Yagami Migaku-san? My research isn't wrong is it?" She asked as she rose a brow, I then stop bowing, Lifted myself up and looked at her with a grin

"Uh, No it's true but-" I then scratched the back of my head "It's just that it's been so long since I've been called that, So... It's kinda new" I explained

"Not called by your surname or by your real name? What are you called then?" She sounded more surprised then I thought, I don't mind telling her, Since probably everyone in the future will call me that, So I decided to tell her

"Well its-''

"Yami" Arata suddenly said out of nowhere, As he came in and wraps his arm around my shoulder

"Yami..?" She questioned as she puts her fingertip on her lip

"You take the 'Ya' from Yagami, And the 'Mi' from Migaku to make Yami, Pretty cool huh? I came up with it" He said trying to look cool, I then look at him with a dull face

"No you didn't" I said, After a couple of seconds, He looks down with a depressed face

"Yeah... You're right.." He muttered, I couldn't help but giggle, Arata has always been like that, Making stupid joke that are sometimes funny, Making dumb faces, Making everybody laugh, That's just who Arata is, And no matter how hard you try, You couldn't bring yourself to hate him, That's what kept us as friends for the past 7 years, And one of the few reasons we never get mad at each other

''You two are weird" Suddenly, Selina-san said that, We turn our attention towards her and look at her with a raised brow "Just a minute ago, You two were fighting like mad lads, But now you're both acting like best friends, Like the fight never even happened" Oh, She's never been around us before, So I wont be surprised if she doesn't find our acting weird, Arata and I then looked at each other, We then smiled, Thinking the exact same thought, We then look back at Selina-san and explain to her.

"That's just how we are" Arata answered with his goofy smile, I smiled as well

"Eh? What do you mean?" Selina-san asked, This time I'll continue

"We've been best friends for 7 years, And not once have we really hated each other, That fight you just saw was something common between us, But it isn't real, It's just us being idiots" I explained, Arata then looked at me

"I don't think we actually got, Like really mad at each other, Nor really injure each other right?" Arata asked, It's true, We never seriously got mad at each other, Nor seriously injure each other, Our relationship is that good, And our Friendship as bros are good to the point where we have the bro code That we don't get mad or injure each other, I then nod.

"That's true, And we never will" I continued, And after a couple of seconds, Selina-san smiled

"I see, That's an amazing friendship you both have, But I can't imagine handling something like that, Hopefully there might be someone you meet out there that can handle you two" ... O-Oh, After she said that, Both Arata and I stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, Arata then took his arm off from around my shoulder, And we both briefly looked at each other, Aratas look was the saddest look I've ever seen on his face, Selina-san then looked confused, As she raised a brow due to confusion, Well, I wont blame her.

"W-What's wrong?, Did I say something wrong?" She asked

"Well, Not really..." Arata responded, This hurts him more then it hurts me, I couldn't let him continue this, So I decided to do it instead, I looked at Selina-san with somewhat serious look

"You see Selina-san, We entered this academy for a reason" I started to explain

"Reason?" She questioned as she rose her brow, I nodded

"That's right, The reason we entered this academy is to find that person" I answered, This surprised her, As she widened her eyes a bit

"Uh, I-Is that so?" She exclaimed, She then did something we didn't expect, She bowed "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" She apologized, I don't know why, But I went ahead, And patted her head, Which surprised her, As she looked up, I look at her with a smile on my face

"There's no need to apologize, Selina-san, You didn't know what happen, But just for that, You don't have to apologize, Your a nice person and I respect you for that and your apology, but never blame yourself for that, Ok?" I told her, There was no need for her to apologize, She didn't know anything after all, So I can't blame her

''I-Is that so... I-I understand then" She said, And, Hm? She's blushing?... I -I think I know the reason, I quickly take off my hand from her head, and started apologizing

"S-Sorry! It's a habit" I said, As I noticed why she was blushing, Then, Out of nowhere, She grabbed my hand, Which surprised me, And she puts it back on her head, Yo what?! ''U-Um..." I question

"C-Can it stay there for a while? It feels nice.." Really? I'm not even using the ability to make her feel pleasure through it, Yet it still feels good? That's something I guess... I mean, I don't mind it, Sure, Why not?

"Well, Sure I guess.." I said, As I continued patting it, And, She seems to like it, As she smiles and her eyes closed, I swear I can't help but smile, It feels kinda like I have a little sister, Which would be awesome really.

"Ya~mi!" Arata said that next to me, I turn my head and loo...

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my entire life" I said with a disgusted look, Arata... Was right up on my face, And my god does he look ugly, Of course I'm joking, I'm not being serious

"This the second time your flirting with the same girl! How the hell are you doin-" Nope!

***Punch***

"OWWW!" He shouted, I punched him on the face with my other hand, Not seriously you know, He then looks back at me with him holding his cheek "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted

"Obviously, Because you thought I was 'Flirting' But I'm clearly not" I answered as I continue to pat her head. Be real with me, Patting a head, How the fuck is that flirting? If was seducing her into it, Then yes, That's flirting, But she did it herself, So in conclusion, If she wants to do it, It's cool with me "You seriously need to stop having lewd thoughts" I said, He then looks at me and sighs

"Goddammit Yami" Arata said, He then got up and looked a bit... sad

"Arata?" I questioned

"... It's just..." He then looks away "Feels uneasy, Seeing you patting someone else's head" This, Shocked me and caused me to widen my eyes, To think he thought about that this much.. Surprises me and shocks me at the same time, Goddammit, Don't make me sad as well you bastard, I then look away with a sad look on my face... Damn, I miss Hijiri so much, I know all too well that she's alive and well, But... It doesn't really feel the same when she's not around, You know what I mean?

***Ring Ring Ring***

''Huh?'' I look up to the sound source, It wasn't inside the academy, It was the bell that's on top of the academy, Does that mean we should get to class or someth-

"OH NO!" Selina-san suddenly shouted, Arata and I look back at her "The bell rang!" She announced

"Is that a bad thing?" Arata asked as he came

"Probably!" She exclaimed "THAT MEANS CLASS IS STARTING!"

...

...

...

"EHH!?" Both Arata and I shouted, This school is gonna take some getting used to!

"And I was gonna use this opportunity to ask you guys about your powers! I can't believe I blew it over some... nice head patting" This is where she started blushing, But we didn't have time for this, So I quickly grab her hand, Which startled her a bit "Eh?"

"We don't have time for that! C'mon! Lets go!" I said as I turned around and began running

"Eh, W-Whoa Hold on!" Selina was about to say, I just ignored, Arata was running behind us "D-Do you even know where the class is?"

"Yes I do!" Both Arata and I said at the same time, I continued running while still holding Selina-san, We reached were there are two halls left and right, I take the left, And... what the hell? Arata took the right!? He then looks at us

"Where are you guys going? Isn't this way?" Wrong dumbass!

"Its' this way!/You Dumbass!" Selina and I said, But I added the 'You Dumbass' I mean, He is one, right?

"EHHH!?" He shouts

* * *

(**3rd POV, Same place**)

At the end side of the right hall, There were two girls we met before, Mira and Akio, They were looking at the gang with them running around, Going to their class, Mira looked up at her partner

"So? How is it seeing your younger brother again?" She asked, Akio just looks happy

"Well, He's surely grown, And seems to be doing much better then I expected, I didn't expect him to dye his hair though" She said

"Are you planning to meet him?" Mira asked

"I do plan on meeting him" Akio said, She then turned around "But I don't plan on telling him who I really am" She said, Mira then looks back at them

"I mean, He's your younger brother, He should know who you are the moment he sees you" Mira said

"That would normally be the case, Leader" Akio said, Mira then looked at her with a raised brow

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Migaku remembers everybody he meets, If he forgets them, He can just check their aura's like me, I did teach him everything after all, But, Even now if he meets me, He wont remember me" She said, This confused Mira even more, So she continued questioning

"Huh? Why is that?" Akio then smirks at Mira

"Lets just say..." She then lifted her hand and did a small measure between her index and thump "That I altered his memory a bit, Before I almost died" She said with a smirk

"Oi, What did you do?" Mira asked

"Aint telling" Akio responded

"For real?!" Mira exclaimed, But after a couple of seconds, The room stayed quiet, And Akio looked serious

"... But" Akio suddenly began saying "Even though I did all of that, It's possible that Migaku will probably remember me" Akio said, She then remembers a scenario where she was lying down, almost 'dying', And seeing on top of her was a young Migaku, With his hair being fully black, And face full of tears, He began hugging her and was crying on her shoulder

_**"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Nee-chan... I'm sorry for being so weak!"**_

Akio then smiled and looked at her leader "That's, My little bro, Yagami 'Yami' Migaku", Mira was astonished by this, As she never heard Akio speak of someone so fondly before, Mira then looked back at the guys, Who were long gone by now, Questioning about him

(_Yagami Migaku... Who, In the world are you?_)

* * *

(**Inside the class, Yami's POV**)

Well, We somehow made it in time, Don't ask how, It's pretty embarrassing... I SAID NO! (An: I legit don't have a scenario for that one, So we'll skip to the introduction) Anyway, Both Arata and I were standing in front of the class, Selina-san was sitting on her chair, And everyone else were siting on a chair and have a desk in front of them, And, To my surprise, There aren't THAT many people in this class, There is like, 20... That's it, Maybe that's normal around here, And there probably aren't that many people that know about magic, So... sure I guess?

"These two are our new exchange students, Kasuga Arata-san, And Yagami 'Yami' Migaku-san" Lilith was standing next to us by the way, And she introduced us to the class, And she used my nickname while introducing me... oi!

"You're a teacher?!" Both Arata and I asked at the same time, I guess we both had the exact same thought, She then turns her head towards us, And she's wearing glasses.

"To answer your questions, Yes, I am a teacher, And please greet everyone else first" She said, She then looked directly at Arata "And don't call me 'You' It's Lilith, Got it?" Wow, She said that to Arata only, She loves him, I bet everyone can see that right now

"Tch! What a waste!" Huh? Someone said that from the class, And he sounds... pissed, All three of us, Or rather, All of the class look at the source, It was at the corner of the class, There was a guy who was sitting on a chair like everyone, He was having his leg on the table, Showing like he is a delinquent, And looked quiet tall, He has a Mohawk! And it's colored red, on the sides of his mohawk are flat black, Similar to my side black, at the end of his hair, Aka the back of his neck, There are red spikes sticking out.

He has sharp red eyes and has a silver earring on his left ear, And I need to point out, He has pointy ears, No pun intended, On his neck, Which is somewhat long, Has a skull tattoo, His school uniform is the same as everybody, Except he doesn't have a tie on, The top button is undone, And his sleeves are rolled up to his shoulders, He has silver chains hanging from his pants on the left side dangling onto his knee, And he has Red shoes

Now I gotta say, This guy, Has some style, The Cool style, I respect him for that already, And I don't even know him

"If there is something you'd like to say to our new students, Please raise your hand, Murakawa-kun" Lilith-san said to the guy, Whose surname seems to be Murakawa, Cool one

"Raise my hand?!" He shouted angrily, His voice is that of a delinquent, Somewhat deep, He then puts his feet off his desk onto the ground, And slams his hand on the desk "Don't joke around Asami! Your my age! Why the fuck do I need to raise my hand so I can fucking talk to people my age! That's stupid!" He exclaimed with narrowed eyes, You know what? Let me check this guys aura

... Oh wow, It's actually not that bad, He has a crystal colored aura, Something I don't see very often, Some of it is surrounding him, And most of it is just spreading wild, Guess 'cause he's pissed, Not what I expected If I'm honest.

"It's Aasmi-Sensei, Murakawa-kun!" ok...? Lilith-san's aura rose up, No pun intended, Is she pissed at him or something? Well, If I was a teacher I would act like her, But if were the same age, I wouldn't know about getting mad.

"Whatever!" Murakawa shouts, I look back at him "And to answer your question-" Murakawa then points at me and Arata ''What's the point in bringing more people to the academy?, It's not like they're all impressive or anything! Nor will they bring any good to this stupid academy!" He shouts, I then step up, This guy doesn't know anything about us, nor does he know if were strong or not, I couldn't just let him insult us like that! I looked at him with a serious face

"Whoa bro" I said, Getting his attention "I don't know what's your problem, But don't involve us into it" I said

"What was that?!" He shouts

"You heard me!" I shout back

"BE QUIET!" Lilith-san shouted, Causing the class to look at her, Murakawa and myself included, Her aura became more powerful, It started to put a lot of pressure on every student in the class, And I'm dang certain that nobody in this class can sense auras, Yet they still scared form her, Lilith-san then turned her head and looked at Murakawa and I, And I could tell that she was clearly pissed "I will not accept any fighting in my classroom! Is that understood!?" She shouts, She looked at the both of us with death stares, Causing us to sweat drop, Jeez, The only woman that caused me to be this scared was Hijiri, Women are scary

"Jeez Lilith, Lower your voice down a bit would ya?" Arata asked, This guy didn't feel anything, I bet he thinks that shit was hot, Well, What can I say, Typical Arata, Lilith will probably get mad at him for this.

"I-I apologize for that... And also please call me Lilith-sensei in class" SHE WASN'T MAD!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Well, This conforms it, I don't know how it happened, But this girl somehow fell in love with Arata... You know what? Fair play Arata, Fair play

"I'll never call you Sensei" ... Seriously dude?

"How rude!" She said while blushing, She stayed like this for a couple of seconds, Before she quickly looked away and coughed, I guess she went back to serious mode "That aside, Does anybody have any questions for our new students?" She asked, And I swear, If there's any inappropriate ones...

"Here here! I have one!" We look at the source, To see that it was Selina-san, Well she did say she wanted to ask us some questions earlier, And please! For the love of God! Please don't let their be any stupid questions! Well, She seems too pure to ask stuff like that, So I don't have anything to worry about... Or do I?

"Yes, Selina-san?" Lilith-san allowed, Selina then pulled out a notebook along with a pen

"Finally!" She said, She seemed excited, She then looked at Arata "First off, Arata-san"

"Yes?"

"What kind of girls do you like?" ... I facepalm, I look at Arata, He looks at me with a smug

"Arata, Please?"

"No"

"You bastard" I said, He then looks back at Selina with a smug

"Ones with big boobs"

"Uwa! Straight to the point!" Selina said

"I knew this was gonna happen..." I mutter

"Although I don't mind having girl with younger boobs" Arata continues

"So your the enemy of all women huh? Understood!" Selina said, At least she understands, But why in the world is that the first question she asks?! Normally a normal student would ask stuff like 'What type of hobbies do you have?' or 'How tall are you?' or even 'Why is your author lazy?' Well sorry for having a lazy one! I then lifted up my head and looked at Selina-san with a dead look

"Selina-san?" I ask, She looks at me

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you asking this?"

"No reason"

"... Seriously?"

"That aside! What about you Yami-san? What kind of girls are you into?"

"Eh?" I sweat drop "ME?!" I point at myself with my index, That's a question I didn't expect on the first day, I didn't know what to do, I looked at Arata, To see him just winking. 'Go for it' ? That's whats he's saying through it? I sigh at this, Really? Do I have to do this?, I then scratch the back of my neck... I've had a share experiences of Girls, First off, Nee-chan, The girl who taught me everyone, Especially sex, Oh, Pretend I didn't say that, But she's more of a teaching type, I'm ok with that, Next up, Hijiri, Sweet, Kind, Nice, She has everything a man asks for, But I legit don't know... Screw it

''Uh... I-I'm ok with any type If I'm honest" I answered honestly, I'm legit ok with any girl, I don't mind any type, You can be a Kuudere, Yandere, Tsundere, Be anything I'm cool with it, As long as they know how to cook... What?

"Bo~ring!" Arata said, I look at him

"Shut up" I said

"Forget that!" Someone shouts, It was Murakawa, Getting the attention of all of us, He stood up and looked at us "Here comes the question we all want to know the answer to, What's your magic powers?"

...

...

...

"Well I did something called the world reconstruction, But cant you all do that though?" Arata answered with no hesitation whatsoever, I'm surprised that he even remembers the name of the spell, And... Did he just tell everyone that he's the Demon lord?

"NANI?!" Murakawa shouted, Clearly shocked

"Oh! It's him! He's the Demon lord candidate" Someone shouts

"Seriously!? He's in our class! THAT'S AWESOME!" Another person shouted

What the fuck? Arata started getting clout, People started cheering for him, This place just populated him somehow.

"Shut up!" Murakawa shouted, Causing everyone in class to literally shut up, I look back at him again, To see that he was pointing at me "Tell us, What's your magic powers?" He asked me, I. Sweat dropped, I don't have that! Literally, I don't! Magic isn't my thing at all! Should i show my dragon ring? I legit have no idea what to say, Shitttt This is bad! What do I do?!

**"You dumb idiot!" **Huh?! A girl's voice was in my mind again, But it was a different one from this morning, She had an angry/pissed voice, And a bit of attitude **"Just raise your hand up and show everyone the ring! It's not that hard!"** She shouted in my mind, I had to respond with something

_(Aren't we suppose to keep the fact about me being the Dragon King a secret?) _ I responded in my thoughts

**"A secret!? What are you stupid? These guys will find out about it eventually, Just tell them now dammit!"**

_(Then I'll tell them_ later) I responded

**"Nani?! You wont listen to me boy?!"** She shouts

_(Boy? Are you old or something?)_

**"Don't you dare ask my age!"** She shouts again

**"Calm down, There is no need to get angry" **Another girl suddenly spoke, She wasn't the one from the morning, She had a... calm, quiet and nice voice

**"Oh Shut up! I don't need your instructions!"** The angry one shouts

**"I am not instructing you, I simply told you to calm down" **Oh my god.

_(Am I really having two people inside of me fighting?)_ I thought to himself

**"Yes you are kid! Deal with it!"** The angry one sai- Wait what?! Did she just read my mind?

**"It's not that we're reading your mind, It's that were connected to you, Your thoughts, Are out thoughts as well, Migaku-san"** The calm one responded, So the Dragons within me know what I'm thinking at all time, What I'm doing at all time and possibly know everything about me.

**"That's pretty much the same with all of us, Migaku"** The angry one sa- **"AND STOP CALLING ME THE ANGRY ONE"**

_(THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!) _I shouted in my mind _(But seriously, What do you suggest? Should I tell the truth, Or keep it a secret for a while?)_ I asked them, I legit was curious, Arata was cool with people calling him the Demon lord, Because he's an idiot, Also because rumors were spreading, But I'm different! I don't know the rumors that were spread about me!

**"Wait, You're worried about rumors?! When the hell were you worried about those little things?!" **The... Tempting one said **"... That's a bit better, But answer me Migaku! Rumors?! worrying you? What a joke! The Migaku I know doesn't get scared from such stupid things" **

_(You...)_

**"We've been with you for 8 years, We know all of the events you've went through since the time you were 9" **The calm one continued

**"That's right! I remember the time you beat up a bunch of high school thugs when you were just 12! So what if some rumors spread out about you? you'll get scared? IF you would, I would actually laugh my ass off! You're not the kind to be afraid of them, And never get affected of them, So? What's you****r choice? Migaku?" **Wow, I didn't expect her to give me such motivation, She's right! Why am I scared of rumors? Screw them! I do whatever I want, But there is one thing I need to make sure of.

**"What would that be?"**

_(OH JESUS! That scared me! This needs some getting used to I swear!... But if I'm being serious... The decision I make, Will you guys accept it?) _I asked them in my thoughts

**"We will"** The calm one responded, This surprised me a bit,

**"Listen, Any decision you make, We'll respect it and follow it, No matter what, But if it's something stupid, Then we probably won't agree with it****"** The other one said

_(Thank you both, I can't wait to meet all of you) _

**"You'll soon meet us, Trust me Migaku" **The tempting said

**"We'll be behind you all the time, Be careful, Migaku-san" **The calm said

I then sigh, I then look at everyone with a serious look "I... can't use Magic, Nor anything else" This, Made everyone speechless, Arata, Lilith-san, Selina-san dropped her pen, Even Murakawa was, They all had their eyes widen, And the room stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, Until...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~"

The whole class started laughing, Well, Except Arata, Lilith-san and Selina-san, And, Surprisingly, Murakawa, I looked at him, And he looks at me with suspicious more then anything, Like he knows I'm lying or something, Well, I said half the truth, So I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks I'm suspicious, Suddenly, Someone grabbed my arm, And pulled me closer, I looked over, To see that it was Arata

_"What the hell are you talking about?! You clearly have powers of dragons!"_ Arata whispered to me, I just smirked

_"Unlike you, Not a lot of people know about me, So I want to keep it a secret for a while"_ I replied, Lilith-san then came in

_"That isn't very smart Yami-san! People will doubt you and make fun of you,There might even be rumors that'll spread about you!" _Lilith-san informed

_"Let them be"_ I said, They widened their eyes a bit

_"Huh?! What are you-" _

_"Let them be, I don't care what they do to me, Or even think about me, But soon, They'll find out who I really am, Until then, Act normal" _I replied, Arata sighs at this

"You know you take things too far sometimes" He said normally

"That's how I do things, If you don't like it, Then get out" I said

"Shut up" He simply said as he sweat dropped.

* * *

**(Class, Still Yami's POV)**

After a couple of minutes, The class slowly stopped laughing, And Lilith-san designed the seats for both Arata and I, Arata was on the front. While I was on the back, Next to Murakawa out of all places.

I looked at him, to see him just looking outside the window, It seems he doesn't give a damn about classes or anything, I checked his aura again, And... Oh, My, God, What kind of aura is this? Just a couple of minuets ago it was spreading wild, And it was a bit clam, But now its just fully calm, With the color of crystal, You may think it doesn't matter, But your wrong there bro/sis, It looks quiet beautiful! I'm not gonna lie!

OK, Were done with that, The first couple of classes then went by... Somehow, You know why? Everyone! (Except Murakawa and I and a few others) Kept talking about Arata! Like legit It was really annoying, Lilith-san keeps telling them to be quiet, But they don't give a damn, This legit pissed me off, I felt like my head was about to explode, They keep saying shit like "I can't believe the demon lord is here in our class!" Or stuff like "I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Bottom of the line, It was annoying, I really want to get out of this cla-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Murakawa out of nowhere shouted, His Aura skyrocketing, Causing everyone to suddenly be quiet and look at him, I looked at him, He was up and slammed his hand on his desk "I SWEAR YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE KIDS! WHAT!? JUST BECAUSE SOME GUY CAME IN AND IS 'SUPPOSEDLY' THE DEMON LORD CANDIDATE DOESN'T MEAN JACK SHIT! THIS IS A CLASSROOM! ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE QUIET! NOT KEEP ON SUCKING THE GUY'S DICK! IF YA'LL WANT TO KEEP ON TALKING-" He then points at the door "THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! AND KEEP NAGGING TO YOUR PARENTS ABOUT SOMEONE THEY DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT!"

... I'm legit lost for words, This guy knows whats up, Nobody dared say anything back to that, He sounds pissed but his words gave wisdom, I smirked at this, I legit think this guy is awesome, He then goes back on sits on his chair

"I swear my ears were about to bleed if ya'll continued" He said "Continue, Asami" He told Lilith-san while looking outside the window, I looked at sensei to see her a bit astonished, She then blinked a couple of times before she turned back to the board and starts speaking

"S-So the way this problem works is-" She continued

This guy was able to make an entire classroom be quiet, I haven't heard anything besides Lilith-san and some students answering questions, Even Arata got rid of his goofy smile and was actually paying attention to the lesson for once, Murakawa is actually something else, I respect this guy already.

Ok, A couple of classes went by, Nothing weird or nostalgic happened through out ever since Murakawa's little 'show', Now its a period of Lilith-san teaching something, That's actually useless to me, Why? Obviously because I can't use magic, So everything I learned so far is pretty useless.

You know what? Let me check the people in this class real quick, And no, Not the girls specifically, I'm not Arata, Let me see what everyone has to offer, I began looking at everyone to check their aura, An-

***Pressure***

W-What the!? Suddenly I started feeling pressure, Or rather, Killing intent, But it's.. familiar, I felt it just a while ago! I looked in front, To notice her! The young blue haired girl from earlier, The one that has a cross shaped pupil on her right eye, She looked at me, Again, With a death stare, She had her eyes narrowed, And her fist hardened... But I'm not gonna lie, I have a thing for tanned girls.

I sweat dropped, Since I don't know her nor know anything about her, I don't know what to do.

Her aura was something scary and awesome at the same time, It was a dark blue aura, And just from looking at it, You can tell it's strong! Like I feel more pressure from it then I feel from her.

**"Tell her something like 'Yo Bitch! What you looking at!?' or something similar" **The tempting one told me in my mind

_(You know I don't say stuff like that)_ I responded

"Ignore them" Someone said that out of nowhere, I looked next to me, To see that it was Murakawa, He was still looking outside of the window

"Eh?" I said

"Someone looking at you funny, Or anything similar like that, Just ignore them, trust me, It's better this way, Take it as a classmate" He responded, I was shocked, Now he's giving advice?

So I took his advice, And look towards the board "Thanks" I said, Aiming towards Murakawa

"Don't mention it" He said, Still looking outside the window, Well, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, Maybe Murakawa is just a nice guy with a bad temper

* * *

**(3RD POV)**

The class has now finished, Every student got up from their desk and went outside, Except Murakawa, Who was still looking outside the window, Everyone then left, Besides Yami, Arata and Lilith-san, And Murakawa, The three we are familiar with, Were talking about something, However, Murakawa can hear stuff from far away, How? We'll explain later.

So he was spying on what they were talking about, And secretly glanced at them

"What do we do now?" Arata asked Lilith

"I would let you guys roam free, But the headmaster wants to meet both of you" Lilith replied

"The Headmaster?" Yami asked, Lilith nodded

"Yes, He wants to meet both of the Kings that are in his school, And It's for obvious reasons, Since you two are..." Lilith didn't finish her sentence, Arata then had his eyes shadowed and looked a bit sad, Yami looked serious, He then nodded

"We get it, Don't explain" Yami said

(_Kings?_) Murakawa questioned in his thoughts

"Alright then" Lilith said as she nodded, She then turned around and looked back at them "This way please" She said, The three of them then began walking outside the class.

Meanwhile with Murakawa, He got off his desk and looked at them walking away "Yagami... was his name right?" He asked

**"That's right That's right! Yagami Migaku! That was his name!" **A very charmy, cute young female voice responded, It only appeared on Murakawa's mind and no one else could've heard it.

"He was lying when he answered my question" Murakawa continued

**"Well, He was telling half the truth, He wasn't lying when he said he can't use magic, My powers aren't THAT bad you know, Unless you became weaker, Which you didn't, right?!" **The voice in Murakawa's mind said

"I know! It's was an expression you idiot!" Murakawa shouted as a tick formed on his head

**"Sorry sorry, Calm down Oki-chan!" **

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He shouted, After that, He sighed "Anyways, They said something about Kings in their conversation with Asami, Kasuga Arata, Unfortunately he is the next Demon lord, But Yagami is somehow another King, Can you think of any other one?" He asked the girl inside of him

**"Hm... Nope!" **

"Useless" Murakawa said as he rolled his eyes

**"THAT'S WAY TOO FAST!"** She shouted (AN: For those who don't get it, It's basically Murakawa telling her the 'compliment' right after she told him... Why am I explaining this?)

"Anyway" He said, Getting serious "The question is, Why did he lie about not having any powers? It's true that he can't do magic, But why keep the rest a secret?" He questioned as he held his chin

**"Hmm... Maybe his power is just that weak, That he doesn't want anybody to find out about it"**

"He is a candidate for a King! How in the world can he powerless?!" Murakawa shouts a bit

**"Uh! You're right! Oki-chan is smart!" **

"STOP IT WITH THE OKI-CHAN!" He shouts, He then held his chin again, And then he remembered part of their conversation they had earlier

_**"And It's for obvious reasons, Since you two are..."**_

"Could it that he's a King that no one supports?!" That thought came to his mind

**"Ohhh! Nice thinking Oki-chan!"** She shouts in his mind

"Maybe his powers are far out this schools league or something" He continued questioning

**"If that's the case, Then why would he come to this school? Wont it be a better idea to be somewhere alone? Or far away with people supporting you at least?"**

"That's where I'm stuck, I can't think of a reason on why he's here" Murakawa admitted

**"Then why not just ask him directly?"** She suggested

"That's..." Murakawa was about to rage, Until after a couple of seconds he held his chin "... actually not a bad idea..."

**"See? Even Sane can come up with good ideas!"** The girl, Whose name is known as Sane now, Said

"Very dumb ones though" Murakawa replied

**"MEANY!"**

"Anyway" Murakawa said, As he began walking outside "Get Ready Sane, Were having work tonight" He said to the girl,

**"GOT YA! OKI-CHAN"**

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

**(Yami's POV)**

All three of us are now walking through halls, Heading towards the headmaster's office, Wonder who he is?

"I still feel like that was a dumb idea Yami" Arata suddenly told me, I turn my head towards him, I suppose he's talking about what I said

"Hm? Oh that, Still can't believe you're still bringing that up" I said

"Dude! That really was a bad idea! What was the point of lying and telling people you can't do magic?!"

"I can't do magic you dumbass" Did he really forget that?

"Oh, But beside that! You have the powers of dragons! You could've just told everyone that you have powers of Dragons"

"Be real, Do you really think people, Who know nothing else but Magic, Believe me if I say something like 'I have this ring that can give me the powers of Dragons' Who would believe that?" I explained

"I would!" Arata shouts as he points at himself with his thump

"Be real dude." I said, After a couple of seconds he looks away

"Yeah, You're right" He said, I sigh at this

"And besides-" I continue, Looking at him seriously "Do you really think, It's a good idea, For the academy to find out about the two biggest rivals in the world, Walking around like it's nothing?" I ask him seriously, When I said that, He stayed quiet and has eyes widen, After a couple of seconds, He looked away, I then look away "I thought so", Both of us then stayed quiet, We continued walking for a couple of quiet minutes, Until...

"But-" Lilith-san began speaking, Getting my attention "You're not planning on telling anyone else?" She asks

"People like the headmaster and the higher ups of the academy probably know about me, So no need to tell them, The only other person I could think of telling is Selina-san, But I'm kinda afraid of her ruining the fun with her reports, So, Probably no one" I replied, Although, For some reason I feel like I'll be telling Murakawa about my powers soon, Which reminds me.

"Hey, Lilith-sa-"

***Bump***

"Ow!"

"Huh?" I said, when I was about ask, someone bumped into me, but it didn't look it was on purpose, since he or she fell on the floor. I look over, and...

"Owie..." The... guy, Yes, a guy, pretty young looking one, was scratching his head from the fall. He was rather short, but not that much, he's around 5ft 2 or 3. He has pale skin, with jade green eyes, he has long black hair, that's tied into a pony tail style by a white ribbon. Some of his long hair was covering his left eye in a spiky looking way. And lastly, he was wearing the school's male uniform.

I don't know about you, but he looks more like a girl if anything, is he a reverse trap? No way... ok maybe he is.

He then looks up at me after we accidentally bump into each other, I then quickly reach out to him with my right hand.

"Sorry! I didn't pay attention, are you ok?" I ask, the boy looked at me, before he slowly reached out with his left hand.

"T-Thank you.." Da fuck? He sounds like a girl! But he's flat! What the?! Screw it, he's a guy, lets not think about this please "Uh!" Huh? right before he was about to grab my hand, he hesitated, and looked a bit scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, he then flinched for a second and turned back to normal.

"U-Um.. N-Nothing..." He went ahead and grabbed my hand, I then lifted him up, and he stood up on his feet.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, He then nods.

"Y-Yes..." He's clearly shy.

"Jeez Yami, check where you're going sometimes, will ya?" Arata told me as he crossed his arms, I look back at him.

"Yeah Yeah, I know, Shut your mouth" I had to give him a cuss.

"What was that!?" He shouted, Oh my god, Did he forget that I told him we can't fight on the first day?

"Not now Arata!" I said before I looked back at the guy "Again, I'm sorry... Uhm..." I then scratch my head, I don't know the guys names.

"O-Oh.. K-Kazuki, Saihara... Kazuki" He said, He... Kazuki, then looks away.

"Saihara Kazuki?" Suddenly, Lilith-san came in out of nowhere "You mean one of the strongest magus in our academy?"

"For real?" I look back at him with widened eyes a bit, He's one of the strongest ones in the academy? Seriously?!

"You don't look like it though" Arata said, he seems shocked, but Kazuki became more shy, as he looked like he felt more pressure.

"You're amazing you know! Your powers are something else!" Lilith-san then came out and said that with a smile.

"U-Um.." Kazuki then began sweating a bit and looked like he was feeling a lot more pressure, maybe that's a bit too much for him. You know, I'll check his aura.

... Wow! Does everyone here has an amazing aura or something?! This guy's aura is amazing! It was a dark green colored aura, it was wrapping around him and it looks like it was protecting him, not to mention, it looked and felt extremely strong, him being strong is no joke.

But it felt like he was feeling a lot more pressure, so I had to do what I had to do, So I walk over to him.

"Ok Ok that's enough" I said as I walked over to Kazuki and put my arm on his shoulder "You're putting a lot of pressure on Kazuki, let him be" I said.

"Why're you saying that like you know him?" Arata asked with his cheeky attitude.

"I don't, he's just shy and I'm trying to help him out" I responded, before I looked back at Kazuki to see him blushing "What's wrong?" I asked as I rose a brow.

"Y-You called me by my first name..." My god, This guy is just too cute! Is he seriously not a girl? Aye yo, he might be prettier then Link pretty ass!

"Want me to call you Saihara instead?" I ask

"N-No! C-Call me anything you like..." He said, He then bows to me "E-Excuse me!" He said, As he began walking away

"What a weird guy" Arata said, I then look at him with a smug

"Are you just saying that because he's stronger then you?" I asked

"M-Maybe.. Shut up!" He said, I think Arata is getting a bit over his head just because he's the Demon lord, But the thing is, Anybody can beat him now

"Stop it you two" Lilith-sensei told us "You can have your fight later, But we cant be late for the meeting with the headmaster" She said

"Sorry, Arata is just being scared that he found out someone is stronger then him" I teased

"Shut up! It's not like you're any different!" He shouts, Dude for real?

"I'm not scared!" I reply

"YES YOU ARE, I BET DEEP DOWN YOU'RE SCARED THAT YOU MIGHT PISS YOUR PANTS!" This mother fucker wanna go, I go over and make my face closer!

"YOU WANNA GO BIT- No no no no no no" I push back a bit, Which startled Arata a bit, How can I forget the promise?, And I'm suppose to be the smart one.

"Huh? What's up?" He said

"We promised not to fight for the first couple of days remember?" I said, He then sweat dropped a bit

"Oh.. Right" He then scratches the back of his head "Sorry about that" He said with a grin, I then smile

"Lets just go and meet that headmaster guy" I said, As all three of us began walking, Now for my question, I look over at Lilith "Hey, Lilith-san" I ask, She looks over to me

"Hm? What is it?"

"Whats up with Murakawa?" I ask her

"You mean that douche? What do you want with him?" Arata asked as he looked at me

"Just curious..." I said as I looked at Lilith-san

"Sure" She said, She then looked in front "His name is Murakawa Okita, And besides you two, He is the strongest one in the class" This, Widened, Both our eyes

"Are you kidding me?!" Arata shouted "Him?! Out of all people!" He's clearly shocked that he found people that are way stronger then him, But even if their are, You shouldn't act shocked, I always taught him that when we were kids, But he seems to forget it, That was one of the few things Nee-chan taught me and always told me to never forget it, And I still never forget it, But Arata here doesn't have the brightest memory, Even though I tell him stuff, He'll probably forget.

"Don't rely on your ego Arata" I said to him, Getting his attention

"Eh?"

"Just because you have the power of someone whose suppose to be one of the strongest beings in the world, Doesn't mean that their'll be someone out there who is stronger then you, Didn't I tell you that millions of times?" I told him

"Yami-san is right" Lilith-san suddenly said, Getting our attention "Right now, Almost everybody in this academy can beat you Arata, So don't act tough all of the time" Dang! Nice talk Lilith-san.

"Get it now?" I asked

"Not a single bit"

...

...

...

"When were done, I'll beat the shit out of you, Trust me" I said, As Lilith-san and I continue walking leaving Arata behind

"W-W-Wait!" Arata cried as he rushed towards us, I look at Lilith-san

"Please continue" I ask Lilith-san, She then nodded

"Alright then, He is the strongest one in the class, He is that powerful that everybody in the class is kinda terrified of him" She continued, Which astonished me a bit, I mean He did make everyone in the class shut up, And they looked a bit scared of him when he did his little 'show' in front of them about the Demon lord.

"He is that strong?" Arata asked as he looked at her

"Yes he is, He is even admired by the headmaster that he might become a master Magus" She explained, This caused me to widen my eyes even more, The headmaster approves of him?! Then he must be powerful.

"For real?" I ask, She nodded

"Yes, He might even surpass me soon" This raised my brow and made me confused

"Surpass you? Are you like a big deal Lilith-san?" I ask, She then smiles

"Everything will be clear when we meet the headmaster" She said

"O-Ok then" I said as I sweat drop, I then look down with a serious look on my face

_(Murakawa Okita...) _I thought

**"Are you concerned about him?" **The tempting one asked me

_(Yeah, I don't know why though) _I replied

**"His powers are something, I felt it, And it has something to do with sound" **The calm one told me

_(Sound?) _

**"That's true, We don't know exactly what it is, But we do know that there was a being inside of him"** The tempting one said, He also has a being inside of him?

_(Like me?) _

**"Yeah, We don't exactly know what it is, We just know its strong, No where near us though"** The tempting one said

_(I see...)_ I said, I wont be surprised if I fight him soon, And were kinda similar, Since we both have beings inside of us, And we both act like delinquents kinda.. , You know, I haven't asked them this

**"Ask us what?"** ... This really needs some getting used to though

_(You know, I kept calling each of you 'Tempting one' and 'Calm one' I can't keep calling you guys that, And you haven't told your names yet)_

**"Oh, Right, We haven't explained it to you yet"** The tempting said

**"We can only tell you our name, When you use our powers for the first time"** The calm responded

_(Nani? The first time for each of you?) _

**"That's right, The only way we can tell you our names, Is when you use our powers for the first time"**

_(And I have to do it with each one of you?) _

**"Pretty much, Or is it something you can't handle, Huh? Migaku?"** The tempting one teased

_(Don't underestimate me, But how do I release your powers though?) _I asked them, Since there is probably a way to release their powers that hopefully isn't difficult, Then they stayed quiet for a while... What's wrong?

**"W-Well..."** The calm seemed kinda shy about the situation

**"We have to accept ****you"** The tempting one answered

_(Oh, As a master, That's it?) _I mean, If that's it, Then it would be kinda difficult, But I'll try to accomplish it.

**"I-It's not about being a master..."** The calm one said,

_(Huh? What do you mean?)_

**"W-We have to accept you as our lover"** The tempting on...

_(EEEEHHHHHHHHH?!) _I tried my best to shout only in my mind, This shocked me! I have to make love to 7 Dragons?! Are you serious!? W-Well I mean, It's kinda of nice I guess... What the hell am I saying?

**"I know I know, Its not something were used to either"** The tempting one said

**"I-It really is embarrassing! I can't believe you can say it so causally!"** The calm one said

**"I-I don't know alright! This is the first time this has ever happened to us! And I'm so embarrassed that I just go with it!" **The tempting one shouted, Wait, First time?

_(The first time that ever happened? What do you mean?!)_

**"W-Well, You see, In order for our master to use our powers and say our names, Something must be done by either us or our Master, For example, Our previous master was able to use our powers and names only when she was in a dangerous situation, It was a bit difficult, But she was able to achieve it somehow, And officially, She became the 4th Dragon king" **The calm explained everything

_(I-Is that so?) _I said,_ (But why does mine have to do with you guys becoming my lovers?!) _

**"Maybe it has to be with you being Human?"** The Tempting one replied

_(F-For real!?)_

**"You don't seem happy about it, Do you hate us!?"** Tempting asked

_(No way! I love you all!, Even though I didn't meet you yet, And I don't have the best love experience, But I promise I'll love you all equally) _I spoke

**"M-Migaku-san!" **Calm one shouted... O-Oh.. I get it

_(S-Sorry, That kinda came out wrong...)_

**"We get it We get it, Don't apologize"** The tempting one said, **"Well, You'll be meeting this headmaster guy soon, So we don't want to interrupt you"** She said

**"But we will always be right here, So don't worry to call us at anytime"** The calm one said

_(Technically it isn't calling you, Since I'm talking with creatures who live inside me, So isn't similar to talking with myself?) _I said

**"Migaku, please don't make this more complicated then it needs to be"** The tempting one said, I just sigh

_(Yeah Yeah, I got ya) _I told them

"Were here" Lilith-san said, Getting both our attention, We look at i...

"What the fuck is this?"

"Is this seriously a door?" Arata said, In front of us, Is a big ass door, and it's fucking humongous!

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted

"I know, I know, Our Headmaster is... Something you could say" Lilith-san said that, And she did not look happy, She then knocks on the door

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Excuse us" Lilith said

* * *

**(Headmaster's office, Yami's POV)**

Lilith-san opened the door, All three of us then went inside the office, The whole place, Surprisingly, Looks like a normal office, There was a shelf on the right side of the room filled with books, A desk in the middle of the room and behind it was a window, There wasn't anything interesting in the room... Well. I say that, But there was only one thing, The man in the room

I assume he is the Headmaster, Since there wasn't anybody else besides him and us in the room, He was a young man who looked like he was in his early twenty's, He was rather tall and had pale hair tied into a pony tail style, He had red eyes, Along with glasses, His style is that of a long black coat that reaches his thighs, And underneath his coat is a white shirt that has the top button undone revealing some of his chest, And he was wearing black pants along with black shoes.

And lastly, His aura... Its fucking humongous! And it's the strongest I ever felt so far... But why the hell, Does it look like a huge book!? Like legit! it's a huge yellow colored book! Why does it look like that?! I do remember Ilias-san told me something about the grimoires being a lot of different shapes, Don't tell me that's his?! Kinda weird if I'm honest

**"He's powerful, But its no where near ours, We can kick his ass easily when you master our power"** The tempting one said

_(Seriously? I'm even more excited to meet you guys!)_ I said

**"Hehe... You'll love us, Trust me"** She said, It caused to blush a bit

"Ara? What do we have here?" The Headmaster said as he looked at us, He was sitting in a chair by the way, When he noticed Lilith-san, He smiled happily "Oh, Lilith-chan! You brought them?" I'm guessing he's referring to us, Lilith-san then nodded

"Yes, These two are the Kings", She replied, He seemed happy about it

"Welcome Welcome!, Come closer why don't ya?" He said, I sweat dropped at this, All three of us then came closer and stopped in front of his desk "Hello there" He said as he waved, I then bow

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Yo!" Arata said with his goofy smile, I looked at him, To see him still standing, I then quickly grabbed him "Eh-" I then pull him to bow down

"Be respectful for once" I said as I looked at him, He then looks back at me

"O-Ok ok, Get your hands off me!" He said, I then look at him with narrowed eyes

"Shut up" I simply said, Trying to keep my anger

"What was that?!" This bastard shouted! Are you serious?

"I told you to shut up!" I said, My voice getting a bit higher, He then forced his way up and looked at me

"Don't tell me what to do!" He raised his voice, I'm suppose to be the smart one, But i got up and looked at him with an angry look, Are we really about to this? ... Yes we are

"Well you need to be nice to your elders, You little shit!" I shouted

"Since when were you my elder?!" He shouted

"Not me!" I then point at the headmaster "I'm talking about him!" I said

"Well it looked like you were talking about yourself!" Really?

"You're just making excuses at this point!" I shout

"S-Stop it you two!" Lilith-san interrupted as she tried to stop us, Causing us to look at her

"He started it!" Arata shouts

"Well excuse me!" I said as I looked away

"Ahahahaha!" Suddenly, We heard the headmaster laugh, We look at him, He was still laughing, And after a couple of seconds he stopped, And looked at us "Hehe, Well, You two are rather interesting aren't you?" He said with a smile

"I-I'm sorry, We didn't mean to" I said, Arata then stepped up

"This is something common between us, I hope you don't mind it.." Wow, He actually stepped up for once, I then smile at this

"No, I don't actually mind it, It's rather amusing, Since you two are..." He stopped talking after he knew what he was about to say, Both Arata and I stayed quiet and looked away, The headmaster then blinked twice "O-Oh, I apologize, I didn't mean to say it like that, I hope I didn't offend you" The headmaster apologized, I then look at him

"N-No, It's ok Headmaster, We understand, Please don't apologize" I said, The thing between Arata and I is something that were still not used to, Think about it, We are best friends, Known each other for years, But all of the sudden in the future were suppose to kill each other, It's impossible to get used to that, And I don't think we'll ever will.

"Yeah" Arata suddenly said, Getting my attention "You don't need to apologize, We both understand that in the future we're suppose to kill each other" He then looked up at the headmaster with a serious face "But we both have a goal to achieve, We don't care what people think about it, Were homies, And we always will be even when we have our fight to the death!"

"Arata..." I mutter, He said something I never expected him to say, This caused me to be more astonished then anything, I then smirk

"That's right" I said, As I looked at the Headmaster "I hope you don't mind us being like that, Headmaster" I said, The headmaster and Lilith-san both looked astonished and speechless at the same time, Especially Lilith-san, She seemed to be liking Arata even more from what it seems, I don't know how the fuck it happened though.

**"Do you like her?"** The calm one asked

_(No actually, She's the first girl to have a crush on Arata, So I'll let him have her, But I wouldn't mind her being a friend of mine) _I responded

**"Respectable, Y-You are going to h-have all of us after all..." **She said shyly

_(I-I know, Its still very embarrassing though...) _I thought, I mean, Having 7 dragon girls is... something... Cause its kinda like bestiality

**"N-No it wont!"** The calm one said out of nowhere

_(W-Wait what?!)_ I thought, If I'm not gonna have them in their dragon form, Then... I-It can't be!

**"W-We always stay in our human forms in this ring, So we... M-Make love with you in our human forms..." **O-Oh... O-Ok then

_(T-That works I guess...) _I responded _(W-We'll talk about this later, How about that?)_

**"Y-Yes, Sure..." **She said

"Hm, I respect you both for that" The headmaster as he smiled, He then looked at Arata "As the Demon lord" then looked at me "And as the Dragon King, And of course, As my students" He said, Both of us then smiled

"Thank you" I said

"Appreciate that" Arata also said, Both of us then looked at each other with a smile, We both then nod, The headmaster then just smiled, He then looked at Lilith-san

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy" He asked her, She didn't actually seemed happy for some reason, She then turned her attention towards the headmaster with a slight of anger on her face

"It's not about what they said, I actually think it's rather noble, But that's not the case" She then walks over to the headmaster, She points at Arata, Which startled him a bit "He did something unforgivable!"

"Nani?" I said, What did he do that was unforgivable? Other then the fact he's a pervert

"I understand that he wiped out a lot of people with the breakdown phenomenon, But he wasn't able to control it, So you can't blame him for that" The headmaster replied, I then look at her with a bit of rage

"Your still mad about that!?" I ask her, How is she still mad about that!? We were over with that already! If she's still mad over that then I'm pissed! Arata and I were over that already, If she still brings that up, Does that mean she still doesn't trust Arata!? If she does, Then I'll have to consider her as an enemy, She then looks at me.

"Not that! I already forgot about it!" Oh, If that's the case then were cool, But still, That's... That's kinda-

"That's messed up Lilith" Arata said, I swear we both think the same thoughts some times, But unlike me, He isn't afraid to express stuff, With him being a pervert and all of that.

"Oh, If that's not the case, Then what is it that he has done?" The headmaster asked, Lilith-san then looked back at him

"In class, He slipped the fact that he can do magic of levels that the Demon lord can only do, And after that, Everyone has been calling him the Demon lord! And if I'm honest, It was a bit annoying!" ... Really?

"That's it?" I said, Getting her attention "That's the unforgivable thing that he did?" I mean, Be real with me, That's a shit reason to be unforgivable

"You would've understood if you were a teacher, But your still a student" She said, I never plan on becoming a teacher, Maybe they have more problems then they know, I can't understand her feelings as a teacher, So technically she might be right... But there's one thing I gotta say

"You're my age though.." I said as I sweat drop

"Ahahahahahaha~" The headmaster laughed out of nowhere again, Causing the three of us to look at him "Hehehe, To think you'd be called the Demon Lord on the first day, That's actually hilarious" He said, He seems to be a cheerful guy, Then-

***Slam***

Lilith-san suddenly slammed her hand on the desk, And looked a bit angry

"This isn't a joke Headmaster! We didn't even have a proper lesson today!" Seriously? Murakawa literally made everyone shut up

"I mean, It sound pretty cool so why not?" Arata said as he held his chin, I sweat drop a bit

"Oi Oi" I said, Lilith then turned around and looked at Arata while blushing

"Stay out of this please!" She shouted at him, GG, But I had to tell her this

"And besides-" I said, She looked at me "Half-way through the class, Murakawa made the whole class quiet, You could've at least said that" I said, I mean it was kinda rude of her not to say anything about him

"I was about to get there!" She suddenly said, She then turned around back to the desk and slammed her hand again, Jeez calm woman "Besides these two, We have to do something about Murakawa-kun, Headmaster!"

"Okita-kun?" He questions as he raised a brow, Wait, Okita? Why did he call him by his first name? Do they know each other? Well Duh, They're Headmaster and student, But not like that.

(_Do they have a different relationship then that?_) I thought to myself... Wait, Lilith-san did say that the Headmaster approves of him, So maybe he just thinks of him as a successor or something?

"Well, He does act like that. You can't blame him for it" The headmaster told Lilith with a smile

"But-"

"No buts, We've been over this before" He said, He didn't seem angry about it though, He seemed calm. Lilith-san then sighs

"I-If you say so Headmaster..." Lilith responded

"That aside-" The guy said, He then got up from his chair and leaned on his desk and looked at us "Nice to meet you, Kasuga Arata-kun" He then turns his head towards me, "And Yagami Migaku-kun, Or would you preferred to be called Yami instead? Since these two over here keep calling you that." The headmaster! Is asking me!? I mean.. Sure, I don't care what people call me, I'm cool with it. My names! Not anything else you bastards... You probably don't get it, Don't worry about it, I then scratch the back of my head.

"You can call me whatever you like, I won't mind it either way" I responded

"Oh, If that's the case, You wouldn't mind if I call you Yami-kun, Would you?" He asks, You know what... It's not very often you get a headmaster who calls you by your nickname, Hell yeah!

"No, I won't mind" I said, Then, Out of nowhere, I felt someone bumping into my waist, I look over, To see Arata, Bumping my waist with his shoulder

"Heeh~ Even Yami gets a bit nervous sometimes~" He says with a dump face, I then look at him

"Can you please listen to what the guy has to say? It might be important you know" I say it to him with a 'mad' face

"'T-The guy'?" Suddenly, The headmaster said, Causing us to look at him. He was sweat dropping "T-That kinda makes me sound old..." He said as he scratches his cheek, Now that I think about it, I don't know what the Headmasters name is, He hasn't told us yet.

"Y-You see, You-"

"You haven't told us your name yet" Arata continued my sentence, The headmaster then blinked twice, Before he adjusted his glasses

"Oh, Is that so? My mistake. My name is Biblia, And as you know, I'm the headmaster of this academy" ... T-That's his name? I mean sure... It's kinda weird, But sure. And the academy is named after him... They couldn't think of a better name?

"That is not your real name" ... I slowly looked at Arata, And I see Lilith-san doing the same, He then looked at us both "... Nani?"

"Dude! You're making fun of his name!"

"That's disrespectful!" Lilith-san said

"Uh No no no no! It's not a problem" The headmaster, Or should I call him Biblia-san? Yeah, I'll keep calling him that, Since it's better and easier then just saying Headmaster all of the time. He said that, And didn't seem to be mad about it.

"But headmaster-" Lilith-san was cut off again

"It's alright Lilith-chan. It's nice to have some passionate company around" He said, He seems like a fun guy "I like people who are passionate like that, So it's alright to joke around every once in a while. Plus it gets boring around here, So why not?" He said, I then look at Arata

"Can you let him continue now?" I ask

"I like to light the mood you know?"

"Wasn't it already lightened enough?" I say with a sweat drop

"Now then-" Biblia-san said, All three of us then look at him "As you know, We, The Royal Biblia Academy, Are a super secret organization that trains Magicians" He said

"Yeah... A super secret one..." Arata said, I then slightly punch him on his arm "Ow!"

"We receive donations from governments of various countries, and mages investigate unresolved problems and mysterious incidents that we believe to be magic-related in absolute secrecy, We call them, 'Magus'." He explained

"A Magus..." Arata muttered, I then look over at him, He then steps up a bit "So if I become one of those, I can save Hijiri from being swallowed by the Black Sun!?" He asks, I then look back at Biblia-san.

"I don't know... I wonder if you can" He responded, Which caused me to be a bit confused

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, Wondering what he meant

"Well you see Yami-kun, Magic doesn't have any limits, It's up to the user whether its something that can be or can't be done" He responded, I then look at him with a sweat trailing down my cheek

"That's kinda useless to me isn't it?" I said, As ya'll already know, Magic is bottom line useless to me, I can't use it whatsoever

"I guess that's true, But don't worry, Even the powers of dragons can make stuff done or undone, As long as they agree with it" He said, I then look at the ring.

"As long as they agree with me?" I ask

"That's right, I don't know that much about the Dragon ring, But I do know that the dragons inside don't let the user use their power if its something they don't approve of" He explained, So the dragons have to agree with me if I want to use their power, The tempting one did say that they'll let me use their powers and have the right to agree with my decisions, Respectable

"Is that so?" I said with a smile, I want to meet them already, They probably know everything about me, I need to pay them back somehow

"I have a question!' Arata said as he raised his hand

"What is it?" Biblia-san responded

"Is there a shortcut?" Are you serious? This isn't a game, But Astil-san used to always tell me that Magic can make anything impossible to possible, So it might work, By the way, Is she still there? I check her aura... Give a second... Yep she's still there, Hanging around Arata's neck. Is she sleeping or something? She's been quiet all day, So I guess she is. I want to meet her again, The chapter is getting a bit boring then usual

(An: Well I'm tired as fuck and writing this takes forever so excuse me!)

Jee, Sorry about that. Anyway, Back to where we were, After Arata asked the question, Lilith-san looked at him

"There is no short cut on any path you take, Only hard word and discipline will make you go further in your path" Lilith-san explained

"I see, But if you can turn anything from impossible to possible, Wouldn't there be a short cut?" Wow, I, am speechless, When was he able to say something smart? That's a world record!

"E-Eh?! W-Well..." Lilith-san couldn't think of anything to say

"I mean, It's smart" Arata said, He then turns around and looks at me "Right? Yam-" He stopped talking mid-way, And looked at me with a raised brow, I had my jaw dropped "What's with that look!?" He shouts

"You actually said something logical for once" I said, I then clap "Impressive Arata, You're improving"

"YOU SAY IT LIKE I'M DUMB OR SOMETHING!" He shouted at me with narrowed eyes

"Be real, You are dumb" I said, After a couple of seconds, He held his chin

"Ok, Maybe I am" I said, He then looks at me "But I'm not that dumb!" He shouts, But lets be real, He actually said something smart and really is interesting.

"But for real though" I said, He then startled a bit "An Idea like that really is interesting, If you actually believe it that way, Then go down that path until you reach something beyond, If it's you, I know you'd do it" I said with a smile, Arata kept looking at me astonished, After a couple of seconds, He smirked

"I was gonna do that, Even if you didn't tell me" He said, I just smirked

"I see" I said

"But there is no such thing as a short-cut, I still don't think it exists" Lilith-san said out of nowhere, Causing the both of us to look at her, We both then look at each other, We then smirked, Thinking the exact same thought, We then look back at Lilith-san, She looked a bit startled at this "W-What is it?"

"If there isn't a shortcut-" I said that

"Then just make one" Arata continued

"EHH!?" She shouts

"Ahahaha!" Biblia-san then busted out of laughter again, I just noticed that he laughs a lot, Eh, It's not an issue either way, The three of us looked at him, He even had a bit of tears trailing down his cheek, after a couple of seconds He stopped laughing and wiped the tears with his index "I swear you two are hilarious!" He said, Thanks dude, We used to be the funniest guys back in the old school.

Lilith-san then went and slammed her hand on the desk again "Headmaster! Please take this seriously and not as a joke!" She said

"Why not? It's not like they're wrong or anything" He said, He then looks at Arata "Well, If you're planning on taking a shortcut, Then how about this, There are 7 students in this academy who are like real life bosses"

"Bosses? Like in games?" Arata asks, Biblia-san then nods

"You could say that. They're called the Trinity Seven, Seven female Magus who stand at the peak of their fields" He explained, So there are 7 girls in this academy who are considered the strongest, But how does that work as a shortcut?

"Oh, And by the way, Lilith-chan is one of them" What?! She is!? She doesn't look like she's fit for it at all! Nor is she that powerful either! Her aura already says so! Yet she's one of the 7 strongest in the whole academy? How is that possible... Wait a minute, When we first met, She was able to hide her aura, Not fully but somewhat unnoticeable. And it's certain that she can't sense them either, So that means that this is her normal state, And that the her aura is well balanced, And that means that she can go further and use even more power and reach a lot of levels that we haven't seen yet. If that's the case, That means her full power must be something powerful and strong, If that's also the case, Then yeah, I would respect her as a strong student, Or a teacher on this case.

**"Even though you can easily kick her ass once you unlock our ****powers?"** The tempting one said

_(You seem to be the kind of girl that loves fighting)_ I said

**"Of course I do! I'm a dragon! It's in my blood!" **

_(If all of you are like that, Then I'm kinda screwed)_

**"Why is that?"**

_(Because all you probably would want nothing but battles)_ I responded, I mean They're all dragons, Probably the strongest creatures in existence, And if all they want is just battles, Then that would be kinda annoying if I'm honest

**"Haha!"** The tempting one laughed a bit "**You're really funny you know that? Well, It's not necessarily wrong that all of us love a good battle, But don't worry,** **The others probably wont bother you about that kind of stuff. I'm the one who likes battles the most, And... I don't know if I would nag you about it or not, But, If you fight well, And beat the shit out of your opponent, Which you can easily do, Then I'm cool with that. And who knows, Maybe that's what will make me fall for you"** So... She's the strong girl? And the one that loves fighting?... Kinda reminds me of a sibling I once had... Dang, She might be the easiest one... I shouldn't say that, She might be the hardest, Besides, If she's been inside me for years she knows I'm a tough cookie, I wouldn't be beaten easily in a fight.

**"I already know that" **

_(Then getting you might be easy)_

**"Hehe, I'm not that easy to get, But you still want to try me?"**

_(Heh, I might not the best option when it comes to love, But I'll defiantly make you mine... I'm __sorry, That kinda sounds wrong)_

**"No It doesn't, Cause we all eventually will be yours" **

_(My, God, This is gonna be... fun)_

**"Oh, It will be"** She whispered that in my ear! It made me blush!

_(C-Can we talk later please?)_

**"Ehh? I want to continue seduce talking!"**

_(DON'T SAY THAT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!)_ I shouted, it seems she has a seductive side to her, I sigh... Is this really gonna work?

I went back to my senses and looked at the current situation

"Wait, She is?" Arata said, I looked over to see that he was looking at Lilith-san,

(_Wait, They continued off after I started talking to the dragon? I swear a minute or two should've passed by by now_) I thought to myself, Really though, They should've been done with that part already, There's no way that their slow talkers!

**"You noticed?"** The calm one suddenly said

_(Wait a second, This is your doing?) _I ask, They can actually do that!? How is that possible?

**"I'll tell you this, It's not the doing of either of us" **The tempting one said,

_(Eh? If that's the case, Then how?)_ I ask,

**"Hehe~"** Then I started hearing the calm one giggling, What the heck is going on?

**"Lets just say that one of our friends, Or one of your dragon in your case, Is best friends with time" **The tempting one answered

_(Time?)_

**"Explaining it now would talk forever, Please finish with the conversation with the people here and then we'll explain it to you" **The calm one told me

_(G-Got you) _I thought, I then looked back at everyone, Arata was looking at Lilith-san with widen eyes, He seemed to be shocked, But after a couple of seconds, He held his chin

"Well, She does have style" He said, Seriously? He thinks she's strong just because of style? She's just wearing the school uniform and a beret, That's it, How is that style?

Lilith-san blushed and then covered her chest with her arms again... I notice that she does that a lot, Why?! Your chest is already covered! And why are you blushing? If you love him that much, Just get in his pants and 'Do it' and pretend its training! He might actually think its 'training'... Actually no, He's not that dumb, And he's a pervert, So of course he knows about that stuff... And that would make him happy if anything.

"T-This has nothing to do with my style!" Lilith-san exclaimed, I just remembered something, I'll tell her about it

"I mean that's true but-" I said, Getting her attention "You use a freaking bazooka as your weapon, So I'm not that surprised" I said, When she first confronted all of us, She had a goddamn Bazooka, Do you remember that? If you meet someone like her for the first time, There would be no way you'd think a girl like her would use a bazooka

"Well excuse me for having that as my weapon!" She said that to me, And she's not blushing... How the hell did Arata do it, I have no clue

"Ahahaha" Biblia-san laughed again... Yo Author, Can we get done with this scene already?

(An:... For fucks sake, I'm almost done, Be patient, And DON'T, BREAK, THE FORTH WALL!)

***Sigh***

Fine fine, I'm sorry, Anyway, Back to where we were, Biblia-san looked at Arata

"If you get to know the girls from the Trinity Seven, Fight them, Violate them, Then you might get the bright idea of what being a mage mean" ... D-Did he just say violate them?

"I see" Arata says, And of course he agrees

"Arata please don't agree with anything he says!" Lilith-san said, As she was blushing

"What do you mean?" Arata suddenly said, Getting the attention of all of us, And his tone sounds serious, He then looked at Lilith-san with a smirk "It's as he says, I'll meet all 7 of you, And beat every single one of you, And not for violation" He then stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, And I knew what he was thinking "Ok maybe for that" Knew it "But, If I have to do it in order to save Hijiri, Then I'll do it no matter what it takes"

Arata... He's damaged more then me about this, Even though I love Hijiri, That doesn't change the fact that she's his cousin, They're both blood related, And even though Hijiri is alright and is alive somewhere, He only knows that she's missing and that she might die, But no matter what, I can't tell him, I promised Astil-san and Ilias-san about it, But if he's going that far, then I have to support him, I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder, Which gets his attention.

"If you're going that far, Then count me in" I told him with a smile

"Yami.." He seemed happy about it

"But you know-" I said, Arata then raised a brow "You don't really have to fight them, Right?"

"Eh?" He raised a brow about this.

"Hooh~, So you noticed, Yami-kun" Biblia-san suddenly said, Getting our attention, I just smile, Then I take my hands off Arata's shoulder and put it in my pockets

"Yeah, You don't necessarily have to fight someone just to understand what something is" I explained, Biblia-san then nods

"Hm, That's correct. You don't have to fight the girls, You simply can either watch them in battle, Or you can ask them for instructions on what to do" He explained

"Or I could violate them" ... Arata legit said that. I look at him, To see him holding his hand up, Waiting for me to give him a high-five "Give it to me Yami" ...

"You know what-"

***High-Five***

"Sure" I return him the high-five. Since Lilith-san somehow fell for him, I wouldn't be surprised if the others did.

"Yes!" He seemed excited about it for some reason. Then out of nowhere,

***Smack***

Lilith-san punched him with her hand on his head, Even though Arata doesn't look like he felt it "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YES!?" She shouted. Arata then looked up at her whilst scratching his head

"Ehehe, C'mon, Don't take everything so seriously" He replied

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKES IT SEEM SERIOUS!" Lilith shouted

* * *

After a couple minutes, The two (unofficial) Love birds finally finished their quarrel. Biblia-san and Arata were now sitting on their knees on the ground in front of each other, This must be the dumbest thing I've ever seen in my life, What are these two doing?

"Well then, With that settled, I'll leave Lilith-chan in your care, Arata-kun" Biblia-san then bowed down

"I still lack experience, But you can depend on me" Arata replied

I do a face palm, These two might be the dumbest people I've ever met, I know their playing around, But who in the world would take this seriously? Is this suppose to be funny? Am I suppose to laugh at this?... Am I being a bit mean?... No..

"That's enough you two!" Lilith-san shouted, Is she really embarrassed about this? If she is, Why is she hanging out with them?

Arata and Biblia-san then got up and looked at Lilith-san with a smug on their faces, Are they going to make fun of her?

"What's the problem, It's just a little joke between us right? Arata-kun?" Biblia-san said as he looked at her

"That's right, That's why people with no sense of humor are such a-" Arata was about to continue before-

"Now you're hitting off with each other!?" She asked while still blushing. I sigh at this, I look at both of the goofs with a dead look

"Are we done here?" I ask, Getting their attention, Biblia-san then nods

"Yes, We are" He then walks over to his desk and sits on his chair and leans on his right arm "You may take your leave" He says with his smile, The three of us then stood next to each other, Both Lilith-san and I then bow, And Arata doesn't, I'm not gonna even try to make him bow.

"Excuse us" The three of us said at the same time. We all then turned around and began walking towards the door about to leave, Lilith-san went to open the door

"Except you, Yami-kun" Biblia-san suddenly said, Getting our attention, I turn around and look at him

"Eh?" I said, He wants me to stay? Is there some sort of secret he has to tell me?

"I want to have a secret conversation with you alone, So can you stay here for a while?" He asked me

**"Oi Oi, This sounds suspicious if you ask me" **The tempting one said

_(You might be right, But I don't get that feeling for some reason) _

**"Whatever the case, Be careful Migaku, I'm not liking where this is going" **She said, And she might be right, This could go either good or bad. But I'm not gonna let my guard down either way.

"Did Yami do something bad?" Arata suddenly asked.

"Of course not, I just want to have a private conversation with him. And it's something that concerns the Dragon King, So if you don't mind" Biblia-san answered, But it's something about the Dragon King, I can't possibly miss this out, I have to hear about it.

I look over to Arata with narrowed eyes, He looks back at me with the same, This is something that's also unbelievable about us, We can kinda talk through each other through our faces, Yes, I'm not kidding you, Yo, We were using powers before we even knew supernatural exist! That's something you know, Don't believe us? I'll show you.

(You'll be alright?) Arata asked through

(Yeah, You go with Lilith-san and check around the school, I'll meet you later, Alright?) I said, He then nodded

(Got ya) He responded, His face then went back to normal and looked at Lilith-san, He then went and wrapped... his arm around her shoulder... A bit forward I should say "Yosh, Lets go and leave them to talk" He said, And Lilith-san... clearly blushed, And she punched Arata again

"Excuse us" She grabbed my man by the collar and dragged him outside... Yo, Don't steal the things I do! I sigh at this, Well, Were done with that

"So?" I turn around "What is it that you want to talk abou-" ...

**"Want me to say it for you?" **

_(Please!)_

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"**

* * *

**(Arata's POV)**

Both Lilith and I left the headmasters office, And boy is he one fun guy to hang around with. Finally someone that understands my desires! Having a Harem! That's a dream come true! And the targets, Trinity seven. But getting them might be difficult, I really need to step up my game if I want to get them all, Or else Yami might get one of them, I can't let them have that! He already has... H-Hijiri... I'll get her back, Not just for my sake, But for Yami as well, He might feel more hurt then I do, I can't see him sad, That'll make me feel even more pathetic, Because I'm the reason she's gone... I'll meet those girls, Get powerful, And get her back, So these two will confess to each other... Hopefully

***Sigh***

"Hm?" I look over to my right, Looking at the beauty Lilith, I don't care what ya'll think, But I'm definitely keeping her, I mean, Look at those boobs! What man will say no to these!? ... Probably Yami... okay no he wouldn't say no to them "It must be tough being the serious one huh?" I ask her

"You have no idea.." She replied, She then looked at me, Dang that's a girl I want to smash "But if that's the case, I'd appreciate it if you stop acting stupid"

"Sorry, Aint happening" I reply, Being stupid is kind of my thing, Like if I was smart, I wont be me, I would be someone else, And I don't like that, Leave the smart stuff to Yami, And I don't mind being the stupid one, Even though I hate it when he says that, God it annoys me... Not really but you get my point, I then sigh and look up for no reason and... Why is there a girl in the roof?

"Hooh, You noticed my presence" The girl said, She was behind a... wrap or something? "Yop!" She jumps from the roof and lands in front of me

"Cool, A ninja" If that's not what she is, Then I have no idea what is.

"I'm cool right?" Well, She agrees with it, So she must a ninja, Not to mention, She looks cute, And badass, A combination at its finest, She then stood up and looked at me with a smile.

The girl has brown hair that's tied into a wild pony tail style, Her hair is long enough that it covers her left eye, That's 'ninja like' I guess, She wears the academy's female uniform, But with a few add ons, She has a black sock that covers her right calve and a black leg warmer that's on her left knee, She has 2 leg bands, And around her waist she a sword! A freaking sword! That's awesome! And lastly. Her boobs.. They're normal, But I bet they would ,ake a

"Nice to meet you, Kasuga Arata-san, I'm Kazama Levi, A ninja" She introduced, Wait a sec, Ninja? That means she cant use magic? Let me ask Lilith about this, I look at her

"Wait a sec, Is she not a mage?" I ask

"You can learn all sorts of magic in this school" All sorts?! Is there sex type magic?... I'm kidding I'm kidding, Don't take me seriously jeez

"Ninja techniques, Astrology, Psychology, Even Bedroom techniques, Cool huh?" Ninja said...

"Bedroom techniques?" I ask Lilith, If they're what I think they are, Then I'm gonna learn that all day

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She shouted

"Hoho~ As always Lilith-sensei is so pure" Ninja said, Lilith then coughed

"Listen Arata, She's one of the Trinity seven the headmaster talked about" Seriously? She doesn't look like it at all, I then look at Ninja

"Wow... That's awesome, Although you don't seem like it though" I said

"That isn't surprising, Considering you only just transferred" Ninja said

"He said something about you guys being in the peak of your fields or something"

"And it's cool 'cause I'm a ninja"

"Seriously?" I said as I sweat drop, Then, She then puts her fingers on her lips, Yep, I'm taking this one as well

"I can do stuff from assassination techniques to perverted techniques"

"PERVERTED TECHNIQUES?!" I shouted and I blushed a bit

"OI!" Lilith then shouted

"Hehe~" Ninja said as she removed her fingers from her lips "I'm just kidding, You're one interesting guy you know that?" Definitely keeping her

"I'm just a normal guy though..." And a bit perverted

"You do have something strange about you Arata..." Lilith said

"Welp, Who cares about that anyway, Since I've meet you two, Where are the others at?" I'm talking about the other Trinity seven members, I think I known these two long enough, Even though I don't know that much about Ninja, But I think well get what she's about, And speaking of Ninja, She was holding her chin.

"Hmm... Besides Lilith-sensei and I huh?" She thought for a couple of seconds, After that, She looked at the window "Oh" She looks back at me and points outside the window "Come here, The other two are outside" She said, Causing me a bit confused, I just walked over to her and looked outsi... My eyes, Are about to pop out my eye holes... I'm I seeing this right?!

"Are they heading out for a mission?" Lilith asked

"Probably" Ninja replied, She then looked over at me, Even though I didn't notice "You see, These two are-"

"Wait!" I quickly stop her by putting my hand up in front of her face

"N-Nani?" I then look over at her

"Nah Nah Nah"

"W-What do you mean 'Nah Nah Nah'?" Ninja said as she sweat dropped, I ignore that, I look over to Lilith

"Lilith, Explain something to me"

"W-What?" I then point outside at one of the girls

"WHY THE HELL DOES THAT TALL GIRL LOOK LIKE YAMI!?" I ask, outside there were two girls, One who is quiet short and has blonde hair tied into two pony tails, And she was wearing the schools uniform for females, She didn't have any other add on or something like that, But the other one! Oh.. Where do I start!?

She's tall! She has long black hair, And her uniform is the girls uniform, Except, She wears a long skirt that cover her legs beside her feet, Her shirt has the top button undone, Doesn't have the jacket or tie on, And has her sleeves rolled up to her shoulder, Now who does that remind you of? Yami! But if you're gonna say something like, 'Oh, But there girls like that in school, It's kinda normal' That's true, But here is the thing, HER FACE! LOOKS SIMILAR TO YAMIS! AND SHE SEEMED A BIT BUFF TOO, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS ON, SHE LOOKS LIKE YAMI A BIT TOO MUCH DON'T YOU THINK!?

I look back at the girls, And they seem a bit shocked, As they their eyes widen a bit... I'm right aren't I?

"Y-Yami? You mean the Dragon King?" Ninja suddenly said, I look back at her

"That's right, You haven't seen him yet, But when you do, You'll say he looks a lot like that girl" I exclaimed

"W-Which one?" Lilith asks as she comes over next to me, I then point at the tall one

"Her! The black haired one" I said

"F-Fudo Akio-san? N-Now that I think about it, They do look kinda similar" ... Akio? This is getting way too suspicious, Lilith then looks at me "N-Nani?"

"Aint it funny, How Yami used to have an older sister named Akio? And their's a girl out there, Who looks too similar to Yami, And is named Akio, Don't you think it's a bit... connected?" I told you before, When we were kids, Yami always used to talk about his Nee-chan, And he did mention a Few times that her name is Akio... You all are thinking what I'm thinking right?

* * *

**(Ninja's POV)**

Oh Shitttt... This guy is much smarter then he looks, I, Or rather we can't let him find out the truth about Akio-san's secret, And she was really serious when she told us to keep it a secret.

**_"Now you listen here! IF you tell, Or even hint to the Demon lord or Migaku that I'm his older sister! Then I promise you, That I would wipe those pretty faces of yours!"_**

Man, Was she scary at that time, And she wasn't even kidding, It looked like she really wanted to beat the shit out of us, It even scared yours truly a bit, And I don't get scared easily! We have to find a way to tell him that she's not even related to The Dragon King, Even though she is! I have to think of a way to trick him!

"H-Heeh~ Really now?" I said, As I look outside the window "There's someone that looks like Akio-san?! That's rare!" I said. I then look back at Arata-san, Pretending like I don't know anything, God this hurting my pride as a Ninja! But I don't want to be destroyed, So we'll forget about pride for now!

"B-But, Don't they have different surnames? So they can't be related if they have surnames, Don't you think?" That'll get him! It has to! Please don't be that smart! He then looks at me with a serious look

"Do you think I'm dumb?" YOUR FACE SAYS SO! T-This is bad! He knows something is up! W-What do I do?

"B-But Arata!" Lilith-sensei suddenly said, And she scared as well, I wouldn't blame her, Akio-san was scary, No, Terrifying when she told us that! "I-Isn't his sister gone? How can she be here in the flesh?" Oh~ Nice thinking sensei! This might actually get him, Cause I know from experience, you can't revive the dead, It's pretty much impossible

Arata-san then looks at Lilith-sensei with an even more suspicious look

"Wait... How do you knew she is dead? I never mentioned that you know?" GAHHH! THIS GUY DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP! Which is a good thing sometimes, But not now! I don't want to be destroyed by Akio-san! I look over at Lilith-sensei, To see her sweat dropping even more, She's scared! She can't think of anything... Huh! I know!

"B-Because Arata-san-" I said, He looks back at me "You said he USED to have a sister, So once you say something like that, It's obvious to think that she's dead, Right?" Work Work Work WORK WORK WORK!

"... You know, You're not wrong about that" D-Did he take it? He looks like he did, He's holding his chin and everything, A couple of seconds went that felt like hours, He then begins to scratch his head "Yeah, You're probably right, There's no way she's alive"

YES! HE BOUGHT IT! I'M NOT GETTING MY FACE REMOVED TODAY! WOOHOO~

* * *

**(Arata's POV)**

You know, Now that I really think about it, It's impossible for Yami's sister to be alive, If she was, I'm pretty sure Yami would be really happy, And pissed at the same time, He hates it when such important stuff like this is hidden from him, I personally wouldn't mind it, But Him... He, He suffered a lot, And I'm pretty sure, If that Akio girl is really his sister, He would be more then happy, But, Unfortunately, She isn't.

I look over to Ninja and Lilith, I feel like really bad for telling them with such harsh word, I need to apologize.

"S-Sorry, Ninja, Lilith, I kinda went a bit too far over there, And I had a bit of a misunderstanding, Hope you can forgive me" I tried to say it as politely as possible, Hoping they can forgive, I don't care what you think of me, But i'm sleeping with these two, I'm keeping them! They're too good! And I can't wait to feel them! Emm~ D-Damn, I need to calm down a bit. But be real, Who doesn't want to have these two beauties?

"I-It's alright Arata, It's not that big of a deal" Lilith said

"It was a misunderstanding after all" Ninja said, I just smiled

"Back to where we were, So everyone from The Trinity Seven is a female?" I asked as I sweat drop, Not that I would mind though

"Magic is the study of the mental and the emotional, Perhaps because boys excel in the Theoretical and the logical areas, They can't quiet grasp the aspects of Magic" Ninja explained

"So all they have to do is just be true to themselves and to their true desire?" If that's the case, Then unlocking my powers might be a lot easier, Lilith then appeared in front of me and was blushing

"T-That's no good! We have to moderate ourselves to a certain degree!" She said, Ninja then appeared next to me out of nowhere

"You see that? She's all red. Do you feel aroused or something?" Ninja asked, I nod to agreement of course

"Yep. A little bid though" I respond

"ARATA!"

***Smack***

Ow! This girl just smacked my head again!

"Mo~" She had a puffed face, Turned around and left, She's just gonna leave like that!? How annoying! But hot at the same time, I look at her while scratching the spot where she hit my head

"Jeez, She has some bad temper" I said, Ninja then looks at her

"Well, That's true, But you know, This is the first time I've seen Lilith-sensei enjoy herself so much" I then look at her with a bit of shock

"Really?"

"Yeah, She's more like a 'Ice queen' type of person" No way, She acts like an ice queen? I can kinda see it but not that much

"Her? With my experience she was more of the 'Get jealous too easily' type" I replied with that

"Hehe" Ninja giggles "That's kinda new, But, If she's acting like that, That means you're kinda special huh?" Well, Yours truly isn't the kinda guy to be embarrassed easily, And is the kinda guy to express his feelings easily, And lastly, The kinda guy that's lovable

"You think so?" I said, Causing her to look back at me

"Yeah, She's the kinda of person that wont express her feeling easily, And you are able to bring it out somehow" She said

"I appreciate that" I said as I looked at her with a smile, She smiled back, Then, she came closer to me, I was a bit taller then her, So I looked down and see her smiling... I gonna in Boys! I'm going in!

"Ninja, You really do look cute" I complimented, She then giggled a bit

"You don't look half-bad yourself Arata-san" She replied! We both then looked at each other with a smile, It looked like we're growing a bit of connection through our gazes, Then, For some reason, Both our faces came closer to each other, O-Oi, Is this happening!? I just met her! Is she the one that's gonna take it!? My first?! I'll take it! I don't care! I'm making her mine lads! Our faces became even more close, And both of us began blushing, Ninja then puts her hand on my cheek! She's enjoying it as well I could tell! I'm about to do it! Our faces is one inch away! I'm gonna connect! Our lips are gonna do it! And Before I knew it, My eyes closed to feel the fancy moment

...

...

...

"Huh?" I open my eyes, I didn't feel lips, I felt two things touching my lips though, I look down at my lips, To see two fingers touching my lips, I then look at Ninja, To see her still blushing, But she was smugging

"C'mon, Did you really think we were gonna kiss the first time we meet? That's a bit too forward you know" She said, I them move backwards a bit

"I-I was legit thinking that, But I was like, Sure why not?" I reply as I scratch the back of my head, I'm not scared to express it, She's too cute, She then giggles again.

"Well, If you really want it" She then comes closer and makes her face closer to mine "I can at least do this" She said, And then-

***Kiss* **

S-She... SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! It wasn't lips on lips, But it was something! I look at her while blushing a lot, She backed away bit and puts her finger on her lip, And she was still blushing

"Lets take that as the first step in our relationship, And who knows-" She then puts up both her hands, Creating a circle with her index and thump in on hand, While she puts a finger through the circle with the other hands, This is.. The sex hand sign! No, Freaking, Way! "We might 'Do it' in the future" I can't believe what i'm seeing, A girl! Is telling me that were going to have sex! It should be the other way around! I should be the perverted one not her! Screw keeping her! I'm marrying her! I then smirk

"Heh, I can't wait for that" I reply, She then giggles again, She turns around and looks back at me

"Well, It was fun meeting you Arata-san, I wish we could continue, But I have something important to do, So if you'll excuse me" Uhh, Man, I want to continue talking to her, She seems a lot more fun to talk to then Lilith, Not like I wont talk with her, I want to keep her as well, Yeah I may be a bit greedy, I don't care if you tell me that.

"Well, Talk to you later I guess" I reply, She then smiles, She starts waving her hand at me

"Bye Bye" She then starts running like a ninja, And my god is she fast, I wonder if her hands are as well?... Ok, I'll stop

***Door open***

"Huh?" I heard the door behind me open, It was the principles door, And came outside was Yami, He then closed the door behind him, After a couple of seconds, He noticed me

"Hm? Oh, Arata, Don't tell me you've been waiting outside the whole time? And where is Lilith-san?" He asks as he comes over to me

"No, I wasn't waiting at all, I actually met another one of the Trinity Seven here" I told him, He widen his eyes a bit due to surprise

"Right off the bat?" He asks me, I nod

"Yep! And I'm telling you this Yami, She, Is mine!" I had to tell him that, Or else she might fall for him, I can't let him have her, We already promised that we'll have sex in the future! That's more then an enough reason on Why I want to keep her, He looks confused as he raised a brow

"Huh? Yours? Does that mean you want her as your girlfriend?" I then run up to him

"Girlfriend?!" I then look away from him and I put my finger in front of his face "No No No" I then look at him with excitement in my eyes "I'm Marrying her!" I said that, Hoping that he believes me, After a couple of seconds, He sighs, I raise a brow due to confusion "Huh? What's wrong?" I ask him, He then goes into his back pocket, And pulls out... That notebook, Along with a pen, He then opens it

"Alright, What's her name?" This bastard! If you all forget, It's the book of all the girls that rejected me through out the years, He thinks she's going to reject me? If other girls then maybe, But not this one!

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!" I shout, He then looks back at me

"Dude, How many times have you told me this? This is just another girl you fell in love with, That'll reject you in the future" He said, This mother- No, No, I have the perfect reason that'll make him believe me

"Not this one, She actually likes me!" I told

"You know you said that before ri-" I didn't let him finish, As I put a finger in front of him"

"Because!" That stopped him from talking, I then point at my cheek "She kissed me in the cheek"

...

...

...

"I'ma put this back real quick" Yami said as he puts the notebook back to his back pocket, He then looks at me, And puts his hands on my shoulder "Congratulation Arata! You finally found a girl that likes you!"

"Yep! I did it Yami! No jokes this time!" I reply as I stood proudly, He then let goes of me and looks at me with a smile

"So? Whose the lucky girl?" I look at him with a smirk

"You're not planning to steal her are you?" He then looks at me with a smirk

"You think I'd do that to you?"

"... Yeah, You're right, You wouldn't do that" I said "Her name is Kazama Levi, A cool ninja" I said, He seemed confused again

"Ninja? I thought this place was for magicians not Ninjas" He said

"Well, Lilith told me that you can learn all sorts magic in this academy, Even though it sucks for you, Since you can't learn anything magic related" He then sighs

"Yeah, It kinda sucks" He then lifted up his head and looked at me "Speaking of Lilith-san, Where is she? Wasn't she with you earlier?" He asks

"She left after I said I felt a bit aroused from her" I replied, I'm not afraid to tell Yami anything, I trust him with everything, He looks at me with a dead look

"... I'm not surprised she did that" He said, I then sweat drop at this, I then scratch the back of my head

"Yeah, I can see it now"

"Now!?" Yami said, I then look at him, I think I need to tell him about her

"B-Besides that, She seems to have a really bad temper, But Ninja said she acts like that only around me, I still don't understand why though, It's kinda weird of her and kinda makes me uncomfortable"

"Or perverted"

"Yeah-teh! DON'T EXPOSE ME!"

"You do feel like that though, Right?" He said...

"You're right" I reply "But do you have any idea why she does that?" I ask him, He's the smart one, I can ask him anything and he'll probably have an answer for it

"Arata..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" I raised a brow

"Is there something I missed?" I asked him, He then stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, He then sighs and does a face palm "O-Oi Yami, What's wrong?" I ask him, When he does that, That Means I kinda messed up, I'm afraid to know the reason now, He removes his hand from his face and looks at me seriously.

"Arata, Lilith-san loves you"

...

...

...

"For real?!" I shout, Lilith! Loves me?! I mean I love her, But I didn't expect her to feel the same way about me! "She seriously does?!" I ask him, Part of me doesn't believe it, Even though my boy told me the truth, I still feel kinda wei-

"She really does, If she didn't have pride, I wont be surprised if she told you something like 'My room, Ten minutes' Or something like that, I don't know how she fell for you, But hey, It works" Yami continued while I was thinking, I just looked at him with utter shock, If he says it, Then it's true, I went to the window and looked at the window

"Yami"

"Nani?"

"I decided to create another goal to reach"

"I'm kinda afraid to ask, But what is it?" I look back at Yami with a smirk on my face and pointing at myself with my right thump

"I, want to build a harem" I revealed my other goal, And Yami, Doesn't seem that surprised at all, He looks more disappointed then anything, He then does a face palm

"Huh, Why am I not surprised?" Yami said, He then lifts his head and looks at me "Just because you have two girls who fell for you, Doesn't mean you'll get more girls easily. Besides, The average amount of girls in a harem is around 4, Good luck trying to find two more girls that'll fall for you"

He's underestimating me?! In the first day I got two girls falling for me, Even though I didn't know one of them fell for me, But still! I somehow stole the heart of these two, I just to have to do it again with two more, Nah fuck that! I'll go even higher then that! I'll take 3 more! 5 more! 10 more! I'll take them! And make them mine... That's kinda messed up and makes me sound like a pedophile, I'm sorry if I offended anybody.

"Hehe, I'll definitely get more girls before you know it" I told him with a smile

"Good luck with that" Yami said, Now that I think about it, He's been in the office for a while, What was he doing in there?

"By the way Yami" I said, Getting his attention

"Hm? Nani?"

"What were you and the headmaster talking about?"

"A secret" I sweat drop

"Ehh~ Not cool man"

"It's something that only the Dragon King is suppose to know, And obviously you're not allowed to know anything about it"

"Well that's boring" I said as I pouted a bit and crossed my arm, He then sighs

"Welp, Looks like you had fun on the first day" Yami told me with a grinned, I look back at him with a raised brow

"You didn't have any?"

"Not really if I'm honest, It was more boring for me" Yami said as he looked away

"Well that's unfortunate for ya" I told him... Should I tell him about that Akio girl? I don't know how his sister looks like, Nor how she acts, But he will immediatly recognize her is she's the same older sister he once had... No, That might be a bad idea, I don't want to see him heart broken, But I have to tell him about her somehow... I think I got it

"Hey Yami" I get his attention, He looks back at me

"Hm? What now?"

"D-Does the surname 'Fudo' sound familiar to you?" I decided to tell him only about the surname, 'Cause lets be honest, We'll probably meet her and the other Trinity seven members soon, So I need to at least give him a hint. Even though Ninja convinced me that she isn't his sister, Part of me still doesn't believe it. And I want to be 100% sure about this, Fudo might be a surname of someone close to them, And she used it to change her identity from Yagami Akio to another person. If that's the case, Then I'm certain, She's Yami's sister.

"...Fudo?" Yami asks as he looked at me with a raised brow. After a couple of seconds he starts holding his chin, Clearly in deep thought. I-I might be right, He's been standing there and has been thinking for while. This is it, After what felt like forever, He let goes of his chin and looks at me, I sweat drop a bit, I'm kinda scared now.

"Nope, Never heard of it" ...

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

"Y-You never heard of them?" I sweat drop at this, After all that thinking, It was all for a 'Nope'?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

"Is there someone around here with that surname that's famous or something?" He asks "Besides, Why would you ask that? Somethings up?"

"Eh, N-No No, I was just curious about something that's all" I said as I scratch the back of my head, Yami then tilts his head due to confusion and narrows his eyes a bit

"Curious about what?" S-Shit, This is bad, I need to come up with an excuse or something. Or rather, I'll just change the subject

"F-Forget about that" I said as I looked away "W-Why don't we call it a day off, It's almost night time anyway" I said, Yami then looks outside the window with a normal look

"Now that I think about it, It's almost seven" He said, I also look outside, To see the sun almost setting, Beautiful sight I must say, I then look back at Yami, Who was still looking outside the window

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow" I told him with a smile, He looks away from the window and looks back at me

"You know where your room is?" He asks me, This guy still thinks I'm a kid, Damn you Yami

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed, I sighed after a couple of seconds

"Arata" Yami suddenly said, Getting my attention, I look at him, To see him stretching his fist towards and looking at me with a smirk "From here on out, Lets both do our best, And save Hijiri"

"Yami..." I mutter, He really wants to save Hijiri more then I do, That's right, I can't just slack off and goof around, I need to get strong and unlock my powers in order save her and bring her back, I want these two back together, No matter what, I look back at Yami with a smirk, I then stretch my fist, And we gave each other a fist bump

"Yeah! Lets do it! I pretty sure we can do it with ease! And I promise you, We'll get her back" I told him "So you two can have-"

"Don't continue" Yami interrupted, I was about to say have sex, But it seems he knew it was coming so he made me stop, I giggle a bit, And he smiles, We both take our fists away (Pause)

"See ya" I said as I wave

"Same to you" He did the same, We both then turn around, And left, Yami went to the opposite direction of where I was going, Guessing that's where his room is... But, Don't worry Yami, It's enough that you lost your sister, I can't let you lose Hijiri either, I promise you to bring her back to you, No matter what is takes.

"... Oh right" I widen my eyes a bit as I realized something, I forget about it already "Speaking of lost things, Where is that Grimoire?" I ask, Suddenly, My chest started shining white light a bit, It was kinda bright so I had to shut one of my eyes because of it, After a couple of seconds it stopped, I looked back at my chest, To see that Grimorie

"I'm here you know" It said, I don't know if its a girl or boy though, I'll keep calling her it for a while

"So I have to call every time for you to show up?" I ask it

"Well, I don't want to stay here every time just for you to see me" It replied, I sigh at this

"I can't blame you for that, It might be exhausting for you" I told it

"No it isn't" I raise a brow at this

"Eh? Then why don't you just stay the way you are now?" I ask

"I don't want you to fall for me that's all" ... Wait what? I raise a brow due to confusion

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, I'm a female, And I don't want you to be my man" I-It's a she?! Seriously?! I then smug

"Heeh~ So you're a tsundere, Getting you might be difficult" I said

"That's not what I'm talking about"

"Eh?"

"I already have Yami"

...

...

...

"NANIIIIII?!" I shouted as I stopped in my tracks and look at her with widen eyes, This girl loves Yami?! "What do you mean?" I ask

"That's right, I love Yami, You might not believe me, But when we were still in the town, Two days before that Lilith chick came and recruited you, I introduced myself to him, Or rather he forced me to talk to him, And ever since then, I fell in love with him, Surprised? Hentai boy?" She explained, I was shocked, My eyes were widen and everything, Yami get her before me? Now that I think about it, I didn't knew she existed at the time, So Yami didn't steal her, Because I didn't knew her at the time, So you know, I should respect her and let her go for the guy she really likes, And I shouldn't convince her to fall for me, That would be kinda unfair and messed up, Lost chance, But whatever

I let out a sigh again, And look at her "You know what, Sure, Why not, Go for him"

"Eh?" The girl looked confused "That's not the reaction I expected" She said

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I expected you to be like 'Oh no! Please stay with me instead!' or something" ... I was legit going to do that, But I gotta support my boy

"That aside, You can love Yami all you like, And I promise you that I wont try to flirt with you, But in exchange, Please support me in the future" I ask her with a smile

"I was going to do that either way, But don't worry, With me around, You'll become terrifyingly strong" Oh, I like the sound of that, I then begin to smirk

"I'm in your care" I said

"By the way-" She suddenly said, I look back at her with a raised brow

"Nani?"

"Can I go over to Yamis place later?" Huh? Why did she ask that? I raise a brow,

"Huh? I don't mind but, How are you going to get there?" I ask

"You'll see, And thanks for the permission by the way" She said, I then scratch the back of my head

"It feels weird saying something like permission, Just tell me if you're going to go or not, And I'll say yes, I don't mind it that much you know, He is your guy after all" I told her

"Thanks for that, It seems you aren't that perverted after all, Master" And she calls me master, At least I can live with that

* * *

**(Yamis POV)**

After my conversation with Arata, I began walking through the halls so I can reach my room, And I was holding my backpack with one arm over my shoulder. And I forgot to mention it to ya'll that Both Arata and I were holding the bags the whole time since the end of the class. But now that's not important, What I talked with the principle, Was... Something I guess. I'm not gonna reveal it now, But I'll give ya'll a bit of what we talked about.

So in this academy, There is another group besides the Trinity seven that are like bosses, However. It's a secret group that nobody besides Biblia-san knows about. They contain 7 people, 6 girls and 1 boy, And he said... They all, Want to kill me. Yep, Even Biblia-san doesn't know the reason why, But he says that It has something to do with me being the dragon king. I don't know either, But he said one interesting thing, The way to tell who they are, Is by the pupils. Yes, one of their pupils has the shape of a cross, You know what that means? Yep! I already met two of them! The two girls from this morning that had a look of wanting to kill me, We all know the reason now.

But I actually want to know the motive, I don't want to fight them! Even if I do, I want to make them my friends! I hate making enemies! You all know that, If you didn't, you do now. I want to at least meet them, So I can have an understanding as to way they want to kill me, If that never happens, I guess I have no choice but to fight them.

**"That's always the correct answer, Just beat them up" **The tempting one suddenly said, I'm starting to get used to this if I'm honest

**"You can't say that! You know Migaku-san hates fighting someone for no reason!" **The calm one said

**"And there is, Those bastards want to kill him! I can't allow it to happen!" **The tempting one shouted

**"As Migaku-san said! There must be a reason as to why they're doing this, We can't just throw the gun and immediatly fight them" **The calm one shouted back

**"Are you dumb or something?! They might kill him before that even happens! I wont let him die!" **

**"I don't want him to die either! But think logically about this, Please Pose- I-I mean, Tempting one!" **Pose? The calm one was about to say the tempting ones name, I guess I can't blame her if she can't say it out load, because I still haven't made them my lovers yet.

**"That's it! You crossed the line Calm o- No! I'm not calling you that! Big tits! That's your nickname from now on! And I legit, Want to beat you up!" **Big tits? She has them? I aint judging though

**"I wouldn't mind battling you now, Small tits!" **Uh oh, These two are about to fight! Not on my watch! These two live inside of me, I can't just go inside my body and tell them to stop, But They can hear me, So how about-

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" I shouted out load, Luckily, There wasn't anybody around me at the moment, So I was able to let out a good one... Also, Did the calm one say 'small tits'? That means the tempting one has small cans... Fuck it, I'm ok with that, Anyway, Back to where we were

**"Eh?!" **Both of them stopped at the same and gasped a bit

"You two are about to have a meaningless fight, What's the point of it? A disagreement? Just talk to me and I'll try to fix" I said out load "And since I already heard everything, Let me start, First off, Tempting one, Your way of thinking is kind of dumb if I'm honest, We can't just go in and attack the people without any context behind them, There might be some occasions where we do that, But this is not one of them"

**"But Migaku-"**

"No buts! Next up, Calm one, Your way of thinking is smart. But don't drag it out for too long, It clearly pissed off the tempting one, I call her tempting for a reason" After I said that, The whole atmosphere became a bit quiet, Too quiet, The girls weren't even saying anything anymore, I couple of seconds went by, And trust me, They felt like hours, I had to cheer up the mood a bit, I let out a sigh

"Listen, I know both of you are worried me. And I'm a bit scared myself, But if you two fight now, It might make the situation even worse. I don't want to see any of you mad or pissed, I want you all to be happy and cool with each other. That way, I, No, Not just me, All of us can feel a lot of confidence when we go up against an enemy, And with no hatred whatsoever" I said

**"Migaku..."**

**"Migaku-san..." **

Both of them said after I told them that, But I could feel it, That they're happy, And they don't seem to be mad at each other anymore

**"S-Sorry, Ir- Calm one, I didn't mean to call you big tits, Even though you have them" **The tempting one apologized, And it looked like she was about to say the calm ones name

**"N-No, It's my fault for taking it too far, And I'm sorry for calling you small tits" **The calm one then apologized

**"Buds?" **

**"Buds"**

***Chew* **

_(The hell was that noise?)_

**"We just kissed"**

"YOU JUST WHAT?!" I asked, Did these two really just kiss and admitted to it?

**"T-That's how we do it here, The way we apologize probably to each other, Is that we give each other a kiss on the lips, Every dragon does it here" **The calm one replied, To Apologize to each other! You kiss?! Never in my life have I seen that kind of law!

**"Hehe~ You want to see it don't you? Migaku?" **

"Maybe..." I mutter

**"Please don't, Migaku-san"**

"Well, I'm a guy, What do you except?" Even though I respect women a lot, I still feel aroused from stuff like that

**"I can't wait for you to see us"** The tempting one said

**"The same with me" **The calm one said

"Likewise" I said

* * *

Well, I'm almost to my room, Through out the whole time I was talking with the two dragons, They're really fun to talk to, And they actually want me to see them really badly, And they said they already saw me ever since I was 9, The time where this ring, They saw me growing up from 9 up until now, That's awesome and... Kinda scary since it felt like they were stalking me, But they didn't do anything wrong and somehow they kept me safe through out these years with out me realizing it, I really appreciate, And I got to pay them back somehow... And to do that, I have to make them my lovers, And they... I-I can... have sex with them... Feels weird if I'm honest, But hey, I'm not backing down, I'm not gonna be on of those harem protagonists and avoid the girls, I'm gonna do it with them!... I need to calm down.

There was a right I had to take in order to reach my room, I turned to it, And then-

***Bump***

"Ow!"

I bumped into someone again, This is the second time this happened today, And I swear if it's Kazuki again, I wouldn't actually mind it. I look over, To see that it was, None other then Selina-san. And on the floor there was a bunch of papers that fell and scattered, I look at Selina-san, She was scratching her head, After a couple of seconds, She looks up at me

"I-I'm Sor-" She then stops in her tracks when she noticed me "Ah, Yami-san" I kneel down to her height

"Hey Selina-san" I said with a smile "Are you ok?" I ask, She nods

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." She said with a smile, I look at the papers

"Looks like you need some help with these papers" I said, As I started picking up the papers

"A-Ah~ I'll do it myself, It's my fault I bumped into you" She said, She's so innocent I swear, I look back at her

"What are you talking about? You didn't do it on purpose, Nor was I paying attention, So were both at fault here, So lets fix it together" I said, Selina-san then smiled

"Then I'll accept your help" She said

"By the way, What are you doing this late at night?" I ask her, It's not often you see a girl up at night at this time, And why is she holding this much paper? Does she have work or something? Must suck, She then sweat drops

"You're saying it like I'm a kid or something, You know it's 7 right?" She says, I then blink twice

"Is that so? Must've lost track of time" I said as I scratch the back of my head, I totally forgot about that, Maybe it's the work of the dragon that's best friends with time, I was talking with the two for a while before I got here, And you know what? I forgot to ask them about her, Huh, Well, Maybe later, But from what I experienced so far, She's either, Slowing down time while I'm talking to any of the girls, But I can walk around freely and do whatever I want, Or she's stopping time while I'm talking to them, And I could walk around the stopped time without any interference... That, Is awesome!

"And to answer your question" Selina-san suddenly said, Getting my attention as I look back at her, She looked down at the floor and picked up one of the papers, She then shows it to me "I was spreading the news!"

"The news?" I raised a brow due to confusion, I then looked at the paper, I make my face closer "The new transfer student is officially a Demon Lord candidate" Is what the paper said, I sweat dropped at this, The paper had a picture of Arata on it and a bit of information written down on it, She then moves the paper and looks at me

"How is it?" She asked me

"Impressive as always" I said, She then smiles and her eyes begins shining, And then... She did it again, She hugged me again

"Thank you! Yami-san!" She says happily, My face blushed a bit

"B-By the way" I said, She then looks up at me, While she is still hugging me "Why are you doing it now? Wont it be better to do it tomorrow morning?" I asked

"Well you see Yami-san, Some of the students stay up and go around the halls around this time, So I spread my reports to them, And they continue to spread them to their friends, And soon it'll be spread to everyone, And by tomorrow morning, Everyone will know about my report" I was surprised by what she said.

"You are really smart when it comes to this stuff huh?" I said with a smile, She then smiles

"Yeah! But sometimes it doesn't work, So I have to do it again in the morning" I widen my eyes a bit due to shock

"Wait, Isn't that a bit too tiring for you?" I ask her, She then let goes of me and scratches the back of her red

"W-Well Yeah, But a reporter needs to go a bit overboard sometimes" She says as sweat trails down her cheek, I've got an idea, It might make my night longer and make even more tired, But, I wouldn't mind helping a friend out

"If that's the case, Why don't I help you tonight?" I asked her, Her eyes widen a bit due to shock

"E-Eh? Are you sure?" I nod

"Yeah, It's not good for a girl to work this late at night after all, And besides, I didn't get the chance to see any parts of the academy, If I do this, I might get a solid view of the places around here, That way, It's a win-win for the both of us" I said, I didn't really see any parts of the academy except the classroom and the headmasters office, This is a good chance for me, She then smiles even more

"If you're ok with it, Then I wouldn't mind it" She says, Both of us then gathered the reports from the ground, And we split half the papers between each other, We both then got off the ground and looked at each other

"Yosh, Lets go, Selina-san" I told her

"Selina" She said, I looked at her with a raised brow

"Huh?"

"Just call me Selina, It feels weird being called with a synonym" She said, I don't mind calling anybody with their given names normally, So why not?

"Got it, Lets go, Selina" I said, She then nods

"Ehm, lets go" After that, We began running and spreading the reports

* * *

**(30 minutes later, Yami's POV)**

My, God, Was that tiring, How she does it alone is a mystery to me, We've been doing this for around 30 minutes, Through out these 30 minutes all we've been doing is just throwing reports at students that were awake, Hence and repeat, I let out a sigh, The good thing was that I saw parts of the academy, It's mostly stuff you see in a normal school, Except it's stupidly big, But the one place that got my interest, And that's the library, It was, Again, Stupidly massive, And had most of its books about magic, Useless to me, But there was a section I'm interested in, History, I could the books of history to learn more about the past about both the Demon Lord and The Dragon King, And I might pick up a few tricks if their are any.

"That was tiring" Right now, We are outside for fresh air, I was sitting on a bench, Looking up towards the night sky, It was beautiful I swear "Itch!" Suddenly, I felt something cold touching my cheek, I look down, And see a can on my cheek, I look in front, To see Selina holding two juice cans, I put my hand on my cheek 'cause of the cold feeling of the juice

"Good work" She said, As she handed me the can, I accepted it

"Thanks" I say "But isn't this something a guy is suppose to do, Not the girl?" I ask, She then goes and sits next to me, And turns her head towards me

"Really? I don't think it's necessary to be a male for those kind of stuff, The point is to drink them, Right?" She says, As she opens the can and starts drinking, I just grin

"You're right" I said, As I open the can and start drinking, Is this orange? Not my favorite, But it'll do

"U-Um..." Selina suddenly started to mutter something, I turn my head towards her, I raised a brow because I was confused

"What's wrong?" I ask her, She then looks at me with a pouted face, She then shacks her head a bit, Oh, I get it, She wants me to pat her head again, I grin at this.

"Oh, That's what you want? You could've just asked" I said, I then lift my hand and place it on top of her head, I began to pat it, And she started to smile and blush a bit, I continued for a couple of seconds

"Ah~ It feels good!" Selina said, Is it really? If she likes it this much, I wonder how she feels if I do the pleasure technique, But that would be a bit too much

"It really is?" I ask, She then looks at me

"Yes, It feels amazing, And your hand kinda feels warm, Kinda perfect I must say" She said as she blushed a bit, She really feels like a little sister to me, Really kind and cute, Even though were both the same age, It stayed like this for a minute or two, Before she widened her eyes a bit, She looked at me with a bit of shock "By the way, Yami-san"

"Hm? Nani?"

"In class today, You said you can't use magic, And you don't have any powers" Oh, This is kinda bad, I don't know if I should tell her or not "I don't think it's true, Cause to my calculation, You can't get into this academy easily, And since you're someone who said that he doesn't have any powers, Then there is no possible way you could've got into this academy, Is there something you're hiding?" Yep, This is bad, She's on to me, Should I tell her? At the moment I trust her, But I don't know..

**"I trust her" **The tempting one suddenly told me, I widen my eyes a bit

_(Eh?)_

**"I don't feel any bad or evil intent from her"** The calm one told me

_(Is that so, Then I'll take your word) _I said, I look back at Selina with a serious look, I then let go of her head and look in front away of her, Selina looked confused, As she raised a brow

"... Yami-san?" She asks

"Selina, Promise me, That what I'm about to tell you, Wont be spread to anyone"

"Eh? You want it to be a secret?" I then look at her

"Yeah, Please" I said, After that, It stayed for a couple of seconds, She nodded

"I understand, I wont tell anybody" I grin at this

"Thank you, Now, About my powers, I'm not gonna tell you directly, I want you to figure out what it is" I told her, I wanted to make things more intresting

"Nani? That'll take forever to think of a ability alone" She said

"I'm not that mean" I said "I'm gonna show you something, And if you know what it is, You'll know exactly what my power is and who I am" She raised a brow

"Who you are? What's that suppose to mean?" She asks

"You'll soon understand" I said, Here goes, I lift my right hand up, And show her my ring "Look at this ring, Does it look familiar to you?" I said, She made her face closer to the ring and raised her brow, But she seemed serious

"A ring?" She said, She then touched my hand to see the ring, I blushed a bit "It looks beautiful, And looks like a dragon..." She kept scanning and examining it for a while "It's kinda rare to see a ring that has a shape of a dragon..." She said, After a couple of seconds, She widened her eyes a bit "Wait a second... A Dragon ring... The Dragon ring..." She then widened her eyes due to shock "Could it be?! This is the legendary Dragon Ring that's used by the Dragon King?!"

"Bingo" I said, She then lifts her head and looks at me

"No way... Yami-san, You're the Dragon King of this generation?" She asked, As she seemed shocked, I wont blame her, You just met a King! And he's your classmate!... Well, Arata is a Demon Lord, And everyone is cool about it... How does that work? The Demon Lord is someone who'll destroy earth, And you're okay with that? I mean, Arata isn't planning on doing that, Only if he loses control it'll happen... But still, You'll die by the person you supported.

"Shocking right?" I ask her, As she let goes of my hand and looks at me seriously

"Of course it is!" She then looks in front and looks excited, "This is some legendary stuff! I need to report i-" She stopped in her tracks, And slowly looked towards me, And has sweat trailing down her cheek and scratches her cheek "R-Right, I promised I would keep it a secret, Sorry, I promise I will not report it" She said, I smile

"I trust you" I said

'Hehe" She giggles a bit, She then looked back at me seriously "But, Yami-san, Your best friend is Arata-san, And he is a Demon Lord Candidate, But if he ever becomes The Demon Lord... W-What will you-"

"For that-" I cut her off, And I look at her "... We, Were friends for 7 years, And this decision was something hard for the both of us, So we decided, That until both of us master our powers, And there is nothing in our way, We. **Will have a fight to the death**" This widened Selinas eyes due to shock

"A-A fight... To the death?" She mutters, As she seemed a bit scared, I then look in front with a fake smile on my face, This kinda makes sad

"Yeah, It was the hardest decision we ever made in our lives, Killing each other, Is really terrifying, But you know, If I won against him, I wont kill him" I confessed this, Ya'll really expected me to kill him?! No way! You'll catch me dead if you think I'll ever kill him, And knowing Arata, As his best friend, He thinks the same, I don't care what ya'll say, We will never, Ever, Kill each other

Selina looked surprised, And she calmed down a bit, And she finally seemed alright and impressed "Really?" She asks, I smile at her

"Of course, Did you really expect me to kill best friend just because were both Lords? No, And I'll never ever will" I said, I looked back at Selina, To see her smile, And she seemed impressed, She stayed like this for a couple of seconds, She then... No... freaking... Way! This girl is leaning her head on my shoulder! Are you kidding me?! I'm happy but... This feels odd

"Yami-san, You're really a nice person huh?" She said, Her eyes were closed by the way, I clearly blush at this, As the only girl who ever did this was Hijiri... A-Anyway, Should I stay this way?

**"It seems she likes you" **The tempting one said, I widen my eyes a bit

_(Already on the first day! I've got a girl that fell for me?!)_

**"I..."** The calm one suddenly began muttering

**"Hm? Whats wrong?"** The tempting one asked her

**"I hope she doesn't get in my way" **... Nani?

**"L-Listen Migaku" **The tempting one suddenly said quietly **"Between you and me, That girl, The calm one as you call her... Is, Kinda crazy about you..." **

_(... Huh?)_

**"I'm not kidding!"**

_(So... She's a Yandere?)_

**"Nani? No, She isn't, But, She kinda likes you... And wants you, To love her more... You get what I mean?"**

**"I can hear you you know" **The calm one said **"Wai- I told you to keep that a secret!" **She said to the tempting one, But not pissed, More like embarrassed, I bet her face is all red

**"E-Ehehe, Sorry, Kinda slipped that part"**

**"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" **The calm one exclaimed, And she sounded really embarrassed **"U-Um, Please don't get the wrong idea, Migaku-san! I'm just, um..." **She's too embarrassed and sound kinda disappointed that the fact about her being a bit crazy about me was revealed, It's kinda cool having a girl like that, But Kinda scary as well, Am I judging? No, Am I pissed I have a dragon like that? No, Its cool

_(I don't care for the reasoning)_

**"Eh?" **

_(Be who you are, Calm one, I'm not judging you for who you are, Act how you like, And I wouldn't mind you for being you, Be real with yourself, And I'll accept you no matter what)_ Yeah, Your boy has got some words, All that training in front of the mirror wasn't for nothing after all... Author, Don't you dare explai-

(An: Yami has been practicing his confession of his love towards Hijiri when he was young in front of his mirror, However, He decided to stop after he wanted to be true to be himself and let Hijiri accept him, And look, It worked)

... Why is this guy my author?

**"... Migaku-san, Thank you.." **She muttered, The dragons can act however they like, I wouldn't judge them, And I wont force them to change their nature, That's just messed up, They have free will, And can do whatever they want, They are the ones who'll help me through out this whole journey after all.

**"You really think that way about us huh?" **Dang! I forgot you all can hear my thoughts, The tempting one said that by the way

_(Of course, Do whatever you like, I wont blame you or judge you) _I said

**"Migaku-san... I really want you to meet us"**

**"Hey, We all feel the same, But we just have to wait, Ok?"**

**"Hum, Okay" **They both had their conversation, I just smile at this

**"Go and finish your conversation with the girl Migaku, We want to have a bit of alone time if you don't mind" **The tempting one said... Are they going to have sex? **"No... maybe we will... Maybe not"**

_(Fine fine)_

"You know-" Selina suddenly said, Getting my attention, I look to my right, To see her looking up at me "You're kinda like an older brother, Yami-san" I widen my eyes a bit at this

"I-I hope you don't call me a creep because of this but, I kinda thought of you as a little sister" I exposed my little secret to her, She blushed a bit at this

"E-Eh? Is that true?" She said, Goddamn now I feel embarrassed about this, I don't know what to do now, She might hate me after this, But she did say the same thing to me, Except I'm an older brother... I need to stop, I'm not in alabama

"T-That kinda makes be happy if I'm honest" She said, Getting my attention,

"Eh?" I look back at her to see her leaning back on my shoulder, She's not mad or embarrassed?! This girl is too innocent "I-Is that so?"

"Yeah... It's because you kinda remind me of someone whose soo dear to me..." She said, Causing me to widen my eyes a bit, Not because I'm jealous, Its because she sounded really sad, I looked at her, To see her face looking really sad, She stayed like this for a couple of seconds, That face she makes makes me feel... Sad, Or disappointed, How in the world can I let someone like her look sad? I can't forgive myself, Damn you ME!, After a couple of seconds, I widened my eyes at what I saw, Selina... Was tearing, She was crying on my shoulder, Tears dropping on my shoulder, She then clutched onto my shoulder, Her hands holding onto my arm really tight "I, I miss her so much... I want to see her again.."

"Selina..." I mutter, I understand what she's going through, I lost my Nee-chan due to a terrible... 'Incident', I don't want to talk about it. I was going through some shit, I had to live in the wild for a couple of weeks, But everyday, I'd always have Nee-chan in my mind, And i'd cry all the time, I'll admit it, I was 9 at the time, Anybody at that age would cry most of the time if they lost someone they love, I'm glad I was able to find a city, I met Arata and Hijiri, And thanks to them, I'm here now, Standing on my two feet, Never giving up, And live to Nee-chans expectations

"Is she alive?" I asked Selina as I looked at her, She did say that she misses 'her' some much, Selina lifted her head and looked at me, Her face full of tears

"Eh?"

"Is the person you miss so much alive?" I ask her, I know it's a personal question, But, It she's alive, Then that's a good thing, I'll explain to her, She then nods

"Y-Yeah, I don't where she is though..." She said, I smile at this

"That's perfect you know" I said, She then raised a brow due to confusion

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see, No matter how long it is, No matter how far away she is, If that person really loves you, She will always come for you" I said, She widened her eyes a bit

"Really?" She asks, I nodded

"That's right, That person loves you, Even if they don't show it, Deep down, They love you to death, You just have to wait, Because that person, Will definitely come for you" I said, Selina was shocked, She widened her eyes and her tears stopped dropping, She looked at me with a surprised look, Clearly lost for words, After a couple of seconds, She hugged my arm, Or clutched it even tighter, And she seemed very happy.

"Yami-san, If you really believe that, Then I'll also believe it" She told me, I simply smiled at this

"If you have anything to talk about, I'm always open" I said, She then nodded

"Yeah, I was considering that"

"Already agreed to that huh?" I said, I can talk to anybody about their problems, And most of the time I find an answer to them, Or at least help them out with it, I don't want anyone to go through what I did.

"... Hey, Yami-san" she suddenly asked, Getting my attention

"Hm? Nani?"

"You don't have to answer this, And it may sound weird but, You told me that'll she come back, I don't know why, But I feel like you're going through... Something similar"

"Eh? What makes you think that?" I ask, She's really like a little sister to me, Kinda reading my thoughts

"W-Well, I don't know why, Maybe because you answered me a bit too fast, Or maybe because you didn't look nervous at all, I just kinda get that vibe from you" I stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, I then looked in front and chuckled

"Yeah, You're kinda right, But I'm kinda of the opposite" I said

"Oh, Maybe you're looking for the person that can handle your relationship between you and The Demon lord?" She cut me off

"Well yeah, I'm gonna save her no matter what, But she's not the one I'm talking about"

"Eh?"

"The one I'm talking about, Is my Nee-chan" I told her, And when I said that, Selina widened her eyes due to shock, Like the most shocked I've ever seen her

"Nee-chan?!" She asked

"That's right, Nee-chan was someone I look up to, I admire her as everything, A hero figure, A savior, Anything that comes to mind, I think that way about her, I haven't seen her for 8 years, And I want to see her really badly" I said

"But... Can't you just wait? That's what you told me after all" She looks up at me with a smile, She doesn't know anything, I can't blame her after all

"Hehe, That would be true, But not in this case" I said, Selina then raised a brow due to confusion

"Why?" She asks

"... Because Nee-chan... Is **Dead**"

...

...

...

"N...Nani?" Selina muttered, As she widened her eyes and was lost for words, She then let goes of my shoulder, Gets off the bench and stands in front of me, She then bows again "I-I'm sorry! Yami-san! If I'd known it was your sister I wouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry that I brought it up! It must've hurt to think about it-" She continued apologizing, I simply grinned at this, I like this girl, She's really innocent, Cute, And smart... Kinda like Hijiri, Heh, Then I can be true with myself around her, Sorry Arata, Looks like you're not the only one who'll probably get a harem, I get off my bench, And I walk over to her while she's still apologizing "I'm really sorr-" I cut her off by, You guessed it, A head pat, She then stops talking and lifts her head and looks at me with a raised brow "... Yami-san?" She asks, I simply smiled

"Like I said in the morning, You don't need to apologize, And I can't get sad over this, This will only Nee-chan who is watching from the heavens sad as well, I can't have that" I explained

"Y-You're not sad?"

"Sad? No way in hell" I said, As I really felt she doesn't deserve to see get sad (Because she's too innocent), Why would I be sad anyway? I haven't felt that sad or even cried for a couple of years, For around 4 or 5 years, I got over my Nee-chan's death... Not fully, Thinking about it still kinda makes me sad, But I wont overthink about it, You know what I mean?

"Besides-" I said, Getting Selina's attention, I look up at the sky, Still patting Selina's head "I'm just a guy who does whatever he likes, I reveal my true nature to others Because I don't care what people think about me. But there is one thing I always tell myself to do, And that is, To never to disappoint Nee-chan, Who is always watching over me" I said, I look back at Selina "That'll put a smile on her face, Don't you think?" I asked her this, She smiled at this, She the nodded

"Yeah, That's right, Yami-san, You really are something huh?" Selina said

"Maybe I am" I responded, And I continued to pat her head

"... Yami-san" Selina suddenly said, Getting my attention "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She said, I guess she wanted to go sleep, I wont blame her, We were talking for quiet, And I'm tired as hell, Maybe she's the same, I simply smile

"Yeah, I guess we will" I responded, I then get my hand off her head and stopped patting her, She then turned around and began running, Not that fast though, She then stopped and looked back at me and started waving "Good night, Yami-san" I wave back

"Good night" I said, She then turned around and continued running towards the academy

**"She's a good girl" **The Tempting one said

"Yeah, She is" I replied out load, No one was around so I might as well talk where no one is around, And I didn't even bother checking the auras surrounding the area, Usually I'd always keep my 'Aura check' on, Where most of the day I can see the auras of people, But I didn't feel like it today, I am legit really tired, Yesterday we had to move out of town to come to this academy, Which took fucking forever, And today... Well, I don't have to explain it, You just read through it, Now that I think about it, I haven't checked Selina's aura yet... Fuck it, I'll do it tomorrow, Anyhow, I'm tired as Fuck, So I started walking towards the academy, So I can go to my room, Get to bed, And sleep, And next day I would be full of energy.

* * *

**(3rd POV, Same place)**

Yami began walking through towards the academy after he finished his conversation with Selina, But little do they know, That both of them were overheard by two people were familiar with, Mira, And Akio.

"To think he'd feel that way about you" Mira said, As she was watching Yami head towards the academy "He's really something I must say" Mira complimented, However, She didn't hear a response yet, Which caused her to be confused, She turned around and looked at her partner "Akio?" She asked, But after she said that, Her eyes widen due to shock, Akio was crying, She wasn't even looking at Yami, She was looking at the opposite direction, And her tears were falling from her face onto the ground, "O-Oi, What's wrong?" Mira asked, As she was trying to reach her hand towards her partner to check on her.

"Leader..." Akio suddenly said, Causing Mira to stop in her tracks and look at her, "I'm..." Akio turned around and looked at Mira, And Mira, Was shocked, Akio was trying to keep a straight face and a forced smile, While her tears were still trailing down her cheek "I'm, A terrible sister" She continued, Mira then had a sad look on her face, She's never seen Akio sad, Let alone cry, This is the first she's ever seen it, And it was a good reason to be crying over.

"Akio..." Mira muttered, Mira then decided to go up, And hug Akio, Which got Akio's attention "It's ok to let emotions out sometime, And to never embarrassed about them, You were the one who taught me that, Remember?" Mira said, Which got Akio to widen her eyes a bit, Besides Yami, The only other person Akio taught was Mira, And she didn't do it to her as be like a student-teacher kinda relationship, But she did as a friend, As someone she cares about, And she wasn't afraid to express it, When she first saw Mira, She reminded her of her younger brother a lot, So that's one of the few reasons she took her in.

Akio started to tear a bit more, She then kneels down to reaches Mira's height, And she returned the hug "Baka, I can't look this uncool in front of my little brother" Mira didn't respond with anything, She just kept hugging Akio until she calmed down

(_I never grow up with siblings, But if she really goes this far for her little brother, Proves the love between siblings_)Mira thought to herself (_... Yagami Migaku... Maybe, You're the actual reason she's like this... Meeting you, Might be worth it_)

* * *

**(Yami's Room, Yami's POV)**

When I opened my door to my room, I immediatly threw the bag to a corner and went face down towards the bed, I didn't even bother checking the room out, I was legit, Too tired for that.

"What a tiring day" I told myself

**"At least you had a bit fun" **The tempting one saud

"Name me one" I said out load, Not even bother thinking about it, Besides, What were the fun things I had today?

**"You met us" **The calm one responded

"That's cool and all, And that's probably the only fun part"

**"And You met Selina, And she fell in love with you" **

"She's the first friend I made in this academy, And she fell for me, Really?" I said, That's not normal you know

**"There is also the part about what you discussed with the headmaster"** The calm one reminded me

"I don't even want to think about that, I just want to go to sleep"

**"In your school uniform?"**

"You just had to remind me didn't ya?" The tempting one told me that I forgot to wear the PJ's, Goddamn it

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Huh?" I said as I lifted my head up from the pillow, I then got up, I swear it hasn't even been a minute yet since I entered this room, I began walking scratching my head "Gosh darn it, Who is it at this time of the night?" Even though it was early, I was tired as hell, I then go and open the door "Yes? Who is i- Huh? Murakawa?" Murakawa was at my door? What is he doing here?

"Yo"

"Y-Yo, Teh, How did you know which room I was in?"

"I live next door to you" He said, I sweat drop a bit

"S-Seriously?" Not only in class I'm sitting next to him, I know live next to him, This has to be planned or something

"That aside-" He said, He then turns around and looks back at me "Follow me, Yagami"

"Eh?" I raise a brow, And he just starts walking "Teh, W-Wait a sec-" I then sigh at this "Looks my night is going to be a bit longer" I told myself, As I began following him, I wonder were he's taking me?

_**Chapter 2, End**_

* * *

_FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! 32,000 WORDS BABY! WOOHOO! I-I'm legit too tired to even talk to you guys now, And it's really late, 1- am, Do you believe it? Just for ya'll I stayed that long_

_As for this 'talking at the end' stuff... I'm legit too tired to even put it in now, I'll post the chapter tonight, And tomorrow we'll have a little talk, I'll update it tomorrow god knows when, until then, STAY! AWESOME!_

_Edit*_

_Yo! I'm back! You thought I was joking? I'd always keep my promise to ya'll!... We have a lot to talk about don't we?_

_So, To start with the obvious, I revealed who Yami's sister was, A bit too early, But It was pretty obvious that Akio was his sister, They are both Strong as hell (Strength wise without the magic involved) They're both hella cool and don't give a fuck sometimes, I know that Akio can't check auras in the original, But I did it like that because Why not?, And because most strong people in Anime can check other peoples surroundings, So yeah, Sorry if I disappointed any of you for revealing it so soon, But Don't worry, As Akio said in the story, She wont reveal who she is to Yami until later on, And about what she said that she altered his memories, Biblia said that magic can do anything, So you wont be surprised if she could've used that back in the day, And... That's pretty much it, I might include her in his harem._

_Speaking of harems, Ya'll noticed that Selina and Yami got a little close to each other, I'm pretty sure most of ya'll already figured out that she's gonna be in his harem, __Lieselotte will be in it as well, Yep, Yami got both sisters, And If I'm honest, They all will be great together, But making Liese fall for Yami will be kinda difficult to make, Eh, We'll get through it eventually_

_Some of you in the reviews suggested that I add Lugh in Yami's harem, Well, I actually have some special plans for her, Not dirty ones you hentais... Ok, Kinda dirty but not that much, Stay toned to that._

_In this chapter, We had a bit of ArataXLevi action going on, They're like kinda perfect perfect for each other, Because they have one thing in common, They're both perverts, Even though Levi isn't as big as Arata, She is really perverted and did do a lot of lewd stuff through both the Manga and the anime, So can we agree on keeping her in Arata's Harem?... Yeah, I agree with that... I can't hear you though._

_And lets get on to one of the important things that happened in this chapter, The Calm one and the Tempting one, I couldn't come up with other nicknames to describe these two, Don't worry, They wont be called that forever, Their real names will be revealed soon, And if ya'll curious about The Dragons accepting Yami as lovers, They just have to accept them normally, And they can do some other nasty stuff later if you get my drift_

_Murakawa Okita, One of things I really want to add in this story is more characters, In the actual Trinity Seven, When new characters appear, They just want to get in Aratas pants, And most of the time its girls, And the boys that do appear get killed off almost right away, And If I'm not mistaken, Arata doesn't have any male friends or male allies that fight with him in the story, Unless if you count Biblia. And all he does is just watch, So that's why I added Murakawa, So he can be a homie to our boys (Mostly Yami) Other male and female OC's will also appear, Some Allies, Some Bad guys, And most of the bad guys wont get killed straight away, Trust me!_

_Lastly, The Group that wants to Kill Yami, I already revealed two of them, Riki and Chidori (I hope you don't mind my naming of the characters, They kinda suck) Now, About this, I don't want to take full credit for it, The one who gave me the idea of this group is someone that goes by 'Curse of Kings' Big shout to him, He PM(ed) me, I don't know if that's how you say it, And gave me this idea and I really liked it, If you want your ideas to appear in this story, Pm me, And if I like it, I'll add it, If not, Then sorry, You'll have to accept it._

_**Anyway! That's it for today! Thanks for reading, Don't**_**_ forget to Fav, Follow, And Review (DON'T HOLD BACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF THIS STORY) And last thing before I go, I'll try to upload more chapters more early then before... CAUSE I TOOK FOUR MONTHS TO UPLOAD THIS ONE! Never Happening again, I promise._**

**Fortuneteller, OUT!**


	4. Ch 3 - Old Memories and a New Ally(Pt1)

_What up Ya'll, Hope everyone is having a fantastic day. Ya'll better have been staying inside, With the whole Corona shit going on, I hope everyone is safe... Yeah, I'm trying to talk my way out on why I'm late. Basically I was lazy, School and all of that crap was going on. I was actually working on other stories. And now that were all having a lock down, I can finally continue with the story! And as a small apology for being late, I have a short lime scene in the chapter, Who is it? read to find out! _

_I want to inform ya'll that this dang chapter was actually so long, That I had to split it into two parts. Don't worry, they're posted on the same day. Check it out after reading this. Also, Please ya'll, Be careful out there and keep washing your hands. We don't want to get infected by that dang monster out there, ok? Thanks. Anyhow, Lets Get i- Actually wait, I need to reply to the reviews people gave to this story, to see if there is anything interesting or not, bare with me ya'll._

**karst331**: How bout Liese as one of the girls. And please ffs no incest, in my opinion it's disgusting if someone writes of it as a main aspect of their story.

_Liese is already planned to be one of the girls for Yami. And I 100% understand what you mean about incest, it's one of the most disgusting thing I know. But you know... This is a fictional story, anything is ok because it's not real (Even though these stories are true in my mind). And... the Main aspect being incest? Never in a million years has that ever crossed my mind. Besides, Stories that have Incest as the Main aspect are one of the most boring stories ever *Cough Cough* Kissxsis *Cough Cough*. And Btw, Yami's sister isn't gonna be in his harem, I wanted that at first, but later was like nah, too much too much. So, don't worry about that. I appreciate your review and your actual opinion, I don't disrespect it at all._

**roxtarsgalaxy**: Let one of the girls be Levi.

_She would've been if she wasn't so damn perverted as Arata, I still like her though._

**Boomman: **Nice chapter looking forward to the next for girls...well how about lugh because I never saw getting much love in the anime(sorry if its different in the manga I didn't read it) and hijiri.

_First of all, I'm thankful for what you think of the story. Regarding Lugh, I have special plans for her, as for Hijiri, You know mah girl is gonna be the main girl for our boy Yami._

**karst331**: Awesome shap, can't wait for more

_... I wish I wasn't lazy, If I wasn't, Ya'll would've got at least 15 chapters by now. I swear I'll try harder, these are the kind of Reviews that want me to make more. Thanks for this review man._

**Sega Kuro:** "We just have to kill each other." Winner gets all the girls in their harem.

_HAHAHAHA, I actually cried laughing reading this._

**Boomman:** YOU REALLY WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT THIS STORY?! I THINK ITS A GREAT STORY WITH A GREAT FUTURE AND I WOULD BE AN EVEN GREATER STORY IF YOU PUT LUGH IN THE HAREM RIGHT NOW! I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT GREAT CHAPTER OF THIS GREAT STORY! I hope this satisfied you about my opinion

_Again, I thank you for this amazing review. I hope to work better on this._

**rhinocaputo777**: Do me lemons.

_Hopefully bro, We never know._

**Void** **Trinity (now known as ****Arius Kagami)**: Interesting.

_Thanks for your thoughts._

_Enough Chit-Chat, LETS GET ON!_

* * *

**(3RD POV, Selina's Room)**

This is Selina's room, it's nothing too special, two beds, a Desk, window, standard stuff you'd have in a room. She lived alone and didn't have a roommate, currently, She was sleeping on her bed in her PJ's, with her hair being all loose.

"Ehm...~" She was rolling around in her bed, and seems to have a bit of trouble, She can't get herself to sleep. After she finished having her conversation with Yami, She left to go to her room so she can sleep (It seems she was also tired). After she went to bed, She tried to sleep, but she couldn't get herself to do it for some reason. She keeps rolling around in her bed and has a pout face on with her eyes closed, how is that possible? You ask?... I have no clue...

"AHHH~" Selina suddenly shouts, as she lifts herself up and has narrowed eyes. She then grabs onto her head "WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!?" She shouted the obvious. After a couple of seconds, She went and laid back onto bed and her head resting on the pillow, she also has her hand placed on her forehead.

"Seriously, this is weird. Why can't I get myself to sleep?" She asks herself. And then all of the sudden, an image of Yami smiling flashed through her mind, which caused her to slightly blush "And why do I keep thinking about Yami-san?! I only met him today, but for some reason I always feel like my heart is beating faster then it should be whenever I think about him, why though?" She asks herself. She's kinda innocent, She still doesn't understand that she fell for Yami herself.

She lets out a sigh then turns to her left side and hugs her pillow "I don't want to think about that anymore" She told herself. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, Not even 5 seconds later and she hears this-

_**"You just have to wait, because that person, will definitely come for you" **_

After she remembered those exact words, Selina opened her eyes again "But...-" She then hugs her pillow even tighter and smiled "What he said... Made me really happy" She muttered. She turned to her right, where there is a small dresser next to her bed. On top of the dresser, there was a picture frame, and the picture was of our lovely girl Selina, but she looks much younger in that picture. And she wasn't alone, next to her was another girl, and surprisingly, she looks a lot like Selina, Like they're twins or something.

Selina reaches out and grabs it. She makes the frame closer to her face and looks at it with a grin "Hehe" She giggles a bit "Onee-chan, I met an amazing person today, He's funny, cheery, and lovable, and he actually appreciates my work! Can you believe it?! The only person who used to do that was you! You'd be surprised if you saw my face, I was so happy that I hugged him! TWICE! Not once! I don't know why I did it, but It somehow happened. To me, He kinda acts like an older brother " She sweat drops a bit "Even though we're the same age" She then looked back at the picture with a... sad smile.

"Today, I've had a chat with him about something. It was a normal conversation at first, until I confessed that he acts like an older brother to me, But after that, He said that I act like a little sister to him. When he said that, I was extremely happy, it's been a while since I've been called that, You were the only one who called me that Onee-chan" Selina explained. Even though her sister isn't really here, Selina still talks to the picture as she was actually there. She lets out her emotions to it so that she can feel at ease most of the times. She doesn't care if it's weird, She misses her sister dammit!

"You know, He really reminds me of you Onee-chan. Maybe that's why I feel at ease around him, But... I told him that I miss someone, which was you by the way, I didn't tell him that It was you though, I just told him that I missed someone really dear to me..." She stopped talking after that for a couple of seconds, Selina then slowly started to tear up a bit "You know, I really miss you Onee-chan. I want to see you again, I even wondered if you'll ever come back here to the academy. I... I even thought about giving up, That you're gone and you'll never come back to me..." Selina continued expressing, after a second or two, She has a small smile appear on her face.

"But... He told me something... Something that... Made me really happy. It-It made my heart all warmed up, Those were his words, 'No matter how long it is, No matter how far away she is, If that person really loves you, She will always come for you'. When he said those words, I... I felt something deep within me awaken, I don't know what it is, But... Ever since he said that, I felt like there was hope! Hope that you'll come back to me. He believes in those words so much, I decided to agree and believe as well, I'll wait for you to come back, so I can give you a good bear hug!" She said with a smile, She slowly stopped crying and started wiping the tears off.

She was about to put the picture frame back on top of the dresser, but before she did, She raised a brow when she realized something. She puts her index finger on her lip and raises a brow.

"Hmm... Is it me? Or does Yami-san look similar to someone from the academy?" She questions "I can't help but have that feeling" She said. She then gets off her bed and started to feel a bit pumped up "I have to do some quick research about this" She said. She goes and puts back the picture frame on top of the dresser.

She then went and opened the first drawer of the dresser, and... Why the fuck is it filled with papers? Normally you fill a dresser up with underwear and socks, And clothes as well, Not Paper!

"These are profiles of some of the strongest students in the academy, I always gather information about them and take a few pictures here and there, I keep them here just in case" Wow, That's not creepy at all "If I go through some of them, I might find the person that looks like Yami-san. And luckily, I have a picture of him from this morning's report" Yep, Definitely not creepy.

After a couple of minutes, Selina is still going through a shit ton of profiles (How the duck does she do it that fast?)

"No" She said, Putting the profile back and picking another one

"No" Hence and repeat

"No..."

"No..."

"NO!" She shouted at the last one as she puts the profile back hardly "Mou! This is frustrating!" She shouted. She calms down after a couple of seconds then leans on the dresser and sighs "Huh, maybe it's just my imagination that he looks like someone" She said. But after that, She widened her eyes at what she saw. There was a profile of a particular female were acquainted with "W-Wait a second!" She went in and grabbed it out of her dresser.

"... F-Fudo Akio?" She muttered to herself with her eyes widened a bit, She then goes over and grabs Yami's picture. She puts both of the profile down along with the picture of Yami next to Akio's, Selina kept looking back and forth at both pictures. After a couple of seconds, She widened her eyes due to complete, Utter, Shock.

"T-These two... L-Look almost the same... Facial wise at least, and Yami's face looks manlier for obvious reason. W-Why though?" It's true, the two siblings do have a bit in common, and their faces look almost if not, exactly the same, except the color of their eyes, and Yami's face looks manlier. Selina then held her chin and had a confused look, She was questioning this for a while, until something flashed through her mind.

_**"The one I'm talking about, is my Nee-chan" **_

Selina then widened her eyes again, remembering what Yami told her in their conversation "C-Could it be... T-That.. Akio-san... IS YAMI-SAN'S SISTER!?" She shouted, but not a second passed by as her eyes immediatly went back to normal as soon as she remembered something else Yami said.

_**"... Because Nee-chan... is Dead"**_

Selina then had sweat trailing down her cheek, and looked at the two pictures again. After a small look, She chuckled "... Y-Yeah right, there's no way she could be his sister, S-She is gone anyway..." She continued chuckling for a while... Until she had a sad look appear on her face, she looks so sad that she could cry.

"... Yami-san's Nee-chan is gone... and yet he wants to move on and make her happy... I... I can't imagine going through that... Yami-san... Are those emotions you reveal... fake?"

* * *

**(Arata POV)**

Well Ladies and Gentleman, these two days, were probably one of the weirdest and tiring days I've ever had. Yesterday was defiantly the one defining most tiring, Me and my boy had to travel a long ass way to get here, to the point were we had to sleep in a inn in a town nearby, which was kind of annoying. We both slept in the same room (In different beds, I AINT NO YAOI! Shout out to all my Yaoi's out there). That wasn't the annoying part, It was the fact that I couldn't masturbate... What? Why did ya'll go quite all of the sudden? I masturbate every night so I can relieve myself, besides, no one notices that I'm doing it. And Masturbation is just regular old human nature, There is legit nothing wrong with it. But if you do it like 5 or 6 times a day, then yeah, something is wrong with you. I knew someone who used to do it ten times, TEN! How the fuck was he okay was beyond me.

Not to mention, this morning, that mothafuka Yami slapped the shit out of me just so I can wake up! I was so pissed that I slapped him back, then, like always, we got into a fight, Which made us even more late! The Grimoire laughed her ass off through all of that. Well, at least someone was happy with the scene.

Anyhow, right now I was in my room, laying face-up in bed and looking at the ceiling in my PJ's (Where I got them was something even I wanted to know). And if I'm honest with ya'll, I expected my room to look ridiculous, like it will have magic circles all over the walls or something. Surprisingly, there's none of that here. It looks normal, 2 beds, a desk and a window. I guess even magic schools act normal. I can get used to this, but you know, this room is missing something. That being Hentai posters and collections. My old room is... well, WAS filled with a shit ton of hentai posters, figures and of course, the "Knowledge". Obviously I can't fill this room with the said stuff because I might get expelled, But the headmaster seems to be a man of culture as well, So I might ask for his permission. I mean, Guys, you saw how much we talked about the said "Knowledge".

"You know, this is really boring" I said out load, This room didn't have anything at all. Nor did I have anything else to do, It was around 8:00 pm, I don't want to sleep that early "... Should I masturbate?"

"You'd need to have mad guts! If you masturbate in the same room with a girl" Wait who said that?! I look down to see my chest shining a bit, and the Grimoire appeared. You know I almost forget she was even there.

"Oh, hey Grimoire" I greeted.

"Hey Master" She said "So... You're going to masturbate now? When I, a girl, I'm literally in front of you?" ...T-That's actually a good point.

"I would actually be a real douche to do it. Sorry Grimoire" I apologized to the book. Let's be real, if you masturbate, when there is a girl in the same damn room, then you would be a real douche. It's okay to do it as long as the girl is okay with it... W-Wait a second "D-Doesn't that mean... I can't masturbate from now on?"

"I guess that's the case, how unfortunate Master" She replied with a cold voice.

"EHHH?! THAT'S NOT FAIR DAMMIT!" I shouted whilst holding my head, If I can't masturbate, I wouldn't be me anymore! Nor would I feel the awesome pleasure every night! "Man, This sucks, but... I need to respect you with that at least."

"Pff..."

"Huh?" I raised a brow as I heard the Grimoire snorted.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"... This girl is legit laughing her ass off.

"Oi, What's so funny?"

"Aint it obvious? your reaction! I didn't expect you to be this upset just because you can't wank anymore" She replied.

"ANY MAN WOULD HAVE THAT REACTION! Excluding the innocent ones" I shouted, now you listen here, if you can't wank anymore, Where's the satisfaction? I understand if you have a girlfriend or something, but every now and then, You might want to do it alone, because you can't have sex all the time.

"Well, I don't mind you doing it" Huh?! THE GRIMOIRE APPROVES?!

"Really?!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, do it any time you want. But I'd prefer it if you can do it when I'm a sleep though" She said

"Why, Thank you very much!" I said with a huge grin on my face "Besides, If I can't have myself a wank, forming a harem would be really difficult."

"You're actually still thinking about that? What a perverted kid"

"Well excuse me for being perverted. It's how I roll"

"Jeez, Have you always been that perverted?" ... Hehe, No, I wasn't... I'm being legit with ya'll... I was in secret, But I didn't express it until something happened.

"Actually, I wasn't" Ever since I said that, The Grimoire became speechless. She hasn't spoke something for quiet a while... "Oi, are you dead?"

"YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS PERVERTED?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOME BULLSHIT YOU PULLED OUT!" She shouted.

"Hard to believe right? I mean, I was perverted, But I kept it to myself. I was afraid of what people could think of me back in the day" I replied. As I kid, I had the same level of perverseness as I do now. But I used to always keep it a secret because I was actually scared of what people would think of me. Stuff like 'Oh Stay away HENTAI!' or 'You're disgusting, don't play with us' stuff like that.

"Heh? For real? so then, what's with the sudden change of letting yourself out so clearly?" She asked. You know, This might be like a, You know, Master-Servant talk. Don't ya'll worry, I won't treat her like that. I wanna tell her, But the question is, Should I? Not a lot of people know this, and the main reason being... It's really embarrassing... Fuck it.

"Well, I was around 10, And th-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" She interrupted.

"Nani?"

"You're telling me... That you were perverted, at the age of 10?!" She asks.

"Yeah, What's wrong with that?"

"... Master, Just continue"

(_Well, That was weird_) I thought, What's wrong with being perverted at a young age? It's not wrong, Is it?... Wait a sec-

"Anyhow, when I was 10, Hijiri and I and some other children were playing at the park, And then-"

* * *

**(Flashback, Arata's POV)**

"C'mon Hijiri! You could've easily caught that!"

"That's right, It was so low as well!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was a bit clumsy"

The last one who spoke there was Hijiri, and the first two who spoke were children from our school. We were playing catch with a ball (I'm pretty sure everyone knows what catch is). The first kid who spoke threw the ball to Hijiri, Who wasn't able to catch it 'cause it was way too fast, and they say it was easy to catch. I mean it was, but not for someone like Hijiri, who is not a sportswoman by any means. The ball then got stuck in the tree, which is the reason why some of the kids are currently mad.

I walk next to Hijiri and look at the others with narrowed eyes. "Oi! Leave her alone already, Aachi" I said to the first kid, who is called Aachi.

"Kasuga, I know she's your cousin and all. But still, She could've easily caught that ball" Aachi said.

"I know, but you know good and well that Hijiri isn't really that good at these kind of games." I replied

"That's right!" Suddenly, another girl came and stood next to Hijiri "Hijiri-chan isn't really someone that relies on physical activities such as catch. You two knew that beforehand" This girl, is the cutest girl I've ever seen. Sakuna-chan. She had short red hair and really cute pink eyes. She's so beautiful! Smart, Athletic, Not to mention, She has quiet a package considering her boobs, they're quite big for a 5th grader. You don't know how much I want to confess to her! Heck! Just let me touch those boo- S-Stop it Arata, Calm your ass down and focus on the situation.

"Arata-san, Sakuna-chan..." Hijiri muttered to herself due to fear, worried about us.

"Well, you say that Sakuna-chan. But how are we suppose get the ball down?" Aachi said, Sakuna and I look back at the tree.

"We could just ask an adult for help" Sakuna-chan suggests, I look at her with a smile. God she's so cute.

"That's a good idea" I said.

"But there aren't any adults around" Aachi said. We all look around just to make sure.

"He's right... What do we do?" Sakuna-chan said, as she held her chin.

"I-I'm sorry... It's my fault this happened" Hijiri said. I looked back at her and was about to approach her, until someone beat it me to it. Sakuna-chan. She went and placed her hand on Hijiri's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Hijiri-chan. We'll figure out how to get it down somehow" Skaura-chan said, calming Hijiri down... Wait a sec, this is a chance! If I can get the ball down from the tree, I might steal Sakuna-chan's heart! AHH! THIS IS PERFECT! Just hold up my young guy, you might meet your partner soon. I quickly rush up to the tree.

"I'll get it down" I said as I grabbed the tree trunk, and I believe everyone is now looking at me.

"Eh? What are you planning to do, Kasuga-kun?" Sakuna asked me with a raised brow. I look back at her.

"Isn't obvious? I'll climb up the tree and get the ball down easily" I said

"Nani?! Are you an idiot!? ... Wait a sec" Aachi said and then immediatly stopped, this mother...

"That's too reckless, Kasuga-kun!" Aha, seeing Sakuna-chan worrying about me makes me arous- STOP IT! KASUGA ARATA! KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! But I aint gonna lie, it makes me happy. I look back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Plus, how hard can it possibly be?" I started climbing up the tree with both of my hands and try to perfectly land my feet in the perfect place, to make sure that I don't fall of course.

"Be careful, Arata-san." Hijiri said with a concerned voice, I'm glad I have a cousin like her. I continue climbing up the tree until I finally reached the branch where the ball got stuck. I wrapped my arms and legs around the branch. I tried to wiggle and move towards the balls with my legs.

"Oi, He might actually get it" Aachi said. And would you look at that, the ball is conveniently placed at the end of the branch, which made this a bit more difficult. A couple of seconds later, I was able to reach the ball. I stopped and stretched my hand towards the ball, I was really struggling with the process.

"C'mon... Almost there..." I mutter, as I was about to reach it with my hand. And all of the sudden... "Eh?" My leg slipped... and I lost the balance... and I fell.

"KASUGA-KUN!"

"ARATA-SAN!"

"WATCH OUT! KASUGA!"

Sakuna-chan, Hijiri and Aichi spoke respectively, I was upside down-head first, and was seeing Aachi rushing towards me, but he was really too far. Hijiri and Sakuna-chan were watching me from afar. Hijiri had a worried/scared look at her face, and Sakuna-chan had a really worried expression on her face. I'm kinda glad that I got to see her, The girl I love the most, worried about me. Since I'm about to fall head first, I... might die...

...

...

...

"... Huh?" I... I felt nothing, I-I'm alive! I only felt someone grabbing me by my shirt, I look around, it wasn't Aachi or any other of the kids. They all just looked shocked, and their eyes are focusing behind me.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone from behind me speak.

"What the?" I said as I turn around, and I saw a kid, whose around or possibly our age holding me with one hand. I couldn't look at him clearly because I was upside down "Y-Yeah, Thank you" I thanked the kid. He started flipping me around and placed me on the ground.

I take a good look at the kid. And he looks... like a mess, not to be mean obviously. He was slightly tanned and had long, messy black hair that reaches his waist, and if I look closely, I could see a bit of a white color slowly growing in color of his hair. His clothing is... really, Really bad. He had a really dirty white Tank top along with black shorts. His shoes are pretty much ripped along with the rest of his clothes. The one thing that looks clean about him, and are quite pretty (No Homo) were his Violet colored eyes. And if I'm not mistaken, it's rare to have that eye color. So my best guess is, that he's probably a homeless kid.

"H-How did he get here so fast?" Sakuna-chan began speaking, which caused me to raise a brow.

"More then that, How was he able to hold Kasuga? Not to mention, WITH ONE HAND?!" Aachi exclaimed. You're telling me, that this kid appeared out of nowhere and saved me? I mean, I appreciate the fact that he saved me. But... When I look at him, He doesn't look that tough at all, I mean he does have a bit of muscle regarding his arms and legs, but that's it, nothing else. Yet he rushed here so fast that nobody noticed it?

"What were you doing up there?" The kid suddenly asked me, which caught me by surprise. I get up from the ground and point upwards towards the tree.

"We got our ball stuck in the tree, look, it's over there" I replied. He then looks up at where I was pointing "I was trying to get it down, but as you can see, I wasn't very successful. We need to find another way to get it do-" Before I could finish my sentence, the kid jumped over to the trunk and started climbing... really fast! He then stood up on top of the tree branch and rushed over to the ball. He grabs it and then JUMPS! Not go and climb back down, He jumps from the tree branch and lands in front of me, showing me the ball with a smile on his face.

"Here you go" He said. I'm pretty damn sure, that everyone is clearly shocked at what they saw. This guy just got the ball like it was nothing, I'm really surprised that there are kids, our age, are able to do this kind of stuff. That just shows how big the world is. I reach out and grab the ball from him. I then started to smile with an excited look.

"Thank you! You're something else aren't ya?" When I said that, he blushed a bit.

"W-Well, I guess you could say that..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile

"H-Hey" Out of nowhere, Hijiri approached the kid shyly "I-If you would like, do you want to play with us?" Whoa, Hijiri is asking a BOY!? to play with her? That's new. But in all honesty, I don't mind if he plays with us, He did save my life and he brought down the ball for us, So why not?

"I'm pretty sure none of us would mind, So what do you say?" I asked

"I-Is it really alright?"

"Yeah bro" Aachi appeared out of nowhere and spoke "Besides, the more the merrier right?" He said. The kid then rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well, if ya'll are okay with it" He replied with a small blush. I walk up to him with a smile on my face.

"I'm Kasuga Arata. This girl here is my cousin, Hijiri. And the kid next to us is football freak Aachi" When I said the last part, Aachi looked at me with a tick forming on his forehead.

"OI! You don't have to call me out like that!" He shouted. I then did a smug.

"Oh sorry, THIS! Is our football freak" I said mocking my friend. He then started hardening his fist.

"You little.." He said. Then, all of the sudden, Sakuna-chan approached him.

"I mean, You are one right?" Sakuna-chan said as she winked at him, To which he responds with a blush and turns back to normal.

"W-Well yeah, But I don't like to wear it out you know" Aachi you bastard, You dare try to steal my Sakuna-chan! Why is it that these two are always kicking it off with each other?! Just because ya'll have known each other since kindergarten, doesn't mean you have to end up together! That's some anime cliche shit!

"Hehe" We heard the kid giggle behind us, we all turn around and look at him. "You lot are hilarious. Sure, I won't mind playing with ya'll. I'm Yagami Migaku, I would appreciate it if you would call me Yami" Wait a sec, How in the heck do you get 'Yami' from that?

"Yami? That's a weird nickname, how did you come up with that?" Aachi asked, Yami then began demonstrating with his hands.

"It's simple, You take the "Ya" from "Yagami" and the "Mi" from "Migaku" to form "Yami", pretty cool huh?" Yami said with a smile on my face.

"Heeh~ Now that's interesting" I said with a smile on my face. But you know, I noticed that my lovely cousin is a bit quiet. I look over to Hijiri, and notice that her eyes are focused on Yami, Which surprised me. My cousin never had her eye for anybody, could it be possible that Hijiri has a crush on Yami? But they've just met, so I don't think that's the case... But then again, I fell in love with Sakuna-chan at first sight, So could it be possible... Nah, I shouldn't think like that, She's my cousin! I must approve of him first. Hijiri then walks to Yami, which caught me by surprise. And... Why, the FUCK?! IS SHE GRABBING HIS HAND?!

"Heeh~ That's a beautiful ring you have there" She said. THIS MOTHAFU- Wait a second, a ring? I didn't even noticed it. I look over her shoulder, and saw that he had a silver ring that... looked like a dragon?!

"WOW! I NEVER A RIG LIKE THAT BEFORE!" I shouted due to excitement, that's one of the coolest things I've ever seen in my life! It looks more beautiful then Kaa-san's ring.

"Wait, What ring are you talking about?" Aachi said, as he and Sakuna-chan came closer to look at his ring, and what happened?... Their jaws drop.

"What is this? It's so beautiful!" Sakuna-chan exclaimed, usually I would get mad at this, But I'ma let it slide, Because this ring is actually amazing!

"Where did you get? Yami-kun?" Hijiri asked. But Yami had a sweat drop.

"Y-Yeah, About that... I actually don't know"

...

...

...

"Eh?" Literally, everyone, rose a brow due to disbelief. How can you not know where you got something this beautiful? I want it actually.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's a gift from a family member?" Hijiri asked, But right after she asked that, Yami looked shocked and sad. He lowered his head down to the point where his hair shadowed his eyes. Hijiri rose a brow due to confusion "Hey, are you alright?" She asked. Which brought Yami back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry, I spaced out. And to answer your question, No, It's not from a family member. I, No bullshit, woke up one day with it being stuck in my finger" Yami replied.

"AH! HE CUSSED!" Aachi suddenly shouted as he pointed at him. And I just noticed that he cussed, If there was a parent out here, They would be crapping their pants and calling the police, That's how shit our society became. And yes, I do cuss (In secret at least)

"Yeah, I cuss, and?" ... Did this dude really just say that he cussed without hesitation? What's up with this guy?

"It's not good to cuss" Sakuna-chan said.

"Please, you can't easily change who you are. I've been cussing for at least 2 years now, and I haven't gotten in trouble for it. Besides, that's who I am, I do whatever I believe is right, and act however I like. I let myself out there without a care in the world. It's as simple as it sounds" Yami replied.

(_He lets out his real personality like it's nothing?_) I thought to myself. I mean, your true personality might be embarrassing, and the people surrounding you might judge you for how you act. Is there some secret or something I don't know about? So I decided to ask him.

"Hey" I said, Getting his attention "You're saying that you let your true personality out, are you not embarrassed about what people might think of you?" I ask, he just smiles.

"It's simple, I don't care what people think of me"

"Eh?" I raise a brow due to confusion.

"As long as I can improve to them that I'm a nice person, then I'm ok with that" He said with a smile, I don't know why, but when he said that, I felt a hard heart beat. You know, why don't I act like that? Why should I keep who I am a secret? What he says makes sense a lot, plus the fact that he says all those things with such confidence, makes me wonder... Why have I been faking this whole time? Technically I acted like how I was, but with my pervert side hidden. Would it really make that much of a difference? Shit, I might've discovered something. I'ma test it out tomorrow, cause right now I need to act normal.

"Well, with that out of the way, want to play catch with us?" I asked as I show him the ball, He looks at it with a raised brow.

"What's catch?"

"... You don't know what catch is?" Hijiri asked as all of us have sweat dropped. Yami then shakes his head.

"Nope, Never heard of it" He replied

"How do you not know what catch is? Hold on, How old are you?" Sachi asks

"I just turned 10 a couple of days ago" Yami replies

"Well, first off, Happy late birthday. Second off, even if you turned 10 a couple of days ago, you should've at least heard of catch"

"The thing is, I haven't had friends for two years, so it's been quiet difficult to learn about new stuff, or at least have a bit of fun" Yami said.

"Dude, Catch has been around for hundreds of years" Aachi said.

"Really? Because back in my village nobody used to play it" Village? Yami is from a village? If that's the case, why does he look so dirty? Maybe from a poor one? ... You know what? I probably shouldn't dig deep into this or else my brain will explode, So I'll toss the idea out the window for now.

"Well, You'll understand how it goes when we play the game" I told him.

"You're right, experience is somewhat my thing" Yami said

"Alright! We've got a new member!" Aachi cheered, and everyone smiled. But the all of the sudden-

"OI~ Yami!" Someone suddenly shouted, which caught everyone's attention as they looked over to the source. It was an old man, He was wearing blue overalls on top of a red shirt along with a white/black baseball cap. He had gray hair that was highlighted black towards the end. The man had brown eyes along with black sports shoes on, lastly he was wearing white gloves. And I'm not gonna lie, he was a bit dirty, but not on Yami's level. He was holding a large bag over his shoulder, along with another bag that was on the ground next to his leg.

"Who's that Oji-san?" I asked

"Gen-san!" Yami shouted with excitement, It seems they know each other.

"Come here, we gotta go" Gen-ji-san said to Yami, Which caused all of us, especially Yami, to be sad. Dammit, we were going to play with someone new man, and then before we even start, he immediatly has to go. Talk about unfair.

"Eh~ But I was about to play with my friends" Yami said to Gen-Ji-san. Who he came to us with a surprised look.

"Hoh~ You made friends huh? That's new" He said, Gen-Ji-san then looks over towards us. He then pats Yami's head "I hope ya'll are having fun with Yami over here" Gen then looks at Yami with narrowed eyes and his looking kinda funny "You aint causing them trouble are ya?!" Yami then smirks and narrows his eyes as well.

"Of course I aint you old bastard!" Yami said, both their faces then became closer, as they had sparks appearing between their eyes.

"Don't talk back to me you little shit!"

"I aint gonna stop!" Yami replied, But for real... What's up with these two? They're talking shit to each other, but somehow... I get the feeling that they're not really mad at each other. Is suppose to be a comedy show or something?

"Are you two okay or something?" Sakuna-chan asked them, they both then stopped with a sweat drop whilst looking at us. Gen-ji-san then scratches the back of his head and giggles a bit.

"E-Ehehe, Sorry kiddos, This is something common between me and this brat." Gen said, he then looked at us with a smile "Now, If you don't mind, I gotta take him for a leave. We have a lot of work left to do"

"That's not fair Oji-san!" Aachi suddenly shouted "We just met him, and we were going start playing and fun, And you had to come in and break the fun. Can't he stay here and play for a couple of minutes?" Aachi said

"That's right!" Suddenly, Hijiri now said. I look over at her, and... Why, THE FUCK!? IS SHE WARPING HER ARM AROUND HIS ARM?! God, Please tell me that Hijiri didn't actually fall in love with this guy... I mean, I don't know if I trust him yet, until I fully know him, then I can say. But still! "Let us play with Yami-kun a little bit! Oji-chan" She asks. I look over at Gen-Ji-san.

"I agree!" I said "Yami seems like a cool guy, hanging around him might be a lot of fun! Please, Gen-Ji-san!" I asked. I mean, Legit, I think Yami is actually a cool guy. Not only did he save my life (Let's be honest, I wasn't gonna die anyway) and he got the ball down for us. I think he would be a fun guy to have around. Gen-Ji-san then looks at Yami with an astonished look along with his eyes widened.

"Damn boy, I didn't expect the first friends you'd ever make here would care about you this much, Not bad." Gen said with a smile, But he then looks over towards us again. "But, I'm sorry ya'll. We have a lot of work to do, and if we don't do them, we don't get paid and probably lose our jobs. But don't worry, Tomorrow, around the same time, I promise ya'll that I'll bring him over here and ya'll could have a lot of fun. How about that?" Gen-Ji-san said.

"Well..." Aachi said as he scratches the back of his head

"It still isn't fair" Sakuna-chan spoke

"True..." I muttered

"Don't worry" Yami said, Getting all of our attention "It's just a day, I'm pretty sure everyone here can wait that long. It's annoying I know, But there's always a new tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe Tomorrow might be the best time we all have! We're going to have the best time, trust me! But can ya'll wait?" Yami asks with an excited voice, as he places both his hands together and closes his eyes. Everyone had their eyes astonished (Besides Gen and I). He begged us to wait, How can you say no to that?

"Hehe" I giggled a bit, I walk over to Yami and place my hands on his shoulder "Alright, I'll wait on the behalf of everyone else here. You better come though" I said, he then smiled and nodded

"Yeah! I'm defiantly coming!" Yami said, as he went and grabbed... that big ass bag that was next to Gen-Ji-san's leg over his shoulder... Yami is too strong for his age. Yami then looks back at us and waves us a bye "Bye-Bye, Kasuga-kun, Everyone!"

After that, Yami and Gen-Ji-san left. And there on out, I decided, I will act the way I want from now on, without a care in the world... starting tomorrow that is.

* * *

**(Present, Arata's POV)**

"And from that day on, it all started. My full personality was let out. I did a lot of things, like flipping skirts, telling girls they were really cute, etc... And then my friends, Especially Hijiri, were really confused about the sudden change, So I told them that this was my real personality, that I wanted a good girl like Sakuna-chan that has big boobs as my girlfriend. Everyone was shocked, especially at the last part. But surprisingly, they didn't really same to care. They treated me the same, they act the same around me, and everything was the same. Expect the fact that Sakuna-chan acted a bit different around me, that's it. Nothing, besides me becoming a pervert changed" I finished explaining the small story to the Grimoire, She seemed astonished through out the whole thing, and I'm not gonna lie, it was nostalgic to go back to old memories.

"Heeh~ So Yami was the one who got you to be the real you?" She asked.

"Yeah,pretty shocking isn't it? I'm actually grateful to him for that, that's why he's my best friend" I said, meeting that kid 7 years ago was the best thing that happened in my life.

"So Yami can change someone?" She asks. She doesn't even know the half of it.

"Not just that, He can do a lot of other things, bring the joy out of someone, can turn a really boring situation into a really fun one, protect the weak at all cost, I can make a whole list if I want, but we'd be here for a while" I said, and she seems even more impressed. Don't ask me how I know, since she's a book.

"Amazing, I'm really glad I fell in love with him" ... It's still kind of weird to hear someone who works for me (Kinda) Actually fall in love with someone else. Cause from all the Harem Animes I've watched through out my life, If the MC was someone who had a female work under him, that female will fall in love with the MC, And that's always the case. But this is different, Which I don't mind at all, I really like the idea if I'm honest. 'Cause whenever I watch a new Harem anime, It's always going to be the same thing, the MC will have girls that fall for him (Most of the time) for no goddamn reason! Like what the hell? At least let there be a reason! Especially those who work under the MC... But then again, Lilith fell for me for no reason... Am I in a... I better stop or else the author will be mad again.

"Well, I'm glad he's the one who you fell for. I won't be too sure about any other guy" I said

"Funny huh? Through out all these years I've been living, I never felt the need to fall in love for someone, yet here I am, Doing that. Hilarious if you ask me" The Grimoire said.

"Is that so? That's pretty weird, how does it feel?" I asked.

"Like you said, weird, but only in the beginning. Now I have no shame about it" She replied, which caused me to sweat drop.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Continue the story! It's actually pretty fun to listen to"

"Nah, Maybe another day. 'Cause if I said the whole story, we'd be up all night" I said, trust me, I have a shit ton of childhood stories regarding both me and Yami. Even recent ones that happened before the town disappeared... That sounds really wrong. But for real, There are stories that last at least an hour. And don't think that the story I just told was like the middle or possibly the end, Nah son, That was only the beginning, around 10% of it. Don't worry, I'll continue it in the future.

"Ehh~ That's not fair!" She said.

"C'mon, Don't wine about it" I said as she sighed.

"Don't treat me like a kid dude" She said, which caused me to giggle a bit. Despite her appearance, she acts really nicely and has a really good humor like mine.

"Hehe, Sorry 'bout that" I said to my young friend... Is she young? She acts really mature and is a bit naughty, I don't mind it though "Anyway, I'm bored, You got something else we could do?" I asked

"Continue the story?"

...

...

...

"Girl, Be real"

"Okay Okay. Jeez, you don't take a joke do ya?" She said whilst I sweat drop.

"I do take jokes, but still"

"I know I know" She said whilst giggling "Hm... Ah, I know, How about a bath?"

"A bath?" I asked as I raise a brow due to confusion

"Yeah, I heard there is a huge bath around here in the dorms, Besides, You're tired right? A bath is perfect for someone whose tired. And lastly, you stink"

"Damn, Talk about harsh. But then again, you're right, I haven't had a bath for two days. So yeah, Lets go" I said with a smile.

* * *

**(Men's Bath. Still Arata's POV****)**

Jeez, this is probably one of the biggest baths I've ever seen in my life. It's so big that it's stupid. I started to take off my clothes when the Grimoire said.

"It looks a lot bigger and better then I expected" She said.

"Yeah, I expected they'll do a half-assed job in this place. Since I heard that they've focused more on the Girls' bath, as they made it a lot bigger and wider, 'cause girls care more about their skin or some shit like that" I said, I heard that from some of the students in class today, They were cool people. But the actual reason was because there are more females then males in this academy. And from what I learned from Levi, female Magus are more common, and male Magus are a tiny bit rare. They weren't that many now that I think about it, the most noticeable one was the Murakawa dude, that dude was a bit scary.

"That must've caused a lot of Money, right?" The Grimoire asked

"I won't be surprised if it did, But do they really need money to build this stuff? If it was with magic, won't they do that in a matter or minutes? or possibly seconds?" I asked, from what the Headmaster told me, Magic can make anything possible. So I won't be surprised if they made this whole damn academy just with magic.

"You think people would do stuff like this for free? In your dreams. This is still a job, weather it's with magic or not. Plus, stuff like this isn't really easy to make, well, depending on the user of course. Regardless, every hard work must be payed off with something, and they'd payed it off with the workers' request. It could magic books, new spells, or, most commonly, Money. Sure, there are those who work for free, but most of them would do a terrible job. So it's better to go with ones that want payment" Damn, There's a lot of stuff out there in the world that I still don't know. Man, I wish I knew about the Magic world before all of this has happened, Then I won't ask so many questions, but hey, it is what it is.

"Screw that, I'd ask for the free ones if there was something wrong in my house or something, I'm pretty certain they'd ask for a whole lot of money if I hired the ones with payment" I said.

"You're right about the last part, but the ones who work for free might make your situation even worse, and I'm pretty damn certain you wont want that, would ya?" The Grimoire spoke. I then sweat drop, that makes a lot of sense actually now that I think about it.

"Well, You're not wrong there" I said.

"But, If the girls' Bath is actually big, I won't mind checking it out" The Grimoire said.

"I would really appreciate it if you'd tell me about everyone inside in full detail when you come back"

"HA! YOU HENTAI FREAK!" She shouted whilst I giggled.

After I finished getting undressed, I wrapped the towel around my waist, covering my dick. I walked over and opened the door to the bath, while the Grimoire disappeared. When I opened the door, I saw something I didn't expect to see in my life, Maybe in the anime or manga world, but not real life... A girl, In the men's Bath. She quickly notices me and looks back at me. We stared at each other for a while, but it felt like forever.

The girl was petite and slender looking, She has short light blue/gray hair, along with a single... stand? I think that's what it's called, on top of her head. She has yellow colored eyes. Her boobs... are visible, they aint bad, they're a bit small, but I can roll with that. Her face looks emotionless, like she doesn't give a fuck about anything.

"... Hello" I greeted, Since this got really awkward really quickly/

"Hello" She responded, Does this girl legit does not give a fuck? She's alone, naked, along with a guy who's also naked, and yet she's not doing anything besides staring at me... You know what? I'm not gonna even ask, I'm just gonna go, and have a regular bath. I walked over and sat down the stool, I pumped a shampoo from the bottle and wash my head with it.

"... That's not shampoo" The girl suddenly spoke as she leaned next to me, which caught me by surprise I'm not gonna lie. But I didn't feel embarrassed or anything like that for some reason.

"Eh? For real?" I asked, I can't believe I messed up like that. The girl then points at another bottle.

"This one here is Shampoo" She said.

"Oh, thanks" I said. But then... I noticed them again... Those cute titties of hers, which caused me to blush a bit. Never in my life have I, 1. See a girl's boob up this close, and 2. A girl not embarrassed by something like this. I look at the girl, who looked back at me with no emotion whatsoever. She looks cute, I'm not gonna lie, But she's really weird. I keep shifting between her face and her boobs, I can't stop looking at them!

"My boobs are 82c" She said

"Hm, I see I see" I said... I legit don't know what to say, nor know what to do. This girl doesn't know what's wrong with the situation? This is awkward man! The girls I know would scream and be embarrassed as hell, and might even give me a punch or two. But this one is different, She doesn't care at all, which is weird considering she's a girl. Even tomboys would be embarrassed from something like this.

"... Hey, you want to touch them?" ... A-Are my ears fooling me? I didn't hear it wrong did I?

"I-I'm sorry, What did you just say?!" I asked with a red face

"Do you want to touch them? My boobs that is?" ... T-This girl... is actually asking a question, That many girls in the past would rather die then asking me this. How can you... You know what? Screw it, I'm not gonna be a protagonist that lets chances like this slip by! I'm going in!

(An: Dude, You're the deuteragonist of this story)

... Really bro? What a way to disrespect someone. But then again, you're giving me this chance, and I'm not gonna let it slip by! Anyhow, like I said, I'm going in ya'll!

"I-Is it really ok?" I asked her first, you know, for approval and shit.

"... Yeah" She did the nod of someone who legit doesn't give a fuck, with her face looking pale.

* * *

**(LIME SCENE! ARATA X ARIN! Go to the next line if you want to skip it. 3RD POV)**

"Okay... Here I go" Arata said

"Hm" Arin nodded. Arata slowly made his hand closer to Arin's boob, he doesn't want to admit it, but he was quiet nervous, this was his first time ever touching a boob, it was his dream, but he didn't know it was a bit intimidating. He goes over, and finally grabs her boob. Arin closed one of her eyes "U-Uhaa..." Arin moaned.

_(S-So this is how it feels to touch a boob... Amazing, her boob feels so soft, they're like better version of a jelly... I need to step my game up) _Arata thought to himself. He then started to juggle and move around Arin's boob, she started to let out more moans and lewd sound. She was blushing a bit, and Arata was blushing like crazy.

"H-How is it? It doesn't hurt or anything does it?" Arata asked, concerned about his current partner. Arin didn't respond for a while, she kept moaning really loudly and feeling nothing but pleasure.

"N-No... I-It feels really nice actually, having someone else touch my boobs. I-I wonder..." She was moaning whilst speaking, she was having real trouble speaking. Arata was grabbing Arin's boob really hard, he was pulling her tit really hardly and moving it right and left. I wonder, W-What would happen... If you did it... A-A bit rougher... W-Why don't you try that?" She asked. Arata then rose a brow.

"A-Are you sure?" Arata asked. Arin was busy moaning her ass off, but she nodded. Arata then smirked "In that case, Excuse me!" Arata said. He then suddenly grabbed both of Arin's boobs, causing the said girls to let out more moans. Arata was now messaging both of Arin's boobs really roughly and moving them left and right, due to his knowledge, he knows a few tricks. He was grabbing them as hard as he could, doing the best he could. Arin was feeling nothing but pleasure, feeling someone else grab her boobs, with Arata's hands feeling amazing, and for the first time, she felt lust. Arata then looks at Arin "W-What do you think?"

"A-Amazing... I-I didn't expect it... T-To feel this good, D-Do it more! More!" Arin moaned really lewdly.

"Heh~ You're a bit freaky huh? Alright then, but don't regret it later!" Arata declared. Then suddenly, he started to squeeze Arin's boobs, to be more specific, her nipples. Arata was squeezing the now really wet nipples between his fingers.

"K-Kwahh~!..." Arin lets out another moan of lust "M-My nipples, you're going s-straight for them huh? F-Fuck, this feels amazing... Th-They're getting erect... T-That's weird, I thought only penises can get erect..."

"W-Well, It's kinda of normal for nipples to be erected. They get erect when the feel hot and good, kinda similar to a penis" Arata explained. Still massaging her breasts like crazy. Arin's body was getting all sweaty, and Arata's arms were getting a workout.

"...I-Is that s-Kya!... Chi... AAA~!" Arin was about to say, but she too busy moaning. Her breasts were overflowed obscenely through his fingers. The pleasure for feeling her breasts pushing around caused the girl let out cries from the unforgettable pleasure she's feeling from Arata.

Arata then goes and presses her nipples down, Causing the girl feel surprised.

"N-Now you're pushing them down, Haaaaa~... Don't... push down... that hard..." Arin cried loudly. Arata was using his fingers that were pressing the nipples, moving them around really hard like crazy. like they're a wobbly ball.

"Heh, I told you not to regret it. If you want, I can stop"

"N-No-Ugh... C-Continue...Chifaaa~!" Arin replied.

"As you like then" Arata continued to roughly juggle and play around with Arin's breasts and nipples. Both Arata and Arin were having the time of their life, Arata especially. He was massaging her boobs really roughly and nicely, Arin's reaction was filled with ecstasy, it filled and increased Arata's desires, which caused the lad to make Arin feel even more pleasure.

Arata's desires sky rocketed, he didn't care that her nipples were all sweaty, he suddenly latched onto Arin's right breast, and started to sucking on her nipples.

"Guh~... Y-You're sucking... on them..kaa~...Y-You suck like a baby... I-It's unimaginably good... AAHH~" Arin cried lewdly. Arata was squeezing her boob really roughly and was sucking really hardly like he's kirby. He started to lick around the girl's nipple, leaving a lot of silvia around her nipples.

After a couple of minutes, Arata stops sucking her nipple, and stops grabbing her boobs. Both teens were breathing rather heavily and were exhausted.

"Jee... that was fun" Arata said. That two then stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Arin noticed something. She then pointed at the lower part of Arata's body.

"... Hey, it's standing up" Arin said. Confusing Arata a bit.

"Huh?" He then looked down "What is... Oh" Arata noticed that his shlong was having a boner. It was hidden underneath the towel, but it was clearly visible. Arata then looks up at Arin "Well... I'm erected" Arata said. Arin then kept looking at it for a while. She crouched and leaned her arms on her knees.

"... Show it to me" She said. Arata blinked twice as he looked at her.

"... Okay" Arata said with a bit of hesitation. This is gonna be the first time he ever shows his penis to a girl, he didn't know if it was alright, but he didn't want the chance to be slip by. Arata then goes and removes the towel from around his waist, and what he revealed, caused Arin to widen her eyes a bit due to shock.

"... They're not actually that big, are they?" That's right, Arin was astonished about Arata's penis size, this is the first time she was surprised by something for a while. Arata then crosses his arms and closes his eyes proudly.

"No, they're suppose to be around 5 inches. But in my case, it's a bit special, it's 8.5 inches. Which is rather impressive for a youngster like me, not only is it big and tall, but it's also a bit thick/wide" Arata explained proudly. Arin looked a bit impressed, she looks down at Arata's penis.

"Hmm... Is that so?" She said. She was really focused on it and was really impressed by it. Then, all of the sudden, Arin went, and placed her finger... on top Arata's penis hole (Not inside it, that's fucked up) Arata then widened his eyes a bit due to shock.

"What the?!"

"... You made me feel good, I should do the same. I'll make you feel good through this" Arin said. She then started moving Arata's penis with her finger. "But, this is my first time doing something like this. I might do pretty badly, but I'll do my best" She said.

"This is my first time as well, but I know a thing or two about what to do in this situation. Just listen to my instructions" Arata said.

"... Alright, what should I do?" Arin asked, whilst slowly moving around Arata's penis with her finger again.

"For starters, you should stroking it" Arata said.

"Which part exactly?" She asked.

"Well, you can start with the stick itself" Arata said. Arin then goes and wraps her hand around Arata's penis. She then started stroking it, moving her hand up and down slowly.

"Like this?" Arin asked if she was doing it right. She continued to stroke Arata's penis slowly, and Arata was feeling really good pleasure.

"G-Good, T-That's actually not bad for your first time. B-But gradually pick up the pace, that why, it'll feel really better" Arata explained. Arin then looked back at Arata's penis, and she started to stroke Arata's penis a bit more faster. Her amazing hands feel so soft and nostalgic, and Arata loved it. He never felt something like this before, something so soft. But he never thought a girl would touch his dick this early.

After a couple of seconds, Arata's penis was full of sweat because of her hands. Then precum started to appear from the tip of Arata's penis, Arin noticed this.

"... Hey, what's this?" Arin asked as she places her finger tip on it.

"I-It's called precum, you know what regular cum is right? This is similar to that, but as effective as it. A-And it also shows that I'm about cum soon" Arata explained.

"... Is that so?" Arin asked. Then her interest took over her, as she starts to stroke Arata's dick way faster. Her hands were really fast. Arata looks at Arin with widened eyes. This is probably the best thing he ever felt in a while.

"G-Get ready!... I'm about to cum..."

"... Really?... Then hurry up and do it, I want to see your semen... Show it to me..." Arin said, or more like ordered Arata to release his juice. Arata's penis was filled with precum and sweat. Then, her hand speed was imaginable, Arata felt nothing from pleasure form this, and Arin was feeling really hot from this. For a first time, these two are banging it.

"It's coming! Watch out for your eyes!" Arata suddenly exclaimed, confusing Arin a bit as she rose a brow.

"Nani? What does it have to do with my ey-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Arata's penis released a load. Arin was astonished, a lot of Arata's juice was scattered on her face, and one of the shots was about to reach her eye, she noticed this, and closed her eyes immediately. Arata breathed heavily and was really tired from this.

"... So this men semen, huh?" Arin asked, as she takes a bit of semen from her cheek with her finger. She then licked the tip of her finger that has the semen "... It tastes a bit salty... I... I actually like it" Arin said, she started licking the places around her lips, licking as many semen as she could.

"M-Man, I never thought my first job would end up with a facial" Arata said. Tired from his first experience and was breathing heavily. He looked at Arin with a small grin one his face. Despite the weird aspect of her, Arin was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his life. And for some reason, she looked really familiar. Arin then looked up at Arata.

"... Hey, can I do it again?" Arin suddenly asked, causing Arata to blink twice, before he widened his eyes a bit due to realization.

"Again!? I mean, I won't mind, but I should rest a bit since I just released a lot" Arata said.

"... Don't be a wuss about it, I want to drink more of your semen" Arin demanded. Arata sweat drops, despite her face being emotionless, he could tell that Arin was being a but impatient, and wants it really badly. Not just that, she was really scary.

_(T-This girl is scary...)_ Arata thought, see? even he agrees. He then sighs "Well, There is a way where you can swallow all of the semen once I cum" Arata said. That peeked Arin's interest.

"Really? Tell me how" Arin asks. Arata then smirks.

_(Seriously?! Not only will she touch it, she'll also suck it?! Ah hell yeah!) _Arata thought to himself "Simple. You just have to give me a blowjob" Arata said. Arin rose a brow due to confusion.

"... Blowjob? Do I just blow on it or something? That doesn't sound conventional" Arin said.

"Not like that, what you did first was a handjob, but a blowjob is where you suck on my dick with your mouth. And thus, when I cum, you'll get all of my semen inside of your mouth. How about that?" Arata explained.

"Hmm... Then, why is it called a blowjob and not a mouthjob? It makes more sense if we call it that, right? Since we are using our mouth and not blowing on it" Arin asked.

"That's..." Arata opened his mouth and was about to answer, but then he held his chin "That's actually a good question. But if I'm honest, I think it's because calling it mouthjob sounds more disgusting" Arata said.

"... I see, that makes sense I guess" She said. She then kneeled down to the level of Arata's crotch. She looked at it for a couple of seconds "... So I just suck it?" She asked. Arata then nodded.

"Yeah, it may sound weird and a bit disgusting at first. But you'll feel really good from it, I promise" Arata explained. Arin looked at his penis for a while.

"... Alright, I'll take your word for it. But if that promise is broken, I'll bite your balls off" Arin said with a... somewhat threatening tone, which caused Arata to sweat drop a lot.

"NANI?! Alright, I'm done!" Arata said.

"... I'm kidding" Arin suddenly said. Calming Arata down a bit.

"... I'm sorry, but you sounded really threatening over there, I don't think I can trust you no more" Arata said, as he got worried a lot. Arin then narrowed her eyes a bit.

"... If I say it's not threatening, that means it aint. Alright?" Arin said... with a threatening tone again. Arata sweat dropped again and had a pale face on. After a couple of seconds, he lets out a sigh.

"J-Just get this over with..." Arata said. And now, it starts.

Arin moved her face closer to Arata's penis, she opened her mouth, and bit the tip of the penis. This caused Arata to click his tongue due to pain.

"W-What the hell!? Don't bite it!" Arata exclaimed.

"...But... I thought you said I have to put my mouth on it" Arin said as she was kissing around the tip of the penis.

"Well, Yeah. But I said sucking it! Not biting it! That wouldn't feel good at all, only weirdos love that!"Arata exclaimed. Arin then did a good kiss on top of the penis and looked at Arata.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear that the first time" Arin said, she then looked down at his penis "Then, I can suck the whole thing, right?" Arin asked.

"Yes, if you can handle it of course" Arata said.

"... Alright, but I'll start slowly from the top, then I'll make my way towards the end" Arin said.

"That's cool" Arata said. And now, onto the hot shit.

Arin went closer to Arata's penis and but her mouth around of the tip of the penis. Now this, got Arata to feel good. He felt amazing pleasure from this, even though it's just the tip. Arin was sucking on Arata's tip, she was rubbing her tongue around his tip, whilst her mouth was still around Arata's. Speaking of the latter, he's feeling nothing but pleasure, Arin's mouth was warm yet feels amazing.

She slowly started to make her mouth deeper into Arata's dick, to the point where she's mid-way through. She then continued to move back and forth, and whilst she's doing that, her tongue sticking out from underneath, licking Arata's dick from down to make both him and her feel good. A lot of spit was falling down form Arin's mouth.

"A-Amazing... Y-Your mouth makes me feel really good" Arata moaned a bit.

"...Ish shat sho?" Arin had trouble speaking through Arata's penis. She was still going back and forth on his penis "... Shen, letsh go on the nesht level" Arin exclaimed. As all of the sudden, she goes in, and sucks Arata's whole dick. This surprised Arata a lot, this girl suddenly did a deepthroat. Arata's penis suddenly shot a drop of cum inside of her throat.

"Y-You but the whole thing in?!... I-It feels really good, b-but are you..." Arata was struggling from the pleasure he was feeling from this, he could tell this his penis reached Arin's throat. Then, Arin went and moves her head head back and forth, sucking all of Arata's deck, it was amazing how she was putting the whole thing inside of her mouth.

Even though she's the one dominating Arata at the moment, they're both feeling really good pleasure at the moment. Arin's spit and silvia dripping from her mouth, and Arata's penis drips a lot of precum inside of Arin's mouth. Then, Arin picked up a lot of speed, sucking Arata's dick with unimaginable speed back and forth.

"Tc!... Huh... W-What s-sort of speed... is t-this?" Arata cried out through pleasure, Arin continued to suck Arata as fast as possible. And this is was the time, where Arata reached it "G-Get ready... This is it... I-I'm about to..."

"...Releashed it? Itsh okay... Hurry up and releashed it! Cum in my mouth!" Arin demanded through her lips, she even picked up more speed then before... How the fuck is this girl really good and fast with her mouth? Anyway, are ya'll enjoying this? It's pretty bad aint it? Well, it is what it is. And now.

"G-Guaaah~ I'm cumming!" Arata exclaimed. This is when Arin widened her eyes a bit due to surprise, Arata's penis unleashed a shit ton of cum deep inside of Arin's mouth, deep down her throat. There was so much, that a bit of it got out of Arin's mouth and scattered around the floor.

After a couple of seconds, Arata's penis calmed and didn't shoot as much as earlier, But Arin continued to suck a bit more, to leave no more drips. After a second or two, Arin pulled her mouth out of Arata's penis. Both teens were breathing heavily, whilst Arin was munching on the cum that was in her mouth, before finally swallowing all of the cum that was in her mouth.

"... Umm... That was quiet good" Arin said. Arata continued to breath heavily, before he finally caught his breath.

"Huh, Huh... Well, I'm glad you like the taste, did it feel good for ya? 'cause for me, it felt amazing!" Arata lets out his thoughts with a smirk. Arin stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, and was placing her finger tip on her chin, she was in deep thought.

"... It made me feel good enough to not bite your balls off" Arin said as she looked at him in her chibi form. Arata sweat dropped.

"B-Better then nothing I guess" Arata said. Then, Arin suddenly got up in front of Arata, the ladder looked at her with a confused look "What's up?"

"... It's about time" Arin suddenly said, her pussy was in Arata's vision. She then used both of her finger to spread it and reveals the beautiful pink inside, which caused Arata to blush a lot "... Don't you think?"

"E-Eh?! We just met each other, and you're taking it to this level?!" Arata exclaimed. Arin then made her face closer to his.

"... Then, wont this be the first time ever? Two strangers knowing about each other through sex?... That actually works, right?" Arin said, as her face is literally in front of Arata's. Arata continued to blush and just looked at her, but it's at this moment, he noticed something unimaginable about Arin. His eyes widened due to shock and looked at Arin closely.

"Y-You are... Hijiri?!" Arata exclaimed, with his eyes fully widened due to shock and he stopped blushing. Arin looked at Arata with a risen brow due to confusion.

"... Who?" Arin asked. Arata couldn't unsee it anymore. He keeps seeing Hijiri in Arin, like a face of hers overlapping Arins. This is when Arata stood up and looked at Arin with a bit of a serious look. Arin looked at Arata with an even more confused look "... What's wrong? You're acting a bit weird" Arin said. Arata then went and took a deep breath, he stayed like this for a second or two, until-

"THANKS FOR THE FEAST!" Arata shouted, he then turned around and ran away from the bath's like a madman. Arin stood there dumb founded, she blinked a couple of times.

"... Was he scared of losing it? I wont blame him" Arin said as she grabbed her face, when she did, she noticed something gooey. She looked at her hand and noticed some cum stains "... There's still some more in my face huh?" She asked herself, she then went and licked it from her hand "... Next time we do it, I want more"

* * *

**(Back with Arata)**

I quickly rushed out of the bath's as quickly as possible, and stood next to the outside door. I can't believe I was about to lost my virginity! What a way to let it slip by, but then again, That girl looked a lot like Hijiri, and for some obvious reason, it felt very wrong! Like I was about to pipe my own cousin, I'm okay with Yami doing it, but not me!

"Did you have fun?" The Grimoire then appeared again and said, I then held my chin proudly.

"Obviously I did, I grabbed a boob, sucked a nipple, had a girl touch my dick, she gave me both a hand and a blowjob, and I gave her a facial. That's one of the best first experiences I have ever had" I replied proudly "Not to mention, I was about to lose my virginity. But if that girl didn't look similar to Hijiri, I would've probably lost it, maybe even take hers too" I explained, I didn't know if she was a virgin or not, but then again, judging from the way she acted when I grabbed her boobs, or when she swallowed my juice and said that it tasted salty, meaning she's defiantly a virgin.

"I don't understand why you didn't go and lose your virginity, but hey, I'm not gonna ask for your reasoning, at least I enjoyed the show" The Grimoire said in a teasing tone, which caused my eyes to widen due to shock. How the hell did she watch the whole thing? She wasn't there was she? Or maybe she was and I was too focused on the fun.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. but how in the world did you see that? You weren't even there, or did you watch for afar or something?"

"Dude, I become invincible around your neck, That's it. No crazy ability or anything else, So I can see stuff normally, I just turn invincible" Huh, I expected something even more, like she was watching from the ceiling or something. She could've joined in... I'm kidding I'm kidding, She's Yami's girl, I can't steal a bro's girl, as proof of our bond, bros before hoes. We can both have harems, and we'd be one of the coolest guys in the world.

"Really? That's it? I thought it'll be something more. Oh well, I don't want my mind to be destroyed. Besides, that's a cool ability to have, Imagine all the stuff you can do whilst being invincible"

"Let me guess, You'd sneak in the girls locker room" The Grimoire said, and I swear she has a mind reading ability I'm not aware of.

"Wow, It's like you really know me" I spoke, I know that it's a bad thing (Kinda) But you gotta have your chances.

"Oh, Arata"

"Hm?" I rose a brow when I looked over to the person calling me, It was Lilith, who looked at me with a smile. I replied with a peace sign and a smile

"Yo, Lilith" I said as she approached me, she then comes in a stop in front of me.

"What are you doing... here..." She looked at me from head to toe, before she had her face turn red "W-WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!" She shouted embarrassed... But ya'll hear this lady? She clearly saw me for afar, not wearing anything, besides the towel that's wrapped around my waist. But NOW She screams, seriously? Why didn't she shout once she saw me? That's logical sense, but she screamed now... Does she want the diugh? (AN: Dashie Reference)

"First off, I'm not all naked, I have a towel on. Secondly, That's a really delayed reaction" I said

"F-FORGET THAT! ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE!" When she shouted that, My eyes widened due to realization, We don't have time for this!

"Oh right!" I said, as I quickly turned around and pointed at the Men's bath "I saw someone who looks like Hijiri in there!" I said, and after that, Lilith's face turned back to normal, she then rose a brow due to confusion.

"Someone who looks like Hijiri-san?" She asked, Immediately after that, she had a smile on "Oh, You mean Arin-san. Well, I won't be surprised that you thought that, they do look really similar, but from my point of view, It's Hijiri-san who looks like a Arin-san" She said, I wouldn't judge her belief, 'cause if you put the two together, You wouldn't tell the difference, Except that one of them looks emotionless. I then held my chin.

"Well, That clears my doubts. That Arin girl is a completely different person" I said as I looked down.

"Yes, That is the case..." She said, before she went quiet "... Arata"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you smell weird?" She asked... Don't tell me there's still cum stains around my crotch area? I should probably head back and clean later. "Or rather... You said Arin-san was inside... the Men's bath?"

"Yeah" I responded, and... She rushed towards the men's bath, which caused me to sigh "It can't be helped" I follow in, We then went through the bath door, and that Arin girl was sitting on the stool and was washing her face. She's probably washing the stains off.

"ARIN-SAN! WHY ARE YOU IN THE MEN'S BATH?!" Lilith shouts as she was strawberry red. Arin then looks back at her with an emotionless expression.

"The girls' bath was full and they were annoying. The Men's bath was empty, and it's really quite. So it was a win-win for me" She said like it's nothing.

"THERE'S A BOY HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lilith shouted.

"I don't care" That's mah girl right there.

"PLEASE CARE!" Lilith shouted. Arin then looks at me, When she did, she stood up from the stool and came over to me "W-Where are you..." Lilith questioned, I just looked back at Arin, who stopped in front of me. She really looks a lot like Hijiri, but she isn't, Dammit! If I knew from before, Then we should've continued! I would've lost my virginity, and bragged to Yami about it. Sigh, maybe next time.

"... Oh, You're back" Arin said as she looked at me.

"Yeah, Sorry I ran off earlier"

"... It's alright, It must've been scary to be losing your virginity all of the sudden" ... This girl just exposed us, I look over to Lilith... Yep, She's red again

"V-V-V-V-V-VIRGINITYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Lilith shouted, causing both Arin and I to look over at her.

"What? We were about to have sex" Arin... How the hell can you say that like it's nothing? Look, I know that I'm a pervert, but even I get embarrassed for telling people that I had sex. The only one I will ever tell that I have had sex is Yami, No one else. Lilith is obviously embarrassed like always. But this time, she looked like she was in disbelief.

"S-S-Sex... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She shouted/

"Sex" ... Arin really gives zero fucks.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Lilith replied, She then quickly comes and narrows her eyes at me "What the hell were you thinking?! Making a girl like her go through things like this?!"

"Wha- No! She's the one who started it!" Again, I may be a pervert, But no way in hell am I going to rape someone! That's something quite disgusting! It's even worse then death in my opinion!

"Don't lie to me mister! Someone like you might seduce her into it! I know you wont rape because you're not that stupid! But you must've talked her into it somehow!" She said... I mean, She's not wrong, I can talk someone into something, but not into sex! If I had that ability, I would've lost my virginity a long time ago!

"I'm being serious Lilith! She was the one who started it, and she's the one who enjoyed it more. I aint gonna lie, I enjoyed it a lot, but she was on another level!" I said back, Ya'll can back me up, you did read it after all. I then look at Arin "Isn't that right Arin?"

"...Ehm" She nodded without any sort of hesitation, Yep, this girl is the third one in my harem. Lilith then looked at Arin with a shocked look.

"What's the meaning of this? Arin-san? Why would you do something like that?" Lilith asked

"Because it's fun" Yeah, I really like this girl.

"FUN?! YOU TWO ARE STILL TEENAGERS!"

"And?" I said this time, getting her attention.

"What do you mean 'and'?! This isn't normal!" ... Yeah, this girl is innocent.

"It actually is" I said, causing her to widen her eyes a bit.

"Wait, it is? I thought you're suppose to do it when you're married" She asked, I guess it's time for the master to teach the youngsters a thing or two (AN: I hope I don't offend anybody with the next line, just remember that this is all for fun and giggles. So no need to take it seriously) Nah, Don't worry man, they understand.

"That's for full on Christians or anybody full on their religion, You're not gonna go straight to hell just because you had sex before marriage, it's legit a normal thing. You can have sex multiple times, and? Is it gonna kill you or something? no, it wont, It's just gonna make you and your partner have a good time. I'm sure nobody would complain about something like this, except parents. So, don't be embarrassed about it, Lilith" I said

"I-I never knew sex was actually something that can be done earlier" Lilith said

"The More You know I guess" I said to Lilith. Arin then came next to me and grabbed my arm, which caused me to look at her.

"So, you want to continue?" She asked.

"I actually wont mind now" I said.

"Oh no you wont!" Lilith suddenly said, as she grabbed the two of us by the head, and dragged us outside in the changing room. She stopped, went over to the place where I placed my clothes, she took out my clothes and gave them to me. She then pushed me outside "Please change, and stay outside until we are done please!" She said, Whilst I stood out there dumb founded

"... Well, that was weird" The Grimoire said as it appeared around my neck.

"Tell me about it" I responded, before I sighed "Lilith wants me"

"I'm pretty sure everyone can see that" The Grimoire spoke, and caused me to giggle.

"Alright, lets get wearing"

"Never in my life, have I heard someone say that phrase" The Grimoire said

"I'm an idiot, alright?"

As I was starting to wear my clothes, a lot of questions went through my head, Like, Why does Arin look a lot like Hijiri? That confused the heck out of me when I realized it. If Yami saw her, he might not even tell the difference... Well, maybe he can, he is smarter then me after all. But you know what? This day went from weird as hell, to awesome as fuck! I just had my first sex experience! I know I didn't do anything about her vagina yet, but you know, baby steps. I wonder if Ninja would get mad at me because I had sex with Arin before her?... Nah, I'm pretty certain Ninja would be cool with it.

"..."

"Something is on your mind, isn't it?" The Grimoire said, this girl really knows me, even though I don't know her that much.

"Heh, The truth is, I don't know why, but I feel like Arin is connected to Hijiri" I said

"Why? Just because they look similar?"

"Maybe..." I muttered, I then walk over to the window, and look outside at the Moon "Not to mention, I feel like the Trinity Seven, will become important to me and Yami in the future" Even though I want them to be mine, I wish they could support Yami as mush as they would support me.

"... Hey"

"Hm?" I rose a brow when I looked next to me, It was Arin, she was finished already huh? Probably thanks to Lilith's help. She was wearing the school's female clothing, along with a bottle of milk in her mouth "Oh, Hey Arin"

"What are you looking at Arata?" This time, Lilith said, as she stood next at me on the other side

"Oh Nothing, Just observing the Bright Moon, It aint as bright as you are though" If that sounded cringe, then I'm not sorry. Lilith then blushes at this again

"Please don't say stuff like that!" She exclaimed, which caused me to smile. I noticed she says 'please' a lot, I aint judging, but that's fucking weird... I just judged didn't I? I look back outside the window, looking at the moon... Just you wait, Hijiri, I'll save you, and bring you back home.

"HM?!" The Grimoire suddenly exclaimed, Causing all three of us to look down towards her.

"Oi, What's wrong?" I asked.

"Over there! Don't you see that fire?!"

"Fire?" I questioned, I lifted up my head and looked out the window "What are you tal-" My words were completely cut off from what I saw, There was actually a fire far away, however, that fire is brighter then a normal one, and... Hold up a sec, Is that Smoke coming out of there?!

"That's located at the Training Dojo!" Lilith exclaimed, I looked at her with a confused look

"Training Dojo?" I asked.

"It's a place where Magus that rely on physical strength train" Arin answered this time.

"Then, Could it be that there are people training?" I asked, I can't think of anything else, besides a fucking maniac came to bomb the place, which I highly doubt it.

"The Dojo closes at night, No one can get in it or possibly sneak in it after it closes. It's pretty much Impossible, the only one who can is the coach that trains the students. But he has no reason to go there at night, and he can't have anything related to fire" Lilith explained

"That means they've set the fire outside of the building!" I exclaimed, that's the only explanation I can come up with.

"That's impossible" Arin said, getting my attention

"Eh?"

"That Dojo, and pretty much all of the buildings in the academy have strong immunity against Magic. So whoever is setting up that fire must have some really strong Magic" Arin explained.

"Oi Oi, Seriously? Then we have to do something about that!" I shouted, as we look at the flames evolving and the smoke rising up. Lilith then turned around and rushed, she looked back at us whilst running.

"This way! I know a shortcut" She said with narrowed, to which we nodded to.

"Got it!" Both Arin and I said at the same time as we followed Lilith.

"Wait!" The Grimoire suddenly shouted, getting our attention as we stopped on our tracks and looked back at her, she knows damn and well that this isn't the time for this!

"Nani? Is there's something wrong?" I asked.

"I think I recognize that flame from somewhere" She said.

"Isn't it because it's normal flames?" Arin asked.

"No... Normal flames don't produce red light like that, Not even powerful Magic can do that. The only flames that can produce that are from... THEY CAN'T BE!" She shouted at the end, this is pissing me off, What is she on about?

"Oi! Then from where that fire come fro-"

***Loud Cry***

... T-That, was the most powerful cry I have ever heard in my life. This shocked all four of us, to the point where I had to stop talking. None of us could believe what we've heard, I look back outside the window, and saw from the flames, emerged a fully red creature that was made out of flames. It wasn't visible, it was a red silhouette along with golden eyes. The creature rushed out flying from the flames really quickly, It flew over the academy and rapid it's wings rapidly. The creature came into a stop, and lets out another massive cry with flames erupting from it's wings. The flames aren't hitting anything at all... The only creature to me that looks like that is...

"... A... Dragon?" I questioned with eyes widened due to shock, that really looks like a dragon, even though it's just a silhouette, I could tell from it's shape. It had golden eyes, along with sharp looking claws and wings. It looks awesome from that, I wonder how it's real form looks like?

"That Dragon..." Lilith said, causing us to look back at her "... Could it be?" She said

"You know that Dragon?" I asked

"There's no doubt about it!" The Grimoire then said, getting our attention "That's the silhouette, of the Legendary Fire Dragon, Pyralis!"

"Pyrawhat?" I asked, what the hell kinda of name is that?... Wait a sec "So that's really a Dragon?!" I asked

"Yes, That Dragon is considered so powerful, that even the strongest Magus' would have a real struggle against it" Lilith explained

"It's even said that it's flames are so hot, that they could burn the entire world into ash" Arin said, It made my eyes widen due to shock... What, the fuck?! are we going to do about something like that?! This place aint for dragons! And I'm not gonna be burnt, or worse, be eaten by a Dragon!

"Are you kidding me?! Why is a dragon like that doing here?!" I asked the two magus next to me, Why does a Dragon, That can destroy the world easily, be doing here? Plus, Why would it even come here? Does it have some sort of business with someone? Moreover, Why did it burn a bit of the Dojo? That's a weird place to tell people about your presence.

"That's the question we want the answer to. It's impossible, or actually, It can't possibly be here! That Dragon was gone from thousands of millennials!" Lilith shouted. I'm sorry, What?! I mean, NANI?!

"Thousands of millennials? How the hell is that creature here then!?" I asked as I pointed at it

"That's what we want to know, That Dragon has been sealed, How did it break the seal?" Lilith responded, And... Sealed? So it wasn't dead? They did say it was gone, but that doesn't exactly mean it's dead. So it was sealed huh?

"Sealed? Sealed in what?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious?" The Grimoire said as I looked down at her

"Obvious what?" I asked, The three surrounding me then look at me with a dead look, I look back with confusion "... Nani?" I asked

"Seriously Arata?" Lilith spoke, What are these two talking about? Am I missing something?

"No, Legit, It was sealed in what?" I asked again

"Dude, Your best friend has it" The Grimoire answered, My best friend, Yami? What could he have that's seale... Oh shit

"The Dragon ring..." I muttered out load. Lilith then nodded.

"That's right, that Dragon and 6 other Legendary Dragons are sealed inside of the Dragon Ring. I don't know if that's something that happens with the Dragon Ring normally, But we do know that something has happened to Yami-san, We have to hurry to the Dojo as quickly as possible!" Lilith explained, I look at her with narrowed eyes.

"No need to tell me twice! I'm sure Yami is fine, But it's better if we go and take a look!" I shouted.

"Agreed" Arin said.

"Then, Let's head out!" Lilith said, as she quickly turned around and rushed, with Arin and I following after her. Just wait Yami, I'll defiantly come and save you!

* * *

**(A while earlier, Yami's POV)**

Hey again, You probably didn't miss me.

So,currently I'm walking behind Murakawa. A couple of minutes ago, He appeared in front of my room and asked me to follow him somewhere. I actually wanted to decline because I'm too tired to even do anything, But the dude didn't look like he gave a fuck. So I had no choice but to follow him, And besides, He could easily beat me up if he uses his power. In a normal battle, I wouldn't know who would win if I'm honest.

"Oi Murakawa" I called out.

"Nani?" The dude didn't even look at me, Wants to be a cool guy so bad huh? (That wasn't an Insult by the way)

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there"

"... Fair enough"

**"I have a really bad feeling about this..."** The Calm one said, As she seemed really worried.

_(I agree. But I'll be alright, Don't worry)_

**"Why would he just tell you to follow him? This might be a trap" **The Calm one said. And again, She sounded really worried.

_(I don't think it is. Murakawa doesn't give off that kind of feeling, and he doesn't seem to be the type of person that would do something dirty at all)_

**"I sure hope you're right..."**

**"Knowing you, You'd be alright****. But remember to always be careful" **The Tempting one said with passion. This girl must be the strong one huh? Interesting.

_(Got it)_ I replied.

* * *

**(Still Yami's POV)**

We've been walking for a couple of minutes now, and guess what? We're outside the academy, and yet were still walking somewhere. What's on this guy's mind is beyond me. I have no idea where we're going, were still in the academy's grounds, but where could he possibly be taking me? You know, it looks like it's gonna a long walk, so I decided to do something while were walking. I looked up at the moon, It was as bright as I ever. If I'm honest, I kinda miss the black sun, it was there day and night, it looked cooler then the actual moon.

**"We hate the Black Sun"**

"Huh?" The Tempting one suddenly said, Causing me to raise a brow and let out a confused sound. Murakawa looks back at me with a raised brow due to confusion.

"What's wrong?" ... W-Wait, Wait Wait Wait, Hold up a sec! How the fuck did he hear that? It was so quiet even an ant couldn't hear it!

"N-Nothing..." I replied as I brushed it off like it's nothing. Murakawa looks at me with a suspicious look, but then immediately looked back in front and continues walking.

_(Seriously though, How did he hear that? It's not possible for someone to hear something that quiet) _I thought to myself. The only way I can think of him doing so, Is that he has sonic hearing... That'll be badass to be fair.

**"Maybe it has something to do with his powers?" **The Calm one suddenly said, I'm kinda getting used to this.

_(His powers? I remember you said something about his powers being related to sound or something)_

**"I'm never wrong when sensing other beings' powers. But if it has to with sound, Then it's possible that he has strong hearing"** She replied.

_(That might be bad. If that's the case, Then he probably overheard the conversation I had with Arata and Lilith-san during our introduction)_

**"So** **what?"** The Tempting one suddenly said **"Even if he did find out about your powers, Doesn't mean anything. We'll just kick his ass easily"**

_(I know nothing about you besides being angry and motivated all the time, I don't know your name. And lastly, I don't even know how to use your powers. So how in the hell can I kick his ass without any of those things?)_

**"..."**

_(I thought so) _I replied. I haven't even met them yet, and the only way I can use their powers is that I have to become their lover. Obviously I can't do that now, and now I'm kinda fucked. I have zero idea what Murakawa actually wants from me, Maybe he wants to talk? If he did, Then he could've just come into my room an... Actually no, People will definitely get the wrong idea thinking that I'm gay or some shit, So I can understand why he'd take me somewhere else.

(_Speaking of talking, I just remembered something._)

**"Remembered what?" **The Calm one asked. Yeah, I know, It's pretty fucking weird how they have the same thoughts as I do.

_(What do you mean that you hate the black sun?)_

**"Ugh..."** The Tempting one sounds disgusted.

_(It seems you hate the subject)_ I told her.

**"I** **do! I've been** **dealing** **with** **that shitty thing for... how many decades now?"**

**"498" **The calm one responded... T-They're that old? These girls are almost half a myr years old (Look it up in Wikipedia), or actually more.

**"Yeah! That long! I want to destroy that thing sooo badly! Just the sight of it pisses me off! It brings back a lot of bad memories, It looks ridicules! Stupid! Ugly! And so on! Why does it have to be black? (No racism intended) It appears just because an idiot is around?! What's the point? Why the hell do people support that and the person behind it?! It's ridiculous!"** The tempting one kept on ranting, I get that she hates that thing, For a lot of weird reasons **"****And that sight. Reminds me of a lot, A lot! of People that I hate!" **She shouted, I then felt her getting a lot angrier **"OHH~ I WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SOMETHING!"**

_(Please don't) _I told her, Which got her attention as she calmed down.

**"O-Oh shoot! My bad Migaku, I didn't mean to burst out like that..." **She responded, To which I sweat drop a bit.

_(N-No, I don't mind that at all) _I said _(By the way, Who were the people you hated? You don't have to answer but...)_ I was curious, I'm not afraid to ask them anything. They've been living inside of me for 9 years (PAUSE!) So they probably know most of the stuff that happened in my life, So I could ask a thing or two about their life as well.

**"Isn't obvious? EVERY DEMON LORD SHITHEAD WE MET!" **She shouted

_(Every Demon Lord? How many were there anyway?)_

**"We're not really sure, We fought so many that we've lost count. I'd say more then 100" **The calm one responded... Wait a second, earlier toady (An: Aka Last 2 Chapter) They said that there were only 4 Dragon Kings, But there were more then 100 Demon Lords?! The Hell? That makes no sense if you ask me. Even Aliens wont believe this shit!

_(Hold on, 4 Dragon Kings and More then a 100 Demon Lords? I'm sorry, But that sounds like a joke to me)_ I told them with honesty. I think I should be real around them, since they already know how I really act.

**"I'm not surprised you said that. It does sound unbelievable at first, But believe us, it's actually true. There was a lot of Demon Lords, but in the end, they got their asses handed to them by us and by our hosts. God, those were such good times"** The Tempting one explained to me the situation... So you're telling me, that every single Demon Lord that existed, Was defeated (Or rather Killed) By the past Dragon Kings?... THAT'S AWESOME! I'm glad that I'm the Dragon King and not the Demon Lord. Arata, I may not kill you, But I might kick your ass. Still, This begs for a lot of questions, and this is one of them.

_(Wait, How come there were only 4 Dragon Kings though? I would understand if there were the same amount as the Demon Lords, But only 4 existed? That's the part that confuses me)_ I asked, aint no way there were only 4 Kings that took 100s of the strongest beings that could destroy earth.

**"You see, The 4 Dragon Kings all lived a really long life span. Their life spans are actually longer then that of the Demon lord. And, as I'm sure you've already guessed from what I already told you, They all defeated a big number of Demon lords, Especially the third one, he defeated around 50 of them. The only one who hasn't defeated much was the First Dragon King, He Defeated only the first Demon lord. Which was fair, since the first Demon lord was probably the Strongest being to have ever existed. Does that answer your question Migaku-san?"** The Calm one answered my question.

_(It sure did)_ I responded_ (So... Through out all of these years... The Dragon King has always won?)_

**"Pretty much, Yes"** The calm one answered.

_(If that's the case... Then why the hell is the Demon Lord more popular and more recognizable?) _I mean, think about it, one of us defeated more then 50 of those bastards. But that's besides the point, all I want to know is, Why is the Dragon King not as well known as the Demon Lord?

**"They used to be more popular then the Demon Lord" **The Calm one told me.

_(Eh? Seriously?)_ I asked.

**"Yes. But the thing is, The Dragon King isn't someone who should reveal themselves to others easily, Not a lot of people would believe something like 'This person is the one who will save earth' Or something along those lines" **The Calm one explained, So I was right when I decided not to reveal my powers to others. I really thought that they wouldn't believe me if I said I was the Dragon King, The only one who would've believed me would probably be Selina, which thank god turned out better then I've expected. And the only other person I can think of, Would be the man walking in front of me.

_(Shouldn't the Demon Lord be similar?) _I asked, If you think about it, Shouldn't the Demon Lord also be someone who is private? I can understand if people found out about him if we was going to destroy earth and all of that.

**"They should be like the Dragon Kings, But guess what? The first Demon Lord! Aka The biggest asshole in all of existence, made himself known to humans. Which caused almost every being to come to a conclusion that the Demon Lord is actually legit. This caused others to train their asses off, just so they can become the new Demon Lord. I think that's mainly one of the reasons why the Demon Lord is more well known and respected then the Dragon King" **She explained... Please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought that it didn't make a lot of sense? Regardless, there was more questions I have in mind.

_(Then, why do people support him? The dude wants to Destroy Earth, yet they support that? Why is that?) _I asked

**"Because... Humans and beings, are Humans and beings. They think it's cool or something, and because they are idiots. Of course, not all of them are the same, some of them actually think smart and know that the Demon lord is actually dangerous. We're glad we met people like that in our years of living, otherwise our battles against the Demon lords would've been more difficult"** The Tempting one explained. It's sad because it's true. In my honest opinion, and from personal experience, The Human race might be one of the worst races in all of existence. Of course, that doesn't apply to everyone, but to most humans it does. Something like the Demon Lord might be actually something humans support, Why? For pathetic reasons such as Money and fame. They don't understand nor do they care that the Demon Lord is going to destroy the earth, as long as they have what they desire. It's sad, really sad. But hey, at least there are smart people out there, like Lilith-san for example, she supports Arata, not for fame or money or any of the sorts, but as a friend, or as a crush in her case. She also supports him because she knows that he'll never Destroy the world.

_(I'm guessing that, even if the Dragon King reveals himself, only very few would support him, Correct?)_ I asked.

**"Unfortunately, That's true. From our experience, humans think that the Dragon King is going to take everything away from them. That, and the fact that the Demon Lord told them that the Dragon King is the real bad guy of this world, and of course, they believed him"** The Calm one answered. Which caused me to sigh.

_(Okay, just from that, it conforms that humans are a lot dumber then I've expected) _I said.

**"Of course not all of them are, like your friend, Kasuga Arata, Is a big idiot for sure. But at least he's not THAT big of an idiot like the other Demon Lords, to the point where he'd destroy earth"** The Tempting one said.

_(I can agree with that. And If I'm honest, I don't really think he cares that much about being the Demon Lord. He just decided to learn Magic just so he can save Hijiri, nothing else)_

**"That's quiet noble indeed... What about you Migaku? Did you decide to become the Dragon King just so you can save that girl as well? And please answer us with honesty, we'd know that you lying aint gonna work"** The Tempting one told me with a bit of angered voice. This was one of the questions I was afraid of, coming up with lies obviously wont work on these girls. So I'm gonna have no choice but to tell them the honest truth, I hope it doesn't sound that embarrassing.

_(... Ya'll probably know this, but 9 years ago when I was 8, The Village and the Church I was living in was attacked by some unknown entity. I actually forgot who it was after I survived for a while. But during that attack, I lost 3 very important people to me, My Kaa-san, Nee-chan, And My best friend. But when Nee-chan was alive and dying in my hands, She told me that she was sorry that she couldn't be with me any longer, and told me to live and survive. I didn't know what to do at the time, should I stay with her? Should I get her out of there as soon as possible? And the second option was the one I went for. I tried to carry her, but she slapped me when I did, and she had tears running down her face, and she shouted to run away as fast as possible you idiot. From that point on, I felt something big in my heart ripped from me. So I ran really fast whilst crying and screaming due to anger and hatred for myself for not being able to protect those who I've loved for the rest of my life. But from that point on, I decided, that I would protect this world from any sort of Danger, like the danger my village had to suffer)_

**"Migaku..."**

**"Migaku-san..." **The two dragons muttered quietly worried about me.

_(Every since then, I've been living in the wild for around 2 years, and that's around the same time where the Dragon Ring was stuck in my finger, I didn't think anything of it at first until now. Regardless, after these 2 years, by some miracle, I was able to find a town. I didn't know what to do in that town, to everyone I was a homeless kid, Until I met the man who saved my life, Gen-san. Thanks to him, I wouldn't be where I am right now... But, through out the years in the town, when I was hanging our with Arata and Hijiri and some others, the thought of me protecting earth began to slowly slip away. Every night I would tell myself that 'Earth is precious, don't you dare forget about it, or the thought you had when you were younger' is what I would say, but for some odd reason, that thought would still leave my mind. But a week ago, when the Breakdown phenomenon happened, that's when the thought was always kept on my mind. This is what would happen if I don't protect earth and get stronger soon. And then, When I entered the academy, this is where I was like, Yep, this is perfect, this place will make me strong to the point where I would use my Dragon Ring to it's full potential, and become the Dragon King in order to protect and save earth from any danger what so ever. But right now, my top priority is Hijiri. So I hope you and the other Dragons understand that) _I explained my story and reasoning, of course it's not the full story. But I'm pretty sure they already know about.

**"... Migaku, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way" **The Tempting one said.

**"Thank you for telling us your honesty. We will support you at all costs, no matter what the case may be, please just tell us anything and we will help you with all the power we have, Migaku-san" **The Calm one said. I swear, listening to these girls talking to me makes me feel calm and happy for some reason. I'm glad they live inside of me (PAUSE AGAIN!) I really feel happy around of them, and It's good to let out a lot memories... Those memories, the one were I was in the village, were really horrible. Seeing people getting annihilated, My Best friend getting stabbed in his stomach, My Kaa-san using the last of her strength just to save the two kids she had, and my Nee-chan sacrificing herself just to save me. What a painful experience. But I'm glad these girls here listened to it. A way to relieve stress.

_(Thank you two for listening, and thanks for understanding my reasoning. Please, support me in this journey.)_ I said with a smile on my face, I'm sure these girls will help me out, but you know, It's not bad to say it once in a while.

**"We'll be more then glad to help you, But you better not disappoint us as well" **The Tempting one said

**"Oi, Don't put pressure on him" **The Calm one said to the Tempting one.

**"This isn't pressure, is it?"** The Tempting replied

**"It is! You're over 500 thousand years old, and you don't know what pressure is? Then again, you don't show mercy to your opponent" **The calm one said

**"I mean, I show a bit of mercy, and I beat my opponent very fast, that's all"**

**"... You don't show mercy"**

**"... Okay, I don't. But you didn't have to expose me like that!"**

_(You do remember that I don't really mind how you girls act __right?) _I said.

**"I remember, but still, its kinda weird to expose stuff like that you know. None of the previous Dragon Kings knew about this, It feels really weird around you Migaku, I don't feel, like, worried or embarrassed to express anything to you. Nor do I feel uncomfortable or feel any anything bad around you, unlike the third Dragon King, That guy was on something... Maybe... Maybe I'm really am in love with you" **... D-Did the Tempting one just confess to me?

**"Oi! Don't say that like it's nothing!"** The Calm one raised her voice.

**"I mean, don't you feel the same? You've never fell for anyone, except for Migaku. None of us believed the fact that you've fallen for someone" **The Tempting one exposed, and If I'm guessing right, The Calm one is currently blushing.

**"T-That is..."** The Calm one was lost for words.

**"C'mon, it's not something to be embarrassed about, I'm pretty sure Migaku wont mind. Right?"** The Tempting one said

_(I-I don't, B-But I get why you think it's embarrassing) _I replied.

**"C-Can we stop talking about this please?!"** The Calm one asked.

**"Oh, our friend seems to be embarrassed" **The Tempting one said

_(Can you two please stop?)_

"Oi, Were here"

"Eh?" Murakawa was the one who spoke first, getting my attention. In front of us was a giant entrance, the place looked very old. It was a huge place that had two large red pillars holding it. The place looked old Japanese Style, mainly made out of wood. The door was dual colored Red and Black, actually, the whole place is red and black, from the outside at least. I don't know anything else. I look over at Murakawa as I stood next to him. "Mind explaining where we are?"

"It's called the Training Dojo. It's used to train Magus who really more on physical strength and their body built more then the ones who train on only magic." Murakawa explained, and I looked at him with a deadpan.

"... The Training Dojo" I asked, He looks back at me with a confused look.

"Yeah, Is there something wrong?" What do you mean what's wrong? Do none of ya'll actually think that that it's a stupid name?! Who would name it just the "Training Dojo" There's probably hundreds of Dojo's with the same name around the world. And besides, couldn't they've named it something like the Magus Dojo? That would make sense in this academy. Who am I kidding, the Academy is named after the Headmaster!

"Dude, That's not it's real name is it?" I asked, to which he sighs to.

"Trust me, I had the same reaction. But it's actually the real name of this place" He said, and I sweat drop.

"Oi Oi" I said. Murakawa then walked over to the door and extended his hand in front of the door, then... The mother fucker released some sort of waves and destroyed the doors... Why? Why did he do that? Couldn't he just open the door like any normal humans? He looks back at me.

"C'mon, Get in" Murakawa said.

"Dude, was the necessary?" I asked.

"Well, This place closes at night and doesn't open normally, unless they're opened via Magic. So you have to get used to this" Murakawa then turned around walking "Just hurry up and get it" He said. I just sighed.

"Fine fine" I replied, giving up on the situation. I walked in, I came to a stop at the entrance, whilst Murakawa stood next to me. "Should I take my shoes off or what?" I asked, Since in a Dojo, and pretty much in every Japanese home, You normally take off your shoes before entering.

"You don't have to for this occasion" Murakawa said, as he began walking and stood in the middle of the room. This felt really awkward, so I just followed him and stood behind him... This is getting awkward man, the dude didn't say anything so far, and this place was really quiet. Speaking of which, the inside of the Dojo was actually pretty nice, there are drawing painted on the wall, pillars on the sides of the room, This looks like a normal Dojo. Really surprising I must say... Yeah, I'm getting bored of this. So I decided to be straight up, and ask the dude.

"Murakawa, what do you want from me? Don't you think the silent treatment is long enough as it is?" I asked.

"... You were lying"

"Eh?" I rose a brow due to confusion.

"When Asami was introducing both you and Kasuga, You lied about something. You said you didn't have any magic, which was true, I don't sense any sort of Magic stored within you. But you said that you didn't have any power whatsoever, That's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" He said. He then turned around and looked at me with his red eyes "This academy is top secret and accepts only the powerful. There's no way someone that doesn't have any sort of power within them can enter this academy, let alone step a foot inside of it. Yet someone like you came in? Seriously? That's impossible. However, I overheard the conversation you had with Asami and Kasuga during the end of the class, and before you ask how I heard it, I have really good hearing. Two Kings... Is what I understood, since Kasuga is a Demon Lord, I want to know what you might be"

"What do you mean?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean" Murakawa replied. He gets his hands off his pockets and reveals them. Then... Sound waves? If I'm not mistaken. From both of his hands appeared, what seems to be, sound waves. I looked closely, and the sound waves seem to be making some sort of shape or form. After a couple of seconds, the sound waves made something, and Murakawa had 2 swords in his hands.

The two duel swords looked exactly the same. They were a lot shorter then regular swords, if I had to measure it, they're around 13.5 inches. The grips of the swords were green along with two yellow lines. The Pommel was in the shape of a diamond, and it's color was blue.

"I wanna test it out, your power that is. And whether you are worth studying in this academy!" Murakawa shouted at the last part. He then swing his right sword aimed towards me, but he was quiet far, why would he-Wait a sec, from that slash appeared a a clear looking narrow wave! I immediatly sensed danger form that wave. As it reached me, I dodged and stepped to my right. And then the slash had some sort of boost, as it picked up a lot of speed and made a large impact. I look back, and saw that there was a cut on the ground on the slash, and the impact came from the wall, as there is a vertical narrow hole on the wall. This widened my eyes due to shock.

"Oi Oi, For real?" I questioned myself. Is this really happening? Am I about to have a fight? Dude, this is my first day. It's enough I met a girl that fell in love with me, but now I'm about to fight a top tier student?

"Well, that was surprising" Murakawa suddenly said, getting my attention. I turned around and looked back at him "It's not easy for someone to dodge my sonic waves that fast. It seems you're not that weak at all. But then again, there's no way you'd be a King if you couldn't dodge something like that." He said with a bit of narrowed eyes. The Dude then got into some sort of stance and looked really serious. "Then... It seems I don't need to hold back. Let's go! Yagami!" That's what Murakawa shouted as he ran towards me at fast speed... Duel time boys.

* * *

_Aight, This is the end of part 1. Hope ya'll enjoyed. What? Still not satisfied? Fear not, just click on the "next chapter" for part 2. And trust me, that Chapter had me using my brain meats a lot! (Yes, I'm a Dashie fan!) And I'll say my end thing there like usual. SEE YA IN A BIT!_


	5. Ch 3 - Old Memories and a New Ally(Pt2)

**(BATTLE! YAMI VS MURAKAWA! 3rd POV) **

"O-Oi! Wait a sec, Murakawa!" Yami shouted as he puts his hand in front of him.

"It's too late to stop! Don't even think about giving up!" Murakawa shouted.

_(Shoot!)_ Yami thought with narrowed eyes.

Murakawa then charged whilst readying up an attack with his left sword, Murakawa attacked Yami with his left sword, Yami then immediatly responded with him crouching and leaning to the right, dodging Murakawa's attack. Murakawa didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, as he uses his right sword and swings at Yami. Yami, shocked by this, immediatly reacts by grabbing Murakawa's right wrist. This didn't seem to astonish Murakawa, as he uses his right fingers to flip the sword and release a small sonic wave towards Yami's face, which widened Yami's eyes due to shock as he let goes of Murakawa's wrist and moves his head away. Immediately after that, Murakawa kicked Yami strongly in the gut, which caused the latter to cough a bit of spit, and was pushed back a bit, making a small distance between the two. Yami then held onto his gut and looked at Murakawa with narrowed eyes.

_(Man, this guy is strong. The way he made that sonic wave with that sword using only his fingers, meaning that these swords were made short on purpose... Is it his Grimoire?)_ Yami thought. His thoughts then immediatly vanished, when Murakawa suddenly charged towards him with his swords being surrounded by some sort of wave. Yami just smirked _(Whatever, it's interesting either way!)_ Yami thought, then narrowed his eyes and charged back towards Murakawa.

The two teens then reached each other. Murakawa began slashing with his right sword, to which Yami blocks with his arm. Murakawa then quickly moves his right hand away from Yami's arm and attacks with his left sword that was fast, Yami dodged it by leaning backwards. Murakawa then took the chance to attack with both of his swords at the same time, and was aiming towards Yami's face. As he reaches his face, he was able to injure him, but not his face, but rather his arm. Yami protected himself by using his right arm as a shield, the attack caused Yami's body to be forced a bit onto the ground, and injuring his arm as two places from his arm started bleeding. Yami, unfazed by this, pushed the swords out of the way, which leaves Murakawa wide open. Yami then goes and punches Murakawa in the gut with his left hand.

"Keh!" Murakawa just gritted his teeth due to the pain and anger. Murakawa was pushed back just a bit from the punch. Murakawa then goes and aims another slash with his sword, but this time, Yami ducked, which widened Murakawa's eyes _(Nani?!) _Murakawa thought. Yami then did a fast sweep kick, but Murakawa replies with a jump to dodge the kick. Yami quickly lifts up his head and looks at Murakawa with a surprised look. Murakawa then did a kick, which Yami unfortunately received to the face. _(Yosh! Now's my chance!)_ Murakawa thought, as he released a Sonic Wave from his right sword. Yami looked at it with narrowed eyes.

**"MIGAKU! LEAN TO THE RIGHT! HURRY!"** Suddenly, the Tempting one shouted in Yami's head. He didn't question anything and just did as he was told. He leaned to the right and the wave missed him. Even though the wave missed him, that didn't mean it didn't injure him, as there was a sharp cut on Yami's left cheek, and it's leaking blood.

"You even dodged that? You're more impressive then I thought" Murakawa said when he landed on the floor. Yami then wiped the blood from his cheek with his thump. He then smirked at Murakawa.

"Sorry, But I wont easily fall for attacks like that" Yami said

"I wonder about that" Murakawa said. All of the sudden, Yami felt an unknown force and a small gust of waves, these said things pushed Yami back a bit. It pushed him back like a jump or two. This confused Yami a lot as he rose a brow.

"W-What the heck was that?" Yami questioned, he then looked back at Murakawa.

"Simple really, my sonic waves have a special ability other then injuring my opponent badly. They will receive a powerful impact and push them away, further more, depending on how much of the slash it reached them, they will feel even more pain. You felt it when you were pushed back by that small cut, right?" Murakawa explained. Yami went and touched his left cheek.

"Well... That did hurt a bit, I'm not gonna lie" Yami replied, he then let goes of his cheek and has narrowed eyes "Then, I just have to dodge those waves!" Yami said. Murakawa then narrows his eyes and gets into his stance again.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna be as easy. Since I'm about to get more serious from now on!" Murakawa shouted. Since he rushed towards Yami, but this rush was different from others, this time, he was really fast. Yami couldn't believe it, he was faster then a cheetah. All of the sudden, he disappeared from Yami's view.

"Nani?!" Yami exclaimed with widened eyes due to shock, But he then quickly did the smart thing and checked the surrounding auras. When he did, he immediately turned around and saw Murakawa behind him, aiming a powerful slash with both of his swords in an 'X' way. Yami then immediatly did multiple backflips, dodging Murakawa's attacks and furthering the distance while at it. Yami was on one knee and looked back at Murakawa, but he saw that there were sonic waves in an '+' Pose coming towards him. Not to mention, those waves were coming in a really fast pace. Yami couldn't dodge it in time, so his only option was by defending himself by blocking the attack. So he puts his arms in front of him and shaping it in an 'X' position, and also he covered his face with those arms.

When the Sonic Waves hit Yami, he was pushed back really far and felt really hurt by the attack, to the point where he coughed a bit of blood. Yami was then pushed back to the point where hit the wall "GUAH!" Yami cried out a bit due to the pain, he then fell face down on the ground, but almost immediatly, he stood up and was on one of his knees, whilst breathing heavily, and also he was bleeding bad from the spots where the Sonic Waves got him. One cut on each arm and leg. _(D-Damn... He's really powerful, no wonder he's top tier, and no wonder why Lilith-san said that he could over take her soon. He's probably the strongest guy I ever fought in my life)_ Yami thought, as he slowly began to get up and clutching onto his arm, and looked at Murakawa with narrowed eyes _(But that doesn't mean he's invincible. He's beatable for sure, but it's a lot easier said then done. I have to think of a way to beat him) _Yami thought again.

"Don't you think it's about time?" Murakawa suddenly said, getting Yami's attention as he rose a brow.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about using your powers. Even though you can't do magic, You must have some sort of powers right?" Murakawa said.

_(Oh shoot...)_ Yami thought to himself as he was still breathing heavily _(Girls, might helping me out?)_ Yami asked the Dragons in his mind

**"I'm sorry Migaku. But right now we can't do anything besides telling on where to dodge. Besides, becoming a lover isn't really that easy, especially on the same day we've met. Although I really do love you, it can't be done that easily"** The Tempting one replied to Yami.

_(Oi Oi, For real?)_ Yami replied as he forced a smirk.

**"We're sorry Migaku-san. But I do have a suggestion, grab a weapon from this dojo"** The Calm one said, confusing Yami a bit.

_(A weapon?) _Yami questioned

**"Yes, grab any sort of weapon you see. It shouldn't matter what it is, as long as you like it and prefer it" **The Calm one responded.

_(Will that do or change something?) _Yami asked.

**"Yes, it will. Please be quick, I don't want to see get hurt any longer" **The Calm said with a worried tone.

**"She's right, using a weapon is the best choice now. Hurry up Migaku!"** The Tempting one said

_(Okay, I'll trust you)_ Yami replied. He then checked the surrounding area with his eyes, he spotted a few barrels that are holding a variety of weapons. Spears, Swords, Bows and arrows, Axes, Etc. But they are all made out of wood. Yami then decided to go for the weapon most fitting for him. Yami turns to the his right and runs like a Hedgehog. Murakawa looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Trying to escape?!" Murakawa shouted, as he rushed towards Yami with his tremendous speed. Mid-way through, Murakawa launched a Sonic wave with one of his swords. The sonic wave reached Yami and got him on his back.

"GUAH!" Yami lets out a cry of pain, as the wave not leaves a slash in his back, but also pushes him forward towards a barrel and then a wall. A bunch of dust and smoke was seen from the fateful impact. Murakawa stopped in his tracks and looked sharply at the smoke.

**"Eh? That's it? What a boring duel, don't you say so? Oki-chan?" **Sane spoke through Murakawa's mind. This formed a tick on Murakawa's head.

"First off, don't call me Oki-chan!" He shouted with anger, but then became calm and looked at the fog "And secondly, there's no way the duel is over. It's just starting, besides, there's no way he'd easily be defeated just because of that" Murakawa spoke. Then, A figure (Obviously Yami) could be seen standing inside of the smoke.

"You're right" Yami said. But immediatly afterwards, His figure from inside of the smoke disappeared, widening Murakawa's eyes due to shock.

"Nani?! Where did he-"

"Over here!" Murakawa was cut off by Yami's voice that was behind him. Murakawa immediatly looks back, and was met with a kick against the side of his gut. Murakawa clicked his tongue due to the pain. As he looked back, he was met with a diagonal blow on his chest, and was pushed back because of it. He held onto his chest and narrowed his eyes, also the front of his shirt was ripped in a diagonal position. Murakawa didn't mind, but was a bit mad at what he saw. He saw Yami smirking, and he was holding a normal sized wooden sword that had a handle. Murakawa lets out a breath of relief.

"A bokken... huh?" Murakawa said. Yami then places the bokken over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it seems my powers are better off when using a weapon" Yami said to Murakawa, who took on his stance again.

"So your powers are similar to mine huh?" Murakawa said, getting Yami's attention as he rose a brow.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"My Thema revolves around sound, it can create anything sound related. It even granted me sonic hearing, one of the most annoying things ever. I could here stuff from far away, and it's really annoying. I'm surprised my ears are still working probably. But regardless, in my current state, I can only use my magic through a weapon, so I created these two swords in order to do so. Maybe you're thema, or rather, your power also works the same. It can only be used through a weapon. Why don't we try it out? In this place, here and now!" Murakawa shouted at the last part. He then charged at Yami with his fast speed. Yami just smirked and got into a stance.

"Then, lets go!" Yami shouted back, as he too, charged towards Murakawa with matching speed.

Both delinquents reached each other by a clash between their swords. Both of them continued swinging their swords at each other, Beginning with Murakawa aiming a blow with his right sword, to which Yami blocked with the blade (Or rather wooden blade) of the bokken. Murakawa used his left sword, and aimed on the defenseless side gut of Yami's. Yami, like he predicted, used his knee against the left sword, he lifted up his knee and knocked the left sword out of Murakawa's hand. Yami used this opportunity to attack Murakawa, he knocks Murakawa's hand away with the bokken and then points it towards his chest, he tackles Murakawa's chest with the point of the sword, Causing the said teen to cough out a bit of spit before he clutched onto his chest. Yami then pulls his bokken back and plans to do a slash. Murakawa saw this with his eyes narrowed, He then rushes towards Yami with fast speed and stops Yami's attempt of doing a slash with his right sword, and then immediately kneed Yami in his stomach. Even though it was powerful, Yami didn't seem to feel as much pain as earlier. (I'm not talking about the Sonic Waves)

_(Whoa, that's weird. His attacks are weaker then before? No way) _Yami thought with a raised brow. Murakawa, then jumped backwards right next to his sword that Yami knocked out. He kneels down and grabs it, then narrows his eyes at Yami.

_(What the hell happened? Every since he wielded that bokken, he became stronger and faster. The only way that could happen is that if he wielded a powerful or legendary sword. But that's just a normal bokken made out of wood, there's no way it can make him powerful) _Murakawa thought.

**"Maybe his power is to get a bit of boost whenever he wields a weapon?"** Sane asked.

_(If that what makes him the King, then I'm disappointed. There must be more!)_ Murakawa shouted in his mind. As he, once again, charged towards Yami. Yami was shocked of something.

_(I-I can see it! Before, I couldn't see where he was coming from without checking his aura. But ever since I picked up the Bokken, I can see his speed like he's just running! How is this happening?... Unless...) _Yami cuts his thoughts and rushes towards Murakawa. With there speed matching, They've reached each other quickly and did multiple slashes against each other. None of them managed to injure each other yet, but the fight was getting pretty heated. Every time their swords clash, waves come out them, destroying the area surrounding them a bit. Yami aimed for a downward slash, but Murakawa used both of his swords to stop the sword from reaching him. However, even at this situation, Yami is pushing through! Forcing Murakawa to be pushed back.

"Tch! Not happening!" Murakawa shouted, as he pushed forward and cuts through Yami's bokken by releasing two sonic waves from his swords, cutting the bokken in half, and causing the waves to almost reach Yami, Yami manged to dodge them by leaning backwards. Murakawa then takes this opportunity to cut Yami with his swords. Murakawa uses his right sword and goes in for an attack, but Yami then blocks the attack of the sword with his, now cut in half bokken, this time however, he was holding it with only one hand. Murakawa then uses his other Sword to cut Yami in his gut, but Yami just smirked, as he uses his free and grabs the sword's blade with it. Which shocked and confused Murakawa.

"Nani? You'd grab it with you're hand, even though I can easily cut it off?!" Murakawa asked with a raised brow. Yami's fingers began bleeding from the blade, but he didn't seem to mind that much, as he only smirked.

"Well, I gotta have my chances. And don't go thinking you can cut my fingers off that easily!" Yami exclaimed. He used his hand that was grabbing the blade to pull Murakawa closer to him, which widened Murakawa's eyes due to shock. Yami then did something amazing, he did a backflip kick, and kicked Murakawa underneath his chin. Yami then lands a bit far from Murakawa, but immediatly after, he rushed towards Murakawa, who was still recovering from the kick, and punched him in the gut. Murakawa coughed a bit of spit 'cause of the punch. Then Yami did a roundhouse kick, a fucking roundhouse kick! on Murakawa's face, which pushed the latter away. Making a distance between the two.

_(Yosh! Now is the perfect time!)_ Yami thought to himself, as he ran towards the place where he got his bokken. He threw the bokken he had away, but when he did, he felt weaker, a lot weaker, like how he was before he grabbed the bokken. He looked at his hand in disbelief _(W-What the?! C-Calm down, just grab another on and focus!) _Yami thought with narrowed, he kneels down and grabs another bokken, but this time, he feels the sudden boost again _(I-It happened again, I feel more powerful. I know it, whenever I pick up a weapon, I become stronger. But why does that happen? Not to mention, this is my first time in a couple of years wielding a sword, yet I'm using it perfectly. This is too weird)_ Yami asked himself.

**"So you noticed huh?"** The Tempting one suddenly said, getting Yami's attention_._

_(Eh? What's do you mean? Unless this is your doing) _Yami said.

**"It's not, this is one of the original powers of the Dragon Ring. Whenever the user wields a weapon, he will master the use of that weapon, and will become stronger in all sorts of categories, Such as power, speed, stamina, durability, etc. The more powerful the user and/or the weapon is, the more powerful the user will become. Now you understand why I asked you to use a weapon?" **The Calm one answered. This astonished Yami as he widened his eyes a bit.

_(For real? I thought the Dragon Ring's power comes only from you Dragons. So even the Ring has a special abilities huh? There's a lot I don't know yet) _Yami responded to them.

**"It does, but right now isn't the right time to explain it. Go and kick that dude's ass!"** The Tempting one said with determination.

_(You got i-)_

"You're taking your sweet ass time aren't ya?!" Murakawa suddenly shouted, causing Yami to look back at him. To see Murakawa was right next to Yami, performing a double slash, Yami immediately protected himself with the bokken. But Murakawa wasn't doing normal slashes, but rather a double sonic wave.

"Uh oh" Yami said, he did some quick thinking by laying down on the floor, and barely, just barely, dodging the Sonic Waves. But all of the sudden "GUAH!" Yami shouted, as he forced onto the ground. This confused Yami a lot "W-What's going on?" Yami asked.

"I just used the power of the sound to force you onto the ground" Murakawa answered, Yami slowly stood up, clutching onto his stomach, and looked Murakawa with one eye.

"I-Is that so? It seems Sonic Waves isn't the only thing you can make with those swords huh?" Yami said with a grin.

"You can't become a Magus, with only one technique" Murakawa said, as he ran so fast that he disappeared. Yami widened his eyes, but wasn't paranoid, he knew exactly where Murakawa was, as Yami turns around and does a slash. When he did that slash, Murakawa appeared out of nowhere and blocked Yami's slash with his two swords.

"There's no doubt about it! This conforms it. When you have a weapon, you become stronger. I'm pretty sure that's not your true power, but it's definitely one of them" Murakawa said. This astonished Yami and the Dragons.

_(This guy... Not only is he powerful, but is also smart huh?)_ Yami thought to himself, But then smirked. "So you're trying to test me or something?" Yami asked

"You could say that. But I actually want to fight you, to see if you are worth being in this school!" Murakawa shouted, Pushing Yami back. Yami had none of this, as he moves his bokken away, which causes Murakawa to lose a bit of balance. Yami goes in and does a slash on Murakawa, hitting his shoulder. Yami then goes in and attacks multiple times with his bokken, and Murakawa responds as well. But unlike last time, they are now injuring each other. Yami is having new cuts appearing on his body. But Murakawa is not safe either, Okita is receiving more attacks from Yami then he gave him. Even though that happens, he's not bleeding, Since Yami is using a sword made out of wood.

Both teens then go attack each other using the swords, both of their swords clash, causing a wave to appearing destroying the dojo even more. The two were trying to push against each other using the swords, but their powers seems to be getting even.

"Y-You know, You aint half bad" Murakawa said to Yami with a smirk.

"Neither are you" Yami replied with a smirk as well. "But, the fight is just getting started, right?" Yami asked, as he began to put more force into the sword.

"Right about that!" Murakawa shouted. But he didn't put in more force like Yami did, instead, He used his sword and released sound from it, which pushed Yami and his bokken really far.

"W-Whoa!" Yami shouted when he was flown back. Yami then managed to landed in a crouch position, whilst looking back with Murakawa, who disappeared from Yami's sight "Where did he-" Yami said, forgetting to check the auras surrounding him.

"Right behind ya fool!" Murakawa shouted from behind Yami. Yami turned around and saw a straight sonic wave coming towards him. Yami easily dodged the said attack by jumping into the right. Much to his surprise, Murakawa appeared next to him when he did that. Murakawa went into slash Yami with his right sword, Yami tried to dodge, well he did, but he received a cut on his cheek from that slash. Murakawa then went and did multiple slashes against Yami with both of his two swords, but Yami responded with attacking and defending himself with the bokken. Like before, Yami is now using only one hand to control and use the sword.

The two kept attacking and slashing. Murakawa goes for a slash with his right sword, that Yami blocks with his bokken. Murakawa, goes in to stab Yami in his chest with his other sword. Looking like he predicted it, Yami uses his other hand and grabs Murakawa's wrist, But this time, instead of just pulling him closer and attacking, Yami turned around, Dragging Murakawa with him.

"W-What the! Don't do what I think you're gonna do!" Murakawa said, Yami just smirked.

"Oh Yeah I am!" Yami replied, He then did the unthinkable... and threw Murakawa in the sky... Y-Yeah.

"W-Whoa!" Murakawa shouted whilst in the air.

**"Oki-chan, you know you can float in the air, right?"** Sane spoke in Murakawa's mind.

"DON'T CALL ME OKI-CHAN!" Murakawa shouted, confusing Yami.

"Da hell was that?" Yami asked, whilst looking at his opponent in the air.

**"He must be arguing with the spirit inside of him"** Like it's replying to his answer, The Tempting one said that to Yami.

_(Right... I forgot he had that inside of him) _Yami replied to the Dragon. Ignoring that, Yami rushed towards the place where Murakawa was thrown. But surprising even Yami, Murakawa was floating in the air, causing Yami's eyes to be widened. _(How in the?! This dude is flying!)_ Yami shouted in his thoughts.

**"Look closely at his legs"** The Calm one spoke, Yami did what he was told and looked at his legs.

_(Are those sound waves?)_ Yami asked. There were some sort of sound waves underneath Murakawa's legs.

**"Yes, these waves are causing his body to stay up in the air. Or flying would be the better word" **The Calm one said. This caused Yami to just smirk.

_(Hehe, Interesting! This battle is getting fun!)_

**"That's a surprise, I didn't expect you to get excited from a battle like this" **The Calm one said.

**"Why wont he!? I wish I was in there! Fighting someone using sound isn't really something you'd get everyday!"** The Tempting one shouted. The Calm one sweat dropped.

**"I know you love fighting, and you can easily beat him up. But the one fighting is Migaku-san, he never fought someone who has any sort of powers before"** The calm one said.

**"Does Migaku look like he cares?"** The Tempting one said, causing the Calm one to raise a brow as she looks back.

**"Now that I think about it..."** She said

_(Don't worry!)_ Yami suddenly said, getting the Girls' attention _(I'll be alright! There's no need to worry, you two. Just sit back and enjoy the show!)_ Yami said with confidence. The Dragons were shocked by this. This is the first time they found a host that loves fighting this much, never in their life did they expect that person to be a human. The Calm and Tempting ones just smile.

**"Alright then, we'll be watching, but please be careful"** The Calm one said.

**"We may not be that big of a help at the moment. But I'll be supporting ya from here, Kick his ass Yami!"** The Tempting shouted.

"Yeah!" Yami shouted. He then continued rushing towards Murakawa, who was still floating in the sky. But he was raising his brow due confusion, as to why was Yami rushing towards him, even though he was in the sky, and Yami was in the ground.

_(What's he planning to do?)_ Murakawa questioned _(Well, It doesn't matter. I'll just deal with him this way!)_ He said. He started doing some sorts of stunts with his swords, as he began flipping them around his hands, Before he turned them back to normal. He leans his sword backwards, then brings it back and does a slash, releasing a straight Sonic Wave towards Yami. "HORA!" Murakawa shouted when he released the slash. Yami looked at the slash with a concerned look.

**"GO TO THE LEFT!"** The Tempting one shouted to Yami. When the Sonic wave reached Yami, he did what she said, and jumped to right. He still continues running towards Murakawa.

"HORA HORA HORA!" Murakawa shouted, as he does multiple sonic waves towards Yami.

**"TO THE RIGHT!"** The Tempting one Shouted, Yami does what she says **"JUMP!"** She shouted, as a side way sonic wave was about to cut Yami's legs, he does a slight jump to dodge it **"DUCK!" **She shouted again, hence and repeat. **"TO THE RIGHT! LEFT! DUCK! RIGHT! JUMP! LEFT!" **She kept shouting, and Yami just did all of what she said, thanks to that, he survived all of the sonic waves. Which shocked Murakawa a bit.

_(This guy... Dodged all of them?! How is that possible?! Even Asami can't dodge these with ease)_ Murakawa thought to himself, not believing the fact that his opponent dodge his waves easily.

**"Hooh~ He's not that bad! Maybe you finally found someone who's a match for ya! Oki-chan!" **Sane said

_(Like I said a million times before... STOP CALLING ME OKI-CHAN!) _Murakawa shouted in his mind. When Yami was near Murakawa, He jumped to reach Murakawa's level, Murakawa was shocked as to how Yami has reached him here so fast. With no time to react, Murakawa was knocked down by a slash from Yami's bokken onto the floor. "Kuah!" Murakawa shouted when he hit the floor. He lifts up his head with one eye open looking in front of him. He widened his eyes due to shock, when he saw that Yami was coming down towards him with a slash ready. Murakawa then acted fast, by jumping off the ground and dodging Yami's slash at the last second by jumping backwards. Yami's attack ended up hitting the ground, which caused a crack to appear on the floor.

Immediately right after that, Yami lifted up his head and looked at Murakawa, He got into his stance then rushed towards Murakawa with fast speed. Murakawa, with no hesitation, released two Sonic Waves form his swords whilst shouting "HORA!". The Sonic Waves destroyed the area surrounding it. Yami however, despite all of that, kept rushing towards the waves, which shocked Murakawa's himself. When Yami reached the tip of the waves, right at the last second, he jumped to the right and dodged the attack by a single hair piece. The Sonic waves then passed Yami and destroyed everything in it's direction, including the wall. Yami continued running towards Murakawa whilst holding the bokken with one hand.

When the two clashed, it caused yet another shock wave, destroying the area surrounding them even more. The two kept clashing and swinging at each other with their swords. Murakawa goes in to attack Yami with both his swords, but Yami blocked it with his bokken, holding it with one hand. But unlike before, Yami just pushed his bokken upwards, knocking Murakawa's swords out of the way. Leaving Murakawa wide open, but instead of attacking his chest, Yami ran behind Murakawa, standing behind him. This way, Murakawa can't react and defend himself easily.

"You're mine!" Yami shouted, as he was about to slash Murakawa with the bokken, and Murakawa widened his eyes due to shock.

_(SHOOT!) _Murakawa shouted in his thoughts. When Yami was about to slash Murakawa's back, something appeared from behind Murakawa, or rather some sort of a being appeared, that caused Yami to stop his slash as he looked at it. It was a young girl, that had her eyes narrowed.

"What the-?" Yami asked.

"GET AWAY FROM OKI-CHAN!" The girl shouted. She then opens her mouth and lets out a scream, but not any normal scream, a Sonic Scream **"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~" **She lets out the sonic scream, causing Yami to be pushed back, the scream was so annoying that Yami had cover his ears to lower the annoyance. Not only did the sonic screams pushed Yami back, but it also did some massive destruction to the dojo, even part of the ceiling was broken because of it. During that scream, Yami lets out a cry of pain 'cause of how much the scream hit, there were a lot injures in Yami's body because of the scream. Yami managed to land back on his feet, really far away from Murakawa. Yami then uncovers his ears, to see them bleeding just a tiny bit.

"W... What was that?" Yami struggled in his speech. He then slowly lifted up his head and looks back at Murakawa. This time he looks closer at the girl.

The girl was a loli (What a surprise). She was a fox girl, by that I mean she has small fox ears and a fox tail. The girl was wearing some sort of a sleeveless black jacket on top of a white kimono that's covering her thighs only, the rest of her legs and even her feet is revealed, she wasn't wearing anything to cover them. She has pale skin and had brown eyes, her hair color is light brown. Her hair bangs is pinned back by an orange ribbon.

**"T-That girl, she's the one who's inside of him!"** The Calm one said

_(Nani?!) _Yami exclaimed in his mind.

"Oi! Sane! Didn't I tell not to interfere in this battle?!" Murakawa shouted as he looked at the girl. The girl then turned around and looked at Okita with a worried expression. (AN: I don't know if I said this or not, But Sane's name is pronounced {Sah - Neh} Just to remind ya)

"But if I didn't do that, you'd be injured really badly, Oki-chan!" Sane said to Murakawa.

"Regardless, I would've survived, again, I didn't want you to interfere!" Murakawa shouted. Sane just rolled her eyes whilst doing a smug.

"Moh~ Oki-chan is a Tsundere" Sane said with a shrug. Murakawa then had a tick forming on his forehead and his pupils disappeared.

"I'M NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME OKI-CHAN!" Murakawa shouted. Yami was trying his best not to laugh.

"O-Oki-chan? Seriously Murakawa?" Yami asked as he giggles a bit. Murakawa then (jokingly) gets angry, He then points at Yami and looks at Sane.

"LOOK! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I HATE THAT NICKNAME!" The Mohawk kid shouted with narrowed. Sane just giggled whilst doing a smug.

"See~, It's pretty charming" She said with a smile, she then looks over at Yami "Isn't that right?! Yagami Migaku-chan?!" She shouted as she waved to Yami. Which caused Yami to sweat drop, specifically at the '-chan' suffix.

"Y-Yeah, it would make more sense if he was younger!" Yami shouted back _(Teh, what the hell is up with that girl? First she almost destroyed me with that scream, and now she's acting all friendly? Talk about weird...) _Yami thought.

**"Maybe that's her true nature?"** The Tempting one asked.

_(Probably...) _Yami replied.

"YAGAMI YOU BASTARD!" Murakawa shouted, angry at the comment Yami made. But Yami quickly dropped the subject.

"Hold on, more importantly, who's that girl?" Yami asked, as he pointed at Sane. Murakawa then turned back to normal.

"Oh, She's-"

"I'm Sane! Oki-chan's Grimoire!" Sane shouted, as she was floating next to Murakawa with a wink. Murakawa looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"DON'T CUT ME!" Murakawa shouted. But the former statement widened Yami's eyes due to shock.

"W-Wait a sec! Grimoire?! How in the world is a girl like that a Grimoire? I know that Grimoires can come in any sort of shapes, but definitely not human beings" Yami asked.

"It's true, Grimoires can never come in a human shape, even humanoid beings can't become Grimoires. But Sane is special, She was a Fox girl born with an amazing ability of using sound. But she was turned into a spirit due to unknown reasons she wont even tell me about, and due to that, She had the ability to live inside someone and act as their Grimoire. Even if she leaves my body, I can still use her powers at all times" Murakawa explained.

"Turned into a spirit for unknown reasons?" Yami questioned.

"Hey, it's a personal and sensitive topic, and I don't really like talking about it. So can you two please not bring it up?" Sane said. Yami just scratched the back of his head.

"W-Well, Sure. Sorry about that" Yami said. Sane then looked at Yami with a smile, as she seemed a bit interested.

"Oh, why thank you. You seem pretty nice, Now that I look closer, you're cute" She said, which caused Yami to blush a bit.

**"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"** The Tempting one shouted.

**"THAT BITCH DIDN'T SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID, DID SHE?!"** The Calm one then shouted. This caused Yami to sweat drop.

_(Oi Oi...) _Yami muttered in his mind. After Sane said that, She immediately went and hugged Murakawa.

"But, Oki-chan is much cuter!" She exclaimed. And Murakawa was kind of pissed (Jokingly of course)

"OI! Get off me!" Murakawa shouted. And he was trying his best get Sane off him.

**"Oh, Never mind then"** The Tempting one said

**"She just complimented you huh? Alright then, I'll let her get away with that" **The Calm one said, as her voice calmed down (No Pun intended). Sane then unhugs Murakawa and looks at him.

"By the way, Oki-chan" She said

"Nani?"

"Don't you think it's about time to get serious?" She said. Murakawa then looks back at Yami.

"Serious huh?" He said.

"You've noticed right?" Sane said, Murakawa nodded.

"Yeah, He gets stronger and stronger by the second. If this continues, I'm done for" Murakawa responded, he then looks at Sane "I don't like to do this, but I need your help" he said, Sane just smiled.

"Of course! I'll help ya all the time!" Sane replied. Murakawa and Sane then look at Yami, who seems to be confused.

"This was a good battle, Yagami. But unfortunately, this battle has to come to an end" Murakawa said, which confused Yami a lot.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yami said "And, did you just say you were getting serious?! Don't tell me you weren't serious before?"

"I was serious before. But now I'm about to get, Serious Serious! You get what I mean?"

...

...

...

"Seriously bro?" Yami asked, as he sweat dropped.

"Don't mind him, Oki-chan is always like that" Sane replied, as she also sweat dropped. Murakawa then looks at Yami.

"OI! THAT'S NOT COOL MAN!" He shouted, he then looks back at Sane "AND STOP CALLING ME OKI-CHAN!" He shouted to Sane. Murakawa lets out a sigh and looks back at Yami. "Well, whatever" He puts his two swords together in an 'X' way "Let's finish this, Yagami!" He shouted at the last part. Then, all of the sudden, a bunch of sonic waves were shot from Murakawa's directions towards Yami, which widened Yami's eyes due to shock.

"WHAT THE?! When did he!?" Yami questioned as he looked at the Sonic Waves, but these waves were different then before, they were a lot bigger, and they were even faster then before. And the destruction they create are a lot bigger and more destructive. "But, even though they're faster, I can still dodge that... barely, But I still dodge it!" Yami said, as he prepared to jump and dodge the waves.

"Sorry, But I can't allow you dodge it easily" Murakawa spoke all of the sudden, getting Yami's attention. But Murakawa wasn't behind the Sonic Waves, but rather somewhere else.

"W-Where did he go?!" Yami asked, he immediatly then found where he was due to checking his aura. Yami then looked behind him with widened eyes, and saw that Murakawa and Sane were behind him "W-When did you guys-" Before Yami could finish his sentence, he was met by a really strong and fast punch in his stomach by Murakawa "GUAH!" Yami did a small cry due to pain and coughed a bit of spit _(I-Impossible... H-How is Murakawa this fast?) _Yami thought with his eyes looking a bit dead. Murakawa then pulled his fist back from Yami's gut, and puts his sword in front Yami's face.

"This is the end, HORA!" Murakawa shouted, as he let goes a sound wave (Not a Sonic Wave) in front of Yami's face, pushing back Yami really far, to point where he was pushed towards the Sonic Waves. But looked back and saw the Sonic Waves almost reaching him. Yami clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes due to anger.

"Not happening!" Yami shouted, he forced himself to land on the ground in front of the waves. Then did a really high backflip, to the point where he barely dodged the Sonic Waves, but still dodged them. When he was in the air, Murakawa whistled.

"Heeh~ So you managed to dodge that? Unfortunately, You're not safe" Murakawa said.

"Yosh, I'm safe" Yami muttered, But all of the sudden, He felt something was off. He looked downwards, and saw that the Sonic Waves were following him "Na-Nani!?" Yami shouted _(THEY CAN TRACK ME!? That never happened before!)_ Yami shouted, before all of the Sonic Waves went through him, even though they all went through him, he was still cut in every place the Waves went through, causing a lot of blood to splatter from his body. "GUAAAAAAAAH!"

**"MIGAKU!/-SAN!"** Both the Dragon inside of Yami shouted due to worry when Yami lets out a really loud cry of pain, but trying his best not to sound too loud.

Yami landed on his back on the ground, He was in real pain and was struggling badly. "T... That... hurt..." Yami muttered, as by some miracle, he pushed himself up and was on one knee, He was breathing really heavily and was trying his best to endure the pain. He lifted his head up, and looked at Murakawa and Sane with narrowed eyes. "Y-You... had this much... power stored in ya?" Yami asked.

"More or less" Murakawa said "But, in the end, I knew you'd survive that much damage. But, it's time to finish this. Sane" Murakawa said.

"Got ya!" Sane replied with a smile, she then went and floated in front of Yami. She stood still in front of him with a smile "Don't take this to heart love, But don't worry, I'll try to make this as painless as possible!" She said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah... H-How about we don't do that?" Yami asked with a grin. Sane then holds her chin, and is in deep thinking.

"Hmm... Well, I actually don't want to heart ya. But, If I don't do anything, Oki-chan will get mad at me. And I don't want that. Sorry, Yagami Migaku-chan. Try to endure it" Sane replied. Yami just sweat drops.

**"THIS BITCH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" **The Tempting one shouted.

**"THIS GIRL! I WANT TO FUCKING CHOKE HER TO DEATH!" **The Calm one shouted.

_(Ah... Can you two calm down?)_ Yami asked them, which shocked the two.

**"C-Calm down?! What are you talking about Migaku?! You're about to be beat up even more!" **The Tempting one asked

**"That's right! Migaku-san! at least surrender! I... I don't want you... to get injured anymore..." **The Calm one slowly said, she had trouble saying it, due to the fact that she's actually crying. She slowly began tear up, and the Tempting one began confronting her.

**"Oi, Are you alright?"** The Tempting one began asking the Calm one, who was sniffing and tearing up. Yami felt some sort of pressure and sadness from this.

_(Calm one... I'll be alright, don't worry. You are the ones I don't want to see sad the most) _Yami said with a forced smile, but to Yami, he was actually beginning to lose consciousness. His eyes becoming too heavy, along with his vision slowly fading away, His body is losing more and more strength per second. _(S-Shoot... I...) _Yami slowly thought.

"Alright! Get ready! *Gasp*" Sane said, as she opened her mouth and was about to let out a sonic scream. That was, until Yami fell face first onto the ground, with his bokken falling next to him. Sane immediately closed her mouth and was rather confused. "Areh?" She said confused and blinking her eyes a couple of times, she then crouched and started pocking Yami's face "Oi, Oi~, Migaku-chan? Are you there?" She asked, and the response... Silence. Yami said nothing and stayed on the ground. Sane... panicked. Her face was full of beeds of sweat with her ears and tail standing still up. "H...Huh? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted. She then turned around and looked at Okita "OKI-CHAN! HE'S DEAD!"

"Don't be stupid, he's just unconscious" Murakawa replied, as he made the swords in his hands disappeared. Sane's face then turned back to normal.

"Eh? Is that so?" She asked, she then lets out a sigh of relief "Phew, that scared me. I really thought he was a goner" She said "What are we going to do about him?" Murakawa just turned around and began walking.

"It's enough, Leave him be" Murakawa said as he began walking. Sane just followed him with a bit of a panicked look.

"N-Nani?! You can't just leave him like that!" Sane exclaimed.

"Forget it. If he's a true king, he doesn't deserve help like that" Murakawa said, Sane had a pale face.

"Wow, you say that, even though he was the strongest person you've ever fought?" Sane said. Causing Murakawa to look back at her.

"Second! He's the second strongest being I've ever fought!" Murakawa corrected. Sane shrugged.

"Well, that's true. But you got to at least give him a bit of respect!" She said. Murakawa continued walking and placed his hands in his pockets.

"If he was a normal person, then sure. But he's suppose to be a candidate for a King, I test it out, and look at the result. He was strong, I'm not gonna lie. But during the end, I thought he'd endure it or go on even longer, but nope, It disappointed me. Maybe the thing about him being a King was nothing but a fake. Take about a let down" Murakawa ranted. Sane just looked worried.

"Well... I get where you are coming from. But-"

"No buts! Just forget it and return" Murakawa cuts Sane off. Sane sighs, as her ears are laying low.

"Alright..." She slowly replied.

* * *

**(Inside of the Dragon Ring, 3rd POV)**

The space inside of the Dragon Ring was really, really big. The Main space of the Ring, was this Blue Galaxy Void used for the hang out of all the Dragons. In this void In the middle of this void was a, some sort of a Big Gem floating in the middle of the air, that shows Yami, along with anything surrounding him. Standing in front of the Gem, were two girls we're familiar with. One of the girls was on her knees covering her eyes due to the tears dropping, the other girl was kneeling next to her, and was placing her hand on the other girls' shoulder, worried about her. They were the Calm one and the Tempting one respectively.

"*Sniff*... Mi... gaku-san...*Sniff*" The Calm one muttered crying, the Tempting one got closer.

"It'll be alright! Migaku will be alright!" The Tempting one said.

"B-But... I-I couldn't help, nor could I do anything. I was useless..." The Calm one responded as she continued crying. Suddenly, The Tempting one wrapped her arms around the Calm one, hugging her.

"You're not the only one, I was pretty useless as well. Don't put the blame one yourself" The Tempting one said. The two then looked back at the Gem to see Yami's condition, But they saw something they didn't want to see in their entire life. They saw Yami, collapsing onto the ground, with his eyes looking dead and blood flooding from his body.

"N-No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Calm one Shouted, with tears pouring down her face. She shoved herself into The Tempting one's body 'cause she doesn't want to see Yami like that. Speaking of the Tempting one, She was shocked, her whole expression says so, With a beed of a tear running down her face, she shouted.

"Oi... WAKE UP! WAKE UP MIGAKU! DON'T JOKE WITH ME! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" She shouted from the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through the whole void.

"What's the matter?" Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind the two, causing them to look back. What they was another female, who has the same height as both of them (They were all shorter then Yami by... A LOT!). The two we're familiar with gasped when they saw her.

"Pyralis!" The Tempting one shouted the name of the girl, whose known as Pyralis.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you two crying?" Pyralis asked. The Two girls then remained silent, the Calm one was trying her best to stop crying, but she couldn't. The Tempting one looked at the giant gem with a bit of narrowed eyes.

"That's because..." The Tempting slowly said. Pyralis was confused of the situation, with her eyes raised and everything. She then lifted up her head and looked at the Gem.

"Just what's wro-" Pyralis cuts herself off with widened eyes. She can't believe what she saw "... Master..." She muttered with disbelief. The sight of Yami being unconscious and bleeding badly caused a lot of sadness and anger to Pyralis. She then narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth due to anger. She looked back at the two with an angry expression "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I TAKE A REST FOR ONE DAY AND COME BACK FOR THIS?!" She shouted. The Tempting one had her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"WE WEREN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE PISSED OFF!" The Tempting one shouted. Causing Pyralis to stop.

"What are you talking about? Why didn't one of you became his lover?! That way, he would've been alright!" Pyralis exclaimed. The Tempting one looked at Pyralis.

"Did you forget? When our host first uses our powers, they will being using around 5% of our power. That's how it was with each of our hosts. But Migaku is different, the reason being is that he's a human, and all of our previous wielders were supernatural beings, who were born with natural abilities and high states. That's why they could handle using 5% of our powers. But Migaku isn't no supernatural being, nor was he born with any high states whatsoever. He was only born with the ability to check aura, and nothing else. Meaning the first time he'd ever use our 5% power... He'll die..." The Tempting one slowly replied during the end part. Pyralis just replied with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long that I've forgotten about that. Please forgive my misunderstanding" Pyrails said. Then, all of the sudden, the Calm one rushed towards Pyrails and gave her a hug, whilst crying on her shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry Pyrails, I couldn't protect nor do anything to save Migaku-san. I was useless..." She said, which shocked Pyrails. Pyrails places her hands on The Calm one's shoulders, who was still crying on her shoulder.

"Don't say such a thing! You weren't useless, And you did your best!" Pyrails said.

"Don't lie!" The Calm one shouted with a bit of anger. Causing the Tempting one and Pyrails to be shocked and lost for words. The Calm one then hugged Pyrails even harder 'I was truly useless! I could've easily healed him through out the battle, even if it wasn't going to do much since he's not my lover yet, but it would've made him last longer in the battle. But I didn't! Because I got carried away! I should've helped him... But I didn't... This just proves that I was useless!" She exclaimed whilst still crying, The two other Dragons were saddened by what she said.

"... Ir..." Pyralis was about to mutter the Calm ones name, but didn't.

"Pyrails... Please, Save Miga-, No, Save Master! You're the only one we can rely on! I don't want to see him like that!" The calm one expressed. The whole void became quiet, with Pyralis having her eyes shadowed by her hair. The Dragons didn't know what to say about this, their beloved master is on the floor bleeding, and one of the Dragons was crying because of this. The sight of him like that is one thing they never wish to see. After what felt like hours, Pyralis lifted her head up and looked at her companions, She placed her hands on The Calm one's shoulder and caused her to look at her, Pyralis smiled then nodded.

"I understand, I'll help him out" Pyralis said, The Tempting one raised a brow due to curiosity.

"'Help him out'? How are you planning on doing that?" The Tempting one asked. Pyralis looks back at the Tempting one with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll become his lover" She replied, Which widened both eyes of The Tempting and the Calm one due to shock.

"Lover!?" The Calm one explained, and she's slowly beginning to stop crying. The Tempting one then rushed and stopped in front of Pyralis. The Tempting one had her eyes narrowed and was pissed!

"What the hell are you talking about?! If you become his lover now, He'll die! And I'm pretty sure out of all of us, you're the one who would want that the least!" The Tempting one shouted due to anger, Pyralis nodded.

"Indeed he would, if he uses 5% that is" She said with a smirk, Which confused the two other girls.

"5%? What are you..." The Calm one slowly questioned what Pyralis was thinking, but she widened her eyes due to realization. "Don't tell me!" The Calm one said, And Pyralis nodded.

"Yes, If Master can't handle 5%, then he might be able to handle 1% of my powers!" Pyralis explained, Shocking the two a lot.

"1%? Are you sure to take down that route?" The Tempting one asked. Pyralis nodded.

"Yeah, think about it, if we don't make Master use our powers now, it would take forever for him until he uses 5% of our powers. But if we make him use 1%, he'll be able to evolve a lot faster. Don't you think that's a good idea?" Pyralis said. The Calm one then held her chin.

"Well... That is true... But... You said that he 'Might' able use your power, but if by any chance he's going to-"

"Don't worry!" The Tempting one cuts off the Calm one with a smile "Migaku will surely be able to handle Pyrails' power! I know his strength the most! And no way is he gonna die from that! You do believe in him right?" She said to the Calm one, who eventually stopped crying. The Calm one stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, She then smiled and looked at the two with a smile. She first nodded.

"Yes, now that I think about it, You two are right! Migaku-san is probably-No, Is Definitely able to handle Pyralis' power! I'm positive with her power, he will become more powerful then ever" The Calm one stated with a smile. The Tempting one then popped off and wrapped her arm around the Calm one's shoulder.

"There she is! My girl is back!" She said with a smile, Immediately after that, she looked at Pyralis "Now! Pyrails, go and save Migaku!" She said. But they both noticed that Pyrails was a bit quiet, to which caused the Tempting one to raise a brow due to confusion "Oi, what's up?" She asked.

"I just realized that you two are calling Master by his name, You never did that to our previous masters" Pyralis said, but then narrowed her eyes, and anger could be felt from her "Are you two disrespecting Master?!" She said with a calm tone, but it was obvious that she was pissed. The two other Dragons were sweat dropping. The Tempting one then giggled a bit.

"It's the opposite actually. Migaku prefers to be called by his real name, since he thinks Master is a bit too extreme on someone like him" The Tempting one explained, which calmed down Pyrails and surprised her.

"Really? I can call Master by his name!?" She said with a lit up face, a lot of imagination then went through her mind. She was placing her hands on Yami's chest and Yami placing his hands on her face.

(Ah, Pyralis, your eyes look so beautiful)

(Migaku-san, Your voice is unimaginable)

... What the fuck? Yo author, please don't do this again.

(AN:... Sorry, there wasn't a funny moment in a while so... Yeah, this was a fail)

"Ah~ The thought of calling Master by his name..." Pyralis said with her hands on her face and blushing.

"Teh, Pyrails! Hurry up and Save Migaku!" The Tempting one shouted, Bringing Pyralis back to reality.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I'll head out right away!" Pyralis shouted. She began running past the gem, But immediatly stopped and looked up back at the Calm one "If you can, hurry up and heal Master, he may not heal immediately, but it's better then nothing." She said, she then looked at the Tempting one "You go and help Master with advice. I bet he'll need them" She said. Both our girls then nodded.

"Got it!" Both girls responded. Pyralis then turned back and continued running with narrowed her eyes.

_(Just wait Master, I'll save right away!) _She thought. Then, A small portal appeared, and past that portal were some of flames, looking a bit like Pyralis' hair. Then, flaming wings extended from her back, as she rushed (or rather flied) towards the portal.

"I hope she'll succeed..." The Calm one said as she placed her hands together. The Tempting one then wrapped her arm around the Calm one's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. If it's Pyrails, she's gonna make it happen, no matter what the case may be. Especially when it comes to Migaku" The Tempting one said. The Calm one then looked at the Tempting one with a confused look.

"You know, why does she act like that around him? In fact, Don't all of us have some sort of feeling to Migaku-san? It's weird, this never happened before, none of us fell in love with someone... Especially **her**" The Calm one said, The Tempting one then looked back with a bit of a questioned look.

"Now that I think about it, we never fell for someone before did we? Maybe because Migaku is a human? I don't know..." She replied. After she said that, she narrowed her eyes due to anger "... Regarding **her**, I have no idea how she fell in love with someone. Thanks to that, she hasn't done nothing yet to Migaku. But we can't let out guard down. For the time being, lets focus on what's going on" The Tempting one said. She then looked back at the Gem, along with The Calm one doing the same.

"You're right..." She said, then... the void stayed silent for a couple of seconds, until the Calm one got serious. She looked at the Tempting one with a serious look "Anyway, it's time to get serious! I'll go heal Migaku-san immediately! You get ready to give him instructions!"

"Right! Let's go!" The Tempting one replied. Both of them then ran towards the Gem. The Calm one then places her hands in front of the gem, and from her hands appeared/produced yellow light, that seems to be doing something...Obviously healing, What else is it suppose to be? And the Tempting one is standing next to her, narrowing her eyes and ready for action.

* * *

**(? ? ?, Yami's POV)**

Man... That's one of the toughest, if not, the toughest battle I've had. Murakawa was a really good and hard opponent! He was really strong and powerful, those swords and his sonic powers (Not the hedgehog) were really strong, and they actually hurt. His swordsmanship, well, I don't know if I'd call it that with those tiny swords, wasn't actually that bad and he's really flexible. Making him perfect for that kind of stuff. But hey, let's not lie, I wasn't doing that bad, I got in a few hits, but he me to bleed more since he used a real sword, and I used a bokken. If I had a real sword, things might've been different. Even thought it was my first time using a freakin' sword in a couple of years, It wasn't that bad. The reason why I went with a sword was because it's the most fit for me, A spear would've been too long to use, a Bow and Arrow take a while to hit the opponent, and an axe it too freaking heavy. So a sword was the perfect option.

Sigh... I'm on the ground right? I think I lost consciousness right before that Sane girl was about to destroy me with her Sonic Scream. And since that happened, I fell face first on the ground bleeding, and I'm pretty sure, anybody can feel hurt or injured when they are bleeding. But... How come I'm not feeling anything? And why do I feel like I'm face-up on the ground? I feel fine, like nothing hurts at all. It does feel hot, like the area surrounding me hot.

"...ster" ... D-Did someone call me or something? What the hell is a 'ster'? Regardless, I slowly opened my eyes, But still not fully. "Master...". Okay, I heard that clearly now. Master?... That's one of the Dragons! Those are the only ones that call me Master! But hold on a sec, That wasn't the voice of the Tempting one nor the Calm one. It sounds familiar, really familiar, But from where?

"E-Ehh..." I slowly opened my eyes fully this time. When opening my eyes, I've noticed my face being touched, I didn't know what it was. I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes looking at me, but not just that, I saw a really, really beautiful and cute face. And judging from her face, she's a female, and probably one of the cutest girls I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Did you finally wake up? Master?" She asked, I've definitely heard her voice before, it's jogging in my memory. But, before that, Where's my position exactly? She's holding my face with both of her hands, my head is resting somewhere, and I'm seeing her face upside down... Oh my gosh...

_(Is she giving me a Lap Pillow!?)_ I thought to myself whilst blushing a bit, the only ones who did that were Hijiri and Nee-chan. I'm pretty sure if Arata saw this, he's gonna be so jealous. After my thought, The girl smiled.

"Well, yes. I saw that Hijiri do it to you for a while, and you looked comfortable in it. If you want, I'll let you use my lap any time you want" She said. I widened my eyes a bit due to shock and a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, right... You girls can read my mind" I replied with a grin. The girl just smiled.

"I hope you don't mind it, you need to get used to it" She said. I just smiled back. I then lifted up my head from her laps, whilst my eyes are closed and scratching the back of my head.

"But, it sure is hotter then usa-" I cut myself off when I opened my eyes, I saw something I'd never thought I'd see in my life. Actually no, scratch that, Never thought I'd be NEAR it! This place... is the literal inside of a Volcano! or at least is what I think is inside of a volcano. The whole place is filled with a lot of flames and fire. Along with rocks being scattered all over the area. But surprisingly... It's not actually that hot. I don't why though. It's definitely not as hot as a desert. That's amazing if I'm honest. After slowly explaining that, I turn back to the girl, who was smiling. Before I say anything, I feel like I should say her description, Since my Author is so God dang lazy to do it himself!

The girl was beautiful, Really! She's a bit, or rather a lot shorter then me, I'm 5ft 11, she's around 5ft 1 or 2. Her skin tone was pale and she had amazing golden eyes. Her hair reaches her waist and is mostly spiky, towards the end at least. Her hair is red, and at the end it's highlighted yellow. And the thing is, her hair during the end around the yellow part is like flames, which was pretty cool. Her eye brows are red and a bit thick and spiky. Her ears are a bit pointy, and she wears like some red fiery earrings. Her clothing consists of a, some sort of dress I believe that reaches and covers her thighs, she's not wearing any pants or anything. Her legs are visible and she's barefoot... Sure. Her dress is a mixed color of Red and Yellow. The end of her dress is in the shape of fire. Her dress is sleeveless, on her right arm there is like a fire tattoo, along with a golden arm band. Her left arm is... Weird, and cool at the same time, form her left hand all the way up to her upper arm is golden, and a bit of the end of it is spiky. Lastly, she wears a golden ankle bracelet. And since ya'll probably want to know this, her boobs are a bit small, Not too small though.

"So... Where am I exactly?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, my apologizes Master, I should've explained where we were first" She said "This is a realm inside of the Dragon Ring, my Realm to be specific" She said, which widened my eyes due to shock.

"Inside of the Dragon Ring?!" I exclaimed due to shock, I looked all around me checking the area again "This big whole thing is inside of the Dragon Ring? It's like a 100 times bigger then the ring itself!" I said again. The girl then stood next to me, while I look at her, she looks back at me with a smile.

"It's surprising isn't it? The Dragon Ring holds a lot of power no one expects to hold. To the Dragon Ring, this place is just a fraction inside of it. There are 8 other realms in this Ring, and they are all around the same size or bigger" She explained, which widened my eyes due to shock.

"8 other realms?! Just how big is the space inside of the Dragon Ring?!" I asked, I'm pretty sure, PRETTY SURE! Nobody would've thought that my small Ring actually holds a lot of things, It's crazy enough it holds 7 Dragons, but now there's around 9 realms inside of it!? Are you kidding me?!... THAT'S AWESOME! I can't believe I'm holding something like that in my finger.

"Yeah, I know it's shocking at the start. But along the way, it wont be that surprising, that's how you've always been right?" She said, which shocked me, whenever something crazy happens, and stuff related to that happens later on, I just wont be surprised anymore. I've always been like that, this girl really knows me.

"That true... I've always been like that" I replied

"I've been watching over you ever since the Ring chose you, so I know mostly everything about you, Master" She said with a smile, which caused me to blush a bit. This girl is really cute, and her voice... Wait a sec, I remember!

"You..." I said, getting her attention, as she rose a brow due to confusion.

"Hm?"

"You're the voice I kept hearing in my head through out the years! At least after the time I got the Dragon King" I said, I don't remember if I said this, but through out the years after I got the Dragon Ring, I kept hearing a female's voice in my head. It wasn't like an always thing, but rather a random thing. The voice would sometime appear when I'm confused or have a question in my mind, it's like answering me or something. So it was her huh? After I said that, The girl lit up and smiled really happily, She ran towards me with her eyes arms wide open then hugged me! This is the third time this happened today!

"I'm glad you knew me from just my voice, that makes me so happy!" She said whilst hugging me tightly and smiling, What's up with her? She's acting a bit weird. I then smiled and began patting her head.

"W-Well, I'm glad you're happy." I said as I continued patting her head, Immediately after, I looked serious "But, don't you think it's about time you explain to me what's going on?" I asked with narrowed eyes. I then feel her getting serious as well, as she unhugs me and gets up and looks up at me, I get up as well, both of us looking at each other with a serious look.

"You're right, it's about time I explain to you everything. I'm guessing the most obvious one we should start with is, how you get here, inside of the Dragon Ring, right?" She said, I may not have said it, but that's what's on my mind at the moment. I nodded as a yes. "Alright then. The reason you were able to get here is because, every since you got the Ring, part of your consciousness was transported to the Dragon Ring. You weren't able to get here before because you didn't know about us, and you need really good concentration."

"Then, how come I'm here now? Is it because you dragged me here?" I asked, She replied with a nod.

"Yes, a little bit after you lost consciousness against Murakawa Okita, I awakened your consciousness in the Dragon Ring. Thanks to that, you can come over to the Dragon Ring anytime you want" She explained, so I did lose consciousness after that fight, and now I can come here any time I want huh? That's cool. But still, l lost to Murakawa. Even though he had a massive advantage over me, That doesn't change the fact that I've lost to Murakawa, Which sucks a lot.

"Sigh..." I let out a sigh due to disappointment in myself. I could've beaten him if I was stronger, who am I kidding? I'm still only a beginner, I'ma take that lost as a way to become stronger. When I sighed, the girl took rose a brow due to confusion.

"What's wrong Master?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head and giggled.

"Well, it's the fact that I've lost. It's really annoying, but I can't do anything about it can I?" I replied. The girl just closes her eyes and smiles.

"Yeah, you've lost... For now" THAT! Widened my eyes, I looked at her with a shocked expression. I'm pretty sure I've lost, I mean, have you not seen that blood I'm losing!?... Well, you guys haven't, but we did!

"For now? What do you mean?" I asked the girl, she then gets closer to me.

"This is the reason why I've brought in here. You're going to get up, and continue fighting him until you win!" She said with determination.

"How though? Murakawa is a lot more powerful then he looks. I can hold up against him, but as I am now, I can't win at all" I said.

"Right, as you are now, you have no chance winning against him" ...Please tell me she didn't hear what she just said, He's tougher then me by a SHIT TON! She said it herself that I can't win now. Yet she still wants me to go and fight him again? What's this girl planning?

"Wait, then how am I gonna fight him? You said it yourself that I can't him right now at this current sate..." I slowly stopped during the end when My eyes widened due to realization "Unless... You-!"

"Exactly as you think, to fight him, and become stronger then him, you have to use my power" She said. And Judging from her style, and the place surrounding us, She's probably a Dragon that uses fire. I can tell just from here, that with her help, I can definitely beat Murakawa. So technically I lost the battle, but I can win the war huh? Interesting, I'll do it. But there's a problem.

"Your powers huh? Well, The whole point is to use the powers of the Dragons, and I wish to accept. But the problem is... how I get it" I said.

"Oh, the other two must've explained to you how it works huh?" She said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, out of all things, a lover. I don't understands how that works exactly" I said

"Well, It's always random. None of us believed the fact that we had to become your lover in order for you to use our powers, none of us expected at first, but as time went by, mostly all of us accepted that fact. And the reason why "Lovers" of all things, I, and pretty much everyone else, have no idea as to why, maybe because you're a human?"

"I bet it's for plot reasons. Aint that right author?"

(AN:...)

"Um... Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"No, Nobody" I said. I then looked at her with a serious look. "More importantly, how do we do this exactly? Becoming your lover that is" I asked, a lot of thoughts were running through my mind, like... doing the you know what. Or else some sort of confession? I have no idea.

"Of course I'm going to tell you, but I should explain something to you first. The first time you use our powers, You should be able to use 5% of our power, but the problem is, You're not able to use 5% of that" She explained, which widened my eyes due to confusion and shock.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"You see, all of our previous Masters were able to handle 5% the first time they used our powers, and that's because they were Supernatural beings. But the thing is, you're not a supernatural being, therefor, if you use 5% of powers now, You'll die" She said. Ok, now that's scary. I'm gonna die If I use powers of the Dragons? Then legit, what's the point? If I'm gonna die, I'd rather die a natural death then get killed by my own powers, I'm pretty sure nobody wants to die by their own power.

"Then, what are we suppose to do? I can't just die right? Surely there must be some sort of way I can use your powers" I asked her. There always has to be a plan B. The girl smiled.

"Of course there is a way, I'd really love it if you of all people would use my powers. Unfortunately, the only other way you can use my power is using just 1%" She explained.

"Just 1% huh?" I said as I looked down. The girl then came closer to me with a concerned look, she places her hand on my cheek and looks at me.

"I know it's not much, but this is the only way you can use our power. Please accept it"

"You thought I was disappointed?" I said, which confused the girl as she rose a brow.

"Eh? You're not mad?" She asked, I just smiled.

"Mad? No way. I don't care if it's 1% or even 0.5%, as long as I use your powers, I'm happy. Besides, there's no way I can get mad at a cute face like this" I said, using my game a bit. I'ma be real, Percentage doesn't matter to me, as long as I use it it's fine with me, and if I want, I can up that percentage any time I want, as long as I put hard work and my mind into it. When I said the last part, the girl blushed.

"Y-You think I'm cute?" She asked.

"Obviously. You look really beautiful" I replied, which caused her to blush even more, but she was rather happy about it.

"I'm really happy you think that way about me. Because I... Really love you" ... Oi, This the second person that confessed to me today. What is going on anymore? I'm not mad about it, but like, I mean, The Dragons I understand, they have to fall for me no matter what, I understand that. But I want at least one of them to be one I have to work hard for so they can fall in love with me, you get what I mean?

"Love me?" I asked.

"Yes, Through out the years I've seen you grow, I slowly began to grow a lot of feelings for you. To the point where I could finally say that I love you, Master." She said as she hugged me. She lifts up her head and looks at me "What do you think of me Master? Oh wait, I'm sorry, I can't be too rash about it since we've just met" She said... Ay Ya'll, Should I go for it? Should I say 'I love you too'? 'cause she did say that we've just met, But her feelings for me are legit. And I don't her that much... Alright, I'll say this. I hugged the girl back and said.

"... Listen, right now, I can't say I love you, because we haven't had that much experience together. But for now, I'll say that I like you and trust you a lot. I accept your feelings, but I'll hold onto them for now. Is that fair?" I said. I mean you gotta give me that. If it was Arata, He wouldn't give a shit. But I'm a bit of a romantic type, I was with Hijiri for 7 years straight, that's how I fell in love with her. But for the dragons, It seems I need to fall in love with them sooner. The girl just smiled and hugged me even tighter.

"Alright then. I will except that, and I'll wait for your answer" She said with a smile and her eyes closed. We stayed hugging each other for a couple of seconds. This felt really nice actually, but I'm not gonna lie, Hijiri's hug feels a lot better, What? You thought I never hugged Hijiri? In your dreams bruh. The Silence broke by the girl looking at me with a smile. "Alright, I think it's about time we get this over with. Are you ready to become my lover?" She asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that exactly?" I asked.

"It's simple, we just have to kiss each other on the lips. Not like a french kiss or anything. Just a simple kiss" ... A kiss... My author is messed up.

"That's it? I thought it'd be more difficult" I said.

"... Well, there are other ways. But lets just that the kiss is the best option right now" She said, and I can already guess what the other ways are. The girl places both of her hands on my cheeks and gets closer "Through this kiss, you will know my name, and awaken my power. By the way, this is my first kiss"

"First kiss?! Are you sure you want me to take your first!?" I asked due to shock.

"Trust me... I'll give you all my firsts" She said with a blush. And she slowly made her face closer to mine.

"Wait Wait Wait!" I said as I placed my hand on her cheeks.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

"Before we begin, I want you to call me by my name, and never call me Master. I don't like that if I'm honest" I'm a chill guy, I don't like being called other things beside my own name. The girl, who I will know her name soon, looked at me with a surprised look.

"A-Are you sure Master? It doesn't feel right"

"Why doesn't it?" I asked

"Because... All of our previous hosts wanted us to call them Master. And it's an undefined rule, So calling you something else feels off"

"But I'm gonna call you by your real name soon, so lets make it fair and call each other by our preferred names" I said

"Well... If that's the case, mind if I call you Yami-sama? and you can't make me remove the synonym" She said

"Deal" I said.

"Then... Yami-sama, let's begin" She said. Okay ya'll. This is getting serious, This is my second, official kiss! My first was obviously Hijiri, and ya'll thought that never happened right? That stupid accidental unofficial kiss I had with Rumia. I'm kinda nervous, but I'm still about to go in.

Both of our faces got closer to each other, She was holding my face with both of her hands, and I'm doing the same with only one hand, the girl is having her eyes closed, and her lips are open ready... Is it getting hot in here? Not from the place, but from this, this kiss is making hot. Sheet. I slowly then closed my own eyes. And our faces then got closer and closer, and then... they connected. Our lips finally connected, this feels amazing. Her lips feel amazingly nice and warm, So this is a kiss between us huh? I'm not gonna lie, I want this to continue for a while. It feels phenomenal and romantic.

But for some reason, after what felt like hours from that amazing kiss, I slowly began to feel like I faded away, or rather being pulled away. I don't even feel the kiss anymore, and I can't open my eyes anymore.

"Now, stand up from the ground, My beloved Master! Call out my name, and use my power to your will!" Those were the last words I heard from the girl, Whose name is slowly appearing in my mind, before I woke up.

* * *

**(Continuation of the battle! YAMI VS MURAKAWA! 3rd POV)**

We last left off with Murakawa and Sane walking beside each other, or as for Sane, floating. And Yami at the end of the dojo, laying on the ground bleeding badly, with his bokken laying on the side next to him. Murakawa was having his hands shoved in his pockets, whilst Sane was floating on the level of Murakawa's head. Both of them were walking towards the exit of the dojo. But before they left, Sane had a thought appear on her head. She looked at Murakawa with a questioned look.

"By the way, Oki-chan" She said, Murakawa turns towards her with a tick on forehead.

"Nani? and stop calling me Oki-chan!" He shouted at the last part with narrowed eyes. Usually Sane would tease him about it, but she seems a bit serious.

"Is it just me, or did Migaku-chan never used any sort of powers during the fight?" She said. Murakawa then opened his mouth and was about to reply, but stopped due to the realization that Sane was actually right. Murakawa then stopped in his tracks and held his chin.

"Now that I think about it, He really hasn't. Even though he gets stronger just from using a weapon, there's no way that's it, it must be like a natural thing for him" He explained.

"So~ You pretty much beat it up a weak person, that never used his power, and probably never had any" Sane said "Isn't that one of the things you swore to never, ever do in your entire life?" She said. Murakawa then narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth due to anger, but not at Sane, But at himself.

"Damn it. Even though you're right, I could've sworn he had some sort of powers inside of him. But he didn't use it for some reason" he said. Murakawa then turned around and looked back at Yami. "Why didn't he use it?" He asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt you? Which if it is, I'm grateful for that!" Sane said with a goofy smile. Murakawa turned towards with his pupils gone and a tick formed on his forehead.

"Do I look like I'm some sort of kid that need to go easy against?! Don't mistake me for that you stupid fox!" Murakawa shouted jokingly, whilst Sane narrowed her eyes. She flown towards Murakawa, grabbed his head and... this girl is biting the man's head... Comedy everyone.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID FOX! AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU! OKI-CHAN!" Sane shouted through her teeth whilst still biting Murakawa's head. Murakawa was trying his best to get Sane off of his head.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Murakawa shouted, struggling to get the girl of him.

"No! I wont get off until you apologize!" She shouted again. Suddenly, they both heard something.

"E-Eh..." Both Sane and Murakawa heard, Causing Sane to stop biting on Murakawa's head, and both of them focused on the source. The sound came from Yami, they saw him slowly getting up from the ground with his eyes shadowed by his hair. He was breathing very heavily, and the first thing he did was grabbing the bokken on the floor. Murakawa, shocked by this, immediately got his swords out and got into his stance. When he did that, Sane got off him.

"This guy, He can still stand up?!" Murakawa shouted with narrowed eyes.

"Amazing, I never thought anybody would still be able to get up from Oki-chan's assault" Sane said, her and her host's eyes focused on Yami.

"Don't call me Oki-chan!" Murakawa shouted again, but he was still focused on Yami. Speaking of the latter, He was up with his arms and upper waist leaning down, and still breathing heavily. All of the sudden, he smiled.

"Hehehe..." Yami giggled, getting the attention of the other two. Murakawa rose a brow due to confusion.

"Yagami?" Murakawa questioned. After a couple of seconds, Yami stopped giggling, but was still smiling.

"...That wasn't fair" Yami suddenly said, confusing the two.

"Huh?" Murakawa questioned. Then Sane floated a bit closer.

"What do you mean? Oki-chan fought fair and square!" Sane shouted.

"Nah, I'm not talking about that" Yami said, all of the sudden, Murakawa and Sane felt some sort of heat and pressure. Murakawa felt sweat trailing down his cheeks, but this sweat from the heat. He touched his face to see what's up.

_(What the? I'm sweating? It must be from this weird heat I'm feeling. Where is it coming from?) _Murakawa questioned himself. Immediately after, he narrowed his eyes at Yami _(I get it! This heat is producing from him! He's the one causing it, but how?) _As he found the answer, another question appeared in his mind.

"It's unfair... How he gets serious and I don't" Yami said, finally lifting up his head and revealing his eyes. The eyes he revealed shocked both Murakawa and Sane and sent chills down their spines. Yami's eyes were golden colored and his pupils were narrowed, they were the same color as a girl we've just met. Not to mention, these eyes seem to glow a bit in the dark.

_(W-What's with those eyes?! He never had those before did he?!) _Murakawa questioned again, to them, the eyes were menacing, like it could see through them or something. Yami then holds his right hand in front of him, which had the Dragon Ring. Murakawa widened his eyes a bit when he saw the ring_ (That ring... Why does it look familiar?)_ The Red haired mohawk teen asked himself.

The Dragon Ring then had it's eyes changed from Purple to Golden, Similar to that of Yami's eyes. The Dragon Ring then begin shining and opening it's mouth. It was shining a red light, that looks almost like flames.

"It's time to be broken from your seal, Heavenly Fire Dragon!" Yami shouted as he lifted his hand up and did a fist in the sky. Immediately after that, Yami was surrounded by some sort of Fiery colored red aura. The Dragon Ring, with it's mouth wide and open, shoots out fire from it's mouth, that fire stayed in the air for a while, it even began burning a bit of the ceiling. The Fire then began to form a shape of a creature, and that creature is in a form of a Dragon. Of course, it's only a red silhouette with golden eyes.

"A Dragon? How did he get one in here?!" Murakawa shouted with his eyes widened due to shock. The Dragon was by no any means small, It was rather humongous, It's almost as big as the Dojo. Sane then hid behind Murakawa.

"O-Oki-chan, that thing looks scary!" She shouted as she clutched onto Murakawa's arms.

"If you're afraid, head back inside of me!" Murakawa said, his eyes still focused on the Dragon.

"Will do! and Pause on that!" Sane wasted no time, and disappeared back inside of Murakawa.

Back with the Dragon, it's silhouette clapped it's wing and flew up in the sky. It destroyed it's path, which was the ceiling, and flew in the sky, but right when it did, it let out a massive and loud cry, shacking the area it surrounded because of it. The Dragon flew around the academy, clapping it's wings rapidly. After a couple of seconds of the dragon flying, it took a stop, and lets out another massive cry with flames erupting from it's wings. The flames aren't hitting anything by the way. The Dragon then flew back to the Dojo. Yami then held his bokken in his right hand and lifted it up.

"Please, Lend me your strength! The Legendary Fire Dragon, **Pyralis**!" Yami shouted. Pyralis then rushed and landed behind Yami, and it looks like the fire and the Dragon is being absorbed by Yami. "RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami shouted due to the energy he absorbed, after that, a huge explosion happened after Yami shouted. The explosion destroyed the area it was caught in, Murakawa defended himself using his arms, but he was still pushed back from the explosion. After a couple of seconds, the explosion stopped. Murakawa stopped defending himself and looked back at Yami, but was shocked a bit.

Yami, Looked badass! He had fiery, menacing, red aura surrounding him, that legit look like actual flames surrounding him. His eye color changed to that of Pyralis', Gold. One of his small hair spikes was changed from white to red. One tooth of his became a fang. His bokken, which was originally brown and boring, became red with a bit of yellow. His shirt is now unbuttoned, revealing his body and six pack... our boy is flexing on us.

Lastly and most importantly, The Dragon ring was fully changed from silver to red, along with it's eyes becoming Gold instead of purple. It also looked a bit sharper then normal.

Murakawa was... Shocked and surprised. He saw one of the few things he wished to see from Yami, Someone powerful. This is what he wanted from the start, for Yami to be serious. Murakawa then smirked.

"About time you reveal your power" Murakawa said. Yami just smirked back.

"Yeah, Sorry to keep ya waiting" Yami said.

**"Oh~ looking badass over there Migaku" **The Tempting one said with a smile.

**"You look really cool, Migaku-san" **The Calm one said also with a smile. Yami giggled.

_(Hehe, Thanks for the complements. But you have to thank Pyralis for that) _Yami replied.

**"No need to say that, Yami-sama. I'm not doing much after all"** A new voice appeared on Yami's mind, which was Pyralis. Yami widened his eyes a bit due to surprise.

_(Hooh~ you're also gonna be talking through my mind as well?)_ Yami asked.

**"Yes. I will also help through your mind, along with the other two of course"** Pyralis said.

_(But, wont it be tiring for you? Since I'm using your power and all)_ Yami asked.

**"My powers now became yours, so it wont be tiring at all" **Pyralis replied.

_(Well, as long as you don't mind, then sure. Suit yourself)_ Yami said.

"So, now I wont feel as bad going against ya" Murakawa said, he got into his stance and got serious. Yami just smirked at this.

"Works for me" Yami replied. He then pointed the bokken at Murakawa "Get ready Murakawa, the real battle is about to begin!" Yami shouted.

"Be real, you think a bokken like that can withstand my swords?" Murakawa asked. Yami smirked again, he got into some sort of stance, where his left leg is at front and his right at the back, with his bokken behind his waist.

"Why don't you test it out? If this bokken is worthless or not" Yami asked.

"With Pleasure!" Murakawa shouted back. And now, the fight continues. With Murakawa being in his 'Serious Serious' Mode.

This started off with Murakawa using fast speed to the point where he disappeared and reappeared behind, He immediately swung his swords towards Yami, aiming at his back. Yami, pretty much unfazed by this, protected himself by blocking the blades of Murakawa's swords using the handle of the bokken. This widened Murakawa's eyes due to shock.

_(The Handle?! There's no way my blades wont go through that! Yet it overpowered it!?) _Murakawa thought to himself.

"What's wrong!?" Yami shouted "You're faster then that!" He shouted, before using the handle to push the swords away, leaving Murakawa wide open. Then, out of nowhere, Yami did a really fast slash on Murakawa's gut, which caused the latter to be in pain. He clutched on the place where he was slashed.

"Gua!" Murakawa lets out a small cry of pain _(W-When did he hit me!? I-Is his speed matching mine?) _Murakawa questioned. Then, All of the sudden, he felt something warm on the place he clutching on, he looked down, and saw that he was bleeding, which shocked him "Impossible! There's no way-!"

"There's no way a bokken can make someone bleed, right?" Yami continued Murakawa's sentence. Murakawa lifted up his head and looked back at Yami with narrowed eyes "Well, That is true. But if I'm the using it, then it's a different story" Yami said, as he got into his stance again.

"Heh" Murakawa smirked "Well, This is more like it. It was boring before, how you're getting injured and I'm not. This is a fair fight, and it makes me excited" He said. Murakawa then into his stance again.

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel the same" Yami replied.

All of the sudden, both of these guys disappeared. They kept appearing in different places of the dojo, attacking each other with their swords rapidly, little sparks began to appear every time these two clash. And every time they clash, they release impacts that destroy the areas around them even more, this doesn't even like a dojo anymore, it looks an abandoned one. Then, these two stopped and appeared in the middle of the dojo. Yami was standing still and seems ready for action with his aura gone, but still using Pyralis' power, while Murakawa was breathing a bit heavily, but still remained standing and ready.

_(He's strong... Really strong. His speed is matching mine, and his attacks are no joke. Not to mention, he doesn't seem to be tired at all. If I let my guard down for even a second, I'll lose. I can't give up now!)_ Murakawa thought to himself. Yami then rushed Murakawa with fast speed, this startled Murakawa for a second, But immediately got serious as he also rushed back to Yami with his sword. Both of them clashed again, causing a wave to destroy the area even more. Both of them continued slashing and attacking each other, but Yami seems to be getting more attacks on Murakawa, as a bit more blood started to appear on Murakawa.

Yami went and did a side slash, to which Murakawa blocked with one of his sword blades. Murakawa then used his other sword and went to thrust Yami's chest, But Yami quickly grabbed it by it's blade with his hand. But now both of them are holding against each other.

"Jeez, Your strength is something else when you're serious" Murakawa said, struggling against Yami. Yami smirked.

"I should say the same to you" Yami replied "By the way, were's Sane?" Yami asked. Then, like it's answering his question, Sane's head popped out of Murakawa's chest, Which caused both teens to have a 'What the fuck' expression on "Sane!? How in the-, Oh right, You live inside of Murakawa"

...

...

...

**"PAUSE!" **All three of them shouted at the same time.

"Wait! That's besides the point, is that scary Dragon gone?!" Sane asked.

**"Scary Dragon? Do I really look that scary?" **Pyralis asked as she sweat dropped.

**"You are when you're angry" **Both the Tempting and the Calm one replied.

**"Oi!" **Pyralis exclaimed as a tick formed on her forehead.

"It's gone, why you ask?" Murakawa said.

"Oh, Then I can help with no fear" Sane said. Yami then widened his eyes a bit due to... fear I guess?

"Please tell me you're not gonna do that again!" Yami said, Sane just smirked.

"Sorry, it's the only way I can help in a battle" Sane replied. She then opened her mouth widely, and was about to let out another sonic scream.

**"Oi, This is bad!"** The Tempting one exclaimed.

**"Yami-sama, use the power of the flames!" **Pyralis exclaimed

_(Flames? I know you can do that, but how can I?) _Yami asked with a risen brow.

**"Just focus, and imagine yourself using my flames. That way, you can produce it and use it to your will!" **Pyralis explained.

_(Got it, I just have to imagine it right? Then...) _Yami closed his eyes, confusing Murakawa at this. Sane was too busy charging up her sonic scream.

_(What is this guy doing?)_ Murakawa questioned. Yami was to get blasted in the face with another Sonic Scream after all, yet he's closing his eyes? Of course we all know what's going on. Yami then begins to imagine some sort of flames in his mind. Then, when the right flame came in mind, He opened his eyes and let goes of the sword Murakawa was holding "Nani?" Murakawa questioned, before he could say anything else, He saw fire appearing in Yami's palm, which shocked the former. "Flames?! When did you-?!"

"Just a couple of seconds ago!" Yami answered his opponent's question. Yami then puts his hand that's on fire (Technically) in front of Murakawa, Murakawa widened his eyes due to shock, and Sane finally noticed as she closed her mouth.

"Eh?! Nani?!" Sane questioned, Murakawa narrowed his eyes, as he shoved Sane back inside of him (Pause... Again)

"Get Back you idiot!" Murakawa shouted as he pushed Sane back. When he looked back, He saw Flames coming towards him from Yami's hand. The Flames overpowered Murakawa and pushed far, FAR away. The Flames were overpowering and caused the entire place to look like there was an orange light, And everything the fire caught was burned. Murakawa wasn't even visible anymore. After a couple of seconds, Yami stopped shooting flames and placed his hand down. After a couple of seconds when the smoke cleared, Murakawa was revealed.

"Huh... Huh..." Murakawa was sighing heavily. He had the top right of his jacket and shirt (... His right shoulder, to be exact, I can't believe I said it like that) Were burned and gone, he also was bleeding from there. But here's the thing, Murakawa seems to be defending himself using his arms and swords. He had one of his eyes closed and still remained on his feet. He also has burn marks a bit all over his body.

**"Even though he took my flames head on, He's still standing? That's impressive for a human"** Pyralis said.

"You really are awesome, Murakawa" Yami said to Murakawa. These two were really far away from each other.

**"Oki-chan! Are you alright?!" **Sane asked. Murakawa didn't reply for a while, Until his arm fell down, He took a deep breath, then a loud exhale. He then started breathing normally, but was still tired.

"Don't call me... Oki-chan" Murakawa said "And Sane, Don't interfere with this battle anymore"

**"B-But..." **

"I know you're worried, but how about this? work on the healing. This way, I'll have a better chance at winning. Besides-" Murakawa then took a notice of Yami's body "His bruises and cuts are gone. I'd feel a lot better fighting him all healed up" He said

**"Got it, I'll do my best" **Sane replied.

_(Huh? Healed up?) _Yami questioned himself, he looked and checked the parts on his body that were cut and bleeding. They weren't bleeding anymore, and they were actually gone, which widened Yami's eyes due to surprise _(Whoa! They're actually gone! That's why I stopped feeling pain, But how?)_

**"You should thank the Clam one for that"** Suddenly, The Tempting one answered Yami's question. Which startled him a bit.

_(Eh? The Calm one healed me?) _Yami asked

**"Y-Yes, One of the ability I have is healing. I used my powers to heal you're injures, sorry if it didn't do much"** The Calm one replied. Yami just smiled.

_(What are you talking about? This healing is awesome! Thank you very much for healing me)_ Yami said, Which caused the Calm one to blush a lot.

**"E-Eh? N-No need to thank me, as long as you're healed and don't feel hurt, I'm happy with that"** She said

(As long as you're satisfied) Yami replied

**"By the way, Yami-sama, You need to know this"** Pyralis said

_(Nani?)_ Yami said.

**"It's better you use the power of the flames through your weapon"** She said, Yami then looked down at his bokken with a raised brow.

_(Through a weapon? Like the bokken?)_

**"Yes. The Dragon Ring allows the host to be a master at any weapons he holds, of course if the host has any experience with the said weapon, he'd be more powerful. But it also makes it that the host is preferred to use the power of us Dragons through a weapon, meaning it will make them far more powerful and stronger. For example, the flames you unleashed are almost nothing compared to using it with a weapon" **Pyralis explained.

_(I see. Thanks for the info, I'll try and get used to that) _Yami replied.

"Yosh..." Suddenly, Yami heard Murakawa say. Yami then lifted up his head and turned his attention towards Murakawa, who was almost fully healed up. Murakawa got into his stance and looked more serious then ever "It's time to go all out! HORAAA!" Murakawa shouted. Suddenly, the ground beneath him cracked, as he was surrounded by really massive white aura. That aura surprised and shocked Yami a lot, That aura Murakawa displayed is really similar to the aura Yami saw when he checked out Murakawa's aura during class. The aura rose all the way to the, now long gone ceiling. Yami then smirked.

"I'm guessing this is 'Serious Serious Serious' Mode?" Yami said.

"I guess you can say that, even thought it sounds dumb, I like it!" Murakawa smirked at the end. Yami then got into his stance again.

"Then, I wont slack off either! RUAH!" Yami shouted at the end, as he also, had the ground underneath him cracked up, along with his fiery red aura appearing and rising to Murakawa's aura level. The two at this point were really powerful, no one (besides that dumbass author) can tell what happens from now on "Lets go!" Yami shouted, as he suddenly rushed really fast.

"No need to tell me that!" Murakawa shouted back, He then also rushed towards Yami with the same pace.

Both swordsman reached each other at the middle of the Dojo again, clashing against each other their swords. The two got their swords away from each other and began slashing left and right, causing sparks to appear. Yami began with slashing, and Murakawa slashed back with his two swords. Their swords went through each other after they've attacked, immediately after that, Murakawa quickly attacked with one of his swords, Yami leaned backwards to dodge it, Murakawa knew that was gonna happen, So he moved up and used his other sword to strike Yami, to which Yami dodged again.

Yami then decided to get himself some action, he went and did a side slash towards Murakawa left shoulder, the one that's uninjured. Murakawa had none of this, he used the cross guard of one of swords, his right one to be exact, to block the wooden blade of Yami's bokken. Murakawa then slid his sword all the way from the end of the bokken to the top with force, which pushed the bokken away, leaving Yami defenseless.

_(Now's my chance!)_ Murakawa shouted in his thoughts. He uses his other sword to go and attack Yami's chest. Just when his blade reached Yami's torso, the sword was stopped Yami's hand. Which widened Murakawa's eyes due to shock. He looked back at Yami with narrowed eyes. Yami was smirking.

"Hehe, Sorry, But that wont work" Yami said.

"Then, how about this?!" Murakawa shouted. He lifted up his right hand that's holding the sword and went to do a swing towards Yami, but Yami blocked the attack with the bokken.

"Haah!" Yami shouted, he pushed away Murakawa's blade with his bokken. Yami then went and attacked Murakawa's other wrist (The one where Yami was grabbing its blade), And unfortunately, Murakawa received. He gritted his teeth because of the pain, and let goes of his sword, as it slowly falls down. Just when his sword was about to reach the ground, Murakawa widens his eyes and narrows his eyes when he thought of an idea.

_(Not my style, But sure!)_ Murakawa thought. He went down and grabbed the fallen sword, Which widened Yami's eyes due to shock. Murakawa looked up towards Yami whilst preparing a sing "HORA! Murakawa shouted, releasing a sonic wave from his sword.

"Shoot!" Yami shouted, by the last second, Yami jumped backwards and dodged the Sonic Wave. Just when lost a bit of balance because of the dodge, Murakawa got up and went and attacked Yami with both of his swords. Yami then held the handle and the blade of the bokken to block both of the blades. But he felt a lot of pressure and force from the attack, to the point where he was forced to his knees _(T-This pressure, He's releasing sound waves to break the bokken and hit me. Sorry-)_ "BUT I'M NOT LOSING NOW!" Yami shouted as he continued his thoughts out load.

Yami's bokken, the wooden blade part, started producing, or rather, turned into his flames! Which widened Murakawa's eyes due to shock.

_(His weapon as well?! What is this guy?!) _Murakawa questioned himself. Yami then went and did a slash to knock Murakawa's blades out of the way. Yami then did a slash towards Murakawa, the sword slash released flames, a straight line of flames was released from Yami's bokken... fire comes out of wood... What the fuck right? Anyhow, Murakawa was shocked by this. He quickly does a side step to the right, and barely dodges the flames. Speaking of the flames, the straight line they went through, burned them, and also, began burning the walls it headed towards... Y-Yeah, this place if finna burn.

Yami's bokken stayed on fire for a couple of seconds, until it turned back to normal. Murakawa narrowed his eyes a bit, and so did Yami.

_(Amazing... These flames are a lot stronger then when I used them with my hand. I'm might have to really on that more) _Yami thought to himself.

_(Those flames were no joke. I'm lucky I dodged that. Otherwise, I would've been toast, literally. If I don't finish this soon, he'll just get stronger and stronger. There's no choice other then that) _Murakawa thought to himself. Murakawa then surrounded his legs by sound waves and began floating. Yami looked at him with a serious look. Murakawa then got his swords ready, and released a bunch of sonic waves, whilst shouting "HORA HORA HORA!" He shouted. Yami then narrowed his eyes.

**"They're coming, Yami-sama!" **Pyralis said.

**"Want me to help ya again?" **The Tempting one asked. Yami just smirked.

_(Thanks, but with Pyralis' power, I can see them clearly) _Yami replied.

**"Well, as you like" **The Tempting one replied with a smile.

**"Please be careful, Migaku-san" **The Calm one said.

_(Got i-!)_ Yami's thoughts were cut off, Why? Because he saw a vision. A really dark, yet familiar vision for some reason to Yami. There were two black silhouettes, it was unclear how they look like, but Yami could tell that both of them held swords. One of them had long hair held as a ponytail, and he was wearing what seems to be a Kimono. The other was... someone we don't give a shit about. The silhouette we're familiar with, was holding the sword on the side of his hip, and it's still inside it's sheath. He got into some sort of stance, and went to grab the handle of his sword. When he did, he muttered some words, But Yami couldn't hear all of it, he heard only this.

**"... Mitsurugi-Ryū" **The silhouette said, followed by something else Yami couldn't understand. The silhouette then draws his sword and did a really powerful slash, but after that, the vision was gone from Yami's mind. Yami, and the other Dragons... were confused as hell.

**"... W-What was that?" **The Calm one asked

**"It's was some weird vision of a swordsman using his blade"** The Tempting one replied.

**"Does it have some sort of hidden meaning?" **Pyralis asked.

_(I... I don't know, But... It seems, really familiar for some reason) _Yami replied. For Yami, that Swordsman looks familiar to him, like he knew him from somewhere. Was it someone he met back in the old village? He doesn't remember _(Regardless... The word **Mitsurugi-Ryū**... That! is telling me something, Like I could use it or something)_ Yami said

**"You think so?" **Pyralis asked

**"Doesn't that mean Sword Style in English?" **The Calm one said

**"More importantly, Why did that vision appear in your mind? A bit of a weird timing for that I must say"** The Tempting one said. Yami stayed quiet and didn't answer. He didn't seem to find an answer for her. After a second or two, he sighed.

_(Nevertheless, We'll talk about it later. I have some Sonic Wave quests to dodge) _Yami said, before he ran towards them.

Yami rushed towards the Sonic Waves. The Sonic waves were three in total, they were a diagonal, vertical, and a side-way in order. Yami dodged by a side step, sliding down, and a jump respectively. When Yami dodged them, he noticed something behind him, he looked back, and saw that the Sonic Waves were returning towards him.

_(I figured, They're the tracking type. But-)_ Yami quickly stopped and turned back against the Sonic Waves, Yami lifted up the bokken with both hands, then did a downwards Slash. The slash... Cuts all of the Sonic Waves in half... How the fuck do you cut a Sonic Wave? _(I wont let them beat me any more!) _Yami thought with narrowed eyes. Yami then looks back at Murakawa, who was narrowing his eyes. Murakawa then landed on the ground, and began releasing multiple Sonic Waves.

"HORA HORA!" Murakawa shouted as he releases them. Yami then started running again towards them. But instead of just dodging them like he did before, Yami began slashing them and cutting them away. But when he was slashing them, for Yami, it was like time is slowing down, in his mind at least.

_(... Mitsurugi-Ryū. In old Japan__, Mitsurugi-Ry__ū would be considered Martial arts for those who are learning or are training the art of the Sword. It had hundreds of styles and all had a different way of using the blade. They also have multiple moves for one Sword Style. The_ _Mitsurugi-Ry__ū__ were used by humans as a way to get stronger, most moves from the said styles would be used for offensive attacks, but it's not only for that, it can be used for defense, speed, and simply just for improving. When using the Sword Style you learned, it would be " 'The Name of the Style' Mitsurugi-Ry__ū" Then you'd say the name of the move.__ Although I didn't hear what that silhouette's Sword Style was, it was without a doubt telling me something. And from what I just said... I slowly understood what he was trying to tell me)_

**"And that being?"** Pyralis asked, Yami continued rushing against Murakawa, who he almost reached. Yami just narrowed his eyes and continued swinging to cut the Sonic Waves away.

_(That being... That I use the power of the Dragons through my sword as an advantage)_

**"Eh?" **The Tempting one sounded confused **"But it's meant to be used as an advantage, what else could be used for?"**

_(True, But what I'm saying is... There's a way, to make them even more powerful!)_ Yami shouted

**"More powerful... You're not saying..." **The Calm one muttered, as she seemed to figure out what Yami is thinking. Yami didn't reply to the Calm one's prediction. Anyhow, back to what's important. Yami vs Murakawa, The two were really, really close to each other. Murakawa was narrowing his eyes.

_(This guy, He's cutting through my Sonic Waves like they're nothing. But even so, the moment he comes closer to my reach, I'll release a powerful Sonic Wave, there's no way he can dodge that!)_ Murakawa thought in his minds. Yami continued running, but this time, he held the bokken with his two hands, and was ready to do a swing, and was placing the sword down near his right hip. When Yami almost reached Murakawa, Murakawa widened his eyes _(Now!)_ Murakawa thought, he lifted up his sword, and released a really powerful straight Sonic Wave slash.

**"Oi! Dodging that is next to impossible!"** The Tempting exclaimed due to shock.

**"Watch out! Yami-sama!" **Pyralis exclaimed.

**"Migaku-san! No!" **The Calm one exclaimed due to worry.

_(Don't worry)_ Yami said, confusing the girls _(It's alright)_

**"HUH?! What are you talking about?! If that thing reaches you, You'll be cut in-"**

**"Wait a second!"** Pyralis cuts off the Tempting one, Which narrowed her eyes.

**"Nani?! Do you want to get him hurt or something?!" **The Tempting one shouted.

**"I want no such thing!"** Pyralis shouts back, she then looks back at the Gem **"More importantly. Look closely, at Yami-sama's eyes" **She said. The other two Dragons looked at Yami's eyes. They were astonished at what they saw, Yami's eyes can be described by one word, 'Focused'.

**"T-They're too focused"** The Calm one said.

**"I've never saw Migaku so focused before" **The Tempting one said.

**"That's right. His eyes are full of determination, I don't know what he has in mind. But for the moment, Let's believe in Yami-sama" **Pyralis said.

Yami, although he's an insane motherfucker, kept rushing towards the wave. When the Sonic Wave reached the tip of his nose, Yami, like he has god speed, side stepped to the right, and dodged it by a hair! This widened the eyes of everyone surrounding him due to shock.

"Nani?! How in the-?!" Murakawa shouted.

_(Now! It's time to test it out if that's what he was trying to say!)_ Yami shouted in his mind, Remembering what the silhouette showed him and tried to tell him. He held his bokken tightly, and was ready for something.

"Shinku-Ryu Mitsurugi-Ryū!" When Yami shouted that, he went and slashed Murakawa sideways on the gut, which caused the latter to cough spit. "Hiryū-Bakufū!" Yami shouted the name of the move, the entire bokken turned into fire, and from that fire, an entire blast of fire occurred, just from the bokken!

"GAHHHHH!" Murakawa shouted, the blast become more and more powerful, To the point where even Yami was worried as he sweat dropped.

"Oh Shi-" Before he could finish his sentence, the blast turned into an explosion. That legit destroyed the entire Dojo, and the place turned into a whole BOOM! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?! I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS! The Fire was raising up in the sky, really really high! To the point where anybody could notice it! What has happened to our two swordsman? Have they survived or what? Wait, WHY AM I STILL HERE! GET TO THE NEXT PANEL YOU DAMN AUTHOR...

...

...

...

GET TO THE NEXT ONE ALREADY!

* * *

**(3rd POV! With Arata and the others)**

"Are we there yet Lilith?" Arata asked

"We're almost there! Just keep up please!" Lilith responded to her love interest. Both her and Arata, along with Arin, were all running outside towards the Dojo. It was Lilith, Arata then Arin in order. Lilith and Arata are really worried about Yami, Arin... Well, is being Arin, she's just running with her emotionless face, but to her, she's just following the man she had sex with. While running, a question popped in Lilith's head, she turned her head back towards Arata.

"Now that I think about it, Why would Yami-san be fighting in the Dojo? or rather, who would he be fighting at the dojo?" Lilith asked before she turned her head back.

"I honestly have no idea. But if I had to guess, it's probably some dumbasses trying to get the better of him, 'cause he said he didn't have any powers" Arata said.

"I'm assuming your friend is the dragon king... But why would he go as far as to use a power of the Dragons?" Arin asked, Arata then turned towards her with narrowed eyes, not angry at her obviously.

"That's the thing, like me, he can't use nor control his power. There's no way he can use it now, and knowing Yami, he'd probably be able to withstand almost anybody, even without the power of the dragons. He can put up a good fight and last almost forever, he has the best stamina after all" Arata said.

"I can prove that. Even though I never saw him fight, I can tell that Yami-san can handle a bunch of low tiers from our school on his own, without using any sort of powers" Lilith said.

"Hm... Is that so?" Arin said "That means... He's probably fighting a high tier magus" Arin said her prediction, Arata turned his head back towards her.

"You think so?" Arata asked

"Probably, I can't think of any other reason" Arin said. Arata then looked back with narrowed eyes.

"But who'd wanna fight Yami? He's one of the nicest guys this world has ever known, yet why would they want to fight him? This doesn't make any sense" Arata said.

"A top tier Magus, that wants to fight Yami-san..." Lilith muttered to herself, as she was continuing to run. After a couple of seconds, something flashed through her mind, of the time Murakawa and Yami shouting at each other during the beginning of the class, She widened her eyes due to realization "It can't be... Murakawa-kun!" She exclaimed the name of her student. Raising Arata's eyebrows due to confusion.

"Murakawa? You mean that thug? What does he have to do with this?" Arata asked.

"Even though he does act as a thug to you, he's actually a really loyal student to the academy. He keeps the school protected and stops things going around it such as bullying and stealing. But when there's someone, boy or girl, who don't deserve to be in the academy, especially those who don't follow or respect the rules, he will beat them up, and tells the headmaster to expel them. The Headmaster trusts Murakawa-kun more then anyone in this academy, that's why he, most of the time, listens to him" Lilith explains, which causes Arata to narrow his eyes.

"Wait a sec, then you're saying that Murakawa is the one who's attacking Yami!?" Arata asked. Lilith closes her eyes.

"I'm afraid so"

"If it's that rooster head we're talking about, then yeah, I wont be surprised if he's the one attacking the Dragon King, especially if the said King said he didn't have any sort of powers to begin with" Arin added.

"... Rooster head..." Arata muttered, the dude was trying his best not to laugh... and he fucked it. He laughs out uncontrollably at the comment, the three had to stop for his ass "GAHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest shit I've ever heard all week! You're pretty hilarious Arin!" Arata said whilst giggling.

"I'm not that hilarious, am I?" Arin said. Lilith looks at her with a sweat drop, whilst Arata was still laughing his ass off.

"I'm pretty sure that even emotionless people can laugh from just your expressions!" Lilith said. "Although I do admit, that was funny" She said. But after a second or two, she got serious. "Anyway, let's get back to the real topic" She said, immediately after that, Arata got serious and stopped laughing.

"Right. If that Murakawa really is the one who's fighting Yami, then I wont forgive him!" Arata shouted.

"I understand your anger, but at the moment, you're not a strong individual. I don't understand how you can fight him and not forgive him, besides, isn't Yami-san stronger then you general? I'm pretty sure you wont need to worry about someone stronger then you" Lilith said. Arata... stayed quiet. He didn't speak for nearly a minute, his eyes were shadowed by his hair bangs and was clutching onto his fist. The two, and even Astil were concerned as to what's going on with Arata.

"... You're right" Arata said.

"Eh?" Lilith rose a brow due to confusion.

"Yami... is much more stronger then me by a lot. Him and I, are the complete opposite. I'm weak, dumb and perverted, While he's strong, smart and romantic. But that, is one of biggest reasons why we're best friends. We hold up to each other, we take care of each other, we look out for each other, we do pretty much everything together. It's true that we act arrogant against each other most of the time, but that's all fun and games, we don't actually hate each other at all. But the most important thing we do, is that when there's a fight involving either one of us, we'll immediatly go help one another. Weak or not, there's always one way you can help" Arata explained, he then lifted up his head, revealed his eyes. and looked at Looked at Lilith with a serious look "That's why I'm going! I know I wont be that much of help to him, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll still help him one way or another, at least that's what he taught me"

Lilith, Arin and Astil, were astonished. Even Emotionless-chan was astonished by something, besides that one time when she saw Arata's son. They never thought that their bond was that great.

_(What amazing friendship, To find a friendship and a bond like that is pretty rare, especially if it's between the Demon Lord and the Dragon King. It seems like no matter how hard someone tries, there's no way they'll abandon one another... But the fact that in the future, they have to fight each other to the death... That must be the hardest thing between them) _Lilith thought to herself, she lets out a small smile. "Alright then, I wont force you stop" She said. To which Arata replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Lilith" Arata replied. Lilith turned around.

"Now then, let us conti-"

***BOOM!***

"What the hell?!" Arata shouted, when he and the girls heard the massive explosion. They turned towards the source, and saw... a Mothafuckin' explosion and fire rising up in the dang sky, it looks like a bomb fell from the sky onto the damn place. The girls widened eyes due to shock, not because of the explosion... well, technically yeah, that shocked them as well, but shocking more was were the explosion was located.

"Oh no! That's located at Training Dojo!" Lilith shouted, Widening Arata's eyes due to shock! he turned back towards her.

"Nani?! That's the place were Yami is at right?!" Arata asked.

"...Unfortunately, yes" Arin replied. Arata and Astil... are worried, and pissed.

"SHIT!" Astil shouted as she made herself known around Arata's neck. "WE'VE WASTED TO MUCH TIME ALREADY! HURRY UP AND GO THAT PLACE!" She shouted. Arata narrowed his eyes again.

"Right! That fire doesn't look pleasant at all!" Arata exclaimed, Arata then looks at Lilith "Lilith! Lead the way and pick up the pace!" He said. Lilith nodded and had sweat trailing down her cheek.

"Understood! This way!" Lilith replied as she immediatly turned around and ran faster then before, followed by Arata and Arin with similar pace.

_(Yami...) _Arata thought, worried about his best friend.

* * *

**(In Selina's room. 3rd POV)**

***BOOM!***

"UGAH!" Selina suddenly woke up when she heard that loud explosion. She got up from her bed and looked outside with a confused look "W-What was that noise?!..." Selina immediatly stopped after that and her face turned pale at what she saw outside, her jaw dropped "... Why is there fire in the academy?... Scratch that, WHY IS THERE AN EXPLOSION?!" She shouted as her eyes became big (jokingly). They turned back to normal when she held her chin. "Can someone in our school be able to produce flames, or rather an explosion like that? I'm pretty sure no one can, Arata-san probably can, but I don't think he'd do that, then how... Are we under attack? no, that's not right, I don't see anyone outside, nor do anyone dares attack at night, since it's better at morning" Selina said

After she said that, she felt some sort of... emotion. She unheld her chin and was a bit... confused. "Wait, why am I getting a really bad feeling? Does it involve someone I know?" She questioned herself. She has some sort of feelings and weird thoughts running through her head. She doesn't know why she's feeling that way, but she can't stop denying it. She narrows her eyes and motivated

"Yosh! I don't know what's up with this feeling, but I can't rest until I go and check it out..." Selina then looks down with a cloud on top of her head "Oh Goodness, this might be stupid. But a reporter gotta surpass his/her limits some times, then again, this isn't really about the report is it?" She kept talking about that, until she got her stuff together "Wait, What am I babbling about?! I need to hurry and check it out before things get worse... Well, it's already worse, but if it gets even more worse!" She exclaimed, as she turned around, and walks out of her room.

* * *

**(Back with the two Swordsmen. 3rd POV)**

**"... That was a bit too powerful"** The Calm one said.

**"Yeah, It's too powerful, and I love it" **The Tempting one said, Pyralis sweat dropped at this.

**"Of course, you'd love that" **Pyralis replied. The whole Dojo burned down, But the was still surrounded by fire and smoke. Yami is barely able to keep up standing whilst holding his bokken. Murakawa was face up on the ground, looking like he's in a lot of pain. When Yami was finally able to stand up perfectly, he kept looking around his surroundings, looking at the dang damage he done did. He sweat dropped 'cause he never thought that the attack would be this powerful.

_(So uh... What do we do about the fire?) _Yami asked the Dragons, getting their attention.

**"Nani? it aint that big of a deal"** The Tempting one said. Which caused Yami to have a tick formed on his forehead.

_(For you it aint. But for me, I'm finna get my ass whopped!) _Yami replied.

**"Oh, well then, it's a really simple problem to solve"** Pyralis said **"Just absorb the flames" **

...

...

...

_(... You're saying it like I'm a vacuum or something) _Yami said.

**"No seriously, even though I have the ability to release and unleash powerful flames, I can also absorb them. So just imagine yourself absorbing the flames, like how you absorbed me when I was released from the ring" **Pyralis said.

_(PAU_/**SE!" **Both Yami along with the Tempting and the Calm one exclaimed. Pyralis sweat dropped at this.

**"Yeah... Pause on that..."** She said, after a second or two, she got serious **"But just hurry up and do it, or else it might get worse" **She said. Yami then narrowed his eyes and got serious again.

_(Right... Just have to imagine it huh?) _Yami said. He closed his eyes and lifted up the bokken in the sky, He imagined the fire is surrounding him, and then being absorbed by the bokken. And that is exactly what happened, the fire in the entire area was gone and absorbed by Yami. This honestly surprised Yami a bit _(Oh shit, it actually worked) _After Yami said that, he turned back to normal, his eyes are back to being violet, he's no longer surrounded by fire, The Dragon Ring turned back to normal, and the bokken he was holding turned back to boring ass brown. But for some reason, he still has a fang, his teeth never turned back to normal, but he doesn't seem bothered.

**"You think I'd lie to you?" **Pyralis asked.

_(No, I never thought it would work with just imagining it. If that's the case, using your powers might be a lot easier) _Yami said, Pyralis and the other two replied with a smile.

**"Lets hope that works out with you and the others" **Pyralis said. Yami just smiled, before he widened his eyes when he remembered something.

"Oh right! Murakawa!" Yami shouted, as he turned towards Murakawa's direction. He quickly rushed towards him to check on him "Oi Murakawa!" Yami shouted when he reached him "Are you alri-!" Suddenly, Yami stopped when he saw something in front of him. It was Sane, she was floating in front of Murakawa's body and was spreading her arms to the side, she was defending Murakawa, stopping Yami from getting any further.

"That's enough! I wont let you hurt Oki-chan any longer you fire freak!" Sane shouted with her eyes narrowed due to anger. This confused Yami a bit.

"Wha- no! I wasn't gonna d-"

"Don't lie! You were going to attack Oki-chan! Didn't you have enough already?! Leave him alone!" She shouted due to anger. Yami then sweat drops due to worry.

"L-Look Sane, I don't plan on hurting Murakawa any longer. Besides, look, I'm not using my flames anymore, isn't that proof enough?" Yami explained. Sane then closed her eyes.

"LIAR!" She shouted, then, for some reason, Yami felt some sort of force pushing his back, but it only happened for a second. Sane then opened her eyes and she was pissed. "You'd think I'll fall for the oldest trick in the book? You're planning to pretend that you're innocent and secretly attack him! You know how many people tried that on Oki-chan? Fortunately, they were a lot weaker then Oki-chan. But you, Migaku-chan, are different, You're the second Strongest Oki-chan has ever fought. I can't let you go and hurt him even more! If you want to hurt him, You'd have to go through me first" She exclaimed.

"Sane..." Yami said, Honestly, for Yami, he feels really bad for Sane. _(She cares about Murakawa a lot, to the point where she'll herself on the line for him... She really is a lot like her... Nee-chan) _Yami thought with a sad look at the last part.

"M... Move out the way... Sane..." Suddenly, shocking the two present, they turned to the source, and found out it was Murakawa. Sane had a confused expression on her face. She stopped spreading her arms and turned towards Murakawa.

"B-But Oki-chan-!"

"S... Shut up, A lose is a lose, I have no other choice other then to except it. And when you lose, the opponent can do whatever he wants... Now, move out the way" Murakawa blubbered out his words. Sane stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, before her ears and tails leaned down

"... Okay..." Sane muttered sadly. She slowly moved out of Yami's way and stood on the sideline. Yami feels really sad for Sane, from her appearance, she looks really young, And doesn't seem to go through stuff like this.

"Now, hurry up and finish me or whatever" Murakawa said, then closed his eyes. Yami didn't do for a couple seconds, he stayed quiet, until he went closer to Murakawa and stood in front of him.

"Do whatever I want huh?" Yami asked. After a second or two, he went next to Murakawa and sat next to him on the ground with his legs crossed. Which caused Murakawa to raise a brow due to confusion.

"W-What are you doing?" Murakawa asks as he turns towards him. Yami was just closing his eyes

"You said I can do whatever I want, so I sat down, and wanted to ask you something" Yami replied. Murakawa then tried his best to get up, he managed to set and get on Yami's level, but instead of crossing his legs like Yami, he lifted up on of legs to the point where he leaned his arm on it's knee, and the other leg was resting on the ground.

"And that is?" Murakawa said to Yami's question. Yami then turned towards Murakawa and opened his eyes, after a second or two, he smiled.

"Become my friend, Murakawa" Yami said, and this... Confused the hell out of both Murakawa and Sane.

"HUH?!" Both Murakawa and Sane exclaimed, with Murakawa having his eyes widened and his jaw dropping. Yami then extends his hand for a handshake.

"Become my friend, Murakawa. If you're saying do whatever I want with you, then I want you become my friend" Yami said.

"Bro! That sound mad cringey!" Murakawa exclaimed... Yami then sweat drops...

"Y-Yeah... It does sound cringey now that I look back at it" Yami said as he scratches the back of his head. But then looked back at Murakawa with a simple smile. "No seriously, You and I should be friends. You and I have been pretty much holding back against each other in that fight, We could've easily killed each other in a lot of situations in that fight, or rather, have really, really bad injures, but that never happened did it?"

"What about the first time you experienced the tracking Sonic Waves? Not to mention, you lost consciousness because of it" Murakawa said.

"That's because my soul was sent somewhere else" Yami said.

"... I want whatever you're on" Murakawa said, causing Yami to be a chibi

"I'M NOT ON ANYTHING!" Yami shouted with his chibi arms.

"Are you sure it's not cocaine or anything?" Sane asked as a question mark appeared on her head. Yami turned towards her.

"NOT YOU AS WELL!" Yami shouted. He turned back to normal "Anyway, let's be friends. Besides, what the hell are you talking about 'Do whatever you want with me' just because you lost? That sounds really stupid if you ask me. Instead of just you're opponent to do whatever they want with you, take that lose as a champ and become stronger from it" When Yami said, Murakawa widened his eyes due to shock, those words of Yami, are really similar to someone he once knew. And from that, Something flashed through Murakawa's mind, and in that flash, was a man that had his eyes shadowed and had a skull tattoo on his neck like Murakawa's.

_**"Nani? You're saying I can do whatever I want with ya just because you lost? Are you stupid or something? Well, Don't do that anymore, you know how many People can take advantage of that? Not to mention, you're a still kid. I know, How about this? Why don't you join me? You can become stronger and everything, I'll even make you my right hand man, sounds better then your current situation right?" **_

"... Taichou..." Murakawa muttered, getting Yami's attention (An: 'Taichou' means 'Leader' in Japanese)

"Eh? What was that?" Yami asked. Murakawa then looked away and closed.

"N-Nothing, don't worry 'bout it" Murakawa said. He then looked at Yami with a bit of narrowed eyes _(... Friends huh?... How many years has it been... since I've had one?)_ Murakawa thought to himself "... You know what? Fuck it!" Murakawa then went and accepted Yami's hand, but he did it a bit harder. The handshake turned into the arm wrestle handshake. Murakawa smirked "I'll be your friend, The names Murakawa, Murakawa Okita. Call me whatever you like" He said. Yami smiled back.

"The name's Yami. Real name is Yagami Migaku. You can call me whatever, But I prefer Yami if you don't mind" Yami replied. Sane then appeared out of nowhere.

"And I'm Sane!" She appeared and said with an excited tone. Murakawa and Yami sweat dropped.

"Everyone freakin' knows that, even the people who are reading" Murakawa said. Sane had a question mark appear on top of her head, along with her brows raised.

"The people who are what?"

"Forget it..." Murakawa muttered slowly. He then looked at Yami "By the way, What king are you exactly? I haven't found out about that yet" Murakawa asks

"Oh right, You don't know. I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone, there's only a few in this school who know my true identity" Yami said. Murakawa immediately puts his hand in front of Yami's face, which startled Yami a bit.

"Wait!" Murakawa said. He then moves the hand away and looks at Yami "Before you say, who are they?" he asks. Yami then blinks a couple of times, before he lifts up his hand and puts up four fingers.

"Arata, Biblia-san, Selina, and The Trinity Seven" Yami said. But he kept the secret group out of this, it was something only he and Biblia should know. Murakawa then raised a brow due to confusion

"Alright, I understand the others, But why Sherlock? Knowing her, she'd probably be spreading the who you are in an instinct" Murakaw said. Yami then sweat drops.

"I know, but she promised she wont spread anything or tell anyone" He said. Murakawa looked unconvinced, but rolled with it.

"Well, if you say so. Then, might telling who you are?" Murakawa asked. Yami just lifted up his right hand, and showed his right hand, mainly his dragon ring.

"You see, This Ring makes me-" Murakawa widened his eyes due to realization.

"Wait! That's the Dragon Ring!" Murakawa shouted. Yami was surprised as he rose a brow.

"Huh?! You know about this?" Yami said.

"Obviously I do! The Legendary Ring that holds the 7 Legendary Dragons that can destroy the earth easily! And the one who holds it becomes the Dragon King... Wait a sec" Murakawa lifted up his head and looks at Yami with a surprised look "YOU'RE THE CURRENT DRAGON KING?!" He shouted loudly. And Sane then popped up next to Murakawa, with her eyes narrowed.

"EHH?! SERIOUSLY YAMI-CHAN?!" Sane shouted.

"...Yeh" Yami replied with a sweat drop and his eyes becoming only his pupils.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Sane shouted loudly. Murakawa then lifts up his head in the sky does a face palm.

"Oi Oi, For real? I fought the Dragon King? I can't believe I didn't notice it before" He said. He then looks at Yami "Bro, Why didn't you tell me before?" Yami... just had a freakin' paleface on. He lifted his hand up and lifted up a finger.

"1. You didn't let me have the chance to talk nor even give an explanation" Yami then lifts up another finger "2. I wasn't planning to tell ya, since I wanted it to be kept a secret" Yami then lifts up a third finger "and lastly, 3. You literally straight up attacked me, with no warning no nothing" Yami explained. Murakawa just sweat drops at this.

"Y-Yeah... My bad on that one" Murakawa said.

"Besides, I didn't have any control over the Dragon Ring or it's powers until I fought you. So thanks for that" Yami said.

"It was unintentional, but hey, I'm glad it worked" Murakawa said with a grin "By the way, why is part of your hair red?"

"What?" Yami asked.

"Oh, look over there!" Suddenly, the two heard someone shouted. They turned towards the source, and saw... a shit ton of students. Most of the students were wearing, like pajamas, and some are wearing the uniform.

"How in the world did that even happen?!"

"Can that Dojo actually get destroyed?"

"Let alone exploded?!"

"Are these two the cause?"

"There's no way Murakawa-senpai can destroy the Dojo!"

"Is the new student next to him?" And so, the students continued chatting and speaking their theories. Yami and Murakawa sweat dropped, whilst Sane disappeared inside of Murakawa. Yami and Murakawa then looked at each other with their eyes becoming only their pupils.

"... We fucked up" Murakawa said

"Big time at that" Yami said.

"Oi~! Yami!" Suddenly, the two heard someone shouted. They turned to the source, and saw none other then Arata, Lilith and Arin. The three came into stop in front of the two swordsman

"Oh. Yo, Arata" Yami said as he waved. Arata went and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders.

"Screw that! Are you alright?!" Arata exclaimed, which caused Yami to blink a few times.

"Eh? Yeah I am" Yami replied, which raised Arata's brow due to confusion.

"Huh? Seriously? But that explosion was a bit too powerful, even you can't survive something like that. Are you lying to me or something?" Arata asked.

"You'd think I'd lie to my best bud? No, look at us, do we look badly injured or anything?" Yami said.

"We?" Arata questioned, he then looked over him, and saw Murakawa. Arata narrowed his eyes as he let goes of Yami's shoulders "You!" Murakawa lifts up to fingers.

"Yo" Murakawa said. Lilith then went over and stood in front of him with her eyes narrowed

"Murakawa-kun! What are you thinking attacking a student that doesn't have any sort of powers?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah right, that said student is the same guy-" Murakawa then points at destroyed/burnt parts of the Dojo "Who caused that explosion earlier" When Murakawa said that, Everyone (Besides Yami and Arin) widened their eyes due to shock.

"NANI?!" Lilith exclaimed. Arata then looks at Yami.

"Is he for real, Yami?" He asked. Yami nodded.

"Yeah, During the fight, I made contact with one of the dragons. And thanks to that, I was able to use their power, I never thought it would be this powerful though" Yami replied. Which surprised Arata a bit, but the two girls were shocked.

"For real?! I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty badass!" Arata said

"I know right?" Yami said. He then pointed at Murakawa "But it was all thanks to this guy, without him, I probably wouldn't have been able to unlock until later on"

"Wha-, That was all you! I had nothing to do with awaking it" Murakawa said. Arata then went over to him with a smile.

"Nah, If you haven't fought Yami, who knows how long it would've been until Yami unlocks his power. I thank you myself... Uh... What's your name again?"

***ANIME FALL X4!***

The four present besides Arata fell an anime fall. Murakawa then gets up and looks down at Arata with narrowed eyes. (AN: Arata is 5ft 10, Yami and Murakawa are 5ft 10.5)

"You little! It's Murakawa Okita! You better remember it!" Murakawa shouted. Arata then extends his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kasuga Arata! Nice to meet ya, Okita" Arata said. Which... startled Murakawa a bit.

"O-Okita?" Murakawa questioned.

"Hm? Isn't that you're real name?" Arata asked with a risen brow. Yami and Murakawa then sweat drop. Murakawa then looks at Yami.

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" He asks

"You have no idea" Yami replied. Arata then had a tick formed on his head

"OI!" Arata shouted. Murakawa then surprisingly, clapped and accepted Arata's hand.

"Sure, I'll be your homie. Nice to meet ya, Arata" He said. Arata smiled back.

"Likewise" Arata replied. Lilith then popped out of nowhere, and was narrowing her eyes.

"This isn't the time for this! What are we going to do about this situation?! Almost every student is here, and explaining it might take almost forever! Might helping fixing this?" Lilith exclaimed.

"You're right, what should we do?" Yami asked.

"Run?" Arata asked.

"That's not a bad idea actually" Murakawa agreed.

"True" Yami said.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Lilith shouted. Then, Arin walked up to Murakawa.

"... Rooster head, it's your fault. Fix it" She said with her emotionless face. Murakawa's forehead was filled with ticks.

"Kannazuki! How many times have I told you not to call me Rooster head?! You emotionless freak!" Murakawa shouted as he pointed at her.

"... Just do it, these students are actually annoying, and I want it to be quiet" She replied. Murakawa sighed.

"Who am I? Your servant or something?" He said. He then scratches the back of his head and began walking. "Well, I am the one who started this, so I got no choice" He went in front of the students and was narrowing his eyes "ALRIGHT! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, I WAS ONE OF THE GUYS WHO CAUSED THE EXPLOSION! HAPPY NOW?! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"EH~ NO WAY! WE WANT MORE!" One of students replied

"WHY DID IT EXPLODE?!"

"WHO WAS THE OTHER STUDENT INVOLVED?!"

"WILL YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY?!" The students kept shouting questions.

"Y-You bastards..." Murakawa muttered. Yami, and the others are sweat dropping.

"Wow, this turned into a bigger problem then it should've been" Arata said.

"True..." Yami replied. Lilith then sighed.

"Man... I can't believe this has happened" She said. Arin then looks at her sensei.

"I'm surprised that chicken head was able to beat rooster head" Arin said. Yami's forehead had a tick formed.

"OI! Who you calling chicken head?!" Yami shouted. Arin looks back at Yami.

"... Your hair looks like it has a chicken lying on it" Arin shot.

"Girl, You have more forehead then hair!" Yami shot back. And... for the fire time, Arin showed an expression. Her eyes were a bit narrowed. She got her face closer to Yami.

"Take that back!" She said with an angered voice. Yami then bumped foreheads with her girl.

"I aint gonna!" Yami replied, with both his and Arin's pupils disappearing, and Arin is also puffing her cheeks.

"That wasn't really nice you know! It was rather rude!" Arin said, pushing her head against Yami's. Yami then pushed back.

"Rude?! You're the one who started this! Mrs. Fivehead!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh~, So that's how it is huh?! Mr. White nest head!" Arin exclaimed.

"Naniiiiiiii?!" Yami said. Both teens are now gritting their teeth. Out of nowhere, Arata stood next to Arin.

"Ok, Yami, I'd like it if you don't speak that way about mah girl" Arata said. Yami then looked back at Arata with his pupils coming back.

"Really bro? You'd put her over me? What happened to bros before hoes?" Yami said.

"First off, she's not a hoe. Secondly, me and her had a bit of... 'Connection' earlier" Arata said. Yami risen a brow due to confusion.

"Connection? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Arin then went over to Arata's side.

"We had sex"

...

...

...

"EHHHHHH?!" Yami exclaimed with his eyes widened. Yami then waves his hands "Nah Nah Nah, Arata! Having Sex this early?! That's a good joke I must say" Yami say as he waves it off during the end.

"Well, It doesn't really count. We didn't do Intercourse, so it didn't really count. I gave a really good facial though" Arata said.

"I'm surprised you even know what Intercourse is" Yami said. Arata then crosses his arms

"I do have 'knowledge' after all" He said.

"Right..." Yami muttered. Then, Lilith appeared with her face blushed.

"CAN YOU TWO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER?! AND GET BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC!" Lilith shouted.

"Right, These students are a bit persistent, and taking care of that might be a bit annoying" Yami said. Lilith then stopped blushing and turned towards the students.

"That's right, I'm pretty sure a full explanation is needed so they can stop. Otherwise, this wouldn't end" Lilith said. Yami then sighed.

"Man... Where's Selina when you need her?" Yami said as he looked down.

"You called?"

"WHOA!" Yami jumped due to shock. He turned around, and saw the petite, blonde haired girl that has glasses on her head behind him. She was wearing causal clothes other then her school clothes "Selina? When did you-" Selina went and stood next to Yami and looked at him.

"The explosion woke me up. I came here to check out what the problem was, and look what I found, a friend of mine was involved, and a whole lot of students are present shouting questions at Murakawa-san" Selina replied, she came closer to Yami's face "But more importantly, are you alright? Your clothes look messed up" She said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sorry you had to wake up because of the explosion I caused" Yami said. Selina's eyes were widened due to shock.

"EH?! You caused it Yami-san?!" Selina asked "But you told me you can't control your dragon powers" When she said that, Arata and Lilith-san widened their eyes due to shock.

"Wait! How do you know that, Selina-san?" Lilith asked.

"I told her about it" Yami said. Arata then looks at Yami with a deadpan look.

"Even though you said you can't let others find out, 2 new people already found out. What's next? the whole school?" Arata asked. Yami just sweat dropped.

"I know I said that, but the Dragon King isn't suppose to reveal that much about them. But it's okay if he has a few people that know about him, that he specifically trusts" Yami said. He then looks towards Selina "And I trust Selina, along with Murakawa of course" Yami said, Selina then blushed a bit.

"Y-You trust me?" Selina asked.

"Obviously, You're a good friend of mine after all" Yami replied with a smile "And to answer your question, It was an accident. Murakawa and I were having a 'friendly' duel, during the middle of it, I awakened one of the Dragons' power. And during the end, we clashed, and that clash caused an explosion. But I was mostly the cause of it, since the power I used were flames"

"So your powers has fire involved huh?" Selina said with a smile. She then pulled out her notebook out of nowhere along with a pen "I must write that down!" She said, and her writing is a bit too fast.

"You're amazing" Yami muttered. Arata and Lilith then walked over to the two.

"By the way, Selina-san-" Lilith said, getting the attention of Yami and Lilith "I think the only way the students can stop is for you to write a report about it"

"True, almost everybody reads your reports. Just from today I know that" Arata said. Selina then looked a bit... tired.

"Seriously? I know a it's a reporter's job to report everything that happens around them, but now... it's gonna take forever to write since I know almost nothing else other then what Yami-san told. Not to mention, I'm really tired, and I have to spread it around for everyone..." She said. Yami looked from the side with a sad smile. He felt really bad for her.

_(Now that's a lot of work for only one girl)_ Yami thought to himself.

**"True, I feel really bad for her"** Pyralis said. Yami sighed.

_(Well, I can't let her take on the work alone) _Yami said.

**"Are you planning to do something?"** Pyralis asks

_(Yeah, Mind if I use your power again?) _Yami asked.

**"My powers are fully yours, you can use them any time you please" **Pyralis replied.

_(Thanks) _Yami replied with a smile. "Well, no choice then" Yami said out load as he got up, getting the attention of his friends.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Arata asked. Yami then walked.

"I'm going to help Murakawa with this, or rather, get these students to shut up about this situation" Yami said.

"Are you sure Yami-san? That might be difficult" Lilith said.

"True, but if the two who caused it are the ones who explained it, then this will be finished quicker" Yami said. Selina then walked up towards Yami.

"But, Yami-san, that might be a burden to you. Why don't you leave everything to me?" Selina asks. Yami stops walking and looks back at her, and starts patting her head, which surprised her a bit.

"You've already done two reports, I'm pretty sure you're tired just from that. I can't let you to go overboard. Take a break" Yami said, he then points at himself "And let me do your third one" he said.

"Yami-san..." Selina muttered to herself. She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, a lot of thoughts were running through her mind, but they were two main ones. Selina then smiled. "Alright then, I'll leave it to you. Don't overwork yourself though" She said.

"I got it, no need to worry" Yami said, he then let goes of Selina's head and continued walking. She then looks at him walking away.

"Gee, Yami just loves head patting people, doesn't he?" Arata said as he crosses his arms.

"Does he head pat a lot of people often?" Lilith asked with a risen brow.

"You don't know the half of it. He's used to head patting to the point where he can make people feel pleasure from it"

"... You know what?... I'm not gonna ask" Lilith says, she pretty much gave up at the point. Back with Selina, she was looking at Yami walking away, she has a lot of thoughts running towards her mind.

_(... The way Yami-san said it... really reminds me a lot of Nee-chan... They're really similar)_

* * *

**(Flashback!)**

"Hm? Oi Selina, What are you doing?" An older girl then Selina asked. She looked a lot like Selina, the only difference being is that she is a bit more taller, she has bigger chest and hips, and she has no glasses on her head. Selina was sitting on a chair in front of her desk in her room, the two seem to be roommates. Selina was writing something on a paper before she looked back at her friend.

"Oh, I'm just writing a report, that's all" Selina replied. The older girl then leaned on the desk next to Selina, and she had a worried expression on.

"Another one? Isn't this the forth one today?" She asked.

"Well, Yeah, but you know I have to do this. It's part of a reporter's job to do so" Selina said "Unless you think my work is bad" Selina asked with a smug. The older girl went and stood behind Selina. She went and wrapped her arms around Selina's neck.

"No way, You know your reports are the best in the world. I have a really fun time reading them" She said. "But you know, you don't have to overwork yourself that much. It really worries me how much you keep working just to make a single report, You might faint from such stuff. I don't want to see you in such a state, it would make me really sad if anything happens" She said. Selina then looks back at her.

"I really appreciate your concern, Nee-san. But, I'll try my best to not make that happen" Selina said to the girl, now referred to as 'Nee-san', meaning that she's her sister. The Nee-san then flipped the chair Selina was sitting on towards her. "Whoa! What are you-"

"Sorry, but I can't take the risk" The Nee-san said with a smile.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Selina asks.

"Simple, let me do your report. I'll even spread it around" She replied. Selina then widened her eyes a bit due to surprise.

"Huh?! You don't even know what I'm gonna write about" Selina said. The Nee-san then closed her eyes with a smile.

"It's alright, It's alright" She replied, as she was pulling Selina up from her chair and places her on the bed "You just tell what I need to write about, I'll even put it in my style if you'd like, To make it easier of course" She explained as she said down on the seat, and carrying a pen.

"Well... If you say so, but it's a one time thing, okay?" Selina said.

"No deal" Nee-san said.

"Huh?!" Selina exclaimed with her pupils expanding.

"Let's make this an equal thing between us, You do it from time to time, and I do it from time to time. That way, no one gets tired or exhausted, Okay?" Nee-san said with a smile. Selina sat there in silence before she sighed.

"Man... You just do whatever you want, and set your mind into it" Selina said. But after a couple of seconds, she just smiled and looked at her Nee-san. "But, I'm not gonna object. Lets do it" She said. The two then began doing their thing.

* * *

**(Back to the present, 3rd POV)**

_(And thus, that's how we continued doing things regarding my work. It's been a lot easier for me until Nee-san disappeared. That's why Yami-san reminds me a lot like her) _Selina thought to herself _(But still... Were those emotions he just showed me... real?) _Selina kept questioning herself that question.

"CAN YA'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Murakawa shouted at the students, trying to calm them down, or in his language, shut them the hell up.

"HELL NAH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO US!" One of the students replied.

"ARE YA'LL MOTHERFUCKERS DUMB?! I JUST EXPLAINED IT WHEN I GOT HERE!" Murakawa shouted.

"GIVE US MORE THEN!"

"WHO WAS THE OTHER GUY WITH YOU?!" The students kept exclaiming questions. And Murakawa... is really pissed, and turned into a chibi.

"... I'm gonna kill ya'll..." Murakawa muttered with his eyes narrowed. Then, all of the sudden, Yami came and stood next to Murakawa, which caused the said teen to turn back to normal. He looked at his new friend with a concerned look, Yami then looked at the students with a smile, and caused some of the students to stop talking and looked at him "Yami?" Murakawa asked. Yami then got serious and pointed at himself with his thump.

"I'm the other guy who accidentally caused the explosion. I hope everyone forgives us for what we've done" Yami said. The students then began chatting to each other. One of the students then raised a brow due to realization.

"Wait a sec, I recognize that student! He's the transfer student that claims he doesn't have any magic powers!" The Student exclaimed. All of the other students then looked at Yami.

"Right! That's him!"

"How can you say you made that when you had no power!?"

"You lying swain!" The students kept shouting nonsense. Yami just sighed.

"For fuck's sake, I knew this was going to happen" Yami said. He then extends arm, revealing the back of his hand. Then, all of the sudden, Yami's body was surrounded by the fiery red aura, and his eyes turned golden. Then, from his hand, appeared flames, which astonished all of the students, even Arata, Lilith, Arin and Astil. But Astil seems to be... turned on a bit. She suddenly appeared around Arata's neck.

"Is Yami using flames right now?" Arata asked.

"That's probably the flames of Pyralis" Lilith said, causing Arata to look at Lilith.

"You're telling me, it's the power of that big ass thing that appeared earlier?" Arata asks.

"... Most likely" Arin said.

"I mean... Does that even matter now?" Astil asked, getting the attention of the three.

"Huh? Is there something more important then that?" Arata asked.

"Obviously! Yami looks hella sexy right now!" She exclaimed. Causing the three to sweat drop.

"Seriously? I mean, He looks badass true, but you're saying it like you want him or something" Arata said.

"I do want him!" Astil shouted. Arata just sighed.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever..." Arata said. He then looked at Yami with a serious expression _(It's just the first day, And Yami already achieved this much power...) _Arata thought to himself, he then began hardening his fist. _(If I need to save Hijiri and become stronger... I need to legit, work my ass off) _Arata thought with a smirk on his face. Now back with Yami.

"I'm sorry for not saying about my power. But more importantly, my flames came in contact with Murakawa's sonic waves, and accidentally caused an explosion" Yami explained the 'truth'. Murakawa then looked at Yami with a risen brow.

_(W-What is he talking about? That explosion was all him. And I just received it, and it was goddamn painful! Yet why is he...)_ Murakawa thought. Yami then turned towards him, but he noticed that Yami was winking on his unnoticeable eye to the other students.

"Isn't that right? Murakawa?" Yami asked. Murakawa just smirked.

_(This guy... is a really good liar) _Murakawa thought. "Oh Yep, That's pretty much the case. I never thought our friendly duel would cause an explosion like that" Murakawa said with a fake tone. Arata and the ones we're familiar with sweat dropped and had a deadpan face.

"Nah Nah, Who would believe that?" Arata asked.

"You'd be surprised" Selina suddenly sighed as she said that. Arata then looks at her with a risen brow due to confusion.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asks. Selina doesn't say anything, and just points at the students. Arata turns towards them, and he dropped his jaw.

"... Seriously?" Arata questioned. The students... are actually taking it. They're chatting about how that makes sense, and they look really impressed. They don't even look unconvinced anymore. "Are they always like this?" Arata asks as he turns towards Selina.

"Well, as long it does sound conventional, and mostly every detail is in there, then yeah, they'll take it" She said.

"It sounds like you usually do that" Arata said.

"WHA- NO I DON'T!" Selina exclaimed "As a reporter, I must be true to my job and put only the real truth" She said.

"Is that so?" Arata said with a smug.

"Leave me alone please!" Selina said. Back with Yami and Murakawa. Yami stopped using his power and turned back to normal, He looked back at Murakawa with a smile.

"Well, That worked out better then expected" Yami said.

"I didn't expect that from ya, to be a good liar. We're really alike huh?" Murakawa said.

"Maybe, I don't know that much about ya yet, but I bet we are" Yami said. He then looked back at the burnt parts of the Dojo, then saw Arata and the others coming towards them.

"Soo... What are we gonna do about this?" Arata asked. Murakawa shrugged.

"I dunno. Lets leave as it is" Murakawa said.

"... As always, Rooster head has the worst ideas" Arin said, which caused the mohawk teen to have a tick formed on his forehead.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KANNAZUKI!" Murakawa exclaimed.

"But then again, she's right. We can't just leave this matter and walk away like it's nothing. As a teacher, I can't leave this alone" Lilith said. Murakawa then sighed.

"Then, What do you suggest we do, Asami-sensei?" Murakawa asked. Lilith then held her chin.

"Well, I suggest we..." Lilith stopped when she realized something "Wait a second... Did you just call me sensei?" Lilith asked. Murakawa then looked at her with confusion for a couple seconds, before he realized what he just said. He then looked away whilst scratching the back of his head, along with eyes closed, and a bit blushed.

"I-I mean... you are the one who teaches me a lot after all... I need to respect that at least..." Murakawa said. Lilith... was actually astonished. This is the first time Murakawa has ever addressed her as 'sensei'. She never thought he would ever address her that. But why the sudden change? Earlier today he yelled at her for something stupid, but now he's acting a bit shy about it.

_(How has this happened?) _Lilith questioned herself. Lilith then widened her eyes a bit due to realization. She looked over at Yami _(It can't be... his doing?) _Lilith asked.

"Uh... Yami, Murakawa" Arata said, getting the attention of the two.

"Hm?"

"What's up?" Murakawa and Yami said respectively. Arata just pointed behind them, Lilith and Arin were confused, so they just looked back... and they were sweat dropping like crazy.

"What's wrong ya'll?" Murakawa asked. Then, all of the sudden, Murakawa and Yami felt something on their head, but rather... someone grabbing their heads (Pause).

"Were you two the ones who destroyed my Dojo?!" A really, really deep voice was heard from behind the two, to the point where they felt a chill down their spine. The two slowly turned back towards the source. And saw an adult man that looks like he's in his forty's. The man was wearing a dark blue tracksuit with white lines. He was tan skinned and has a short, blonde, flattop haircut, along with a blonde anchor beard. He has brown eyes... and was really pissed, And was fucking humongous. He was really, really muscular, and not only is he big, but also tall, around 6ft 4. His hands were as big as a head.

"O-Oi Lilith, who's that guy?" Arata asked, as he got closer to the girl.

"That's Furuse Kendai-sensei, The coach of the academy and the one who teaches at the Training Dojo" Lilith replied.

"... Isn't he a bit too big?" Arata asks.

"Why do you think he's a coach?" Lilith said. The two that are in trouble just looked at the man, now named Kendai, with fear. Kendai then narrowed his eyes even more due to anger.

"ARE YOU THE ONES WHO DID IT OR WHAT?!" He shouted his question. Yami and Murakawa rapidly nodded their heads.

"Y-Yes sir!" Both replied at the same time. Kendai seemed to calm his anger a bit.

"Is that so? I'll give you credit for being able to destroy something Indestructible. But I can't let this slide, I was gonna beat ya'll asses, but the headmaster will probably fire me if I did that. So the best option is to take ya'll to that old bag" Kendai said. He then, no bullshit, lifted up the two from their head, and dragged them across field towards the academy. Arata and the other two were following behind.

"Oi wait!" Arata said, following his best friend that is now being carried.

Far away from these guys, were the two individuals, Akio and Mira. They came out just when the explosion happened, but stood still when they found out Yami was involved. Akio just began chuckling, which caught the attention of her leader.

"What's the matter?" Mira asks.

"Nothing, it's just the fact that he got in trouble during his first day. I'm really glad he hasn't changed that much" Akio replied.

"Aren't you gonna go help him?" Mira asked, a bit concerned about her new (not love... okay maybe) interest. Akio just turned around and closed her eyes.

"I told you before, there's no way I can meet him this early. It would probably destroy his heart if he somehow remembers me, I don't want him to go through that just because of my dumb decisions" Akio explained. Mira just looked at her partner with a surprised look. She know Akio cares about Yami a lot, but not to this extinct. But then again, she never grew up with siblings, so she has 0 idea on what Akio is feeling exactly, but she plans to support her as much as she can. Mira smiles.

"I'm not going against your decision, I'll support you if I can" Mira said. Akio smiled back.

"Thanks, leader" Akio said. Mira then began walking.

"Now then, let us head back, shall we?" Mira said.

"Sure, but before that-" Akio then suddenly went... and grabbed Mira's left cheek... and I'm not talking about the face. This startled Mira as she blushed a bit.

"W-What the!? Akio! What are you doing?!" Mira exclaimed. Akio then get her face closer to Mira's, and she was doing a smug.

"When we get back, how about you and I have a bit of fun like the old times" Akio asked. Mira blushed even more when she understood what Akio meant.

"Wha-No! I told you, that was a one time thing! I'm never doing such things with you again!" Mira exclaimed.

"You say that every time we do it. Which was like what, 4 or 5 times already?" Akio asked. Mira opened her mouth and was about to say something, before she cuts herself off when she realized something.

"Wait, we actually did it that many times?" Mira asks. But then realized what she just said. She then wobbles her arms around "No No No! Don't misunderstand!"

"Oh no, I understand. We're doing it!" Akio said

"Nani!? I didn't approve of this!" Mira exclaimed. Akio just grabbed her wrist and forced her to walk.

"La La La~! I don't hear anything you say~" Akio sung, pretending that she's not listening to Mira.

"Akio!" Mira exclaimed. She then sighed _(Man... How the hell did Yagami Migaku handled someone like her growing up?)_

Ok, last one for real. Faraway from the explosion, another student, someone we're familiar with, also witnessed what has just happened. It was Riki, She was narrowing her eyes and hardening her fist, along with gritting her teeth due to anger.

"Dammit... DAMMIT!" She exclaimed. She then turned around and began running "I knew we should've killed him at first!"

* * *

**(After a meeting with Biblia. Outside his office. Yami's POV)**

"I can't believe that bastard let you two get away with this" Kendai-sensei said "I swear he's getting more and more softer through out these years"

So here's the deal right. Kendai-sensei dragged us over to Biblia-san's office, Arata and the others stayed behind, outside of the office to be more specific. Kendai-sensei was pissed and mad at us, he told Biblia-san what happened, and I was surprised that Biblia-san didn't come out and check out the explosion. He told us to tell him what exactly happened. Murakawa was the one who explained everything, and it was truly what happened, not the lie that we told to the students. Biblia-san wasn't mad or anything, he just smiled and asked us to forgive each other. Murakawa and I smiled and just gave each other a fist bump, telling him that the fight made us friends.

Kendai-sensei asked what they're gonna do about the Dojo, Biblia-san replied with it being put back together tomorrow morning, I have no idea what he meant by that, there's no way you can rebuild something as big as that Dojo overnight... then again, magic can make anything possible. Anyway, Kendai-sensei asks what they should do with us, but Biblia-san just laughed about the matter and said not to do anything to us. The only thing we have to is apologize, Which we did, by bowing to Kendai-sensei. Kendai-sensei was pissed that this was the punishment we received, but in the end, he accepted the choice. After that we left, and Biblia-san waved us goodbye. And now here we are.

"Soo... Are you gonna forgive us or what?" Murakawa asks Kendai-sensei. The said sensei then looks back at Murakawa with narrowed eyes. You know about the really rare people you come across in the world that have the 'If you mess with them, yo ass finna get whopped for real' atmosphere around them? Yeah, Kendai-sensei is one of those people. I'm sorry ya'll, but I can't fuck with this man (pause), if I mess with him slightly, I'm finna get destroyed. And I'm not the kind of person to be afraid of people easily, especially those who think they're tough, but those who are actually tough, don't fuck with them, trust me! (Pause again). Then, out of the blue, Lilith-san came and stood next to us.

"I also ask for you to forgive my students, Kendai-sensei" Lilith asks. Now just from this, I acknowledge Lilith-san as a teacher. Now if you don't stand up to your students, you're a shitty teacher, Lilith-san is a good teacher just from that. Especially if she stands up against someone bigger then her by a lot, and more intimidating.

"Now, Lilith-sensei. I understand that you're standing up for your students, but this is no small matter, they managed to blow up my Dojo over a fight, How does that even happen?" Kendai-sensei asked.

"I understand what you're saying, but I'll try my best not to make them do such things as this ever again. That's a promise between teachers" Lilith-san replied. Kendai-san then narrowed his eyes.

"A promise between teachers is a bit serious then a normal one. You might face the consequences if it's broken, are you sure you want to offer something like that?" Kendai-sensei asks. Is this 'promise between teachers' actually a thing?! What the hell? it sounds really ridiculous, and what are these 'consequences' they keep talking about? It sounds like some mad shit. I'm sure this isn't a thing between normal teachers, but maybe it's a thing between Magus teachers... You know what? I'm not gonna ask.

"I trust my students" Lilith-san said with sheer confident. The two teachers stare dead in each others' eyes. The look itself was intimidating, it stayed like this for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. Kendai-sensei then sighs and looks down.

"...Understood, I'll accept your offer" Kendai-sensei replies. But immediately after that, he looked at both Murakawa and I with narrowed eyes "But, if these two ever cause trouble again, I will personally deal with them. And by that, I mean kicking their asses" Kendai-sensei said, Causing both Murakawa and I to sweat drop due to fear. Sensei then turns over to me "And I don't care if one of you is the Dragon King, I'll still kick your ass"

"Nani?!" I widened my eyes due to shock, This guy knows my identity? How? It was suppose to be a secret right?

"You know who Yami is?" Arata suddenly appeared next to me and asked.

"Of course I do, I even know who you are as well, Demon Lord. It's one thing if the students don't know about you two... or rather about one of you, since the other revealed who they are this morning" Arata giggles at his own mistake, this guy... "But why wouldn't we, the teachers, know about this? Demon Lord, Dragon King or not, you're still our students" Kendai-sensei explained. This actually eased me down a lot, I mean, if it's only because they're teachers and they should know about this, then sure, I wouldn't object or anything. I let out a sigh due to relief.

"Well... If you know who we are just because of that, then I wont say anything" I said.

"Same. We're in your care, Kendai-sensei" Arata replied, and he addressed him by sensei? That's weird, through out the years I've known this guy, he never called a teacher 'Sensei', it would always be something like 'san', 'tan' or just their general name. Maybe he knows not to mess with this man, smart thinking.

"Now then, you are all dismissed" Kendai-sensei replied, he turned around and left to the point where we can't see him anymore. Murakawa then sighs a sigh of relief.

"Man, Kendai-sensei is no joke. I swear he's always so serious, it's actually annoying" Murakawa said.

"... For once, I agree with you, rooster head" Arin suddenly said, which formed ticks on Murakawa's head, he then shoved his hands into his pockets in an angry manner.

"Seriously?! You're never gonna stop with that, are you?" Murakawa exclaimed.

"...Nope" She replied. Murakawa turned into a chibi and looked at Arin with narrowed eyes.

"You little son of a..." Murakawa said.

"Whatever man" Arata suddenly said, getting our attention, and turned Murakawa back to normal "Let's just head back, I'm tired as hell"

"Agreed, That fight made me exhausted" I said in agreement. Lilith-san then turned towards me.

"I hope you two don't cause any trouble from now on. Please promise me that" Lilith asked us.

"Don't worry, Asami-sensei. We'll do it only if absolutely necessary" Murakawa replied.

"True, I promise it wont happen ever again" I replied. Lilith-san just smiled to our response.

"Thank you both, I'm looking forwards to our days from now on" Lilith-san said. This girl is truly a teacher. But something immediately struck me as I realized something.

"Um, where's Selina?" I asked, the blonde haired girl was nowhere insight.

"Oh, She was with us here, but she went back to her room because she was really tired and sleepy, and she was sure you'd be alright. But to make sure everything's alright, she will be checking on you first thing tomorrow morning" Lilith-san replied. I wont blame Selina at all, I'm pretty beat myself and I went to head to bed first thing when I head back.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad that's what's up" I said. Arin then stood next to Arata.

"... Want me to go with you?" ... Did these two actually do it? I can't believe Arata had sex this early.

"You know what? I actually don't mind" Arata said with a smug. Lilith then went over and bashed the dude on his head, yeah, I wont blame her.

"No! No more of that dirty stuff today!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know they did that?" Murakawa asked... You know, that's actually a good question. How does she know that Arata and Arin did the thing?... Did she join in?... Nah, no way. She's wants to do it with him I'm sure, but not this soon, probably in the future when they're adults or something. Lilith-san then turned towards Murakawa.

"He explained it to me! And my god it was awful" Lilith-san replied. She then began walking, followed by all of us.

"You know, I'm not surprised he explained it to you. He's was gonna do that one way or another" I said.

"Ay, My boy knows" Arata said. I can't help but let out a grin, He may be an absolute idiot, but regardless, he's my best friend, and that will never, ever change. Lilith-san then looks over at Arata.

"Listen, I understand you told me that sex is a normal thing. But please don't do it too often" Lilith-san asked, worried about the dude... I mean, it's pointless for her to do this, I bet 100$ bucks that he wont listen to her. Arata then looks back at Lilith-san.

"Why? It's still not a bad thing" Arata asked. Yep, I knew he was going to say something similar to that, he never changes does he?... That's a good thing actually, there are some aspects about you that you shouldn't change, the only thing you should change is your maturity, By that I mean become more mature.

"I know it is, but it might unhealthy if you do it too much, so please promise me" Lilith-san asks. Arata then sweat drops.

"Fine... Once a week" Arata says. Lilith-san was about to say something, but sighed instead.

"It's better then nothing I guess..." She muttered.

"Bro, Don't get full of yourself just because you had unofficial sex once, you're still a virgin. And what are the chances you're gonna have sex again?" I asked. There's no way you can have sex every week, That just sounds weird. Even I wont go that far if I had a female companion, maybe once a month... I don't know. Then Arin lifted up her hand.

"... I volunteer to have sex with him" ... What's up with this girl? Don't tell me she actually loves Arata? Da fuck? Since when did he start pulling in chicks? That's really surprising considering the way he acts. First it was Lilith-san, who's keeping it a secret from him, then that Levi girl that I haven't met yet, and now this Arin girl!? How?! I still don't like her if I'm honest, she called me chicken head, what the hell is up with that? It's not my fault my hair is naturally white.

"See? I might lose my V card before you do" Arata said with a smug. This guy... is it really a competition between us? On whoever loses his V card first? No. That never happened, but if I had to lose my V card, Imma have to give to Hijiri thank you.

"Dude, you know I don't care about something like the V card" I said.

"Well, that's true. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm one step ahead of you in something!" Okay, now this guy is getting on my nerves. A tick formed on my forehead and my brow was twitching.

"Take it a bit more far... and I'm finna beat yo ass" I said slowly.

"But I'm just stating the truth aren't I?"

"You motherfucker" I said. Both of us then stopped, causing our surroundings to stop as well. Both Arata and I were starting dead at each other's eyes, and it was somehow intimidating for the others. Our eyes are terrifying and they're narrowed a bit too much. It stayed like this for a couple of seconds.

"W-What the? What's up with these two?" Murakawa questions. But after a second or two, both Arata and I let out a big laughter, confusing the hell out of the others, We both went, and wrapped our arms around shoulders, being true homies. We both had a smirk on our faces.

"You cuss way too fast sometimes huh?" Arata said.

"You know it, and I'm keeping it that way" I replied. And I could see from the corner of my eye that Lilith-san and Arin (Btw, I'm just gonna call her Arin and not give her a synonym like the others, I aint giving a synonym to someone who calls me chicken head!) were letting out a smile of relief.

"... What the fuck is up with you two?" Murakawa suddenly asked, getting the attention of both Arata and I.

"Hm?" Arata rose a brow.

"You're both the Demon Lord and the Dragon King, you two are suppose to kill each other, yet you're acting like that shit aint happening. I understand that you're best friends, but can't you two take something like this seriously?" He said... The area stayed quiet, we couldn't say something in response. But surprisingly, Arata smirked.

"Okita, you're right. We're not taking this seriously" Arata said, he unwrapped his arm from around my shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets. Murakawa rose a brow due to confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as it says. Yami and I aren't taking this seriously at the moment, to put it more precisely, we want to take this seriously in the future. Right now, killing each other is out of the question, we don't want to do that now. Rivalry or not, we're still best friends, we wont dare hurt each other. Besides, both of us can't use our power, nor can we do jack shit right now. I mean, Yami just unlocked a bit his power just a while ago, but other then that, we're still really weak. Our top priority is not to kill each other, but rather to look out and help each other out as much as we can. But here's the real catcher, right now, we both share a really important goal, it's so important we put our lives on the line for it" Murakawa rose his brow due to confusion and due to shock.

"A goal you'd sacrifice your own life for?!" Murakawa questioned. I crossed my arms and leaned my back against a wall.

"That's the reason why we entered the academy in the first place. In order to save someone really dear to us" I said with a bit of a serious look.

"Someone really dear?"

"Kasuga Hijiri, Arata's cousin" I replied. This caused both Murakawa and the girls to be sadden, but Murakawa was more shocked and surprise. Look, I know Hijiri is save and alright, hopefully she is, but I must say, it's not wrong to worry about someone really close to you. I hope Ilias-san is taking care of her right now.

"Is she captured or something?" Murakawa asks.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it's something similar to that. Regardless, we want to save her no matter what, without her... I don't think we'd be able to continue our lives easily" Arata... The way he said it, is without a doubt true, she's the first girl I ever fell in love with. I'm not gonna die if she's gone, That's a bit stupid, but I'm pretty sure, my life would be a lot harder. It's enough I lost everyone dear to me in that village, I don't want to lose anyone ever again.

"I see..." Murakawa suddenly said as he looked down. He then lifted up his head and looks at Arata and I "Kasuga, Yami"

"Just call me Arata, what's up?" Arata asked.

"Then, Arata, Yami. If this person really is important to the both of you, then count me in" Murakawa pointed at himself. This widened the eyes of both Arata and I due to shock. Did I hear Murakawa right? Is he willing to help us?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arata asks.

"I'm willing to help the both of ya'll save that girl" Yep, he said it right. He's actually willing to help us. I never thought we'd have other people besides the Trinity Seven help us with the matter. I'm glad there's people like that who're willing to help us with it. Arata then had sparkles filling his eyes.

"Wait, You mean it?!" Arata said as he rushed up towards Murakawa with mad speed, stopping in front of the guy's face, which caused the latter to sweat drop.

"Y-Yeah, You two are the first friends I ever had in years, so take it as a token of our friendship" Murakawa said. Arata then started shacking Murakawa's hand like crazy.

"Thank you! You're a life saver, Okita!" Arata said. Murakawa then sweat dropped again.

"Getting called by my first name might need some getting used to" Murakawa said.

_(Welp, I got my first friend) _I thought to myself.

**"He can make a good companion for ya, as a Dragon King at least" **The Tempting one said.

**"I agree. His strength is impressive, and it seems he hasn't used his full power yet" **Pyralis said.

**"I'm fine with him, as long as that Sane girl isn't doing as she pleases with Migaku-san" **The Calm one said. I hope she doesn't act that way with all of the other female friends I'm gonna have... that are gonna fall for me somehow.

_(I'd rather treat him more as a friend though, more then a companion) _I said. 'Cause for me, the word companion doesn't sound like a friend or a partner, you know what I mean?

**"Sure, we don't mind how you think of them" **Pyralis said. Lilith-san then went and stood next to Arata and Murakawa.

"I'm glad that both of you are getting along" She said with a smile. She then turned towards Murakawa "But Murakawa-kun, a token of friendship isn't a phrase or a word" Oh right, he did say it wrong.

"Wait seriously?" Murakawa asked.

"It's suppose to be an object you give it to your friend, not a word or a promise" She explained. Murakawa then blinked twice, before he did a facepalm when he realized how stupid he was.

"Oh right, I totally forget that's what it means" Murakawa said with a disappointed tone. He then went into his back pocket "Well, if that's the case then-" Murakawa then pulled out something, that I didn't see clearly, but Murakawa then suddenly throws them "-Here" Murakawa threw three of those things, one for Arata, Lilith and I. Luckily, all three of us caught it with no trouble, except for Lilith-san, who struggled a bit when she caught them. I looked at what it was... and it was fuckin' awesome. It was like some sort of a small, visible red ball, that had a red skull inside of it, the skull's left eyes has a skull on it. Is it creepy?... No actually, I think even kids would even want this. It seems all of us got the same thing.

"What's this?" I looked at Murakawa and asked. Now that I look closer, The skull inside of the ball looks the same as Murakawa's skull tattoo, except the one inside of the ball is red, and Murakawa's skull is black.

"You could say it's a charm" He replied with a smile. He then looked at Lilith-san "That counts right?" He asked.

"I mean, yes it is. But why are you giving one to me?" She asks.

"Outside of teacher and student, you're a friend of mine. Unless you don't agree with that" Murakawa replied. Lilith just smiled.

"No, I'll keep it. I hope we can take care of each other from now" She said. Arin then popped out of no where next to Lilith-san.

"... Can I get one?" Arin asked.

"Hell nah" Murakawa immediately replied "Aint no way I'm giving this to someone who calls me rooster head" He said with a smug. I mean I wouldn't blame him, Arin is a but of a douche. Arin just turned into a chibi and looked away with a puffed face.

"... whatever" She said. Murakawa just smirked and threw the same charm from his back pocket towards Arin, Arin looked back and grabbed it with the back of her hand, which surprised her a bit. She looked at the charm and inspected it a bit.

"I was kiddin', if you want to throw it away you can be my guest" Murakawa said to the girl. He's a nice guy after all, I would've probably done the same... okay, probably not. Arin just looked away.

"... I'll keep it, I'm still gonna call you rooster head though" Arin replied.

"Alright, give it back" Murakawa said, as he formed a tick on his forehead and extended his hand.

"... Don't wanna" She said as she looked at him in her chibi form. Both teens then had their pupils disappear and ran up to each other.

"You're a little brat! Aren't ya?!" Murakawa shouted.

"Shut up rooster head! No wonder why I call you that, it's because you are one!" Arin shot back.

"Girl! Do yourself a favor and ignore anyone who tells you to be yourself. Really bad idea in your case!" Oh shit, that's a good shot.

"You know, they say there are some remarkably dumb people in this world, I thought it was fake, but aren't I talking to one?" Holy shit, these two got burns! The two of them kept fighting like crazy, in the meantime, Arata, Lilith-san and I stood in a group. Watching the two fighting from the sidelines and sweat dropping at the same time.

"I-Is it always like this?" Arata asks Lilith.

"Y-Yeah, It's actually a common thing between them, kinda like how both of you are when you're fighting, but for them, it's a bit of an interesting relationship" Lilith-san.

"Yeah, their relationship is soo fucking retarded-" I said out load, cau*/sing both Arata and Lilith to look back at me with a shocked look. I look back at the two "-And I fucking love it" I said out load again. The three of us stayed quiet for a second, until all three of us started busting laughing. This supernatural life... might actually be really fun.

After a couple of minutes of laughing and goofing around, we started walking and chatting. Murakawa and Arin stopped arguing and stood away from each other, these are good friends, but they are those kind of friends, you know what I mean?

"By the way, Yami" Arata suddenly said, I look at him with a risen brow.

"What's up?" The others then looked at us, focusing on what we want to say.

"Since all the bullshit has calmed down, I can finally ask, why is a bit of your hair red?" When he said that, all of us stopped and everyone looked at me.

"...Nani?"

"And why do you have a fang? not to mention, just one fang?" Arata asked me again, is he serious? I know about the fang, but my hair? No way... I pull my the left side of my mouth, revealing the fang.

"I mean, I noticed the fang, it's been there ever sense I used the Dragon's power. I don't mind it, and it's not annoying at all. I actually kinda like it" I said. I stopped pulling my mouth and looked back at him "But, what do you mean a part of my hair is red? I mean, a bit of it did turn red when I used Pyralis' power. But it turned back to normal, right?" I asked.

"No legit" Murakawa suddenly said, I look back at him and he has his hands shoved in his pockets "A bit of your hair red, but like a really tiny bit. It looks like fire red, better then my red hair if I'm honest"

"Oi Oi, please tell me you're joking" I said.

"... No, they're serious. A bit of your hair is flame red" Arin said as she stood in front of me.

"Seriously?" I said. There's not way a part of hair is red, they have to be trolling.

"It's the truth, Yami-san" Lilith-san suddenly said. She then pulled out some sort of pocket mirror "Here, see for yourself" She asked. I then took the pocket mirror and looked at myself, mainly my hair... Holy shit, it's actually real. A really small spike that like around left center of my hair. It was like that when I used my power.

"... Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed.

"Told ya" Arata said.

"Why?! It's enough my hair grew white, now it's gonna have different colors?!"

"Grew white? What do you mean? Isn't dyed?" Murakawa asked.

"His hair was originally black, but for some reason, when he was like 11 or 12, his hair color changed white. Everyone pocked jokes that Yami became an old man" Arata answered. I looked at my best friend with narrowed eyes and my pupils disappearing.

"THAT PISSED ME OFF WAY MORE THEN IT SHOULD HAVE!" I shouted "And now I'm finna be considered a weirdo, I'm about to be a Yugioh character!" I exclaimed angrily. Almost every Yugioh character has a crazy hairstyles, and a variety of colors. They look amazing, but not in real life! "Why did this even happen in the first place?" I questioned.

"I mean, it doesn't look that bad" Arata said.

"Right, it does look kinda badass though" Murakawa said.

"If you two are trying to cheer me up, it's not working" I said in a bit of anger.

"No bro, we're actually being serious" Murakawa said.

"... I mean, it isn't really that bad once you look at it" Arin said.

"Agreed, I'm pretty sure nobody would be complaining over something small like that" Lilith-san said.

"Y-You think so?" I asked. "Well, If ya'll are saying so, I guess I can deal with it" I said. I mean, if it's a small spike, then fine, I'll let it be. "I want to know at least why it happened"

"True, your hair can't just suddenly change like that"" Arata said, and I agree with him.

**"It's a side effect for using our powers" **Pyralis suddenly said, getting my attention. I looked at my ring.

"Side effect?" I questioned. The others then looked at me confused.

**"Yes, it happens the first time you use each of our powers. A small part of your body would have a color from the respective Dragon you used. And that same body part would have new colors appearing every time you use a new power of the Dragon. At least it's your hair and not anything else"** The Calm one explained.

"Oi, Your telling me that my hair is going to have 8 colors in the future? Technically 9 if you count my side black... Fuck sake" I said annoyed as I looked down. The only characters that have that ridiculous amount of hair color, are those whose hair are rainbow colored. But that's still 7 compared to my 9... I'm gonna have a world record.

"Yami, who the fuck are you talking to?" Arata asked me. Wait, didn't he hear the Dragons? He's not that stupid to the point where he can't hear them... Oh right, I can only hear the Dragons.

"I was talking to the Dragons. They said that this was some sort of side of effect for using their powers" I explained.

"The Dragons? But we didn't hear anything" Murakawa said.

"You can't. At the moment, they can only talk to me. Maybe ya'll can talk to them in the future" I said.

"Is that so?" Arata asked.

"A bit unfair, but hey, it is what it is" I said. _(Btw, what happened to your friend that's best friends with time? You said that, whenever I talk to ya'll, it'll act like time is stopped, but it didn't seem to be doing that for a while) _I asked the Dragons. It has been a hot minute since that has happened.

**"Oh, well, I'm guessing she's a sleep. That time stopping when talking to us only happens when she's awake after all" **The Tempting explained. Well, whenever I meet that one, I'ma have to ask her to not to do that all the time, since it might get in the way at some point.

**"I think her appropriate name would be the lazy one" **The Calm one suddenly told me. I never expected from her if I'm honest, her name is the calm one for a reason. And btw, I know that this part is slacking, blame that stupid ass writer. And for those wondering about the others, they're discussing some shit.

**"Dang! That's coming from you?! How unusual, you must be evolving because of me huh?" **The Tempting one said.

**"N-No, That's because..."**

**"Leave her alone, and she's not wrong you know. The one nicknamed to be best friends with time, is one of the laziest being to ever exist" **This time, Pyralis said.

**"I mean, you're right. Maybe she's like that because of age?" **The Tempting one asked.

**"We're all around the same age, and yet we seem pretty active" **The Calm one said.

**"... Okay, you have a point. But still, her laziness is something else" **

**"I can agree with that"** Pyralis said. The girls continue chatting. I decided to let them do whatever they want, and I told the others we should head back.

* * *

**(Later at night, Yami's POV) **

Murakawa and I parted ways with Arata and the girls, since they seem to be living in the same direction. Murakawa and I are literally next door neighbors, so we were heading back together, discussing some stuff that aren't really important. Through out the middle of it, Sane came out and hung out with us, she also told me sorry when she mistook the fact that I was gonna attack Murakawa. I told her it was cool and nothing hurts. The whole walk was really fun and enjoyable. Both of us reached our destination.

"Welp, I'll see you tomorrow" Murakawa said.

"Yeah, catch you later" I said. Both of us then gave each other a fist bump. After that, we want inside of our rooms.

"Phew, finally I can rest" I said out load. I'm jumping onto this bed and finally sleeping!

**"Wait Wait Wait!"** The Tempting one suddenly shouted.

"Gee, What's up?" I asked her.

**"Change into your Pjs" **

"... I'm glad you reminded me" I said, I totally forgot that. I went over to my dresser and started changing "So, The Dragon Ring has more abilities besides the Dragons living inside of it?" I asked. It's time for the questions about the Ring, and the Dragons themselves.

**"Why, Yes it does. It has a lot of abilities. Like the one you already know, the host will master almost every sort of weapon they wield, it'll also make them stronger and more powerful in all sorts of areas. But if the host has had more experience with that weapon before, they'd be far more stronger"** The Calm one explained.

**"Now that I think about it, Your swordsman skills are rather above average Yami-sama"** Pyralis said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

**"Yeah, it even surprised me. I never thought you had it in ya to be a swordsman"** The Tempting one said. A skill for swordsman skill huh? Me... Wait a sec, That actually reminds me of something, scratch that, someone!

"A Swordsman huh?... It's probably thanks to that person" I said.

**"That person?" **All three girls questioned at the same.

"My old Shishou..." I replied (AN: 'Shishou' means 'Master' in Japanese)

**"Shishou?"**

"Yeah, That was before I had met you guys, it was when my village was still around. Nee-chan wanted me to learn self-defense or some sort of martial arts in order to defend myself from any sort of situations. She started teaching me her martial arts, which was her fighting style, I somehow managed to survive it and master it, But she said it wasn't enough, so she wanted me to learn something else if possible, so she decided to let me learn swordsmanship from the best freaking swordsman, or I should say, swordswoman, in the whole village! And it was a fuckin' nightmare, I learned for 2 weeks before the whole village got destroyed. I don't know if she survived or not, but knowing her, she probably did"

**"Wait a sec! Your Shishou was a female?"** Pyralis asked. I guess that is pretty shocking isn't it? Since most wielders of the sword are men, but that doesn't mean women can't be swordsman (preferably called swordswomen, but apparently that isn't a thing).

"That's surprising huh? I guess my sword skills came from that, I'm surprised I even remember it. I haven't wielded a bokken or a real sword in years" I said, but right after that, I narrowed my eyes due to a but of realization "But here's the real thing we want to know, What was that weird flash we saw?" I asked. That flash was really weird, I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt like I know who that freaking swordsman was. It can't possibly be someone related to me is it? Why was it telling me something? I know what it was he was trying to say, but who was he? and why did I see it?

**"True, That was one weird thing to witness"** The Calm one said.

**"I know, But it did help you out right?"** The Tempting one said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it did a lot" I said. That Mitsurugi-ryū actually saved me, Not only did it save me, it also made me stronger. "But did any previous Dragon King used a Mitsurugi-ryū? Or were they at least wielding a sword?" I asked.

**"Now that I think about it, the only one who did was our first master. His was called 'Dōtoku Mitsurugi-ryū'." **Pyralis answered.

"So I'm the next sword wielder huh? What did the others use? I need to know in advance if you don't mind" I asked.

**"Oh sure"** The Calm one one said **"Our Second Master used gloves that had metal knuckles, which for some reasons also counts as a weapon. Our third master used his spider legs"**

"NANI?!" I shouted with eyes exclaimed due to shock. WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?! AH HELL NAH! I'm sorry, but Me and Spiders fucking hate each other.

**"I know right? That Master of ours was a spider in a human-shaped body. He looked so fucking disgusting and creepy at the same time, But we had to admit, he was really powerful. He was such a dick, but saved a lot, and killed around 50 Demon lords" **The Tempting one explained. So the third King was more of a Anti-Hero huh? That's interesting, but pretty fucking weird as well. Why the fuck did the ring chose a Spider creature as a host!? That's weird and creepy ya'll.

"Now if his description is not the most disgusting thing I've ever heard, I don't know what is" I said.

**"Well you guys are rather rude, Antiphonus-sama wasn't that terrible"** Pyralis said. His name is Antiphonus? That's a rather interesting name, I wonder if all of the other Dragon Kings have such interesting names as well.

**"You're right, he wasn't terrible, he was fucking dreadful! He treated all of us like shit! And doesn't show mercy and goes way too far against his opponents! I have no idea how the Ring chose him as a host" **The Tempting one ranted.

**"I understand you both had beef, but that doesn't mean you have to disrespect him like that. He was still your master at one point" **Pyralis said.

**"Master my ass, more like a slave owner"** The Tempting one exclaimed.

**"What was that?!"**

**"U-Um guys?" **The Calm one began saying.

**"You heard me Pyra, That motherfucker was the worst I ever met in my life. I can't believe we spent over a 100 decades with him"** The Tempting one said, ignoring the Calm one.

**"And those 100 Decades have really precious memories!" **

**"More like tortures memories"**

**"Girls... Can you two-"**

**"What do you mean tortures?! That's a rather bold statement love" **

**"Bold my wet pussy" **

**"Take that back! And don't speak that bad of a language!" **

**"Huh?! I speak however the fuck I want! You don't tell me what to do!"**

**"Be quiet! You're being really obnoxious about the subject!"**

**"Can you two stop it already!? You're interrupting Migaku-san!" **The Calm one exclaimed. It seems the Tempting one seems to be getting in fights with all the girls huh? and the Calm one seems to be the one that stops them. The two girls stopped shouting and looked at the Calm one, or at least that what I think they're doing, since I can't see them.

**"Eh!?"** The two exclaimed and looked back.

"Are you two alright? Like I said before, fighting between you two, or rather between all of you is a really bad idea. I don't want that between any of you, you are all precious to me, fighting between you girls are meaningless, please never fight for no reason. I beg, if you do, who knows how that will effects us in the future?" I explained again to them. A fight between friends is a really awful thing, unless they were fooling around of course, but if it was real, you might lose friendship, you might lose your friends, no one wants that... My first ever best friend from that village... I had an argument with him before his possible passing due to the attack on the village. I hope dearly that he is will and alive out there.

**"... I'm sorry, Tempting one, I acted really rashly and a bit harsh. I hope you can forgive" **Pyralis said.

**"No No, I'm at fault. I always go a bit too far with my stupid attitude and long tongue. Forgive me, Pyra" **The Tempting one said.

**"Buds?"**

**"Buds"** And I'm feeling that the calm one is smiling.

**"Now that both of you forgave each other, it's now time to kiss"**

...

...

...

**"EHHH?!"** Pyralis exclaimed **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KISS?!"**

**"Did you forget the rule? If two of the dragons forgave each other, they kiss, on the lips at that" **The Tempting one said.

**"Wha- You actually made that into a rule?! I thought it was a joke!"**

**"It was for you, because you get along with all of us, and very rarely get argue with anyone. So bring them lips over here" **The Tempting one said. Oi Oi, Am I just a side character here watching two girls about to kiss?... Yes I am... Fucking Author. Pyralis sighed.

**"I can't believe this..." **She said **"Well, At least you weren't the one who took my first... fine, I have no other choice do I?" **

**"You don't, just come here, I wanted to taste those lips for years!" **The Tempting one said, and she seems really excited for someone she's known for years... is my girl bisexual? I mean, sure, I don't care if she's like that. Pyralis sighed again.

**"Man... I can't believe I'm about to do this... Let's just get this over with"** Pyralis said. Both of them got closer to each other and I heard them do it.

***Chew***

**"God damn! That felt awesome!"** The Tempting one exclaimed **"Aye Yo, We should kiss more huh? Pyra?"**

**"No! I'm never doing it again! My lips only belong to Yami-****sama!"**

"... I appreciate that, but still, Don't say it out load" I said. Does this actually happen? Never in my life have I met girls, or rather just 1 girl, never be embarrassed about expressing their feelings like that. "Anyways, back to our real topic. What was the weapon of the forth Dragon King?" And after I said that, nothing but silence. The Dragons had gone quiet and they haven't said anything for a couple of seconds. I even finished changing and they still haven't said anything. This got me worried ya'll, Are they alright?

"What's with the sudden silence? Did something happened to the forth Dragon King?" I asked, besides her presumable death (AN: Last chapter, the forth Dragon King was confirmed to be a girl... Why the fuck am I saying it like I wasn't the one who wrote this?) there must've been something going on between them and the Dragons. "Were you guys in a bad relationship or something?" I asked "Actually no, if you were, The Tempting one would've ranted about it, something happened right? Did she betray or something?" I asked.

**"N-No... it's not that... It's just that she was..." **The Calm one said slowly, she was having real trouble talking about the subject. I could hear the discomfort in her voice. You know what? I'm done.

"I see, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I wont force you or anything" I said, Hey, I'm not gonna push them over to talk about something that makes them feel uncomfortable. It's their thing aight?

**"Thank you, Migaku-san" **The Calm one said. I just let out a sigh of relief.

"Welp, with that of way, I'm ready to sleep" I said. I'm so fucking tired, I'm surprised I'm even standing. I went over to my bed an-... "What the fuck?"

**"That's not how beds look like right?"** The Tempting one asked.

**"Last I checked, the blankets aren't this big"** Pyralis said. Alright, ya'll are like 'Bruh, just tell us what's up and stop being dramatic!' Well excuse me, I'm not the one writing this. So... the blankets of my bed look like someone is underneath them. Okay, if there's anyone hiding under your sheets, try this, it'll workout all the time.

"Aye Boggy man, if you wanted to visit, you could've just asked"

...

...

...

"... Okay, it's not the boggy man" I said in disappointment.

**"Yami-sama, is it really time for jokes?"** Pyralis asked

"I mean, it's better to make jokes about something like this then get serious about it" I said. I then got serious and narrowed my eyes "Alright, enough games. Let's see who you are" I said. I'm not just take the sheets off, I'm planning to check their aura. And the person behind the crime i-... "For fucks sake" I quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them out. And there... I'm seeing a familiar friend of mine... that's naked, and looking at me with a smirk.

"Yo, I've been waiting for you, Yami"

"... I have, a shit ton of questions in my mind. But the obvious one I want know is... why the fuck are you naked in my bed? Astil-san?" Yep, You heard that right. Astil, the girl who's in love with me and is Arata's Grimoire in lying on my bed looking at me with a lustful look. She was naked! She was literally nothing, not even her bow was on.

"Please, tell me why would I be naked in bed? besides the obvious" She asked.

"Uh... You sleep naked?"

...

...

...

"I-I mean... you're not wrong. Give me something else!"

"... It's the obvious isn't it?"

"That's right!" She said. The girl then went and spread her arms, like she wants me to hug her "Now, come over Yami! And have me!"

... Author, can we talk?

(An: What's up?)

Do you hate me?

(_An: Why would I hate something I created?_)

Then... Might actually giving me a fucking break?! This was the worst and most tiring day I've ever had ever since my village got destroyed! Can you please end this chapter?!

(An:... Alright, sure)

Huh?! OI! WAI-

_**Chapter 4, End.**_

* * *

Translations:

Mitsurugi-Ryū (御剣流) = Sword Style

Shinku-Ryu (真紅竜) = Crimson Dragon

Shinku-Ryu Mitsurugi-Ryū (真紅竜御剣流) = Crimson Dragon Sword Style

Hiryū (火竜) = Fire Dragon

Hiryū-Bakufū (火竜爆風) = Fire Dragon Blast

Dōtoku (道徳) = Moral

Dōtoku Mitsurugi-Ryū (道徳御剣流) = Moral Sword Style

Taichou = Leader

Shishou = Master

* * *

_Alright ya'll, I'm done with this chapter, it took me a freakin' week, a WEEK! To finish both of them. Their combined number of words are over 59,644... How the heck did I do that? The first one was around 21,380. and this one is 37,008 (38__,264 along with this author talking). The hardest part has to be, either the lime scene between Arata and Arin, or the meeting between Yami and Pyralis, Yes! Not the fight, the meeting was the hard bit!... What's wrong with me?_

_Now, you may have noticed that my writing style is a bit different. There's now dots when they finish a sentence, and there's no more caps after a comma.__ Anyway, lets talk about the things that happened in this chapter and with the last one. Starting in order._

_Selina, our girl that has feelings that she doesn't even know about for our boy. I decided to give her a small scene for shits and giggles. It was rather interesting how she was able to figure out an identity nobody other then the Trinity seven has figured out yet huh? That Akio is Yami's older sister, but she took it as a disbelief and wrong idea. But now she's believing that Yami is showing fake emotions, Is that so? To prove her suspicion, she going to visit Yami tomorrow morning (Which is like... a month or two for ya__'ll) and ask him personally._

_The first meeting between our main boys. They met at the age of 10, now here's the thing, I changed the backstory of Arata a bit. I don't know if this counts as a spoiler, but Arata's perverted side awakened when he was in middle school. But I changed that and made it that he had his perverted side awakened way earlier, but he hid it from everyone 'cause he was __embarrassed by what his friends would think about him. Now this is Arata we're talking about, he usually is not someone who's embarrassed easily, but he was really young at the time, so we can assume that he was different as a child, can we just agree with that? deal. But after meeting Yami, he began acting like how he truly acts. And what was that weird acting Hijiri had when she met Yami? Did she actually fall immediately for him? Or was it because she knew something was up?_

_Gen, the man who saved Yami when he got into Arata's city. Now, there's no way Yami would've been to live in Arata's city alone, so I made Gen, who took care of Yami and was his guardian. Maybe we'll know about this man later on. His full name is Hiro Gen._

_Now the meeting between Arata and Arin, I didn't want it to be like in the original since that would be boring and repetitive. Soo... I just made both of them have a bit of foreplay... What else could've I done? Besides both of them having a simple and stretched conversation, we just did a lime scene instead._

_The main focus of the two chapters, the focus between Yami and Murakawa. Now, let's get the obvious out, did the battle seem repetitive? Yes, I felt that. Could it have been a lot better? Absolutely. Did I like it?... Not really, this is my first ever true fight I've ever written down. I'm not really that satisfied with it, it could have been way, Way better. And a bit more shorter and not that repetitive. However, I'll take it as a way to make better fights in the future, where they are more enjoyable and shorter, Not short like a paragraph or two, You know what I mean? If you didn't like it, I fully understand why, but the ones in the future finna be better!_

_The battle was really rough for Yami at first, but before round two began, Yami met and became Pyralis' lover. Which resulted in Murakawa's defeat._

_Now, the Dragon Ring also has a ton of abilities. The one revealed is that the host (Aka Yami) will master any sort of weapon they wield, And they'll become stronger and become better in pretty much everything. And if they had experience with that weapon, they'll become even more stronger. Now, for the time being, Yami will have a bokken as his signature weapon. But maybe in the future, he'll have his own signature weapon. Like how Arata got- AHH! NO SPOILER!_

_Now here's a thing that actually really annoyed me and kinda pissed me off about the series. Have you ever noticed that in the academy, there's no other teacher besides Lilith and Biblia? And guess what? It's confirmed that in the academy, There's NO OTHERS MALES! besides Arata and Biblia, What the hell!? That's really ridiculous. And they said the ones that appeared in earlier episodes and chapters are mistakes... Legit, What's wrong with having males? I was actually really disappointed that they did that. But they did say that Magus is more of a 'Females' thing, which again, I don't mind it, taking it a bit too far, but eh. So I decided to make it that the academy is mostly females, and a small amount of males, just to make it fair._

_I went off topic about what I was about to say at the beginning of the last paragraph. I added a new teacher, Furuse Kendai, who's a coach and fitness type teacher. He probably wont make that many appearances, maybe he will be, I'm not sure what to do with him yet exactly._

_Murakawa became friends with Arata and Yami, and acknowledged Lilith as a teacher, finally right? But I want him and Arin to be the goofs who have that relationship where they get mad at each other easily. Of course, Arin won't fall for him ever. But maybe they have a bit of a past? On why they know each other very well? Let's find out in the future. Also, who's this Taichou of Murakawa? And he was his right hand man? What could that possibly mean?_

_The final things we should discuss, The Japanese, wording. This will happen only with the NANIIIIIIIIIII?!. Okay I'm kidding. It's only gonna be done for Yami's "Mitsurugi Ryu's" and some other characters. That's it, I'm not using them for anything else. I hope ya'll can accept this._

_Welp, that's all. Btw, I just reread chapter three... I was mad tired writing that. I need to fix it, don't worry, I won't add anything new, just fixing the thing._

**_Anyhow, Thanks for reading, Don't forget to Fav, Follow, And Review (DON'T HOLD BACK! TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF THIS STORY). And reminder, please stay safe out there, and wash dem hands! You can PM if you want to discuss something about this story, Always open... Well, Not always, Get what I mean?_**

**Fortuneteller, OUT!**


End file.
